


Rebirth (Перерождение)

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Detectives, Explicit Language, Fantastic, Gay Sex, Geth, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Благодаря новым технологиям, большие корпорации начали массово выпускать виртуальные игры, все глубже погружая в них людей. Изобретенные виртуальные капсулы позволяли наслаждаться иллюзиями в полной мере, будь то секс или драка, путешествие в выдуманные страны или другая жизнь, которую человек мог придумать сам в подходящей симуляции. Без смерти, без повреждений для тела. Но однажды в виртуальной реальности начинают умирать люди.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Вербовка

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyW-raLu8q4&list=RDMMiy  
> Бета - Monstra (https://ficbook.net/authors/830306)

Агент ФБР что-то увлеченно печатал на планшете, его пальцы порхали над сенсором, а отвернутый аппарат не давал возможности рассмотреть писанину. Да, собственно, ничего интересного, всё по протоколу, скучно до зубного скрежета. Сам агент был образцом выправки и подтянутости, сама элегантность в черном костюме, приятный мужчина лет тридцати пяти, кареглазый брюнет, стриженный в полубокс. Представился ещё вначале, когда только зашёл в комнату, агентом Уорреном Филипсом. Джейкоб засмотрелся. В тюрьме таких индивидуумов отродясь не водилось, за годы заключения с людьми происходили разные метаморфозы. Кто-то делался подкачанным, но оттого более отторгающим. Раздутые мышцы не заводили, потрёпанные морды наводили скуку, а взгляды отвращали отчаянием. Кто-то загонял себя нелегальной наркотой, превращаясь в жалкого дрыща с противной внешностью и отторгающим поведением.

В комнате больше не было на что смотреть. Обычная допросная. Таких в каждой тюрьме и участке по пару тройке штук, все безликие комнаты с металлическими столами и стульями, сливающимися с белыми стенами. Камера мигала из угла под потолком одиноким красным огоньком; смотровое стекло, зеркальное здесь, прозрачное с другой стороны, не представляло собой ничего интересного, и Джейкоб пялился на агента, не отказывал себе в визуальной эстетике, пытался занять себя хоть такой мелочью. Скучно. Что мужик служит в ФБР, не было ни малейшего сомнения: значок блестел на ремне черных фирменных брюк даже сейчас, когда Филипс откидывался на спинку стула, и полы пиджака разъезжались в стороны.

— Значит, вот самый опасный киберпреступник, — раздался голос позади Джейкоба, и он дернулся, задумался слишком сильно. Натянутая цепь наручников, прикованная к ножке стола, звякнула. В комнату вошёл второй агент, такой же подтянутый и одетый по правилам, кивнул Филипсу. — Я изучил ваше дело, мистер Майер.

— И? — Джейкобу было не интересно, скоро обед, белобрысый Малки раздавал нелегальные сигареты, обменивал на интересные вещи. Как раз у Джейкоба было, что ему предложить — затертый порно-журнал, таких экземпляров больше не выпускают, на плотной глянцевой бумаге без добавления целлюлозы. На пачку сигарет потянет, не меньше. Курить хотелось уже сейчас, на корне языка кислило, в груди тянуло предвкушением первой затяжки. ФБР как нельзя некстати.

— Работу предлагаем, — хмыкнул Филипс, отложил планшет на стол, погасив экран. Сам, наверное, до конца не верил, что они прибегли к такому методу. Его лицо выражало плохо скрытое презрение и раздражение.

— И? — Джейкоб не собирался им помогать, пусть вываливают всё, о чем думают и чего хотят, у него уже есть чем заняться в этой дыре. Привыклось и свыклось, он смирился.

— Думал, ты крупнее будешь, — хмыкнул второй агент, так и не представился же, разглядывал заключенного. Скорее всего, пытался разобраться, с кем придется иметь дело и как скоро Джейкоб уступит. — Столько бегать от полиции и попасться на мелочи.

Один отпечаток на клавиатуре, да, провал был вспоминаем до мелочей. Джейкоб поморщился. Прошлое навевало тошноту и горечь. К чему сейчас сентиментальность и глупая ностальгия? Время не повернешь вспять.

— Я на обед опаздываю, ребята. Мне сейчас свободные вакансии ни к чему. — Джейкоб сверкнул зло глазами, нечего давить на больную мозоль.

— Даже не интересно? — Брови не представившегося агента взлетели вверх, словно их кто-то за ниточки дернул.

— Может быть, слегка, но интерес этот сродни желанию узнать, что стало с героиней бульварного романа. Не так чтобы очень.

— Нам нужно поймать преступника в киберпространстве, — раскрыл все карты разом первый агент. — Маньяк-убийца. Уже три девушки умерли.

— В киберпространстве нельзя убивать. На то оно и виртуальное. Твори что хочешь, ебись с кем хочешь, убивай. Как сон. Нет болезней, нет смерти. Да и жизнь так себе. Я не заинтересован верить в ересь. — Джейкобу было всё ещё плевать. Не станет он работать на правительство. Из принципа.

— Спасибо за лекцию, мистер Майер, — разозлился вдруг второй фэбээровец, отчётливо понимал, что, может быть, они теряют время. — Пока вы три года сидели на месте ровно, корпорация «Электроник Вижуал» выпустила новую виртуальную реальность. Эта игрушка называется «Седьмое перерождение», насчитывает тысячи игровых локаций и до удивления реальна. Умираешь семь раз в игре — умираешь в реальности.

— Мне неинтересно, — настаивал на своем заключенный. — Морочьте голову кому-нибудь другому.

— У тебя пожизненное. Предложение хорошее, обдумай. Получишь досрочное освобождение. С запретом использовать технологии, но зато на свободе.

— Ты мне скажи, агент, в нашем мире ты хотя бы жрачку себе сможешь купить без технологий? Всё автоматизировано, олух! Я лучше не буду влезать в ваше дерьмо, спокойно посижу, может, найду любовь своей жизни тут же в тюрячке, и у нас будет рай в шалаше. Без ваших этих… как это. Седьмых.

— Подумай всё же, мы заберем тебя добровольно или найдем рычаги влияния, — рыкнул Филипс, начал, видимо, терять драгоценное терпение.

— Если вы о Мелани, она давно не рычаг, — пожал равнодушно плечами Джейкоб. Ну вот чего пристали, мало в стране программистов высокого уровня. Бесят, нервируют, и курить хочется больше.

— Мелани сейчас на четвертом уровне в этой сраной игре. Я бы на твоем месте поторопился и постарался поймать преступника до того, как Мелани истратит свои три оставшиеся жизни. — Филипс даже подался вперед, скрестил пальцы, складывая руки на гладкую столешницу.

— Где доказательства?

— В игре.

— Удобно.

— Несомненно.

— Я подумаю, но мне кажется, вы всё равно меня обманываете. Мне нужно сделать звонок. — Джейкоб всё равно ничего такого не видел в виртуальной игрушке, агенты рассказывали странные вещи, которые не стыковались с его понятием о виртуальной среде. — Кого-то другого не судьба найти?

— У нас все претенденты не судимы и законопослушны, — дернул уголком губ второй агент, не спешил ни садиться на стул, ни представляться. Ноунейм, возвышающийся над зэком и своим напарником.

— О, — Джейкоба вдруг осенило. — Так меня не жалко в расход пустить? Ага?

— Смекалистый.

— Но вы же понимаете, что шансы затащить меня в свою авантюру у вас мизерны?

— Они равны девяноста процентам. После того, как ты позвонишь, куда тебе нужно, ты сам попросишь нам предоставить возможность войти в игру. Не бойся, код тебе напишут, нюансы расскажут. Мы не дураки и не дадим тебе самому писать программу поимки. Тебе нужно только вычислить преступника и внедрить червя.

— Теряете время, дайте мне телефон.

* * *

Третья жертва — Элизабет Нортон, девушка совсем юная. Двадцать лет всего исполнилось в прошлом месяце. Заплаканная мать позвонила утром и вызвала скорую и полицию, но тело, извлеченное из вирт-капсулы, не реагировало, почти окоченело. Судмедэксперт установил время смерти. Уоррен рассматривал, как санитары паковали хрупкую светловолосую девушку в черный мешок, как рядом хмурился напарник, и в голове оставалось куча вопросов. Третья жертва, виртуальная смерть и ни единой зацепки.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Филипс у напарника Энди Рейдена. Тот стоял с планшетом, задумчиво делал пометки и был не сильно доволен возникнувшим делом. Местный отдел полиции полностью передал расследование смертей в руки ФБР. Теперь во всех бланках фигурировало обозначение «серийный убийца», а Рейден рисковал пропустить семейный ужин не единожды.

— Я думаю, что последней игрой, загруженной в вирт, было «Седьмое перерождение» и нам следует наведаться к директору компании, которая эти игры производит. — Рейден бегло отправил заполненную форму с места преступления в офис и спрятал планшет в плоскую сумку, перекинутую через плечо. Сегодня была его очередь строчить в бланк.

У Филипса была точно такая же сумка, раздражающе билась о бедро при ходьбе. Странно было расхаживать с такими аксессуарами во времена полной технологической обеспеченности, но бюджеты урезали из года в год, и ФБР приходилось тормозить покупку новых гаджетов, довольствуясь старыми образцами.

Уоррен тоскливо подумал, что департаменту в Японии выдали тонкие «карандаши», из которых выдвигалась голограмма и могла размещаться на любой ровной поверхности для удобства набора текста или просмотра мультимедиа. Своей зарплаты тоже не хватало на изыски, и в то время, когда люди заменяли неисправные или вышедшие из строя органы на кибермодификации, Филипс грезил о нормальной микроволновке.

Служебный автомобиль был электрическим, новой модели, спасибо предвыборной кампании и вложению, несомненно, будущего мэра в развитие доблестного федерального бюро. «Ауди» с серебристыми боками и обтекаемыми формами был излюбленным в работе Филипса, ради этого авто он мог выйти в выходной, чтобы прокатиться по бетонным улицам Нью-Йорка. Он вообще любил автомобили и оружие, как и полагается всем мальчикам. Рассматривал и трогал металлические бока со своей извращенной любовью к таким неодушевленным механизмам, мечтал, что и сам сможет себе когда-нибудь позволить подобную красотку. Но пока рассчитывать на машину не приходилось, и Филипс с Рейденом честно менялись за рулем, чтобы ощутить все преимущества бесшумной скоростной езды.

Корпорация располагалась в деловом центре Нью-Йорка, в пафосном небоскребе, которых расплодилось огромное множество за последние годы. Чисто вымытые стекла переливались на весеннем солнце всеми цветами радуги, а ночью здание превращалось в огромную голограммную рекламу. Подорожание земли заставляло бизнесменов выстраивать многоэтажки высотой не менее в сто ярусов и сдавать в аренду за приличные деньги.

К лифту пришлось пробиваться через охранника, который сделал запросов пять, не меньше, выдал им карточки визитеров и провел по мраморному блестящему полу к элеваторам, по два с каждой стороны в небольшом ответвлении от основного холла.

Филипс всё время ожидания пялился на белые стойки и диванчики. Голограммы во все стены разбавляли скучную обстановку только для тех людей, кто искренне интересовался продукцией «Электроник Вижуал». Новые баннеры «Седьмого перерождения» глумливо смотрели на Уоррена как минимум с четырех реклам, что не удивительно, ведь игре всего полгода, а проекты, выпускаемые подобными корпорациями, всегда были масштабными и громкими. Денег пытались собрать с людей по максимуму, подмять под себя весь сегмент игрового рынка. На остальных голограммах крутились в основном предварительные обновления к этой же игре, парочка более старых игрушек и разработки новейшей виртуальной капсулы, которая позволяла прочувствовать на себе весь игровой процесс.

На табло лифта высветился девяностый этаж, и Уоррен шагнул в светлый коридор вслед за Рейденом. В отличие от вылизанного холла, здесь был постелен мягкий серый ковролин, который скрадывал шаги, возле массивной двустворчатой двери боком стоял ресепшен с милой девушкой, и ещё несколько неприметных дверей вели ответвлениями от коридора в другие помещения. Кабина лифта оказалась как раз напротив главной большой двери, и агенты прошагали прямо, мягко пружиня фирменными туфлями на ворсе ковра. Девушка торопливо выскочила из своего укрытия навстречу фэбээровцам, нацепив на лицо самую приветливую улыбку.

— Добро пожаловать, агенты! Мистер Саливан примет вас через минуту. — Уоррен отметил взглядом низкий рост девушки, миниатюрность, деловой костюм с коротким оливковым пиджаком и юбкой покроя карандаш, замысловатую прическу, сложенную в многослойный пучок на самой макушке.

Девушке на вид было меньше двадцати пяти, а её милое, по-детски наивное личико ещё больше сбивало возраст.

Присесть им не предложили за неимением посадочных мест, и напарники простояли плечом к плечу пару минут, наблюдая, как секретарь вернулась на свое место и что-то увлеченно печатала на голограммной клавиатуре, светившейся на столешнице синими клавишами.

В тишине, сопровождаемой лишь гудением вентиляции и приборов, раздался тонкий писк коммуникатора, и девушка заулыбалась ещё больше, кивнула агентам на двустворчатую дверь:

— Проходите, пожалуйста, мистер Саливан вас ждет.

Дверь тихо открылась сама, пропуская фэбээровцев внутрь, и так же бесшумно встала на место. Ковер поменял расцветку на темно-коричневый цвет, но мягкость не изменилась. Напротив выхода, теперь прямо перед агентами, стоял огромный стол, сделанный по модным тенденциям прошлого века из красного дерева, за которым на пухлом кожаном кресле сидел сам мистер Саливан. Тонкий и худой человек с крючковатым носом и маленькими глазами. Уоррен не так представлял себе директора многомиллионной корпорации, перед глазами всплывала совсем другая картинка, с толстым мужиком, который страдал отдышкой и сверкал противным лоснящимся потом лицом.

За спиной директора было огромное прозрачное окно, без занавесок и каких-либо жалюзи, через стекло проглядывался город, раскинувшийся словно на ладони. Филипс подумал, что это всего девяностый этаж и что будет, если забраться повыше, какой вид будет просматриваться там и будет ли большая разница. А ещё кольнуло чувством марнотратства. Чего только стоил стол. Деревья уже были роскошью и невиданным дивом, по крайней мере, в северной части Америки.

— Присаживайтесь, господа, — у Саливана был приятный грудной голос, тембром перекатывался в груди и совершенно не подходил внешности. Директор указал на стулья по другую сторону стола. — У вас ко мне дело?

— Мы знаем, у вас уже была полиция и спрашивала об одном таком деле, — хмыкнул Рейден, решил быть ведущим в разговоре и сел первым на правый стул, оставляя соседний напарнику. Эти стулья были тоже дорогими, с темно-бордовой кожаной обивкой и подлокотниками. Филипс сел следом, фигея от такой вычурности. — Ваша игра стала сильно реалистичной.

— Я уже понял, о чем пойдет речь, и готов предоставить вам все материалы, которые помогут доказать, что наш код кристально чист и все прописано до мелочей. Смерти в игре нет. Ты проживаешь семь жизней в разных телах и всё. Если использовал последнюю, требуется дополнительное обновление. Людей просто вышибает из игры, запрещает доступ.

— Смысл?

— Больше денег. Человеку нравиться, он покупает обновление и играет дальше, опять семь жизней. Так по кругу. Виртуальная смерть добавляет в кровь больше адреналина, заставляет переживать за аватара сильнее, чем если бы игра была рассчитана на бесконечное количество жизней.

— Сомнительная концепция.

— Многие уже в игре. Мы выбрали удачный маркетинговый ход.

— Вам виднее. Речь же не об этом. Сегодня утром умерла третья девушка, Элизабет Нортон, двадцать лет. Организм воспринял действия в игре, как несовместимые с жизнью. Сканер в капсуле записал показания увеличенного пульса и дыхания, резкий скачок сердцебиения и последующую остановку сердца. — Рейден достал свой планшет, включил его и загрузил последний отчет от медика и техника. — О, вот оно. Девушка находилась в игре на уровне «Зеленые сады». К сожалению, доступ к ней зашифрован личным ДНК.

— Мы дадим вам доступ, — заверил Саливан, выглядел невозмутимым. — Ещё есть вопросы?

— Список сотрудников, которые разрабатывали код их контактная информация, — добавил Филипс, рассматривал директора. Такой кремень умеет делать деньги и ухом не поведёт из-за разговоров о смерти.

— На это нужен ордер, господа. — Саливан положил руки на стол, сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Отказываетесь сотрудничать?

— Нет, почему же. Эта информация конфиденциальна и не подлежит огласке, мне нужен документ, на основании которого я выполню ваши требования.

Энди многозначительно взглянул на Уоррена, замялся на секунду перед следующим вопросом:

— Вы знали, что капсулы тоже вашего производства? Те, в которых погибли девочки.

— Конечно, мы поставляем игру только с нашей капсулой. Поэтому я уверен, всё работает как нужно, у девушки не выдержало сердце, такое случается.

— Их уже трое, мистер Саливан, всё по одному сценарию. Это убийства. Вопрос в том, как они совершались.

* * *

— Мелани, эй, детка. Как ты там? — Джейкоб надеялся, что его голос звучит твердо и не выдает его беспокойства.

— Джей… Я хотела к тебе прийти, да всё как-то дела меня поглотили. Работаю, прихожу домой, и сил больше ни на что не остается, — наигранно виноватый выдох от Мелани, она не собиралась его навещать, ещё при аресте расставила все точки над «ё».

— Слушай, Мел, у меня пять минут. Мне нужно спросить. Что ты знаешь об игре «Седьмое перерождение»?

— Я — ничего, честно, — врет, Джейкоб слышал.

— Врешь.

— Я… Ладно. Там тема такая, если квесты выполняешь и набираешь много бонусов, ещё при этом и выживаешь, то получаешь путевку в новую жизнь, — выдохнула сестра и, поразмыслив, добавила: — Мне это нужно, Джей.

— Во что ты влипла? — Правы фэбээровцы, только от этого не легче.

— Ребята в игре говорят, что уже скоро. Нужно ещё двадцать испытаний пройти, и мы у цели. Понимаешь? — голос Мелани дрожал, она частила, но пыталась убедить. Джейкоб чувствовал подвох.

— Ты о смертях слышала что-то?

Мелани замялась на том конце провода, тихо вздохнула, скупо и экономно. Она всё знала, она никогда не скажет всей правды. Младшая сестра презирает его и не хочет делиться личным.

— Слушай, я не могу много болтать об этом. Ходят слухи, что они повстречали самого админа. Возможно, хотели получить билет просто так. Я не знаю. Возможно, он дал им, что они хотели.

— Мел, детка.

— Джей, если бы не был тюрьме, то я бы тебе тоже предложила поучаствовать. Там классно, можно жить, избегая этого сраного мира. Там много сочувствующих людей, мир, где я своя. Понимаешь?

— Но это иллюзия. Обман.

— Нет, Джей. Там более реально, чем тебе кажется. Если уж на то пошло, скоро я смогу выбраться в другую реальность, безбедную, со своими людьми.

Джейкоб молчал, Мелани дышала теперь сбито и взбудоражено, доказывала свою правоту и боролась за фантазийный мир. Ему нужно было её вытащить, но слов не находилось. Были опасения, что сестра так же может повстречать неизвестного админа, рискуя жизнью.

— Пять минут истекли, — сказал тихо Филипс, догадывался, что Джейкоб уже попался на крючок. — Отдавай телефон.

— Да-да… Я… Мел, я приду за тобой, слышишь? Постарайся не заходить в игру, может, некоторое время, прошу, — умолял Джейкоб, но знал, что сестра не послушается. Он изучил её слишком хорошо, упертая, вся в умершую мать. — Я прошу тебя. Слышишь?

— Нет, Джей. Ещё немного осталось. Пока. — Мелани первая сбросила вызов, не дождавшись окончания разговора.

— Всё? — спросил второй агент, всё так же стоял возле стола, упирался бедром в край столешницы, скрестив руки на груди. Бесил невероятно. Манипулятор хренов.

— Всё. — Джейкоб заставил себя положить аппарат на стол более бережно, чем хотелось.

— Твой вердикт? — для галочки спросил Филипс, сверкнул голубыми глазами. Ещё один провокатор.

— Да! Да! — взревел пораженно Джейкоб. — Суки! Это слышать хотели?

— Не кипятись, ещё успеешь выплеснуть агрессию, — спокойно ответил Филипс и встал из-за стола. Разговор был окончен. — Завтра привезем капсулу, пройдешь обучение, и запустим тебя в игру. Иди, отоспись, в лазарет пока переедешь.

— Да, бля! — Малки махал ручкой, его сигареты уплывали следом. А всё проклятые фэбээровцы. Суки!

— И тут не так? — хмыкнул Филипс.

— Он что-то хотел забрать, — догадался безымянный агент. — Что тебе нужно?

— Можно заказывать всё-всё?

Ну а вдруг?

— Пока только что-то одно, ты ещё работать не начал. А там посмотрим, какие желания исполнять.

— Сигареты.

— Идиот, — развеселился Филипс, но бросил на стол почти не начатую пачку, вытянув предварительно одну сигарету. — Было бы из-за чего так взбрыкивать.

* * *

На почте мигало десять новых входящих от секретаря директора Френсиса Саливана, которого они посетили вчера. Сегодня выдался не лучший день: пришлось мотаться в тюрьму и к судье за ордером на список сотрудников, причастных к разработке кода игры в корпорации «Электроник Вижуал». Пока им с Рейденом везло, судья оказалась благосклонна к ним, пообещала уже завтра подписать необходимые бумаги.

Зэка завербовать приказал начальник, посовещавшись с какими-то должностными шишками. В этом году намечались выборы нового мэра города и Томас Джонсон, главный претендент на это место, дабы выиграть себе максимум голосов, хотел замять это дело побыстрее. Ради такого он, не задумываясь, мог дать свободу Джейкобу Майеру, который три года назад взломал систему доступа к засекреченной правительственной информации.

Майер, впрочем, оказался несговорчивым. Видимо, и правда, смущала мысль о подставе. Если бы Филипса сейчас спросили, есть ли шанс остаться в живых Майеру, он поставил на двадцать процентов из ста. Слишком большие шишки и громкие имена были задействованы в деле. Слишком рискованная операция, его сестра в игре и много факторов, при которых в случае подозрения заключенный умрет первым. Среди них и тот факт, что он нежелательный элемент в киберпространстве. Пока убийца его не рассекретит, он может оставаться в безопасности, но если станет понятным, кто такой Майер, зэку несдобровать. Противник силен.

Уоррен расположился у себя в маленькой квартирке. Хоть его высотка и находилась недалеко от центра Нью-Йорка, жилье сейчас строили умышленно маленьким и компактным. Возможно, ещё остались независимые загородные дома и роскошные особняки, но такие траты могли себе позволить далеко не все обеспеченные люди. Правительство обязывало платить налог за занимаемую площадь, за коммунальные услуги, практически драло деньги за воздух. Филипс пытался не жаловаться, видел радость в мелочах и понимал, что есть более нищие слои населения, которые живут в пустыне и им некуда бежать.

У него в квартире было две комнаты, одна служила гостиной, хотя имела право так называться с большой натяжкой, площадь позволила сюда втиснуть один диван и журнальный столик с компьютером, на стенах висели два навесных шкафа, что позволяло складывать вещи хоть куда-то. Спальня была того же размера, только в ней с односпальной койкой вместился гардероб. Санузел — сдвоенный и тесный, но с душевой кабиной и унитазом. Раковиной Уоррен пользовался кухонной, пытался мыть посуду по мере загрязнения. Её и было немного: пара чашек и три тарелки.

Единственное окно на всю квартиру было в гостиной, сейчас плотно закрытое жалюзи. Уоррен вчитывался в строчки предоставленной информации, курил и пил кофе. Несмотря на поздний вечер, работы было много, стоило ознакомиться с интерфейсом игры, её правилами и, возможно, некоторыми участниками, которые более активно торчали в игровой среде. Завтра в тюрьму припрут капсулу, и они с напарником будут стараться не угробить их сомнительный шанс на победу в короткий срок.

Рейден поехал к семье. Жена и двое детей давали тому фору, да и Филипс не сопротивлялся, где мог взять на себя работу — брал. Всё равно Энди предпочитал махать кулаками и бегать больше, чем читать новый материал и писать отчеты. Не всегда, конечно, ему так везло, но сегодня Филипс расщедрился, решил пересказать Энди всё с утра, если что-то не поймет, то пусть тогда напарник перечитывает. Они работали вместе уже пять лет, и всё это время у них неплохо получалось справляться и выручать друг друга в тяжелых ситуациях. Напарнику повезло жить в более просторном пространстве, но и дальше от центра города.

От сизого дыма слезились глаза, и Филипс решил всё же приоткрыть окно, хотя в скором времени пожалел об этом, сквозь маленькую щель доносились голоса подростков, которые решили выпить в честь какого-то своего праздника и теперь обсуждали всевозможные подростковые темы. У соседей громко работал телевизор, парочка молодожёнов спорила о ремонте, где-то тявкала собака, завывал ребенок. Просил вернуть ему машинку из мусоропровода.

Строчки сливались в одну, и через час тщетных попыток сосредоточиться окно пришлось закрыть. Мозг не хотел напитывать информацию, заставлял Уоррена напрягаться больше необходимого. Да он ещё и рубашку с брюками не снял, как только пришел, сразу уселся за ноутбук и за это время выяснил только несколько вещей. Игра была многоуровневая, как слоеный торт «Наполеон», и с каждым днем уровней становилось всё больше и больше. Каждый человек мог придумать свою идеальную среду обитания, но конечно, без базовых ярусов не обошлось. Их выделили всего семь, все разные, со своими особенностями и квестом. Заданий тоже давалось немало. На каждом базовом уровне было их от ста до тысячи, в зависимости от людей в сети, но основных было семь. По одному на базовую ступень.

Следующий файл раскрывал историю именно этих семи квестов, которые по официальной информации «Электроник Вижуал» даровали победителю роскошный дом на собственном острове в Тихом океане. Заманчивое предложение, которое, возможно, и за всю жизнь не достигается. Ведь люди не знают наверняка, какое задание ведет к цели, только по выполнении в профиле появляется отметка — звезда за каждый выполненный квест. Собственно прохождение расписано не было, скупо описаны локации и возможный аватар, который даст задание.

В третьем файле была техническая информация о капсуле, её всем известные в их мире методы работы с телом. Ничего подозрительного и опасного: датчики, регулирующие уровень воздуха, медицинские датчики состояния здоровья и экстренный выброс из игровой среды в случае смерти аватара в киберпространстве. Капсулы не убивают, они оберегают и сохраняют жизнь.

Все остальные файлы шли скопом: лицензии, права собственности, всё заверенное печатями с красной пометкой «секретно» или «общий доступ». Последний десятый файл имел программный код игры с договором о неразглашении секретной информации, который не давал смотреть документ, пока Филипс не ввел свой идентификационный номер, подтверждая свою личность и подписывая правила. Всё равно толку оказалось мало. Уоррен ничего не смыслил в программировании, он решил передать завтра файл их штатному программисту и спросить детали позже.

Филипс потянулся, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и решил размяться. На часах было одиннадцать вечера, когда он спустился на лифте в подвальный этаж со своего сорок третьего и занял беговую дорожку, для начала размять мышцы.

Спать он отправился в первом часу ночи, и ему снились странные локации, мешались с глупыми заданиями, где он должен был принести администратору игры корзину с грибами.


	2. Погружение

В лазарете было тихо и спокойно. Единственный доктор, работал по графику, две штатные медсестры чередовались посменно на день и ночь, а один унылый санитар создавал видимость работы по своим внутренним часам. Пациентов не было, заключенные не спешили калечить друг друга и уходить на тот свет. Тут хотя бы на этот насмотреться в редкие прогулки на поверхность из каменного мешка под землей.

Джейкобу выделили комнату — светлую, с отдельными удобствами. Не люкс, но была и кровать, и стол со стулом, и душевая с туалетом. Майер радовался этому факту несказанно, намылился выданным мылом раза три, отмывая тело до скрипа и наплевавши на устоявшийся график мытья в тюрьме. Всё-таки в соглашении на рискованную игру были свои плюсы. Нужно попросить почитать что-нибудь или ещё пачку сигарет. Пачку курева от смазливого агента пришлось экономить и дымить строго в вытяжку, чтобы медсестра не стала коситься больше, чем нужно. По-хорошему, за такое могли и нагоняй сделать, узрев попытку поджога, но гореть было нечему, его, скорее всего, попросили не трогать, и Джейкобу доставались только странные взгляды.

Скучать Майеру пришлось недолго. С раннего утра в соседнюю комнату привезли игровую капсулу; видимо, на место стандартной односпальной кровати. Через маленькое окошко в двери было плохо видно, и Джейкоб вплотную прижимался к армированному стеклу в попытке рассмотреть происходящее. Он заметил нескольких техников в рабочей одежде с надписями «Электроник Вижуал», двух бессменных агентов и доктора, который руководил процессом и следил за вверенным ему помещением. Суматоха длилась от силы полчаса. Кровать и капсулу поменяли местами, после этого дверь в его комнату открылась, заставляя Джейкоба сделать шаг назад.

— Ты поел? — спросил агент Филипс, когда доктор, гремя ключами, пропустил фэбээровца в комнату. Какая забота. — В симулятор часов на пять отправишься. Если всё пойдет хорошо.

— Поел, — кивнул Джейкоб, сегодня не хотелось спорить и вступать в разногласия. Пусть тренируют, пусть отправляют, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Тогда выходи отсюда и иди к капсуле, — Филипс сегодня был хмурым и невыспавшимся, под глазами залегли темные круги, а на подбородке красовалась двухдневная темная щетина. Не по правилам, агент, ходить таким неряхой. Замечаний к костюму Майер не имел, тот по-прежнему сидел хорошо и подчеркивал подтянутую фигуру Филипса. На этом этапе Джейкоб спалился, разглядывая нескромно фэбээровца. Тот посмотрел недружелюбно и гаркнул, поторапливая: — Чего застыл? Топай!

— Ночь плохая? — ухмыльнулся Майер, никак не реагируя на раздражение Филипса, но послушно прошел, куда ему велели, переступил порог идентичной комнаты и уставился на вирт-капсулу. Новая модель, возможно, но три года назад капсулы выглядели как черный гроб. Сейчас темные стенки были прозрачными с одной стороны, блестели в свете ламп натертыми поверхностями, имели обтекаемую полукруглую форму. Низ капсулы оставался матовым и черным, так что напоминал таблетку, продолговатую и овальную, только поделенную на цвета не поперек, а вдоль.

— Раздевайся, — сказал всё тот же Филипс, следовал за ним по пятам, так и не ответил на глупый вопрос. Всё равно, не его дело же. Второй агент стоял у белого стола, двигал пальцем по сенсору планшета; видимо, совершал последние настройки. От плоского монитора к вирт-капсуле тянулся тонкий провод.

— Совсем всё снимать? — замялся Джейкоб, в старых капсулах при погружении хоть в куртку можно было быть одетым, всё равно ничего не толком не почувствуешь. Трясло и вибрировало, реальность так себе.

— До трусов. Здесь реалистичное погружение, новые технологии. Тело покроет гелем, и ощущения будут передаваться, почти не теряясь, — ответил второй агент, хоть Джейкоб его не спрашивал.

— Вы не представились, — напомнил Джейкоб и начал расстегивать тюремную робу: оранжевую рубашку и штаны. Хотелось съязвить или сбежать всем назло, уже не рад был, что подписался на сомнительное мероприятие. — Как мне вас называть?

— Энди Рейден. Для тебя мистер Рейден, — ответил агент, не отвлекаясь от своего дела. Взгляд даже не поднял. Да и какое тому дело до зэка в трусах.

Все дальнейшие действия происходили без разговоров. Джейкоб спешно стащил с себя робу и мягкие черные тапки, мелко покрылся мурашками от смены температуры и холодного пола под ногами. Замялся неловко, пока агент Филипс подошел к коллеге и согласовал погружение. Дождавшись кивка от Филипса, Джейкоб поспешно залез в капсулу, пытаясь скрыть свое нагое тело от в принципе незаинтересованных фэбээровцев. Поверхность низа капсулы оказалась приятно мягкой, словно оббитая бархатом, сразу же приняла очертания тела благодаря специальному наполнению. Стало невероятно приятно, ему и спать здесь было бы не западло, на нарах уже бока все отлежал.

Фэбээровцы ещё раз переглянулись, общались почти жестами и больше интуитивно. Видимо, сказывался большой срок работы вместе. Прозрачная крышка капсулы плавно опустилась, а потом её поверхность заволокло словно туманом, распространяя по гладкой поверхности белые разводы. Женский приятный голос стандартно возвестил о скором виртуальном погружении. Этот момент никогда не нравился Джейкобу. Его никогда не преследовала клаустрофобия, но всегда не покидало ощущение, что его жизнь зависит от странного аппарата. Сбой системы и всё, ты погребён в непроницаемой и неуязвимой капсуле надолго.

На виски мягко опустились круглые датчики, на глаза и на рот легла прозрачная панель-пленка, которая тут же приняла форму лица. Джейкоб боялся задохнуться, но новейшие технологические разработки позволили дышать полной грудью. Перед взором возникло окно загрузки, тянулось в белой полости черной лентой, ноги обволокло прозрачно-синеватым гелем, который начал распространяться по всему телу снизу вверх, и женский голос вторил грохоту крови в висках: «До полного погружения осталось десять секунд».

Голос начал обратный отсчет, а Джейкоб понадеялся, что тестовый режим не сделает из него неуравновешенного психа и он вернется в реальность невредимым. Гель добрался до уровня груди, было совсем не скользко и противно, наоборот, приятно и тепло. Джейкоб неосознанно начал расслабляться, следил за загрузкой уже невнимательно, в кровь начали поступать усыпляющие вещества через маску, не иначе.

Через секунду тело словно ухнуло вниз, и Джейкоб взмахнул неловко руками, но гель скрадывал движения, плотно держал в ловушке. Ещё миг и ощущение чужеродной жидкости пропало, на её место пришли другие чувства, заставляя Джейкоба задохнуться от нереальности происходящего. Он придумал себе кучу локаций, множество разных развитий событий, но оказался в банальном лесу, в таком, который был возможен на их высушенной планете где-то век назад.

В ноздри забился приятный аромат зелёной свежей листвы, смешанный с хвойным запахом и сладкими нотками цветов. Джейкоб вдохнул полной грудью, и внезапно понял, что это не единственная вещь, которая его смущает. Игра превратила его в мелкого прыщавого подростка, худого и нескладного. Мейер никогда не считал свое тело слишком уж сильным и накачанным, но за неимением других занятий в тюрьме, он поддерживал форму, отжимался и приседал в узкой камере, пытаясь не сойти с ума и разогнать застоявшуюся в венах кровь. Больше был жилистым и худым, но его нынешний образ словно отбросил в далёкое прошлое, когда единственным развлечением была виртуальная реальность и тщательное изучение программирования. Когда грезились возможные достижения и престижный университет. Тогда ему было лет семнадцать, не больше.

Через редколесье Джейкоб решил двигаться на юг, так как дополнительных ориентиров у него не было, и знания об игре он имел весьма скудные. Сейчас его задача состояла как раз в том, чтобы найти и раскрыть интересные мелочи и подсказки, которые смогли бы ему в дальнейшем помочь с поиском преступника. Большой удачей будет найти и Мелани, но Джейкоб старался не строить наивных иллюзий, старался решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Солнечный, сочно-зеленый лес не кончался, деревья были все молодыми и гладкоствольными, стояли через одинаковое расстояние, и глаза быстро перестали различать их разновидности, всё смазывалось в идентичную картинку. Трава между деревьев была низенькой и редкой, проглядывалась сквозь стройные редкие стволы зелено-коричневым цветом, представленным лесным грунтом. Джейкоб ущипнул себя за худую руку, натягивая тонкую кожу и пытаясь понять, насколько всё реально ощущается. Игра не разочаровала, боль ощущалась невероятно ярко. Разработчики постарались на славу, что было плюсом в реалистичности игры и огромным минусом одновременно. Джейкоб теперь боялся спутать реальный мир и виртуальную среду, боль не пробуждала, мозг не мог выцепить чужеродные объекты и вернуть в настоящее.

Тропинки в этой локации никто не предусмотрел, снаряжение тоже не выдали, а из одежды на него напялили просторную футболку с изображением «Симпсонов», синие джинсы и белые кроссовки. На левом предплечье, чуть выше запястья, была вмонтирована небольшая сенсорная панель, но как бы ни старался привести её в чувство Джейкоб, она не реагировала никак, оставалась безмолвным черным пластиком. Дискомфорта, впрочем, она тоже не приносила, разве что визуально выдавала определенную неправильность. Пока Майер считал эту деталь единственным ориентиром между мирами.

Джейкоб старательно обошел лес, интуитивно придерживаясь правой стороны, но обстановка не желала меняться, весь лес был закольцован и однотипен. Придется искать уязвимость или подсказку. Джейкоб побродил ещё часов пять, не меньше, желудок натурально тянуло голодом, ноги ныли от усталости, а яркий шарик солнца постепенно скатывался за горизонт. Было сложно разобраться в незнакомой игре со старта, и Джейкоб проклинал агентов за их молчаливость и напыщенность, за то, что не предоставили никакой дополнительной информации. А она у них была, он отчего-то не сомневался в этом. Опыт тоже дело наживное и пропадает от бездействия, в тюрьме ему, увы, не позволяли играться в реалистичные игры темными вечерами.

Редкие сухие ветки пришлось выбирать старательно, лес оказался словно с картинки, вычищенным и красивым, теперь определенно ненастоящим, даже несмотря на щебетание птиц, яркие запахи и свежий ветерок, скользящий по коже. В реальной жизни трава была бы не такая ровная, не такими бы были одинаковые деревья со свежими, редкими, молодыми побегами. Веток определенно было бы больше, особенно сухих и опавших. Того, что насобирал Джейкоб, еле хватило на мелкий костер. Физика в игре работала отменно, и, провозившись ещё час, вспоминая навыки выживания, полученные в далеком детстве от отца, Джейкобу удалось палками высечь искру. К этому моменту окончательно стемнело.

К запахам леса добавился натуралистичный аромат жженых веток, сучки потрескивали и Джейкоб пытался разглядеть окружающую среду уже при свете маленького огонька. К бодрому потрескиванию костра добавился новый шорох из глубины леса, ранее неслышимый и несший, видимо, нового гостя к его маленькому огню. Шаги были легкими и почти невесомыми, словно неизвестный незначительного роста и комплекции. Гостем оказалась странного вида девушка. Джейкоб стремительно вскочил на ноги, размышляя торопливо, будет это борьба за выживание, или он сделал что-то такое, чем запустил продвижение игрового сюжета.

Девушка была невероятно красивой, похожа определенно на нимфу из книжек, в точности такой, какой себе представлял образ Джейкоб при упоминании слова «нимфа». Бирюзовые волосы мягкими волнами струились по плечам, свисали пышной копной вниз, доставая незнакомке почти до пят. В них вплетались яркие цветы и тонкие зелёные ветки с молодыми листьями. Лицо было по-детски наивным, с курносым носом, полными губами и огромными, почти в пол-лица глазами. Нимфа была маленькой и худенькой, по-девчачьи звонкой, одетой в тонкое белое платье, через которое угадывались без труда части тела. Она была девственно-невинна и бесстыже-порочна одновременно. Джейкоб смотрел и не мог оторваться, его разум изголодался по такой эстетической красоте, он давно не рассматривал живое женское тело.

— Будешь так пялиться — дыру протрешь, — звонко рассмеялась девушка и остановилась по другую сторону костра. Сама не стеснялась рассматривать подростка-Джейкоба, который реагировал физически соответствующе, как переполненный тестостероном юнец.

— Кто ты? — вопрос на фразу года не тянул, Джейкоб заставил себя побороть неконтролируемое возбуждение странного виртуального аватара и разузнать побольше.

— Проводник? Обучающая программа? Как хочешь, так и воспринимай, — пожала плечом девушка. — Если тебе нужно имя, называй Нейт. Молодец, хоть что-то сделал, кроме бессмысленного хождения.

— Не ошибся, спровоцировал продолжение?

— Конечно. Игра рассчитана на активное действие и требует энергетических затрат, как и в реальности. Не бьёшься — не добьёшься, — улыбалась Нейт. — Хочешь получить первое задание или рассказать тебе о новом мире?

— Подробности.

— Я бы хотела тебе поведать обо всем, что есть в игре, но поделюсь только тем, что выдавала всем на стартовом этапе. Присядем?

Джейкоб послушно сел на задницу, приминая редкую траву и пачкаясь в бурой земле. Нимфа села более элегантно, сложила ноги набок, сгибая их в коленях и пряча промежность. Даже полегчало слегка, но острые темные соски на полной груди по-прежнему отвлекали внимание Джейкоба. Нужно узнать, как сменить аватар и с чего вообще он перевозбужденный подросток, у которого встает даже на кору дерева? Проклятые фэбээровцы.

— Начну с того, что каждый день игра меняется, — продолжила начатый разговор девушка. — Каждый день в игру приходит от ста до тысяч новых пользователей. Сейчас базовые локации отыскать сложнее, чем это было в самом начале. Каждый хочет свой мир. Пользователь в нем живёт, нагромождает игру своей фантазией, и чтобы достигнуть главной цели, нужно пробраться сквозь лабиринт чужих миров.

— Какая главная цель? — Джейкоб запоминал, превратился во впитывающую губку.

— У каждого своя. В основном люди не гонятся за главным призом в игре, проводят отлично время, заменяют реальность на виртуальную жизнь.

— Меня не интересуют очевидные вещи. Говори об основном квесте, — Джозефу было плевать на манеры, перед программой нечего было стараться. — Мне нужно знать, из-за чего люди умирают.

— О! Хорошо, я расскажу. Ты хочешь пройти все задания? Все семь?

— Их только семь? — Мелани дала понять, что их больше, или её неправильно информировали её «ребята».

— Конечно! Ты эти попробуй отыскать и выполнить, — расхохоталась Нейт, но Джейкоб не разделял её веселья. — Слушай и запоминай. Отыщи семь базовых уровней, найди семь базовых персонажей и выполни семь базовых квестов. Получишь взамен славную жизнь в реальности, будешь греться на солнышке круглый год, купаться в теплом океане и не нуждаться в еде и ресурсах для поддержания отличной жизни.

— В чем подвох? И сколько будет таких победителей?

— Нет подвоха, всё честно. Ещё не нашлось подобных людей, которые смогли выполнить все условия, — глаза Нейт хитро блеснули в свете затухающего костра. — Победителей неограниченное количество. Беда в том, будут ли они вообще?

— Ладно. Ты отвечаешь на все вопросы, которые я тебе могу задать? — стоило попытаться найти уязвимость и добыть больше информации, такими темпами можно вечность играть, но так и не найти решение и убийцу. Ясно же было, что квесты с ним связаны.

— Попробуй.

— Как я узнаю, что это базовый уровень и персонаж?

— Правильные вопросы! — обрадовалась нимфа. — Ты увидишь специальный знак-отметку, привидение, в самом неожиданном месте, если это локация, и на шее аватара — главного на уровне.

— Как мне передвигаться между локациями? Как их выбирать?

— Ищи странные, не вписывающиеся вещи в окружающем мире. Игра при загрузке бросает тебя в выборочный мир. Если повезет, забросит в базовый, если же нет — придется попотеть, отыскивая все несостыковки, которые помогут пройти дальше в поисках нужного уровня. Иногда игроки сами тебя выгоняют из своей фантазии и указывают на дверь.

— Странные вещи?

— Страннее некуда, — кивнула Нейт. — Можешь поискать здесь и проводить меня к озеру, выполняя мое задание. Жаль, оно не засчитается, я — обучение.

Джейкоб огляделся, постарался рассмотреть все детали надоевшего леса в тусклом, почти потухшем свете костра. Он вглядывался настолько пристально и внимательно, что сначала думал — ему померещилось. На одном из гладких деревьев торчала кованая металлическая ручка, украшенная причудливыми узорами и драгоценными камнями. Джозеф встал с насиженного места, отряхивая джинсы от налипшей травы, и нимфа встала следом, радостно улыбалась и складывала ладошки в беззвучном хлопке. Если это не странное, то тогда он не знал, что имела в виду Нейт. И он точно мог поклясться, что секунду назад и до их разговора в целом никакой ручки здесь не было.

Он сделал несколько шагов к вожделенному дереву и рывком раскрыл несуществующую дверь. Проход появился внезапно, искривляя пространство и сжимая картинку леса в собранную ткань шторы. Через проем проглядывался ясный и теплый день, песчаный берег возле голубого озера, которое оказалось огромным. Его водная гладь была потревожена мелкой рябью, солнце взблёскивало на мелких волнах и черные ласточки порхали над поверхностью. Другой берег, как ни силился рассмотреть Джейкоб, он не увидел, горизонт заканчивался водной синевой, сливаясь с лазурным небом.

Джейкоб решительно шагнул через арку, почувствовал спиной, как за ним шагает Нейт. Обернувшись через миг, он заметил, как на месте проема оказалась лесопосадка, но уже не близко, как надоевший недавний лес. Её начало было в миле от них, виднелись пушистые кроны лиственных деревьев и светло-коричневые тонкие стволы. Песчаная дорога огибала редкие островки травы, тянувшиеся от лесополосы, и выходила на пляж. Пахло здесь тоже натуралистично, насколько мог судить Джейкоб, он различал еле ощутимый запах ила и зелени, слышал тонкий писк птиц и четко рассматривал песок под ногами. Если хорошенько присмотреться, можно было различить даже малейшие камушки и мелкие ракушки. Нейт широко улыбалась, в солнечном свете её волосы оказались светло-голубого цвета, а одежда стала ещё прозрачнее и откровеннее. Майер сглотнул ком в горле и отвернулся к озеру.

— И? — не выдержал он.

— Проведи меня к озеру, — настоятельно сказала Нейт, до воды оставалось максимум пара ярдов.

— Пойдем, — Джозеф пошел первым, добрался до кромки воды и остановился. Мелкая волна лизнула белый, припорошённый желтым песком кроссовок. — Ну?

Нейт не ответила, зашла босыми ногами в воду и потянула Джозефа за руку, вынуждая идти за собой. Майер поддался с подозрением, но всё же пошел следом, набирая теплую воду в белоснежные кроссовки и намачивая джинсы. Вода оказалась теплее, чем казалась, ощущения были сродни теплой ванне.

— Главное правило, — тихо сказала Нейт, уходя спиной вперед в озеро. — Выйти из игры ты сможешь, если умрешь в ней. До этого времени живи и выполняй задания, капсула поддержит твою жизнь около месяца.

— Есть ещё правила? — спросил Джозеф и шел следом, вода скрадывала и утяжеляла шаги, он догадывался, что задумала нимфа, но не мог остановиться. Словно она примагнитилась к его конечности, и теперь он словно поддался невиданному гипнозу.

— Да. Ещё одно. — Они зашли по грудь, волны легко сомкнулись вокруг тела, и вода сама тянула за собой глубже. — Никому не доверяй.

Нейт изменилась настолько стремительно, что Джозеф не успел среагировать. Её волосы поблекли до прозрачно-белого цвета, губы побледнели, глаза заволокло катарактой, зубы и ногти заострились, и Нейт с силой вдавила Джозефа под воду, нажимая на плечи. Он брыкался, вздымал волнами жидкость вокруг себя, но не мог вырваться из хватки. Он не мог закрыть глаза, паника заставляла искать выход из сложившейся ситуации, и Джозеф видел под водой, как прозрачная ткань платья облепляет девичье тело, теперь выглядевшее, словно у вздутого утопленника. Кожа клочьями свисала с рук и ребер, болталась в бурлящей воде и тошнота подкатывала к горлу с желанием вдохнуть. Джозеф интуитивно сделал вдох, набирая полные легкие воды. В груди запекло, пространство смазалось и закружилось. Больно было невыносимо, страшно и невероятно реалистично.

Майер закричал. Он неотвратимо захлебывался и задыхался, крик тонул пузырями в потревоженной воде.

Гель он почувствовал уже через пару минут, он медленно сползал с тела, оставляя за собой свежесть и чистоту. Маска убралась с лица, и датчики исчезли под обшивкой. Крышка капсулы медленно откинулась вверх, становясь прозрачной, и первое, что увидел Джейкоб — обеспокоенное лицо агента Филипса.

Майер неосознанно задержался взглядом на голубых глазах, отмечая мелкие морщинки, пышные густые ресницы и пухлый рот. Кажется, ему нужно искать психотерапевта и своеобразный якорь, который не даст перепутать реальность и вирт. Он свесился с капсулы, и его вывернуло на вычищенный пол лазарета, прямо рядом с начищенными до блеска туфлями фэбээровца.


	3. Калибровка

Зэк пробыл в капсуле всего час. Рейден порывался запихнуть Майера ещё на запланированные четыре часа в игру, но заключенный убеждал, что прошел всё обучение. Оставив напарника разбираться с отчетом из игры, Уоррен решил поговорить с заключенным наедине. Санитар уже бодро возил по полу веревочной шваброй, не обращая внимания на происходящую вокруг суету.

— Я пробыл там почти сутки. — Майер, завернутый в серое тюремное одеяло, сидел на своей койке в своей комнате. Оказался весь покрытый мелкой испаренной и дрожащий после извлечения из виртуальной капсулы, не пойми от чего больше трясся. От злобного Филипса, который рассмотрел свои туфли в неприглядном виде, то ли и правда игра так плющила. — Там пиздец творится, господа. С чего вы взяли вообще, что я подойду на роль игрока?

— А с чего ты решил, что не подойдешь? — Уоррен дернул бровью вверх.

— Да с того, тупорылый ты ублюдок, что писать коды и программы — это вам не в игре шариться, — разозлился Джейкоб, злобно сверкал глазами и покрепче кутался в одеяло. Также и остался в одних трусах.

— Расскажешь всё подробно, — не повел и ухом Филипс, не реагировал на оскорбления. К чему? Его и похлеще обзывали за всю его ненормальную карьеру. Иметь дело приходилось с разным контингентом. — Что произошло?

Джейкоб нервно сглотнул и посмотрел шальными глазами на стоящего рядом агента.

— Дамочка меня утопила. Совсем реально так, мне показалось, что всё. Я уснул на веки вечные.

— Проснулся же.

— Не понимаешь? — хмыкнул Джозеф. А с чего Уоррену было понимать? Не любитель он был пихать свое тело во всякие приспособы для затуманивания рассудка. — Там всё реально. Запахи, звуки, ощущения. Если подсесть на это — будет отличным заменителем проебаного мира. Но мне не нравиться. Я не люблю терять контроль над телом и своим разумом.

— Понимаю. Но у нас нет выхода, — Уоррен пожал плечом, не намеревался сочувствовать. К черту сантименты, у него есть приказ и работа, выполнение пройдет по плану. — Рассказывай пожелания и замечания. Завтра пойду к технику, напишем код червя, и ты вернешься в игру. Хочешь ты или нет.

— Суки! — досадливо выплюнул Майер, сник весь разом. Филипс взял стул и сел напротив койки, достал планшет и приготовился записывать.

— Знаем. А что делать? — дернул уголком рта Уоррен, почувствовал, как сверлит взглядом расстроенный Джейкоб. — Ты всегда так смотришь?

— Как? — невинно спросил Майер, и Уоррен, поднявши взор, встретился с глазами напротив.

— Проницательно и внимательно.

— Я привык рассматривать собеседника, что такого?

— Взгляд… Не знаю. Забей.

— Говорить об игре? — Джейкоб облизал нижнюю губу, и Уоррен неосознанно залип на движении мелькающего языка. Пришлось моргнуть и перевести взгляд на планшет. Странный тип.

— Валяй. Что вызвало дискомфорт? — Филипс переключился на работу, нечего вообще было бросаться незначащими фразами. — Нужно что-то менять?

— Если в ваших силах, я бы хотел, чтобы у меня не вставало в игре ни на кого.

— Э-э-э. Я скажу технику. — Почему-то стало неловко обсуждать стояк с незнакомым мужиком. — Ещё что-то?

— Я прыщавый подросток! Перевозбужденный прыщавый подросток! — возмущенно роптал Джейкоб, чуть не выскочил из одеяла, подаваясь вперед к Уоррену. — Ещё меня будут убивать всякий раз, когда мне нужно будет выйти из игры. Это ли не счастье?

— Корпорация хорошо постаралась, чтобы люди тратили деньги на продолжение и обновление. Что я могу сказать? Быстрее пройдешь уровни и найдешь убийцу, меньше нужно будет умирать?

— Да влегкую! Только перестанет мутить и сразу в бой! — сарказма в его словах было хоть ложкой черпай.

— Угомонись. По делу.

— Да вот и всё дело. Мне нужно искать базовые уровни и базовых аватаров с нарисованными привидениями. Выполнять задания и идти к цели, потому что я думаю, именно там обитает убийца. Было бы просто охуенно, если бы и ты поделился информацией.

— Я расскажу, что мне удалось узнать. Может, поможет, — Уоррен решил не скрываться и не таить информацию, полученную от директора Саливана, надеялся, что это как-то выручит Майера и увеличит шансы на поимку.

Пересказывать было мало чего, и он управился за полчаса. К окончанию беседы Майер не выглядел удивленным, скорее всего, подтвердилось то, о чем он и так догадывался или слышал от обучающей программы.

— А возможно вообще сразу грузиться на нужный уровень? Может, попросить содействия у Саливана? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Джейкоб. — Там и так квесты, времени уйдет на них дофигища. А если я ещё приведенчиков буду искать, то вообще чокнусь.

— Я постараюсь что-нибудь узнать об этом. Нам нужно ещё постараться внедрить червя, который не вызовет подозрений в игре.

— Когда мне погружаться в следующий раз? — голос заключенного дрогнул.

— Будь готов каждый день.

Рейден выглядел ещё более разочарованным, чем при пробуждении Майера. Он нервно мерил комнату шагами от капсулы до белоснежной стены, сжимая в руке тонкий коммуникатор.

— Судья отклонила запрос, она не выдаст ордер на оглашение списков сотрудников. Все вопросы по-прежнему решаются через Саливана, — выдал он, когда заметил вошедшего Уоррена. — Мне кажется, корпорация много кого подмяла под себя, и новый мэр здесь пока не союзник.

— Это все новости? — досаду было тяжело скрыть в голосе, всё-таки благодаря спискам можно было начать проверку персонала.

— Нет. Ещё наш код не приживается, игра агрится и не пускает его, расценивает, как взлом и вирус, — покачал головой Рейден. — Тоже нужно решать через Саливана.

— Этот директор становиться до безобразия востребованным, — нахмурился Филипс. Настроение стремительно падало. — Сейчас едем?

— Едем. Хрен ли здесь делать, если пока тупик? Можно пустить в игру Майера, но без программы поимки он бесполезен, — развел руками Рейден и положил коммуникатор в карман брюк.

— Обучение не повторяется? — Филипс ещё недоумевал, как они так быстро справились.

— Нет, это только одноразовый экскурс. Он не соврал, прошел всё. Датчики зафиксировали агонию перед смертью, точно такую, как и в случаях со смертями невинных девушек, — продолжил Рейден, сдергивая пиджак со спинки стула и надевая его поверх примятой белой рубашки. — В этот раз среагировала капсула и вытащила парня за минуту до окончательной смерти. Что ни скажи, но их игра не так невинна, как нам парит директор.

— Мне бы ещё к нашему программисту закинуть то, что прислал на почту Саливан. Я файл открыл под личное кодирование, и он теперь застрял на моей почте. Не могу переслать. Заедем в офис? А потом к Саливану.

— Поехали, — согласился Рейден, и они вышли из лазарета, закрыв дверь комнаты с капсулой на свой электронный ключ. Теперь капсула была под их ответственность, и терять её было неразумно. Начальство всегда имело повышенное внимание к таким вещам.

Коридоры тюрьмы были до безумия безликими и однотипными, здесь ничего не скрашивало унылую обстановку, привычные в их мире голограммы не отвлекали, а серые стены навевали уныние и безнадегу. Филипс стучал подошвами отмытых туфель по каменному полу, вторя шагам напарника, отмечал очередной коридор с рядом металлических дверей в разные помещения; мигающие белым, резким светом лампы и невероятно высокий потолок. Они вышли к более широкому ответвлению, представляющему собой широкую комнату с выходом к лифту. Этот этаж был предназначен для маленького штата администрации и медперсонала, который отвечал в тюрьме за лазарет. Всего в тюрьме было пять уровней. Самый нижний был техническим, с котельной и громоздкими механизмами, поддерживающими беспрерывную и относительно комфортную жизнь под землей. Первый, ближайший к поверхности, этаж как раз был здесь. Посередине располагались блоки с заключенными, душевыми и столовыми, комнатой отдыха и тренажерным залом. По набору на каждый этаж.

Лифт приехал на удивление быстро, распахнул огромные створки бесшумно, и агенты зашли в кабину. Рейден нажал на кнопку со стрелкой вверх. Несмотря на расположение этажа, на поверхность выбираться приходилось через приличную толщу грунта. В свое время, когда только Филипс поступил на службу, им рассказали, почему не стали трогать верхний слой земли в двух словах: слишком крошится. С тех пор вопрос относительно тюрьмы у Филипса был закрыт.

— Я вот думаю, может, начальник оказался не прав, что предложил втянуть в это дело Майера? — Филипса не покидали слова Джейкоба о его разделении игры и программирования. — Он же до чертиков испугался. Хотя хамоватый и наглый во всем.

— Я не эксперт, — пожал плечами Рейден, хмуро уставившись в мигающее табло. — Мне достаточно приказа.

— Главное, чтобы он не запорол дело, — продолжал мыслить вслух Уоррен.

— Главное, чтобы всё пошло по плану. У нас сейчас пусто. Ни кода, ни списков, ни подозреваемых. Хотя я бы подозревал всю корпорацию.

Лифт остановился на поверхности, и Уоррен вышел первым, через светлый вестибюль, мимо грузного охранника и к зарешёченному выходу. Сзади исправно шагал Энди.

— Лучше приходи на выходных к нам на ужин, — сменил тему Рейден. — Я как переехал с Дейзи, так ты ни разу ко мне не зашел.

— Не хотел портить вам и так редкие вечера. — «Ауди» приветливо пискнула сигнализацией, когда Уоррен нажал на сенсор брелока. — Поведу?

— Валяй, — Энди забрался на переднее пассажирское сидение, предоставляя водительское место Филипсу. Дождался, пока мотор беззвучно заведется, и Уоррен вырулит с бетонной стоянки. На улице припекало не по-весеннему жарко, рубашка враз стала мокрой от пота и прилипла к спине. Рейден включил кондиционер сам, продолжил начатый разговор: — Я к тому, что у меня впечатление сложилось — ты нас игнорируешь. Закостенел в своем холостяцком обиталище и не хочешь общаться с живыми людьми.

— Я тебе ещё не приелся? Сутками же вместе, — улыбнулся Уоррен, было приятно внимание к своей персоне. — Лучше повеселитесь с Дейзи, приласкай жену.

— Я разберусь с женой. Ты приходи. М? Поужинаем, — настаивал Энди. — Возьмем пива.

— О, раскошелишься? — Нормальное пиво в их время было редкостью, в основном безвкусный спиртовой суррогат.

— Ради такого случая, — улыбнулся Рейден, грезил уже себе праздничный ужин.

— Тогда по рукам, — сверкнул зубами в ответ Уоррен, направляя авто к офису.

В комнате программиста пахло синтетическим кофе, запах витал и заползал в ноздри, так что Уоррену хотелось чихать. Помещение было таким же маленьким, как и его квартира в многоэтажке, а стул с объемным техником занимал почти пятьдесят процентов всего пространства. Всё остальное место занимали разнообразные приборы и мониторы. Пестрели со всех стен от голограммных до более простых экранов, плоских и древних.

Развернувшись на скрипящем стуле, программист уставился на агентов, втиснувшихся в узкое пространство. Выглянул из-под очков неприязненным взглядом, сжимая в полной руке стаканчик.

— Ты просмотри код, может, что нового откроешь для себя. — Филипс выложил планшет на гладкий пластиковый стол сотрудника киберотдела. Особо не разбрасываясь светскими беседами. — Не хочет файл никуда пересылаться.

— Естественно, не захочет, теперь это твоя боль под твоим кодом. Мне время нужно, — буркнул тучный программист, активно допивая, судя по пустым стаканам, десятый напиток. — Оставь планшет и вали по делам. Вечером заберешь.

— Вот почему я не в ладах с техниками? — спросил угрюмо Филипс, когда они шли к стоянке. — Теперь в «Электроник Вижуал»?

— Погнали, — Рейден не ответил на вопрос, сам не очень любил киберотдел, пытался любыми дорогами его обойти. Но одно дело, когда в реальной жизни тебе нужно двигаться, а другое дело, когда тебя насильно запихивают в капсулу. Тут всем ясно, кто становится руководителем торжества.

Директора Саливана на месте не оказалось, но после пары звонков от охранника их пригласили в технический отдел корпорации под сопровождением неизменной директорской секретарши. Та самая девчонка, которая встретилась им первой на ресепшене пару дней назад.

— Как вас зовут, мисс? — спросил Филипс больше для протокола, ему в отчёте может понадобиться имя провожатой. Они поднялись на лифте на тридцатый этаж, почти всё время рассматривая элегантное миниатюрное тело, одетое сегодня в серый костюм того же покроя, что и ранее. Прическа немного изменилась и теперь представляла собой высокий конский хвост до копчика.

Окна на этом уровне были плотно занавешены светлыми жалюзи, вид оценить не получилось, как того хотел Филипс. По достоинству пришлось оценить увешанные голограммными рекламами стены, орущие с каждого угла о такой классной игре, как «Седьмое перерождение». Почему же Майера так колотило после дивной игрушки? Не от восторга ли?

— Ноа. — Девушка шла впереди и лишь на миг обернулась через плечо, сверкая мягкой улыбкой.

— Полное имя? — не сдавался Уоррен, что за сокращения для федералов?

— Это мое полное имя. Есть ещё цифровой код, но этот доступ вы можете получить у мистера Саливана.

— Код?

— Да, агент Филипс. Я полностью состою из синтетического материала. Я искусственный интеллект.

— Такое вообще законно? — пытался вспомнить соответствующую директиву Рейден, по его лицу было видно, что он тоже ошарашен новостью. Слишком натурально и человечно выглядела девушка.

— Абсолютно. Я — изобретение мистера Саливана, и у него на меня авторское право. Вам зачитать закон из базы данных?

— Отправьте на почту, — хмыкнул Рейден, но девушка улыбнулась ещё ярче, шла почти вполоборота, моргнула одним глазом и доложила:

— Сделано.

— Жуть, — поделился шепотом Рейден с Филипсом.

— Согласна, — ответила за Уоррена Ноа, приглашающе распахивая перед фэбээровцами белую дверь без опознавательных знаков. — Знакомьтесь, Джинджер Лейн.

Они зашли в маленький светлый кабинет, напрочь лишенный индивидуальности и личных вещей. Холодное и функциональное рабочее место. Даже подумалось Уоррену, что техники — они везде техники. Обезличенные в реальности существа. По всему периметру мигали голограммы, стояло три ультратонких монитора вряд, и за единственным стулом, повернутая к агентам спиной, сидела девушка. Филипс сначала подумал, что это нескладный парень, но мягкие черты лица, отсутствие кадыка и нежный девчачий голос убедили его в обратном. Она была рыжая, цвет — вырви глаз, короткостриженая, с торчащими на затылке прядями. Одета по-пацански: в футболку с длинными рукавами и свободные синие джинсы. На ногах красовались ботинки, стилизованные под армейские, с запихнутыми в них штанинами.

— Агенты, — кивнула приветственно Джинджер и подала каждому руку по очереди, пожала крепко, несмотря на тощую и угловатую комплекцию. Даже очертания груди не было видно. — Мне сказали вам оказать полное содействие. Рассказывайте, чем могу помочь.

— Филипс и Рейден, — представил Энди напарника и себя, они взмахнули синхронно удостоверениями. Джинджер ещё раз кивнула и доброжелательно улыбнулась.

Ноа незаметно покинула тесное пространство, убедившись, что знакомство состоялось, прикрыв аккуратно за собой дверь.

— У нас много вопросов по технической части игры, в особенности и приоритетом для нас является внедрение червя, но…

— Я поняла проблему, — перебила Джинджер, так и не дослушав. Видимо, знала, что не так прост их программный код. — Оставьте контактные данные вашего техника, я посоветую, как сделать так, чтобы программа инициировалась как родное дополнение. Но вы должны понимать, что я смогу контролировать чужеродное внедрение. Официально, разумеется, со всеми сопровождающими отчётами.

— У нас, видимо, нет выбора, — хмыкнул Филипс.

— Это точно, — кивнула серьезно девушка. — Поймите меня правильно, я не могу подставить под удар игру, которая приносит огромный доход корпорации.

— Ещё бы она не убивала, — тихо сказал Рейден, больше для себя.

— Она не убивает, — Джинджер не смутилась. — Сегодня я сбросила вашим программистам файл с подробным отчётом по локации «Зелёные сады». Базовая локация, к слову, её писал мой коллега. Капсула сработала, процесс реанимации был запущен. Возможно, наш прокол состоит в том, что всем можно загружаться в игру без дополнительной медицинской проверки. Капсула сканирует состояние здоровья на момент внедрения и не учитывает врожденные дефекты или возможный процент урона. Мы будем работать над этим. Три смерти, скорее всего, досадное совпадение, не более.

— Ваша игра пугает некоторых людей. Если со старта у вас топят, то, простите, какая гарантия того, что человек просто не двинется от реальности происходящего. Конечно, мозг сигнализирует об опасности, — не сдавался Рейден, помнил, видимо, как и Филипс, реакцию зэка.

— Люди подписывают договор, там прописаны сцены насильственной смерти в киберпространстве. С помощью таких приемов большая аудитория клюет на игру. Все адреналиновые наркоманы. Людей заводит похоть, насилие и издевательства. Если всё это безнаказанное и реалистичное. Вам ли не знать об этом агент, Рейден?

— Допустим. Мне пофиг на вашу озабоченную аудиторию. У нас есть ещё вопросы, — решил не вступать в фанатичный спор Энди, у всех была своя правда и свои тараканы.

— Я по возможности отвечу. Имена не разглашаю, сами понимаете.

— Мы поняли. Наш агент жалуется на внешность в игре и чрезмерное физическое возбуждение. Желательно решить эту проблему.

— О, внешность он только сам может изменить. Пускай представит себе желаемую модель. А насчёт второго, пусть уберет из настроек подключенный секс-модуль. У него на руке будет панель управления игровой средой.

— Нам нужны все базовые уровни. Чтобы загрузка сразу отправляла на нужную локацию.

— Это невозможно. Алгоритм не сработает, потому что каждую секунду кто-то модернизирует и добавляет свой мир. Могу попробовать сделать приблизительную карту.

— Чудесно. Когда?

— Завтра всё будет готово. И червь, и карта.

— Ещё один вопрос. Больше личный, — Филипсу было, и правда, интересно. — Какой мир создавали вы?

— Местность болот Эверглейдс. Живописное место было полвека назад, сейчас там соляная пустыня, но раньше… Университет, ох и времена были у моей прапрабабушки. Из её историй прописана локация.

— Подсказки дадите? — решил попытать счастья Уоррен, но было очевидно по блестящим глазам девушки, что она не выдаст все тайны.

— Дам, — хитро улыбнулась Джинджер. — Всё как в жизни. Там есть мой проводник, она получилась лояльной дамой. Пусть ваш «агент» действует по ситуации и у нее спрашивает подсказки.

* * *

Домой Филипс тарахтел уже ближе к десяти часам вечера. «Ауди» сегодня по очереди переходила в пользование Рейдену, и ему досталась сомнительная поездка в метро. Опять проявил дружелюбие и жалость, не стал гонять Энди до своего дома, тому ещё ехать в другой конец города.

Выглядел Уоррен в вагоне чужеродным. На него косились одинокие взгляды, и Филипс одергивал фирменный пиджак, чтобы скрыть значок. Федералов люди презирали и ненавидели, остерегались и хотели от них избавиться. Не понимали их упорной работы и считали ищейками. Ничего не поменялось, новый мир прогнивал так же, как и старый. Несмотря на технологический скачок, человек оставался человеком, потребителем и животным, который кроме базовых потребностей редко задумывался над своим существованием.

Поездка оказалась короткой, и Уоррен с заметным облегчением вышел на своей станции, привычно не замечая мелькающие голограммы, поднимаясь по эскалатору наверх. Он всё размышлял над игрой, пытался обдумать всё до малейших деталей. Ему неизменно казалось, что они что-то упускают из виду и подсказка лежит на поверхности.

Так ли прав директор, который защищает свое сомнительное детище? Правильно ли они движутся, стараясь использовать в расследовании базовые уровни? Может, даже лучше, что Майеру придется искать их среди тысяч других миров. Шансы встретить преступника увеличиваются, главное, чтобы Джейкоб не сдрейфил и сыграл нужную роль. Где его пресловутая киберпреступность и смекалка? Пока Филипс видел только отчаяние и шок. Может, их начальник ошибся? Или просто нашел козла отпущения, которого не жалко пустить в расход.

В квартиру не хотелось, и Уоррен, быстро приняв душ и смыв с себя липкий пот, решил пойти в подвальный зал позаниматься на тренажерах. День вымотал до невозможности мыслить, но адреналин ещё бурлил в крови, и хотелось действовать, не вычленять нужную информацию из грязного потока. И Уоррен двигался, занимал свои мышцы работой и пытался отвлечься от дел.

Рядом с тренажерным залом располагалась большая комната, в которой разместили бесплатные кибер-капсулы старого образца, именуемые в народе «гробами». Выглядели капсулы соответствующе, и люди в них не особо хотели влезать, особенно когда были представлены новые разработки. Конечно, самой продвинутой на данном этапе была капсула от «Электроник Вижуал», но позволить её мог далеко не каждый. Собственно, если бы не акции, в которых первой тысяче игроков капсула шла комплектом с игрой, меньше бы было возможных смертей. Маркетинговый отдел работал на славу, делал скидки и подминал под себя людей как огромная махина, обязывая выплачивать кредиты и покупать ещё и ещё. Права девчонка-программист. Каждый не может себе в чем-то отказать.

Уоррен собирался уже запихнуть свое натруженное тело в лифт и хорошенько выспаться, но сегодня решил опробовать на себе какую-нибудь виртуальную игру, редко у него было настроение. В виду сложившихся событий хотелось расслабиться именно сейчас, понять хотя бы часть тех переживаний, которые испытывает Майер от виртуального пространства. Он откинул влажное полотенце на пол возле выхода, всё равно оно никому не сдалось, и залез в крайнюю капсулу.

Крышка мягко опустилась следом, отрезая реальность, Уоррен оказался в кромешной темноте, и женский голос проговорил на ухо:

«Добро пожаловать! Выберите желаемую симуляцию».

Уоррен сглотнул, перед взглядом, словно из ничего, начали появляться картинки с предлагаемыми игровыми пространствами. Симуляция гонок, хоррор, квесты, стрелялки, безудержные путешествия в джунглях и много разного. Филипс сосредоточился, хотел выбрать прогулку на катере, но промахнулся с окошком, пальцем махнул в соседнюю картинку, и его рывком выбросило в виртуальную реальность борделя. Женский голос словно поиздевался:

«Спасибо за ваш выбор. Приятного вечера».


	4. Болотник

Такой кислой рожи Джейкоб ещё не видел. Его бессменная нянька в лице Филипса сегодня была не в духе. Агент открыл дверь в комнату лазарета ногой и удостоил лишь кивком. Да твою же мать! Можно повежливее?

— Вам определенно нужно выучить словосочетание «доброе утро». — Джейкоб поднялся со своей койки и прошлепал босыми ногами к раковине потушить сигарету. — Невежливо.

— Завали. Отберу курево, — рыкнул агент Филипс. Явно на взводе, раз шел на такой глупый шантаж. — Пойдем, расскажу что новенького.

— А люди-то старенькие, — хмыкнул под нос Майер, но послушно вышел из комнаты, чтобы сразу же войти в другую. Тапки он так и не надел. Смысл? Сейчас опять заставят лезть в капсулу.

Агент Рейден опять копался возле планшета, словно и не прошел один день. Все на своих местах. Уныло.

— Короче. Код есть, в игровой среде будет выглядеть как маленький автоматический шприц. Находишь подозреваемого и колешь, мы так отследим его местоположение, имя и остальные данные. — Рейден повернулся к Джейкобу, старался рассказать всё подробно. Филипс мялся у входа в комнату. — Только убедись, пожалуйста, что это тот, кто нам нужен. Второй раз может не прокатить.

— Ладно. Что с моим прыщавым ебалом делать и стояком в этой чокнутой игре?

— Аватар — твоя проблема, придумай другой образ, — пожал плечами Рейден. — А насчет возбуждения, на панели управления отключишь… Как она назвала?

— Секс-модуль, — пробурчал Филипс.

— Всё понятно? А, карта тоже будет у тебя в панели. Но она настолько приблизительная, что никто не дает гарантии точного расположения миров. Скорее всего, и не пригодится совсем.

— Ладно. Всё? — кивнул Джейкоб, чувствовал, как начинает нервничать. Нужно отвлечься, перестать себя накручивать, и так уже не рад. Но Мелани всё ещё в игре и преступник там, придется прогибаться под систему.

— Всё, — кивнул Рейден. — Последние настройки. Проверю, чтобы всё было исправно, и загружаешься. Готовься.

Майер решил не терять время, сдернул с себя рубашку, потянул штаны вниз, нагибаясь, и встретился с внимательным взглядом Филипса. Джейкоб ещё даже не разогнулся, выглядывал из-подо лба. Он усмехнулся, выпрямился и переступил оранжевые штаны, отбросил носком ноги поближе к низу капсулы, не заморачиваясь порядком и чистотой.

— Что? — спросил Джейкоб нагловато.

— Ничего.

— Где настроение, агент Филипс? Не вам же лезть в густую жижу геля и подставлять свой мозг навороченным технологиям. Что ж вы хмурый?

— Не твое собачье дело, лезь в капсулу, — зашипел Филипс, но всё же поделился нехотя: — Неудачная виртуальная игра.

— О. Что вы говорите? — ехидно заулыбался Джейкоб, в глубине души радовался, что агенту было плохо. — Не в такой навороченной капсуле небось?

— Не в такой. — Сама откровенность. Видно было, что грузился по этому поводу.

— Я в универе ещё был и изучал старые капсулы. Мы с ребятами учителя бесили неимоверно одним лагом. Там, в «гробу», когда выбираешь активный спорт рядом с контентом восемнадцать плюс, неизбежно выбрасывало на потрахушки, притом, что они были запрещены для использования в учебное время. Пока исправили, чуваки нехило так развлекались на парах, — и сам разоткровенничался Джейкоб. Заметил, как лицо агента мрачнеет. — Да ладно. Хотели погонять на машине, а получилось погонять лысого?

— Не твое собачье дело, — откатил во времени Филипс, опять ощетинился. Ситуация забавляла Джейкоба.

— Погружение, хватит дурью маяться, — приказал Рейден, и Майер провокационно расплылся в улыбке. Хотел бы он увидеть, как суровый фэбээровец кончает в капсуле.

— А не было такого глюка, что пока не закончится всё оргазмом, вирт не хотел закрываться и отпускать?

— Лезь в капсулу. — Филипс потер бровь большим пальцем, сам, скорее всего, был не рад, что поделился. — Шутки в сторону, тебя не веселиться отправляем.

— Был, значит, — ещё шире улыбнулся Джейкоб, скучно в тюрьме, а тут такие живые эмоции. Он послушно перекинул ногу через бортик и уселся на мягком бархате. — Женщина была или мужчина?

— Сейчас ты будешь, если не ляжешь, — предупреждающе сказал Филипс и махнул угорающему в сторонке Рейдену. Напарник всё слышал.

— Поосторожнее с обещаниями, — протянул манерно Майер, но улегся. — Закрывай, начальник. Надеюсь, этот ад меня не сожрет. Дождись меня, агент Филипс.

Крышка опустилась под звуки хохочущего Рейдена, у того видимо утро задалось, и хмурое, ощутимое молчание Филипса, который не мог смириться с тем, что его поимела виртуальная капсула.

В этот раз переход в игру оказался мягче. Джейкоб ухнул вниз и спружинил мягко на ногах. Ему несказанно повезло, в самом начале локации его ждало полупрозрачное приведение, подходящее под антураж сырого и топкого болота. Панель на руке мигнула приветливо, и на ней появились значки с настройками. Джейкоб покопался в опциях, отключил секс-модуль, как и предложил федерал, просмотрел название локации — «Болотник» — и нашел карту, испещренную мелкими точками с маленькими названиями. Изображение укрупнялось при раздвигании картинки пальцами, но точки постоянно скакали и менялись. Гиблое дело. Аватар он не смог сменить, сколько ни придумывал себе новых образов, стоял в начале локации и сосредоточенно хмурил брови всё того же прыщавого подростка. Решил разобраться с этим делом попозже, набрал полную грудь воздуха и сделал первый шаг на условную болотистую тропинку. Игра тут же поглотила Майера в игровой процесс, накатило реальностью, и Джейкоб постарался не сильно вестись. Получалось плохо, мозг воспринимал всё более чем натуральным и реальным образом.

Через некоторое время неизменные белые кроссовки увязли в темной жиже намертво, намереваясь остаться в трясине на века. Джейкоб с досадой подергал ногой, пытаясь освободиться, перенёс вес на другую конечность, балансируя и пытаясь не свалиться в топкое болото. Он радостно воскликнул, когда ему удалось сделать пару шагов быстрым скользящим шагом и нащупать стопами твердую поверхность. Получилось на мгновение перевести дыхание, дальше осторожничал, старался не сворачивать с намеченного пути, проглядывающего бугристой тропинкой.

С разных сторон слышались странные звуки, напоминавшие больше кряхтение уток, плеск рыбок в воде и странные воющие мотивы, будто ветер свистел в странную дудку. Луну заволокло плотными тучами, и темень стояла непроглядная. Руку без дополнительного источника света не разглядеть. Как кот в мешке. Туман клочками стелился на землю, разбавляя чернильную темноту белесыми разводами и добавляя сходства с дурацкими ужастиками. Джейкоб гнал от себя плохие мысли, старался светом фонарика с панели на руке разогнать тьму. Луч выхватывал то мшистые кочки, то редкие тощие кустики, то мелколистные деревья. Несколько раз ему на пути попались заросли кладиума и, Джейкоб старался подальше обойти траву-пилу, чтобы не пораниться. На счастье островки колючек были небольшими, их легко было миновать. Несмотря на условное лето, под тонкую футболку забиралась необъяснимая прохлада с болота, заставляла покрываться кожу мурашками и дрожать. Ощущения были премерзкими, в обуви противно хлюпало, а выход из положения не находился.

Усталость начала накатывать уже ко второму часу кружения по болотистой территории, Джейкоб выдохся, поглядывал на время с надеждой. Ещё час и его порочный круг разомкнется, его выпустит на трассу или ещё на какую-нибудь нормальную локацию. Чуда не свершалось. Тропки петляли, начинало надоедать однотипное пространство. Вдалеке завыл протяжно то ли волк, то ли бродячая псина, завываниями добавило мандража и нервозности.

«Это игра, это нереально», — Джейкоб приказывал себе отвлекаться, перестроиться мыслями на что-то положительное, упрямо шагая к возможному выходу. Старался выхватить хоть что-то ненормальное, чтобы покинуть локацию. Было ясно, он делает что-то не так, или игровой процесс специально нагонял жути и пытался разуверить в возможной победе. Игрок должен был полной мерой прочувствовать отчаяние и безысходность? Это по адресу, скоро будет всё.

Из размышлений его вырвала глубокая канава, узкая, как раз под размер его стопы. Хлюпнуло звонко, разбрызгивая застоявшуюся воду на модные джинсы, поднимая ледяные капли на бедро. Стало совсем дурно и от тинистого гнилостного запаха болота, и от скользкой жижи.

— Джейкоб…

Зашелестели одинокие кусты у тропы, заставляя парня поежиться и отступить шаг назад. Ну почему не зеленые лужайки и единороги? Не романтическая среда или приключение? Обязательно ужасы. Джейкоб судорожно выдохнул.

— Джейкоб…

Повторилось уже ближе, фонарь выхватывал травянистые кочки, торчащие иглами ветки и темные лужи воды. Джейкоб не видел ничего и никого больше, но голос донесся ещё и ещё, настойчиво и неопределённо, кому он принадлежал. Хриплый женский? Мужской?

— Иди ко мне, Джейкоб…

Поток воздуха прошелся по щеке и уху, сильнее запахло влажным мхом и плесенью. Да блядь!

Джейкоб побежал, не разбирая дороги, попадая в лужицы и брызгая водой в разные стороны. Его заносило на грязи, кроссовки предательски скользили, но он не мог замедлиться, его подстегивал страх и адреналин, било под дых странным противоречием. Он не верил в сверхъестественную чушь, да и в Бога не верил, и в эту реальность тоже, но слышал же, отчетливо и не раз. Странный скрипящий голос, проникающий прямо в уши. Будьте прокляты, все создатели разом и больные на голову федералы, засунувшие его в этот кошмар!

Свет от панели метался по окружающей неизменившейся среде, хватал рывками картинки местности, дрожал на руке. Под ногой хрустнуло, зацепило влажную обувь. Затормозилось само собой, сбивая бег. Джейкоб оступился, споткнулся и полетел вперед лицом, в последний миг выставил свободную от панели руку. Кисть левой руки заныла острой натуралистичной болью, скользнула по влажной земле, и Джейкоб вдохнул, резко и полной грудью.

В ноздри ударил усиленный гнилостный запах, под рукой чавкало, и парень осветил себе место падения, леденея внутренностями ещё больше. Волосы на загривке приподнялись ощутимо, до зуда под кожей. Заорать не получилось, отползти не моглось, его тело задеревенело и застыло в одной позе. Он стоял на коленях, упираясь одной рукой в жижу болота, второй освещая зрелище под собой. На него немигающим взглядом смотрела Мелани. Её одежда, даже и не разобрать толком какая, видно только, что это платье, слиплась грязным комом на теле, облепилось травой. Превратило сестру в странную глиняную кочку с белевшим в темноте лицом и распахнутыми мертвыми глазами. Волосы свалялись в бурый прилизанный ком, и от их природного тёмно-русого оттенка не осталось и следа.

Джейкоб поднялся на ноги спустя пару минут, сморгнул попавшую на лицо от падения воду. Он шел быстрее и быстрее, подгонял себя внутренне, спешил в другую сторону. Не знал, как расценивать увиденное. Игровые шутки или всё на самом деле? Больше не слышал голоса, но отчего-то опять сорвался на бег, хотел поскорее убраться с места смерти. Картинка встала перед глазами, не исчезала, не менялась. Напоминанием висела теперь в подкорке, заставляла разлетаться мысли. Шок от увиденного зрелища заставлял мелко дрожать всем телом. Так не может быть, не Мелани. Он не успел.

Впереди замаячили яркие огоньки, Джейкоб ускорился. Предполагал, что вышел на трассу или к городу, заскользил усиленно обувью по месиву из травы и глины. Не ошибся в этот раз, в ноги ударилась твердая плоскость асфальта, вселяя надежду на спасенье и изменение игрового процесса. Найденный труп, кто бы это ни был, запустил последовательную цепочку сюжета. Вдалеке ослепительно светила фарами движущаяся машина. Джейкоб шагнул на дорогу, замахал усиленно руками, не гася панель управления на руке.

Шины взвизгнули громко, разрывая клокочущее пространство, утки в болоте притихли, рыбки затаились, и тихий свист прекратился. Машина разогнала морок.

— Жить надоело, парень?! — крикнула из машины короткостриженая девушка, открыв широко дверь.

Джейкоб ничего не ответил, упал, больно ударившись коленями об асфальт, зажимал руками голову, радовался, что теперь хотя бы не один.

Девушка не посмеялась над перепуганным до чертиков Джейкобом, пустила в роскошный и чисто прибранный салон «Хаммера», выслушала внимательно. Она кивала ярко-рыжей головой, и Джейкоб дрожал голосом на рассказе о мертвой сестре, о том, как намотал по зыбкой топи не один круг, сам не понимал, зачем всё это несет, но не мог остановиться.

— Я помогу тебе, мальчик, — ответила ему рыжеволосая, заводя мотор. Джейкоб разглядел на шее девушки нарисованное привидение, словно ребенок ручкой вывел. — Мы поедем в безопасное место, я буду рядом.

Внедорожник зашуршал шинами по асфальту, примял траву на обочине и резко сорвался с места, безошибочно въезжая в поворот. Джейкоба мотнуло на пассажирском сидении, и он порадовался, что пристегнулся, дамочка знала свое дело и чувствовала габариты. Джейкоб доверился ей, спрятал сложенные вместе ладони между дрожащих коленей и уставился на освещаемую фарами дорогу. В голове бурлили мысли и образы, он надеялся, что не ошибся в уровне, а Мелани просто симуляция.

Он скосил глаза на незнакомку. Ни разу и не назвала своего имени, задавала наводящие и уточняющие вопросы, но сама не представилась. Она сильно смахивала на парня: узкие джинсы, клетчатая синяя рубашка поверх футболки, сильные руки с выступающими венами. Добавляли ей женственности выпуклая под рубашкой грудь, второго размера, не меньше, и волосы, под мальчика постриженные, с более длинной макушкой и ярким рыжим цветом. Крашеные, не иначе. Экспертом Джейкоб себя не считал, но натуральный рыжий всё же отличить мог.

Девушка заметила косые тайные взгляды, хмыкнула под нос, даже не посмотрев в ответ. Рассмотрела, наверное, уже всё, что хотела, пока Джейкоб дрожал и путал слова в рассказе, пытался не заорать в голос от паники и страха.

— Меня Ри зовут, — сказала она, не отворачиваясь от лобового стекла, напряженно в него вглядывалась.

— Джейкоб.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джейкоб. Мы, кажется, застряли, — в подтверждение слов они подъехали к тропинке, откуда вышел парень. Джейкоб ни за что бы не спутал его путь к спасенью с огромным пнем в начале узкой дорожки и раскидистой сосной, единственной среди низкорослых кустов. Тьма не отступала, локация оказалась закольцованной. — Есть у меня одна идея. Выходи.

Несмотря на абсурдность предложения, Джейкоб послушался, вылез с насиженного места и встал на твердый асфальт в начале пути.

— Нужно бы нам найти огромную кочку, которая будет отличаться от всех других, — сказала Ри, последовавшая за Джейкобом. Она закрыла двери в салон «Хаммера» и пошла к багажнику. — Я думаю, знаю, кто нас держит в этом месте.

— И кто же это? — Джейкоб прошлепал подсыхающими кроссовками за незнакомкой.

— Болотник, — серьезно ответила Ри и зарылась в багажник, периодически мелькала её яркая макушка, она тарахтела и звякала предметами. — Нашла. Мне огнемет, а тебе… э-э-э… А ты умеешь стрелять? Или тебе просто мачете дать?

— Офигеть, — пробормотал Джейкоб. — Давай буду и стрелять и мачете, мне не очень хочется возвращаться туда, но если выхода нет, я хочу быть во всеоружии.

— Как скажешь, — с недоверием хмыкнула Ри, но послушно вручила Джейкобу автомат и зачехленный клинок. Джейкоб подался вперед под тяжестью оружия, его повело в сторону, и Ри захохотала. — Ты же малыш совсем.

— Какой есть, аватар не смог сменить на Терминатора, ты уж прости, — выдохнул от натуги Джейкоб, ощущая всю тяжесть натурализованного ствола.

— Какой аватар? — в свою очередь удивилась Ри.

— Ну, игра там, локация болотистая… — Джейкоб замялся, но понял, что базовые объекты — не люди и будут действовать только по сценарию, вряд ли она знает, что является программой. — Забей. Перепугался сильно, шутки не получается шутить.

— А… Ну, если это шутки у тебя такие, то предлагаю всё же выбрать мачете и рюкзак с едой и водой, — кивнула подозревающе Ри, включила свой фонарик, второй отдала Джейкобу вместе с объемным, но легким рюкзаком. Автомат всё же забрала, легко выдергивая одной рукой из слабых ладоней Джейкоба. Ну не пиздец ли? Девчонка сильнее его. — Пойдем.

И они пошли. Джейкоб преодолевал усталость и тошноту от ароматов болота, пытался унять дрожь, пытался попадать след в след за рыжей макушкой. Так сходство Ри с парнем стало ещё больше. Мышцы спины у девушки были прокачаны на ура, словно сокамерник из реальной жизни зашел в виртуальную среду. Огромный огнемет в девичьих руках смотрелся чужеродно и дико, торчал дулом и прикладом из-за тела Ри.

Под ногами уже привычно хлюпало, фонарик был ярче, чем панель, вмонтированная в предплечье, и Джейкоб рассмотрел теперь всё лучше. Собственно, воображение у него было что нужно, и в хорошем свете болото выглядело не так устрашающе. Всё так же чирикали, клокотали и подвывали невидимые зверюшки, но лужи под ногами можно было переступить, кочки обойти и выбирать сравнительно чистую дорогу. Заросли кладиума были совсем редкими, совершенно не доставляли дискомфорта и не делали препятствий, редкие кусты потрескивали сухими ветками в стороне от их дороги.

Через полчаса Ри остановилась, осветила землю под ногами и тихо выдохнула. Джейкоб вытянул шею и привстал на носочках, чтобы рассмотреть то, что заметила девушка. Тошнота ожидаемо подкатила к горлу при виде разложившегося трупа, такого же грязного, как ранее найденная Мелани, с остекленевшими глазами и белым лицом.

— Это мой муж, — сказала тихо Ри, так что Джейкобу пришлось вслушиваться в её слова. — Теренс.

— Настоящий?

— А какой же ещё? Или ты о трупе? — удивилась девушка и развернулась к Джейкобу вполоборота.

— Да о трупе же, мне плевать, расписаны вы или нет, — сказал грубо Джейкоб, но не мог смягчить тон. Устал уже прилично. Но Ри этого не заметила, продолжила, словно запрограммированная на вопрос-ответ:

— А, труп иллюзия. Болотник так развлекается. Ты тоже кого-то видел?

— Сестру.

— Тогда выбрось из головы, эта нечисть часто так развлекается, чтобы нагнать ужас и затуманить взгляд. Не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли.

— А мы найдем?

— Устал? — сочувствующе спросила Ри, рассматривая его тощую фигуру. — Тогда давай сделаем перерыв и перекусим. Пошли под те кусты.

Джейкоб согласился, уже с трудом переставлял ноги, но облегчение от того, что Мелани всё-таки ещё жива, оставляли в нем надежду на её спасение. Они уселись на сухие травянистые кочки, торчащие из сравнительно сухого грунта. Джейкоб даже не ощутил, как его отсыревшие джинсы набрали ещё больше влаги. Ри отложила огнемет в сторону, соорудила маленький костер из мелких сухих веток, благодушно позволив согреться парню, достала из рюкзака флягу воды и пачку крекеров.

— Ты уж прости, еда так себе, — пожала плечами Ри. — Я надеюсь, что мы скоро решим вопрос с болотником и сможем нормально пообедать. Я угощу тебя, если в штаны не наделаешь.

Джейкоб фыркнул, но принял горсть крекеров и воду, рассматривал Ри в свете фонариков и бликующего костра.

— Так что там с твоим мужем? — спросил он просто, чтобы поболтать и не пялиться бездумно по привычке на человека перед собой.

— А что с ним? — хрустела печеньем Ри, вздернула одну бровь, всё так же смотря на огонь. — Сидит сейчас в Мейконе, пиво, может, пьет. Я почем знаю?

— Не занимается с тобой твоими делами?

— Охотой?

— Это так называется?

— Наверное, так. Я ехала сюда с определённой целью. В газетах были заметки о пропавших людях на болотах, и я сложила два и два. Лет пять назад уже имела дело с такой нечистью.

— Видимо, удачно.

— Да, пришлось попотеть, прежде чем разделалась, но теперь есть опыт, — усмехнулась Ри. — А ты? Студент?

Джейкоб завис. Что говорить в такой ситуации он не знал, игровому персонажу изливать душу или придумать легенду.

— Да, — просто ответил он. Решил выбрать второе, какая собственно ей разница. Да и риск был велик рассекретить себя. — Учусь в университете в городе.

— Во Флоридском национальном?

— В нем самом.

Они замолчали. Звуки болота не отступали, туман всё так же стелился тонкими белесыми линиями вдалеке. Нужно было двигаться, но ноги становились ватными, виртуальное тело, как и в жизни, одолевала усталость. Джейкоб поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас просто возьмет и вырубится. Ри дожевывала крекер, запивая его водой, смотрела в костер и думала о чем-то своем.

— Нужно двигаться, — решительно сказал Джейкоб, понадеялся, что Ри права, и они скоро управятся. — Я так усну.

— Да, хорошо.

Джейкоб вскочил на ноги, пытаясь разогнать сонливость, надел рюкзак и проверил болтающийся чехол с мачете на плече. Ри уже затоптала маленький огонек, так же залихватски ухватилась за оружие, и они опять направились вглубь болот.

Им повезло спустя час, примерно такая кочка, как описывала её Ри, возникла на горизонте совсем неожиданно. Девушка остановилась, и Джейкоб чуть не врезался в её спину.

— Тихо. Слушай внимательно, сейчас я попробую его растормошить. Будет не очень приятно, он сильный до одури и стремный. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Будешь бегать перед ним и отвлекать внимание, а я его полью огнем из этой малышки, — зашептала она, повернув в его сторону голову, но кидала обеспокоенные взгляды на высокий мшистый горб, высвечиваемый лучами фонаря. — Ты хорошо бегаешь, студент?

Джейкоб проглотил ком в горле и кивнул. К черту, нужно быть решительнее, иначе он никогда не выберется из болот, никогда не перейдет на следующую локацию и никогда не поймает убийцу.

— Давай, зажжем, — сказал он, рывком сбросил с себя рюкзак и мачете на ближайшую кочку. — Начинаем.

Ри хитро ухмыльнулась и достала пистолет из набедренной кобуры. Они подкрались к кочке ближе, аккуратно переступая и обходя глубокие лужи. Джейкоб сомневался, что сможет хорошо пробежать и не свалиться в болотистую топь, земля под ногами превращалась в жижу и хлябь всё больше, чем ближе они подходили к болотнику. Выстрел громыхнул неожиданно, Ри решила действовать издалека, не доходя пяти ярдов к холму. Джейкоб понял почему, дальше суша обрывалась, и они могли застрять в трясине. В их интересах было выманить монстра поближе.

— Давай, давай, — как мантру твердила Ри, разряжая в мшистый горб всю обойму.

Джейкоб сначала подумал, что не сработало. Кочка оставалась безмолвной и безжизненной, не шевелилась и не пыталась напасть. Может, болотник уже почил, но Джейкоб всё же сомневался в этом утверждении, поглядывал на сосредоточенную Ри. Девушка спрятала пистолет и перехватила покрепче огнемет, застыла в воинственной позе, ожидая, пока тварь вылезет.

Болотник не разочаровал.

Казалось, мир искривился и стал другим, небо начало необъяснимо светлеть, звуки постепенно стихли и огромный холм пришел в движение. Джейкоб не мог с собой ничего сделать, намертво влип в трясину ватными ногами и рассматривал монстра, который выпрямлялся перед ними в полный рост. Он ещё раз пожалел, что ему досталась такая жуткая локация, хотел пожаловаться, да некому. Через минуту ему нужно будет скакать перед этим существом, изображая надоедливую муху. Болотник заревел, так что у Джейкоба заложило уши, протяжно, высокой хриплой нотой, совсем по-животному и яростно.

Его зелено-бурое тело напоминало облезшего и сгорбившегося Кинг Конга, высотой он был не меньше трех ярдов, вся поверхность кожи покрывалась нарывами-пузырями, чередующимися с мелкими пнями и камнями. Морда болотника навевала особый ужас, являла собой подобие человеческого черепа, обтянутого тонкой зеленоватой кожей, свисающей струпьями в отдельных местах, со змеиным носом-щелочкой и круглыми глазами. На голове болотника красовался примятый кустик кладиума, по его немаленькому телу струилась вонючая болотная вода, смешивающаяся с грунтом и кусочками сухой травы, длинные руки с когтистыми пальцами цепляли землю и жидкую грязь. Монстр, наконец, увидел их, топнул длинной костлявой лапой в своей огромной луже и двинул на них.

— Шевелись! — гаркнула Ри и отступила вправо. Джейкоб пошел в другом направлении, начал обходить монстра со второй стороны.

— Эй! — заорал Джейкоб, привлекая к себе внимание уродливой морды. — Иди сюда, чучело!

Он подобрал пару мелких камней и, не целясь, швырнул их в сторону болотника. Видимо, попал. Тварь заревела сильнее и высвободилась целиком из насиженного болотца, стремительно набирая скорость, двинула на Джейкоба.

— Здоровая хрень, — пробормотал Джейкоб и дал деру. Жижа под ногами скользила, и его заносило на поворотах, он оббегал мелкие кустики и большие кочки, стремительно лавируя между лужами. Из-за того, что небо посветлело, дорогу было разбирать проще, и он засунул фонарик в карман джинсов, всё так же на бегу. Болотник не отставал, топотал ногами до дрожания земли, рычал и выл, хотел схватить мелкого человека, но не успел. Ри ответила напалмом, поливая огнем незащищенную спину болотника. Монстр заревел сильнее, утратив интерес к скачущему и убегающему Джейкобу, развернулся своим массивным телом к источнику боли. Ри не остановилась, отступала назад мелкими шагами, но продолжала обстрел. Джейкоб едва не пропустил струю огня, когда болотник покачнулся в сторону. Ему пришлось поспешно падать на землю, прячась за небольшим холмиком.

«Подыхай же, подыхай», — шептал он во влажную вытоптанную траву, прикрывая голову руками. Ри, судя по звукам, не сдавалась. Тварь ревела, огнемет шипел выбрасываемым огнем, и через пару минут всё стихло. Земля содрогнулась от падения увесистой туши на землю, вой прекратился, и Джейкоб неловко поднялся сначала на колени, а потом и на ноги, рассматривал место недолгой борьбы. Из-за горизонта вышло солнце. Ри отбросила тяжелый огнемет в сторону и тяжело дышала, шально сверкая глазами и безумно улыбаясь. Всего в ярде от неё валялась огромная тлеющая куча с протянутой к её ноге когтистой лапой.

— Победа, студент. Я закажу тебе самую вкусную пиццу!


	5. Четвертый мистер

Капсула мигала индикатором на панели, полностью затуманенная верхней частью в молочно-белый цвет. Практически ничего не разглядеть, просматривался лишь слабый контур погруженного в неё Майера, планшет на столе не дал забыть о заключенном внутри, скакал графиками пульса и кардиограммы. Филипс сидел за столом рядом с Рейденом, пил неспешно приготовленный медсестрой кофе, когда напарнику на комм пришло сообщение.

— Собираемся, у нас четвертое убийство, — хмуро сказал Рейден на вопросительный взгляд Уоррена.

— Кого оставим с Майером?

— Думаю, доктор лазарета подойдет, всё равно шатается без дела. Я сброшу запрос на дополнительного младшего агента, как приедет — присмотрит, последит за делами. — Энди уже схватил свой пиджак со стула, поспешно натягивая на себя. — Двигаем.

— Подробности есть?

— Пока нет.

Уоррен последовал примеру напарника, оделся, и они вышли всё теми же безликими коридорами на поверхность. Рейден заметно нервничал, сам без вопросов сел за руль, и они понеслись с повышенной скоростью к месту убийства. Слишком медленно они действуют, убийца в игре слишком быстр.

Филипс с надеждой думал, что Майер успеет, что больше жертв не будет. Тот в игре был уже четыре часа и, видимо, пока выходить не собирался. Возможно, решил пройти как можно больше за один заход. Всё-таки не суицидник же, по нему было видно, как он любит жизнь. Даже пожизненное заключение не отобрало у него веры в лучший исход. Мысли о Майере навели на другие воспоминания. Филипс вспомнил, как смотрел на него заключенный перед погружением, и было неловко до ужаса вспоминать ту ночь в виртуальной капсуле. Хотел в игру? Пожалуйста! Потом перехотелось надолго, и возник ещё один повод не погружать свое тело в непонятные «гробы». А ведь Майер оказался до ужаса проницательным, всё описал так, как и было. Филипс застрелил бы себя из табельного оружия, если бы откровенность зашла дальше, и он бы признался, что сексом в киберпространстве занимался с мужчиной.

Рассматривая мелькающие за окном высотные здания и однотипные голографические рекламы на фасадах, Уоррен почему-то вернулся в свой дом, в подвальный этаж высотки и прямиком в «гроб», где виртуальный голос предлагал выбрать ему сначала свой аватар, а потом подобрать образ желаемого сексуального партнера. Филипс помнил, как, перебарывая стыд, пытался выбраться из тесного пространства и схлопнуть надоедливую киберреальность, но программа его не выпускала, и Филипс сдался, решил действовать по её правилам.

Игрушка, несмотря на свою устаревшую версию, оказалась до ужаса реалистичной, исправно посылала импульсы в нейроны мозга, и Филипс нехотя создал мужика, ужасно похожего на заключенного, в качестве своего партнера на разовый перепих. Те же зеленые насмешливые глаза, те же узкие губы и короткий ежик темных волос. Он до конца осознал это, когда торопясь вбивался в услужливо подставленный рот своим членом. На большее он не осмелился, не хотел в виртуальной реальности трахать иллюзорную куклу. Глаза виртуального любовника смотрели на него снизу вверх, парень дышал носом и принимал запредельно глубоко, фантомно вибрируя глоткой и сжимаясь гладкими стенками на стволе.

Так в жизни не бывает, не по настоящему, но в тоже время возбуждение накатывало, в реальности член стоял крепко и до боли, путая Уоррена и его организм. Любовник гладил ягодицы раскрытыми ладонями, крепко сжимал плоть, разводя полушария в стороны, и его жилистые мышцы перекатывались под кожей. Уоррен так и кончил, разглядывая виртуального Джейкоба, вжимая пучки пальцев ему в голову, чувствуя неимоверный жар короткостриженой головы. В реальности, в черной капсуле, он выплеснулся на живот липкими нитями и разом очнулся, как только выполнил всю программу. Стыдно было до ужаса. Старые капсулы не имели в себе встроенного модуля очистки поверхностей, и Уоррену пришлось поспешно вытираться брошенным полотенцем, надеясь, что его никто не увидит ни сейчас, ни в лифте. Мокрое пятно на спортивных штанах расползлось очень стремительно.

В реальной жизни Филипс выбрал бы женщину. Нет, это не значит, что он сильно скрывал свою ориентацию и предпочитал больше слабый пол. Экспериментировал же в юности с одним парнем, они опробовали обе стороны, как принимающей, так и дающей. Было круто, но потом неловко. Сейчас на каждом углу не хотелось говорить о предпочтениях. Не та профессия, не тот мир. А может, и тот, просто Филипс старался меньше кому открываться и рассказывать о себе, видя в каждом человеке потенциальную угрозу. С Майером вот разоткровенничался, чуть не спалился. Напарник подозревал его, но молчал и в душу сильно не лез, корректно обходя такого рода вопросы.

Филипс и не заметил, как они подъехали к очередной высотке и остановились. Это здание было элитного класса, с устаревшим давно консьержем и охраной. К лифту их провел молодой полисмен, с агентами загрузился в лифт и нажал кнопку семьдесят пятого этажа. В кабине заиграла музыка, по стене поползла голограмма рекламы, на которой парочка отдыхала на утопическом песчаном пляже с лазурной водой океана. Они нежились на солнце и пили дорогущий энергетик, предлагающий почувствовать себя как в раю с первого глотка. Рейден рядом вздернул бровь, но комментариев не отпустил, был собранным и хмурым. Готовился к очередной головомойке, отчетам и поездке в «Электроник Вижуал». Уоррен предполагал, что всё равно им суждено встретиться с рыжей девушкой из техотдела и уточнить расшифровку уровня, в котором оказался до смерти игрок.

— Агенты, — кивнула им женщина средних лет, одетая в полицейскую форму. Каждый раз Управление словно смеялось и присылало на место преступления нового детектива. Собственно, что им переживать, полностью расследование уже принадлежит федералам, и париться о дополнительном помощнике из полиции не имело смысла. — Доминик Сарос, мужчина, сорок семь лет, холост, работает в холдинговой фирме «Антроден». Нашла горничная три часа назад, которая по найму периодически убирает квартиру мистера Сароса.

Филипс покрутил головой вокруг, осматривая помещение, но ничего выдающегося не обнаружил. Комната была сделана в стиле лофт, и предметов мебели было крайне мало: один широкий диван, высокий стол с компьютером и два стула. На второй импровизированный этаж вела уродливая лестница, представляющая собой металлический каркас из тонких трубок и арматур. Там находилась двуспальная кровать и много ниш под полочки. Виртуальная капсула занимала почетное место посередине комнаты на первом этаже, прозрачная крышка была откинута, и на бархате нижней части лежал тучный мужчина, страдающий третьей степенью ожирения. Его остекленевшие глаза смотрели на оштукатуренный серый потолок, толстая рука свисала за борт, а губы были распахнуты в немом крике. Тело уже окоченело и покрылось трупными пятнами, которые рассмотреть было проще простого ¬— на мужчине совсем не было ни одежды, ни белья. Скорее всего, наступили первые стадии разложения.

Уоррен часто видел такую картину, мог с точностью и без эксперта сказать, что тело лежит в комнате не меньше двух суток. Это время они были заняты обучением Майера и походами к осточертевшему директору в компанию «Электроник Вижуал». Они теряли время.

— Есть данные? — спросил Рейден, морщась. Запах стоял в комнате неприятный. — Мне нужен отчет по игре, уровень, причина смерти и всё, что можно вытянуть из капсулы.

— Я позвала техника, он будет с минуты на минуту, — ответила полицейская. — Судмедэксперт постановил время смерти более двух суток назад, остановка сердца, как и в предыдущих трех случаях.

— Почему это мужчина? До этого были девушки, — Филипс спросил больше у Рейдена, но женщина подозрительно хмыкнула и указала пальцем на второй этаж:

— Мистер Сарос любил женское белье.

— О! — догадались Филипс и Рейден одновременно, не зря долго работали вместе. — Так в игре он был женским полом.

— Скорее всего, — кивнула полицейская. — В реальной жизни он себя не реализовал, решил провернуть перевоплощение в игре. Чем и поплатился.

— У каждого свои бзики, — хмыкнул Рейден. — Мы осмотримся? До приезда техника.

— Милости прошу, джентльмены, — кивнула полицейская и махнула рукой санитарам, чтобы те доставали тело из капсулы и перекладывали его в черный мешок на носилки. Мистера Сароса взялись вытаскивать сразу пятеро.

Филипс с Рейденом, не сговариваясь, направились на второй этаж, всё же личные вещи убитого могли натолкнуть на мысль, с кем тот пересекался. В комнате ощутимее завоняло, когда санитары начали перекладывать труп, Уоррен с тоской подумал, что к трупному смраду он вряд ли когда-нибудь привыкнет.

Лестница была крепкой и почти не шаталась под двумя увесистыми мужиками, но наверняка бы ходила ходуном под огромным Саросом. Люди не следили за собой, предпочитали реальности виртуальный мир, запихивали свои тела в капсулы на максимально допустимое время. Конечно, инъекции глюкозы не способствовали нормальному метаболизму, но на что не пойдешь ради стимуляции мозга. В реальной жизни тяжелее всего добиваться, тяжелее строить настоящий дом и семью. В киберпространстве всё было легче и проще.

— Если Сарос притворился девушкой, значит, и Майеру нужно перевоплотить свой аватар в женский. Так вряд ли мы поймаем убийцу, — задумчиво сказал Филипс, просматривая на обычной вешалке, состоящей из черных стержней, платья размером с пододеяльник. — Пиздец у него гардероб.

— Ты это ещё не видел, — отчего-то нахмурился Рейден и ткнул пальцем в одну из ниш, где стояла объемная коробка с разными дилдо. — Мужик любил такие штуки.

— В чем он ходил на улицу?

— Судя по чекам из доставки еды на его планшете, ни в чем, — ответил Энди, найдя на прикроватной тумбочке планшет почившего хозяина. — Тут значатся и ближайшие компании, и рестораны в других элитных районах. Косметика, хозяйственные товары, еда, одежда, виртуальная капсула и разнообразные игры. Всё через интернет.

— На что жил? Раз мог такие расходы позволить.

— Дистанционная работа в компании, не требующая присутствия. Он подписывал все документы на планшете и высылал почтой, — Рейден прокручивал список писем на почте с удачно сохраненными паролями. — Хорошо же устроился. По контактам пусто. У чувака были отличные рабочие мозги и совсем запущенное тело. Да и друзей не было, одни коллеги.

— Но, судя по шмоткам, он всё же выползал из своей капсулы.

— Судя по шмоткам — да. Судя по всему остальному, только перекусить и опять внутрь. Инновационная разработка, даже дерьмо очищает с тела.

— Что люди в этом находят? Это же не их жизнь, суррогатные ощущения. — Уоррен без шуток не понимал всех этих людей. С содроганием вспоминал «гроб», теперь долго не намеревался погружаться в виртуальную реальность. Да и стыдно было.

— Может, за призом лезут? — предположил Рейден. — А может, как Сарос без друзей в реальности, пытаются найти знакомства в сети.

— Мне и даром такой приз не нужен, если тебе мозг в микроволновку суют не прекращая, — скривился Уоррен, рассматривая маленькую импровизированную спальню. На него с потолка смотрела огромная лампа без плафона, с четко проглядывающимися бутафорными нитями накаливания.

— Уймись. Не всем же нравится всё одинаковое, не у каждого есть здравый смысл, — пожал плечами Энди, достал из сумки пакет для вещдоков и умыкнул планшет, на котором просматривал информацию. — Сохраню, вдруг скрытые сообщения есть, техникам передам.

— Верно. Доктор не отвечал, в игре наш подопечный или нет?

— Пока глухо. Скорее всего, в игре.

— Дожидаемся техников и в «Электроник Вижуал»?

— А смысл нам туда ездить. Давай официальный запрос состряпаем и отправим электронкой? Я предлагаю пообедать неподалеку. Есть тут в Южном квартале недорогой ресторанчик азиатской кухни. М? Заманчиво? — увещевал Рейден, видно было, как напарнику осточертела работа допоздна и топтание на месте. У них до сих пор ноль соображений и плюс один труп. — Не ломайся, пожрем хорошо и потом рванем опять просиживать штаны возле капсулы.

— Ты умеешь уговаривать, — усмехнулся Уоррен. Сам питался полуфабрикатами, стараясь не захламлять тесную кухню, да и готовить не умел. — Едем.

— Техники.

— Само собой. Страпончиков возьмешь пару фунтов? — хихикнул Филипс, настроение от возможного отдыха улучшилось, и он уже не сильно обращал внимание на копошащихся внизу санитаров и полицейских. Рейден шикнул на него многозначительно, разом пресекая все шуточки и неуместный смех.

— Оказывается, ты не привередливый, и из тебя можно веревки вить, когда намекнешь на нормальную еду, — всё же подмигнул напарник напоследок и прошел к широкой лестнице, спускаясь вниз. Филипс не отставал, старался стереть с лица глупую улыбку. Стресс, не иначе.

Они просмотрели компьютер на столе уже молча, нового ничего не нашли, поэтому пришлось остановиться и подождать медлительных техников. Те приехали только спустя полчаса, словно и убийства нет, и расследование не тормозится, неспешно осмотрели пустую капсулу и забрали планшет у Рейдена. Предположительно Сарос оказался на уровне «Золотая арка» и, как и сказала полицейская, в аватаре девушки блондинки.

Филипса почему-то замутило от такого серийного маньяка, падкого на женские хрупкие тела. Складывалось впечатление, что убийца слаб и неустойчив психически, не мог найти равного соперника и перебивался такими жертвами. Если перечислить всех девчонок, то совсем же юные и наивные особи. В эту картину не укладывался только мистер Сарос, который мыслил хорошо и аналитически, раз занимал место в приличной компании, которая доверяла ему дистанционную работу.

Рейден сбросил Джинджер запрос и файл из игры, вытащенный их техниками, прямо из квартиры убитого. Не заморачивался отслеживанием местоположения очередной жертвы, эта корпорация, если захочет, и так всё узнает. Оставалось дожидаться ответа и расшифровки, точной позиции в игре и точной причины смерти в виртуальной среде. Хотя надеяться на предоставленную полную картину не приходилось. До сих пор же ждут некоторые разъяснения по третьей жертве.

— Меня всё больше и больше напрягает эта ситуация. Мне кажется, что мои руки связаны и я не могу действовать, — поделился Филипс уже в машине. Рейден вел «Ауди» по главным улицам, выезжая за пределы элитного района. — Если бы в реальной жизни был этот тип, я бы на раз-два его вычислил.

— Ну да. Это как с Бостонским маньяком было? Прямо на раз-два, — скривился насмешливо Рейден, но в том расследовании было мало веселого, оба же налажали.

— Опять же, нашел с чем сравнивать, — хмыкнул досадливо Уоррен. — У него были механические руки, и он не оставлял отпечатков. Да и к тому же, тот дохлик не тянул на убийцу, если бы не выяснилась дополнительная прокачка конечностей.

— Ещё скажи, что техники опять виноваты, — Энди свернул с главного шоссе на более узкие улочки, петлял ими в поиске обещанного ресторана.

— А кто? Экспертизу они провалили, — пожал плечом Филипс. Помнил это задание как сейчас, перед глазами стояли трупы с поломанными внутри костями, которые иногда выглядывали наружу обломками и осколками, прорывали плоть. — Вот вроде и нормальные умные люди, а так иногда подсирают.

— Им спешить некуда.

— А нам есть. Словно нарочно всегда тянут, ждут, пока увезут неудобный труп и только потом лезут в свою техническую начинку. Их не касается мертвая плоть и гниение.

— Так, а что не так? Был бы ты нежным программистом, не привыкшим к разглядыванию и разнюхиванию человеческих останков, тоже бы не спешил. Придираешься. Настроение у тебя сегодня странное.

— Может, и так. Напрягает это дело и только.

— Надоело быть нянькой?

— И это тоже, — согласился досадливо Филипс.

— Приехали, вытряхивай свою измученную тушку с сидения, сейчас папочка Энди накормит тебя. — Рейден заглушил мотор, и они оказались в тупике. Филипс вышел наружу, поправляя подпрыгнувшие полы пиджака и одергивая рукава.

Вокруг ресторана людей сейчас не было, на парковке стояли лишь три машины неопрятного вида, потертые и заляпанные кузова контрастировали с блестящим служебным автомобилем. Перед стоянкой был вход в заведение с чудной вывеской — голограммная механическая рыба била хвостом и шла волнами ряби, словно электричество сбоило. Висело это чучело прямо над массивными железными дверями с ручками в форме розовых ракушек. Филипс с подозрением посмотрел на напарника, но тот не уловил косых взглядов, стремительно пересек оставшийся ярд до ресторана и ступил на широкие ступеньки, усланные покрытием, напоминавшим давно сгинувшую в мегаполисах траву.

В помещении оказалась обстановка ещё более дикой, чем снаружи. На всех четырех стенах были голограммы, имитирующие плавные и вялотекущие водопады, в которых плескались маленькие рыбки, били хвостами и скрывались под толщей прозрачно-голубой воды. Под плинтусом иллюзорно расплескивалось озеро с ракушками и мальками, лужей растекалось по всему полу, сейчас рябившее под туфлями агентов. Столиков было от силы десять, все как один прозрачные и стеклянные, под стать себе имевшие в комплекте такие же стулья. Каркасы у предметов мебели выделялись черными хитросплетениями металла, устойчиво оканчиваясь на толстые ножки.

Напротив входа располагалась стойка во всю стену с кивнувшим японцем в знак приветствия новым посетителям. Над стойкой висели всевозможные сотейники, кастрюли и сковороды, начищенные до медного блеска. Уоррен порадовался, что от грязной посуды хоть не отравиться. Филипс уселся за круглый стол, побоявшись поломать стул под собой, но тот даже не скрипнул, принял весь вес с легкостью. Напротив умостился Рейден, сверкал улыбкой, как дитя в игровой комнате. Сквозь стекло стола Уоррен видел свои ботинки, повозил игриво подошвой по голограмме, рассматривая мелкие круги и рябь. Странно и неформально.

— Вот увидишь, — тихо сказал Энди, заговорщицки наклоняясь над прозрачной поверхностью столешницы к Уоррену. — Тут Иошайо, один из немногих японцев, которые ещё не покинули этот континент, готовит чудесные куси-агэ, набэмоно и тонкацу. Можно взять любую лапшу: собу, рамэн или удон на гарнир.

— Ты в курсе, что говорил сейчас странными словами? — перевел взгляд Уоррен на радостного напарника.

— Зануда, помешанный на быстрорастворимом протеине. Не кисни, давай я сделаю заказ, — не обиделся Энди.

— На твое усмотрение, я согласен. Всё равно могу сказать по-японски только «аригато» и «коничива».

— Ты балбес, в курсе?

— Но ты же меня любишь?

— Пошел ты, только как брата, — ухмыльнулся Рейден и сделал жест японцу, извещая о принятом решении сделать заказ.

Уоррен сидел спиной к стойке и увидел официантку не сразу, когда она подошла к столику. Тут он уже не удивлялся, с откровенной скукой рассматривал механическое тело робота. Механизмы и трубки скрывались полупрозрачной пластиной пластика и с легкостью просматривались, не напрягая зрение. Лицо робота не выражало эмоций, выдавало стандартные фразы, помогающие сделать заказ. Японец не озаботился одеждой для персонала, и Филипс видел перед собой только манекен с проводами внутри без принадлежности какому-либо ресторану или заведению. Робот-официант отстучала изящным тонким пальцем на сенсоре планшета заказ и тихо удалилась. Рейден заказал неизвестное Кайсэки рёри, заставляя Уоррена теряться в догадках об экзотическом деликатесе.

Официантка вернулась почти сразу, выставила на стол по одному высокому стакану с холодным напитком и всё так же ушла, бесшумно и легко, словно и не весила как Филипс. Далее последовала череда небольших блюд, довольно простых, но при этом тщательно приготовленных и изысканно украшенных.

Уоррен ничего не смыслил в названиях, но мог выделить среди разнообразия и ароматных запахов блюд порезанную толстыми полосками белую лапшу, шашлычки из овощей, курицы, свинины и морепродуктов. Вся остальная разнообразная еда состояла из тушеных овощей с мясом и тонких слайсов нарезки. Напиток оказался охлаждающим и вкусным, напоминал смесь фруктов и кофе. Уоррен порадовался такому напарнику, который с интересом рассматривал реакции Филипса, глазами же говорил фразу: «Ну как? Я же обещал!». Было, и правда, вкусно, не сравниться с надоевшей однообразной едой консервов и концентрированного белкового порошка на перекусы. Цену Уоррен опасливо пока не спрашивал, но Рейден заплатил сам, отказывался показывать предоставленный планшет со счетом Филипсу. Тайком ввел свой идентификационный код в строку подтверждения оплаты и просканировал свой браслет датчиком. Планшет тихо пискнул, подтверждая прохождение платежа, и они вышли из ресторана. Сытые и довольные. Филипс немного смущенный, что разорил напарника, но счастливый и подобревший после удачного обеда. Пообещал себе на будущее угостить Энди в ответ.

— Вот я что подумал, — начал Рейден и передал управление машиной Филипсу на правах очередности. — Смысл нам торчать с зэком вдвоем? А если он там на сутки или на двое? Бедняга, в игре это месяцы.

— Предлагаешь разделиться на смены? — начал догадываться Филипс, аккуратно вырулил с парковки, направляя авто к главному шоссе.

— Естественно. И так почти не спим.

— Кто первый?

— Поеду сначала я, так уж и быть. Ты сменишь меня… предположим, в пять утра.

— Нет проблем, — легко согласился Филипс, спать же хотелось невероятно, а просиживая в тюремном лазарете, они теряли и время на отдых, и время на ловлю преступника. Знать бы ещё, кого ловить. — Тогда тебя заброшу и сам домой поеду, а завтра с утра ты заберешь машину.

— По рукам.

Филипс направился к тюрьме, следуя уговору, и высадил возле маленького обрешеченного здания напарника. Рейден махнул на прощание рукой и полез в карман доставать жетон фэбээровца для предъявления на входе. За дальнейшими действиями Уоррен не стал наблюдать, вырулил на дорогу и помчал к своей высотке, подпевая неплохой заводной композиции по радио. На его вкус мелодию слишком перенасытили электроникой, что делало её немного ревущей и повизгивающей, но настроение было хорошим, жестокие убийства на время перестали давить на мозг, и Уоррен решил пользоваться передышкой. Редко сейчас удавалось расслабиться.

«Ауди» он загнал на стоянку под своим небоскребом, поздоровался со знакомым охранником Дэвидом Лейчем, который работал и жил в этом же доме. Кажется, это его ребенок был крикливым и непоколебимым выдумщиком, который мог засунуть свои игрушки куда попало, а потом требовать у родителей немедленного их возвращения из всевозможных щелей.

Лифт поднимал на этаж, натужно скрипя тросами и трясясь кабиной. Возможно, скоро закроют на плановый ремонт этот старый механизм, и придется шагать по узкой лестнице до своего обиталища. Уоррену не была страшна дополнительная физическая нагрузка, но сам факт отсутствия дополнительного облегчающего варианта угнетал.

В том, что где-то есть подвох, Уоррену подсказало внутреннее чутье. Уже выйдя из лифта и направившись к своей квартире, он почувствовал что-то неладное. Какие-то мелочи упорно не стыковались и не хотели складываться в картинку. Сегодняшний день не хотел заканчиваться, схлынувшее напряжение вернулось надоедливой мухой. Электронный замок квартиры не среагировал на отпечаток пальца Филипса, не мигал привычно зеленой лампочкой, и Уоррен потянулся к кобуре с табельным оружием, легко толкая ладонью металлопластиковую дверь. Та поддалась без усилий, крепкий магнит её больше не удерживал. В темном проеме ничего не было видно, и Филипс аккуратно потянул оружие наружу, отступая в бок, следуя за открывающимся дверным полотном.

Оружие так и не перекочевало полностью в руку. Его голову рывком накрыли не пропускающей свет тканью, руку заломили за спину и отобрали оружие. Филипс задергался, пытаясь сбросить с себя крепкие руки и накрывающий голову мешок, но не преуспел. По тяжелому дыханию и топоту ног, по держащим его рукам он определил примерно троих нападавших.

— Не рыпайся, если хочешь жить, — сказал один из атакующих личностей мужским голосом.

— Кто вы? — постарался наладить контакт Филипс, но ему не ответили. В шею ткнулся тупой предмет, выстреливший тонкой иглой укола, и Уоррен потерял сознание.


	6. Между мирами

В студенческом кафе было немноголюдно. Одинокие безмолвные аватары сидели каждый за своим столиком и даже не обратили внимания на новоявленных посетителей. Может, это были стандартные моды, а может, такими были обитатели этого уровня — сорокалетние студенты, забывшие, как это: учиться в университете и состоять в братстве, каждый день вечеринка или здание теста. Теперь наверстывают упущенное.

Ри выбрала столик у окна, круглый и деревянный, рассчитанный на двоих. Официантка сразу же подошла к ним, слишком торопливо, Джейкоб не успел и рюкзак запихнуть под стул. Видок у них был тот ещё: болотная жижа осела комьями на одежде и волосах. Майер высмотрел даже небольшие глиняные потёки у Ри на шее и щеках. Но официантка не замечала их неопрятного вида, сверкала голливудской улыбкой, спрашивая о заказе и записывая всё в маленький блокнот. Сама выглядела, словно сошедшая с картинки древнего глянцевого журнала: наглаженный передник, шапочка на голове и туго заколотые светлые волосы. Платье с просторной юбкой было также светлым и доставало лишь до колен, на стопах красовались белые кеды.

Ри, как и обещала, заказала огромную пиццу, название которой ничего не говорило Джейкобу. Кофе был любезно разлит в толстостенные синие чашки уже через минуту, и официантка деликатно удалилась повторно.

Джейкоб чувствовал себя здесь странно, словно в каком-то ретро-фильме, всё напоминало дешёвую имитацию и никак не укладывалось в голове. Но Джейкобу так даже больше нравилось. Не было нужды постоянно себя одергивать и уверять, что это не его реальность. Он вспомнил, как они выбирались из болот, как лучезарно улыбалась Ри, словно она победила монстра всей своей жизни. Джейкоб торопился за рыжеволосой девушкой, старался не провалиться в хлопающие лужи, но видимость улучшилась окончательно, солнце поднималось всё выше и выше в небе, разгоняя туман и тучи. На вмонтированной в руке панели высветился мелкий значок привидения, и Джейкоб понял, он выполнил первый основной квест. Если так ладно дело пойдет и дальше, его будет ждать неимоверный успех и жизнь возле океана. Конечно, здесь уместен только сарказм.

Он покрутил головой, рассматривая с интересом интерьер. Такой унылой обстановки он в своем мире не встречал, привык, что на каждом углу мигают голограммы с навязчивой рекламой, привык к модифицированным людям и столикам с виртуальным меню. Тут же всё было настолько древним, что возникло ощущение незавершённости. Вот огромное окно во всю стену, здесь проглядывалась небольшая стоянка для автомобилей, которые ездили на вонючем бензине, редкие деревья в скверике с яркими зелёными кронами и простые деревянные лавочки по периметру парка. Фонари торчали на бетонных возвышениях тоже совсем странные, похожи на трезубцы со сферами наверху. В кафе, кроме Ри, Джейкоб не мог ни за кого толком зацепиться взглядом. Словно она была живой и настоящей, а все остальные безликими макетами. Стойка, за ней официантка и вверху вывеска-меню с разнообразными древними блюдами. Столики коричневые и круглые, стулья металлические с бежевыми затертыми сиденьями. Несколько столов выделялись из общей картины, были продолговатыми и с бежевыми виниловыми диванами по бокам.

— Слушай, если тебе нужно кого-то найти в этом мире, как ты это делаешь? — спросил Джейкоб, надеясь больше пройти уровней и найти хотя бы Мелани. К черту такие погружения, когда всё сводит внутри от страха и решимость тает на глазах. Когда уже втянулся в эту историю, то проще. Уже адаптировался, что ли.

— Есть у нас одна база данных. Если хочешь, помогу найти человека, — хитро улыбнулась Ри. — Только лучше молчать о том, как я тебе добуду данные. Это нелегально.

— Я не подведу, — заверил Майер.

— Кого искать-то будем?

— Сестру. Мелани Майер, — решил сказать правду Джейкоб, мог же на поиски потрать огромное количество времени. Уповал на помощь.

— Окей. Только пожрем, а то мне серьезно перекусить хочется после нашего приключения, — улыбнулась Ри, и официантка, словно уловила голодные взгляды посетителей, поставила на стол круглую деревянную подставку с дымящимся блюдом. Пицца заняла почти всё место на столе, оставляя маленькие зазоры для кофейных чашек. — Ешь, студент. Я угощаю.

Пицца оказалась очень вкусной. Джейкоб откровенно наслаждался вкусом, в их мире еда стала слишком синтетической и безвкусной, чтобы поесть хорошо следовало вывалить немало денег. Но в этом мире еда стоила копейки, вкус был восхитительным, а виртуальный аватар, словно живой организм, подпитывал силы и расплывался по простенькому стулу в чувстве истомы и небывалого гастрономического наслаждения. Ри понимающе улыбалась, ела руками и не заморачивалась столовыми приборами. Естественная и красивая. Джейкоб, любитель позалипать на людей и предметы, наслаждался непринужденностью и лёгкостью движений.

После еды Джейкоб, следуя правилам игры, решил привести свой аватар в божеский вид. Пошел в санитарную комнату при кафе и попытался максимально оттереться от грязи. В женском туалете точно так же поступала Ри. Грязь не хотела отваливаться, болотистая глина и ил, казалось, вгрызлись намертво в ткань и кожу. Джейкоб сделал себе пометку обзавестись новыми вещами по случаю, так как старые можно уже было выбрасывать, надеялся же, что до следующего погружения разгадает все тайны и хитросплетения. Голову он вымыл тут же в рукомойнике, старательно игнорируя холодную воду и вспенивая волосы жидким мылом. После простых манипуляций стало легче дышать, можно было двигаться дальше. Если бы не одно «но». Эта реальность порядком издевалась, усталость не уходила, даже несмотря на освежающие водные процедуры. Аватар хотел спать после еды, предсказуемо реалистично, ещё больше.

— Может, снимем комнату в мотеле? — спросил он Ри на выходе из кафе, старательно разглаживал помятую влажную от воды футболку.

— Да, конечно, — немного замялась Ри и улыбнулась слегка скованно. — Здесь есть неподалеку недорогой.

— Я не подумал, что деньги ещё ж нужны. — Джейкоб впервые в жизни почувствовал неловкость в таком вопросе. Ещё до тюрьмы он отлично зарабатывал на хакерстве и нужды не испытывал. В тюрьме заботится о деньгах и вовсе не приходилось. — Ты не могла бы…

— Заплатить? — Ри вздернула бровь.

— Прости, можем остаться в машине и…

— Забей. Всё же чистая койка лучше. Да и душ есть же. Мне кажется, нам не мешало бы…

— Да, да… Прости.

— Ну что ты. Пойдем.

Черный «Хаммер» взблескивал металлом боков под приличным слоем пыли, излучая матовый блеск. Джейкоб привычно запрыгнул в машину, сетуя, что двигаться бы дальше, пока не убили. В игре шли уже вторые сутки, если болото не сбило ощущение времени, и в капсуле по идее должно пройти не больше двух часов. С этим он уже как-нибудь справится, главное сейчас сделать по максимуму, чтобы меньше возвращаться. Больше впитать в себя правил и интересных вещей в игре. Но дурацкие производители втягивали в симуляцию, заставляя следовать навязанным правилам и действовать как в реальной жизни. Да какой толк от этого? Если даже не можешь себе позволить койку в мотеле? Может, мир здесь ощущался бы проще, если бы Джейкоб делал свою локацию, он бы добавил себе в карман наличных. Но его цель действовать в уже сотворённых мирах. Он в очередной раз вспомнил федералов злыми словами.

«Вакамба Мотель» зазывающе мигал потертой вывеской, в нормальной обстановке такого места Джейкоб сильно сомневался. Не ошибся. Ри сняла номер с двуспальной кроватью, картиной в пол стены с нарисованной обнаженной девушкой и неудобными креслами-бокалами для мартини, оббитых шкурой зебры. Ри искренне надеялась, что ненастоящей, о чем немедленно сообщила Джейкобу. Словно извинялась, что не нашлось номера с раздельными кроватями, но покаяния в её голосе как такового не было.

В душе был слабый напор, воняло плесенью, и по ободку гидро-бокса шла темная нить погибших и не очень бактерий. Ри помылась первой, Джейкоб, как джентльмен, пропустил её вперед, переоделась в запасную футболку с логотипом «Metallica», черную и доходящую лишь до половины бедра. Джейкоб мылился в запотевшей кабинке, пытаясь не наступать на особо грязные места в боксе, вроде и в киберпространстве, но отвращение присутствовало всё равно. Ри выручила его и с одеждой, одолжила темно-зеленую футболку. Трусы Джейкоб оставил свои, порадовался, что болотная жижа до них не добралась.

По идее все телодвижения в тесном туалете кафе оказались напрасными, и чистым Джозеф почувствовал себя лишь сейчас.

К тому моменту, когда он вышел из ванной, тело ещё больше разморило, и глаза уже прилично слипались. Кровать в комнате уже была расстелена, на ней лежала Ри, стопой отодвигая край одеяла к изножью. И на ней ничего не было. Черная футболка белела логотипом в районе зебрового стула, а её грудь вызывающе торчала светлыми сосками вверх к потолку. Джейкоб сглотнул.

Ещё во времена учебы он знал, что если прописывался персонаж в игре, то создатель мог в него вписать дополнительные опции. Игрок при этом мог нечаянно фразой или действием привести триггер в работу. Они делали с одногруппниками в университете что-то подобное, но тогда у мальчишек не хватало фантазии развить тему, и секс был условным. Могло просто после поцелуя перебросить на эпизод, где герои лежат уставшие в кровати и поглядывают друг на друга восторженным взглядом. Что поделаешь, мальчишеская робеющая натура не всегда была в плюс.

Сейчас Джейкоб испытал похожее замешательство, которое было ему не чуждо лишь в пубертатном периоде. Он с опозданием сообразил, что тот самый триггер был в мотеле. Конечно, не сказать, что Джейкобу не нравилась картинка, да и стопроцентным геем он себя не считал, больше бисексуалом. Но в тюрьме вариантов не предлагали, а сейчас вроде не время и не место.

— Что застыл? Иди ко мне, — томным голосом проворковала Ри, сейчас до ужаса порнушная и не сильно походящая на огонь-бабу из борьбы с болотником.

— А как же муж? — тупо спросил Джейкоб, всё ещё надеялся на то, что они просто поспят и делов-то. Мялся возле кровати, полностью оправдывая свой образ.

— Пошел Теренс на хуй. Все равно бухой постоянно.

— Спать хочется, — забросил на пробу Майер последний аргумент.

— Иди сюда, — требовательно ответила Ри и хлопнула ладонью по матрацу, застеленного белой простыней.

Джейкоб почувствовал себя агентом Филипсом в «гробу».

«Будь мужиком», — приказал себе Майер, надеялся всё ещё на тайную базу данных и поиск Мелани.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо заерзала Ри голой задницей, сгибая ноги в коленях и разводя их. Гладко выбритая промежность предстала перед Джейкобом во всей красе.

Секс-модуль был всё ещё отключен, и Джейкоб не чувствовал в игре возбуждения, заводился больше мозгами, а не телом. Он не сомневался, что в лазарете внутри капсулы у него всё сработало как нужно, передавая импульсами возбуждение в член.

Он провел пальцами по панели на руке, возвращая настройки модуля в первоначальное состояние, и подошел к постели. В этот раз болезненная и сильная эрекция не заставила себя долго ждать, вроде и взрослый мужик и не должен же он так вестись от вида обнаженного женского тела, но отчего-то велся, по-юношески остро и резво. Словно всё это время терпел, а теперь позволил телу получать желаемое.

Стоило забраться на кровать и потянутся к Ри, она решила всё за него, взяла управление в свои руки, переворачивая его на спину и оседлывая бедра. Она нагнулась над Джейкобом, потираясь обнаженной промежностью о член в трусах, забралась прохладными ладонями под футболку и приникла к губам в страстном поцелуе, сразу ныряя в рот языком, вылизывая внутри и цепляя кромку зубов. Джейкоб выдохнул от резанувших по всем рецепторам чувств, ответил рьяно и безудержно, оглаживая ладонями мышцы спины и опускаясь к ягодицам. Он не нежничал, грубо сжимал полушария, раздвигая плоть в стороны, чувство сухих мышц под пальцами заводили неимоверно, вся девчонка была угловатой и крепкой. Складывалось ощущение, что он в койке не с женщиной.

Ри застонала задушено, разрывая поцелуй, потянула мешающуюся между ними одежду с Джейкоба, рывком сдернула трусы, приподымаясь на коленях. Майер помогал, послушно вскидывал руки и поднимал бедра для удобства. Крупный член спружинил и шлепнулся о плоский живот Джейкоба, тот неосознанно загордился и потешился, что хотя бы тут игра его не подставила, наградила большим органом.

Он думал, что Ри спошлит, скажет что-то неуместное или странное, да просто что-то скажет, но создатель, видимо, не заморачивался над грязными разговорчиками в постели, и девушка делала лишь запрограммированные манипуляции. Стоило ли озаботиться презервативом. Джейкоб не знал, да и Ри решила опять за него, придержала маленькой, но сильной ладонью ствол и села сверху, принимая член сразу и до конца. Выдохнула томно и прикрыла глаза, отбрасывая ресницами тень на щеки. Она сразу рванула в быстрый ритм, не сдерживая себя, и Джейкобу оказалось слишком много всего и сразу. Он ощущал тугой влажный жар внутри Ри, рассматривал и трогал упругую грудь, спускаясь ладонями по выделяющемуся прессу на животе, зажимал легко розовые соски между пальцев и пытался рассмотреть эмоции на лице девушки. Но Ри словно была не здесь, не обращала внимания на Джейкоба, не проявляла интерес к происходящему. Дышала приоткрытыми губами, работала бедрами и тихо постанывала. Майер только от этого осознавал, что реальность нереальна, что на его члене скачет придуманный персонаж игрушки, которая могла убивать. Он решил покончить с неловким и внезапным сексом быстрее, поставить галочку в своей биографии, отмечая сносный коитус, и забыть, словно сон.

Он поменял их местами, легко подмял под себя, теперь уже податливое, но жёсткое тело и начал трахать в своем темпе, стараясь дойти до разрядки быстрее. Он чиркнул языком по ключице, оставил засос на веснушчатой бледной шее, просунул одну ладонь между телами и потер клитор, больше проверяя, сможет ли девчонка кончить. Смогла, через несколько сильных движений и теребящих поглаживаний, её тело пронзило судорогой оргазма. Даже шея покраснела, и на щеки плеснуло румянцем. Джейкоб отпустил себя следом, излился в подставленное влагалище, полностью отключая голову.

Майер скатился с тела под ним и лег на мягкую подушку. Собственное тело переставало слушаться, сонливость наваливалась неумолимо, оргазмом ставя последнюю точку в безумных сутках, и он позорно уснул возле девчонки, даже не чмокнув её в щеку.

Проснулся он под трещащие звуки, издаваемые, видимо, старым ноутбуком, который Ри, словно волшебница, извлекла откуда-то и поставила себе на колени, стуча быстро по клавишам. Джейкоб с интересом повернул голову в сторону доносящегося звука.

— Доброе утро? — прокашлялся он. Ри обратила на него внимание, уже одетая полностью в футболку и джинсы. Превратилась в себя прежнюю, словно и не было неловких потрахушек на этой самой кровати.

— Ага, — улыбнулась она, как ни в чем, ни бывало. — Ищу Мелани Майерс.

— И как успехи? — Джейкоб сел на матраце, ловя ускользающую с тела простынь и возвращая её себе на бедра. Он в отличие от девушки был бесстыже обнажен.

— Отлично! Только я не знаю, где находиться бар «Джойс», — задумчиво протянула Ри, тыкая пальцем в тачпад. Джейкоб увидел плывущую таблицу с именами. — Тут у каждого есть адрес. Но Мелани Майер одна в списке, и она не имеет никакой информации, кроме этого бара.

— Не страшно, — заверил девушку Джейкоб, выбираясь с кровати, старательно придерживая белую простынь на бедрах. — Мне этого хватит. Это всё, что есть?

— Нет, тут ещё будто таймер стоит, сегодняшнее число и наше время, — удивленно посмотрела на него Ри. — Странно.

— Ладно. Ты прости… и спасибо за помощь, — неловко сказал Джейкоб, нашел свои трусы на полу и теперь поспешно их натягивал на себя под простыней. — Мне нужно искать теперь бар…

— Да без проблем, — усмехнулась Ри, смотря за странными манипуляциями Джейкоба. — Если помогла, то я рада.

— О, не сомневайся, ты очень помогла!

Джейкоб игнорировал откровенные и насмешливые рассматривания от Ри, поспешно натянул на себя одежду и рванул из номера, бросив напоследок короткое: «Пока». В самом-то деле, встречаться он с ней не будет, вроде и отдохнул прилично. Не мешало бы подкрепиться, но оставаться долго в одном месте было непозволительной роскошью. Бар «Джой» давал уже некоторое представление о нахождении сестры в игре, и если таймер — это и правда часы реальной вирт сессии, то оставалось надеяться, что Мелани задержится на локации на некоторое время.

Майер высматривал выбивающиеся из общей картины предметы и дома, прошелся пару кварталов вниз по улице, на которой стоял «Вакамба Мотель», но так ничего и не обнаружил. Стоило набраться терпения побольше, ведь основная локация оказалась до ужаса многогранной и большой. Если создатель умудрился перенести в игру целый город, а если штат? Тогда оставалось надеяться на везение, поиск мог затянуться надолго.

В городе буяло лето. Встречающиеся на пути моды и возможные реальные игроки ходили в легкой одежде и обуви. Улочки были украшены клумбами и маленькими островами травы за декоративными бордюрами, из которых торчали молодые деревья. Всё пестрело разными оттенками свежей зелени деревьев и красками радуги от ярких цветов. Разноцветные, пастельного цвета дома, сглаживали переизбыток мелькающих оттенков. Они были аккуратными, с вычищенными ярко-зелеными лужайками и строгими каменными дорожками. Словно недавно прошел дождь и умыл весь город разом, а потом теплое солнце подсушило всё, создавая такой опрятный и вылизанный вид. Джейкоб раздражённо дёрнул плечом. В самом деле, не хотелось делать такие перерывы, хотелось переть напролом, решать загадки и ребусы. Но игра издевалась, превращала действо в странное бездействие, словно чувствуя чужака в киберпространстве.

По ощущениям Джейкоба, был полдень. Комнату в мотеле они сняли приблизительно в это же время, и Майер с содроганием подумал, что проспал целые сутки. Время таяло в игре, время уходило и в реальности. Он надеялся, что пока здесь прохаживается и рыщет, странный неизвестный маньячина никого больше не убил.

Повезло спустя три часа. Да и то, это был сравнительный успех, являвший собой везение только на этой локации. Среди ровных заборчиков и опрятных домов, перемешанных с общественными заведениями, выходящими к парку, на глаза Джейкобу попался живой единорог. Сперва Майер решил, что зрение шалит и подводит, игра придумала новый закидон, и сказочная лошадь превратиться сейчас в почившего болотника и продолжит его уничтожать. Но минуты шли, Джейкоб замер на вымытом тротуаре и смотрел, как на широкой салатовой лужайке, на границе парка и белого деревянного заборчика жилого дома, медленно и не торопясь проходится единорог и пощипывает отросшую зелень травы. Белый, словно переливающийся блёсточками на солнце, с длинным костяным рогом, завитым спиралями, роскошной кремовой гривой и пышным хвостом. Серьезно? Джейкоб хмыкнул разочаровано и двинулся навстречу твари. Думал, сейчас строптивая лошадка кинется в бега и Джейкоб будет за ней бегать белым флажком, умоляя о передышке, но подобного не произошло. Он выбросил ладонь вперёд, стремясь дотронуться до белого крупа животного всей пятерней, но мазнул лишь кончиком пальца по гладкой коже и провалился, словно в кротовью нору, ухнул разом всем телом аватара и очутился в кондитерской.

Джейкоб сначала не определял это заведение в разряд именно кондитерской, но подняв взгляд на потолок, встретившись глазами с витриной сладостей и шоколадок, принял всё же именно такое умозаключение. В этом мире всё было вверх тормашками. Его тело словно свисало с потолка, и сколько бы Джейкоб не старался: ни прыжки, ни сползание к предполагаемому настоящему полу не помогли решить вопрос и вернуть всё в привычное видение.

Майер плюнул на затею и мысленно на пол-потолок, не жалея слюны. Решил идти, как идется. Он прошагал в сторону двери с колокольчиком, который торчал на тонкой серебристой цепочке четко вверх, стараясь не задеть головой витрины и столики. Во всем кафе не оказалось ни одного человека, и Джейкоб скрипнул дверью, громко звякнув колокольчиком в окружающей тишине, вышел на улицу, оказавшись не на тротуаре, а на стене, ближайшего здания. Так и стоял, параллельно тротуару, словно нависшая над землей планка.

«Твою мать!» — выругался Джейкоб, стараясь найти более удачное положение и перепрыгнуть с кондитерской на жилой дом. Каким-то странным образом законы физики здесь не действовали по привычным укладам. Сила притяжения работала не к земле, а к любым возможным поверхностям. Людей в этом странном мире не было вообще, он не встретил ни одной души, разглядывая пустынную улочку. Да и с какого перепуга они были бы? Джейкоб сам боялся представить себе подобное место жительства.

По стенам пришлось скакать пару часов, не меньше, ноги уже ныли, голова кружилась, и хотелось сбежать из глупой локации быстрее. Но выход не находился, хозяина этого произведения тоже рядом не наблюдалось, и Джейкоб решил перекусить. Тем более, впереди маячил странного вида фаст-фуд. Вроде и привычный, но устаревший, с красно-белым клоуном на входе в полосатых гетрах. Этот мир практически не отличался от мира Ри, возможно, он был ещё древнее. Здания не удивляли своими изысканными цветами и фасадами, придерживались нейтральных краснокирпичных и бело-серых стен. Стояли кубами и прямоугольниками, чередуясь заборами и вывесками.

До закусочной добираться пришлось по гидранту и по ветхому забору, а потом по трубам велосипедной парковки и ограждению возле фаст-фуда. В помещении Джейкоб, не удивившись, опять перевернулся вверх ногами, прохаживался между круглыми плафонами светильников в поисках витрины или стеллажа с едой.

Всё ощущалось странным, в большей степени из-за отсутствия любых людей. Не было и животных, даже птицы не были слышны, словно посреди нигде и в вакууме. Майерса напрягала эта обстановка, он не мог сообразить, как здесь идёт время и нормальный ли у него ход, если по поверхностям его швыряет как в шторм.

На вид пригодная пища нашлась на длинной стойке, как раз напротив входа. Джейкоб с интересом прочитал названия: гамбургер, картошка фри и пирог с вишней; взял напиток в красном стакане с надписью «Кока Кола», решая не привередничать, и есть всё, что нашел. Расположиться за столом не получилось, да Майер теперь особо и не пытался, сел прямо на белый пол-потолок со вкусом уплетая нашедшийся скарб. У него было куча вопросов и ни одного ответа. Еда была свежей и сравнительно вкусной, неожиданно даже. Лучше, чем реальная и хуже, чем недавняя виртуальная пицца. Ри вспоминалась с неловкостью и некоторым стыдом. Сам же недавно ржал и потешался над Филипсом, а угодил в такую же ловушку. Интересно, как у него всё было? Тоже как с силиконовой ожившей куклой или повеселее, с огоньком. В безудержной страсти древнего аватара «гроба» Джейкоб сильно сомневался, грезилось, что это было сродни сексу с Ри, если не хуже.

Мысли были тревожными и неуместными. Вообще, с чего это в голову лез этот Филипс? Принадлежал же к ненавистным федералам, которые запихнули его в опасную виртуальную реальность. Всё ему неймется и хочется поиздеваться над собой, придумать новую мозгоеблю, чтобы серое вещество не простаивало. Нужно будет в морду дать этому фэбээровцу, чтобы эмоции сменились, и самому в ответ получит хук, чтобы в своей кукушке просветлело. Вернуться в тесную камеру тюрьмы, доживать свой пожизненный со странным сокамерником, с которым они порой поебывались без обязательств. Да и какие в тюрьме обязательства? Главное по своей воле.

Джейкоб посидел ещё минут двадцать, пытаясь набраться сил и продолжить странное путешествие. Хорошо бы ещё и еду с собой прихватить. Тканевая сумка с башкой улыбающегося клоуна стоящего у парадного входа, нашлась под стойкой со стороны предполагаемого кассира. Джейкоб затарился бесплатно понравившимися больше всего пирожками с вишней, прихватил парочку с клубникой и взял несколько бутылок с чистой минеральной водой. От «Кока Колы» пришлось отказаться, во рту до сих пор вязало сладостью, и жажду она не утоляла.

Майер решительно выдохнул и открыл дверь, намереваясь сегодня выйти из дикого пространства локации.


	7. Неизвестность

— Говорил же просто припугнуть, а не тащить его сюда, — раздраженно сказал мужской голос.

— Но, сэр, в том здании и так получилось камеры закольцевать только на полчаса… — раздался следом испуганный второй голос, немного грубоватый и хриплый.

— Так какого теперь здесь с ним делать?! — гаркнул недовольно первый мужчина.

— Пугайте?.. — неловко и в замешательстве донеслось от второго.

— Твою мать! Ты же понимаешь, что второго шанса не будет, нам больше не получится сюда его затащить?

— И что вы предлагаете? Сразу вариант «оптимизация»?

— Делаем, — спустя долгие пару секунд решил первый голос. — Другого варианта я не вижу.

Спорящие мужские голоса доносились словно сквозь вату, искажались в затуманенном мозгу. Филипс попытался двинуть руками или ногами, но попытка почти не увенчалась успехом, он пошевелил лишь пальцами. Уоррен оказался связан грубыми широкими стяжками по всем конечностям, а на голове, судя по кромешной темени, был всё тот же мешок. Он чувствовал под связанными сзади ладонями шероховатость бетона, ощущал спиной его твердость и затхлый запах сырости заползал в ноздри. Уоррен дернулся сильнее, стараясь перекатиться на бок и потереться о пол, сдвинуть плотную ткань в сторону, чтобы та не загораживала обзор. Какого черта? Он кристально ясно помнил, как его подкараулили возле квартиры и натянули мешок на голову, но дальнейшие события были вырезаны из памяти. Хреновое чувство. Словно происходящее с ним никак не связанное и не реальное, вроде не он оказался пленником неизвестных людей в неведомом месте.

— Кажется, он пришел в себя, — сказал второй голос, не выражая четких эмоций.

— Вот и чудесно, расскажите мистеру Филипсу, почему он попал в подобную ситуацию, а потом следуйте плану.

— Да, босс.

Послышались удаляющиеся одиночные шаги, следом его вздернула вверх за подмышки пара сильных рук. Значит, в комнате были не только общавшиеся. Может, все те же похитители в предполагаемом количестве пяти человек.

— Мистер Филипс, — сказал первый мужской голос, когда под зад ему подставили стул. Руки болезненно стукнулись о металлическую холодную спинку. Уоррен нащупал дугообразные переплетение железных прутьев. — Вы догадываетесь о вашем положении?

— Дурак? — прошипел Уоррен, вертя головой в разные стороны, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-нибудь кроме голоса и тяжелого дыхания позади. — Я же связан и похищен. Ты об этом положении?

— И об этом тоже. Если вы осознаете всю степень вашей затруднительной ситуации, значит, сознание полностью вернулось.

— Где я? Кто вы? — Уоррен старался говорить твердо и требовательно, чтобы голос не дрожал и не показывал подступающую панику.

— Мы, мистер Филипс, независимая компания, которая не хочет продолжения расследования дела об убийствах.

— Очень ёмко. Вам что с этого?

— Есть некоторые вещи, которые вам не следует знать. Наша просьба проста — прекратите расследование. Не копайте глубже, вытащите своего агента из капсулы, и всё будет отлично. Наша ошибка, что мы вообще позволили вам видеть трупы. Но, как говорится, все совершают промахи.

— Нет. Я отказываюсь от вашего предложения. Умирают невинные люди, юные девушки.

— Что, если я вам скажу, все умершие сделали это по собственной воле? Они знали, на что идут.

— Я должен вам верить? — хмыкнул Филипс.

— Ну конечно! К сожалению, в «Электроник Вижуал» работают слишком жадные личности и, в какой-то степени, недальновидные, — нехотя изрек голос.

— О чем речь? — Уоррен навострил уши, желая уловить больше информации. Важной, без сомнений.

— Мистер Филипс, я не буду продолжать бессмысленный треп. Всё, что вам нужно уяснить, это окончание расследования. Возьмите больничный, съездите со своим напарником отдохнуть. Мы замнем дело, — словно почувствовал настороженность агента, голос решил спрыгнуть с темы.

— Нет.

— Я, собственно, не ждал от вас другого ответа. Дейв, придержи нашего гостя.

— Что значит «придержи»? — в этот раз собственный голос дрогнул, Филипс не был готов к странным манипуляциям.

Ему больше не ответили, названный Дэйвом крепко схватил его за голову и обнажил кусочек кожи на шее, сдвигая мешок вверх. Два пары рук опять схватили за плечи с обеих сторон, вжимая тело в стул.

— Что значит «оптимизация»? — задушено хрипнул Филипс, старался не впадать в панику, но очевидно же, что ничего хорошего похитители не предпринимали. «Ну сболтни же ты лишнего», — умолял мысленно Уоррен похитителя. Ничего, только смешок и опять знакомство шеи с тупым предметом. Сознание померкло в этот раз, кажется, быстрее.

* * *

Филипс оказался в толпе, его толкали плечами, давили классические туфли ногами, обутыми в разную модную обувь. Уоррен не мог сдвинуться с места, словно увяз в меду или патоке, запутался, как муха в янтаре, и теперь был наблюдателем. Хотел участвовать, но не мог, тело словно ему не принадлежало, марионеточная кукла забытая кукловодом.

Часть толпы двигалась в ритме танца под режущую уши электронную музыку, стробоскопы синими лучами выхватывали потные и полуобнажённые тела. Некоторые люди бродили в поисках пары на вечер, некоторые просто надирались алкоголем за высокими столами и барной стойкой.

Уоррен всматривался в лица людей, сам не знал, что ищет. Рассматривал неосознанно каждого мимо проходящего человека, отмечал нетрезвые взгляды и доступные тела. С ним никто не говорил, не трогал и ни на что не намекал. Относились как к незначительной помехе, пихали неосознанно и шли дальше. Филипс дёрнул рукой, и та, на удивление, легко поддалась.

Прыщавого подростка и русоволосую миниатюрную девушку он выхватил случайно. Возможно, потому что они выбивались из общей картины, увлеченно о чем-то спорили, низко нагнувшись над столиком и активно жестикулируя. Они сидели боком к Филипсу, и тому было прекрасно всё видно. Девушка замотала головой, откинула копну вьющихся волос пятерней с лица и скривила губы. Парень хотел её задержать за руку, лежащую на столе, но не успел, промахнулся в последний момент, хватая вместо запястья воздух. Через несколько секунд девушка поднялась со своего стула, качнула отрицательно головой напоследок и начала проталкиваться сквозь плотную толпу к выходу.

Парень досадливо стукнул по столешнице кулаком и резко поднял взгляд, сразу и безошибочно улавливая Уоррена. Филипс не успел спрятать глаза, догадался, что попался на подглядывании, но чего не мог предугадать, так это нахмуренных бровей и мечущегося взгляда. Уоррен уже собирался проверить чувствительность своих ног и уйти из злачного места, как прыщавый подросток двинул в его сторону, отталкивая худыми плечами танцоров и спешащих за дополнительной порцией пойла клиентов заведения.

Уоррен на пробу перешагнул стопами, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Тело оттаивало и начинало слушаться, он мог дать деру в любой момент, он должен был уйти, кто знает, что взбредет этому парню в голову. Решительности по его движениям ему не занимать.

— Филипс? — спросил он, поравнявшись с Уорреном лицом к лицу и почти нос к носу. Толпа плотным потоком обступала их, не давала маневрировать и сохранять дистанцию. Уоррен не мог понять, откуда парень его может знать и не рискует ли он, раскрывая свою настоящую фамилию.

— Мы знакомы? — выдавил он из себя более хрипло, чем надеялся, но всё же голос тоже пока слушался. В висках начинало стучать заходящимся пульсом, и странный гул в ушах начал перекрывать музыку, но с парнем такие перемены вряд ли были связаны.

— Я не уверен, что должен сейчас тебе обо всем говорить. Скажи просто, ты Филипс? Фэбээровец? — замялся парень, ещё больше хмурясь и сканируя глазами лицо Уоррена. — Пожалуйста.

— Допустим.

— Я… Ты… Прости, не знаю, как начать. Я здесь уже пару месяцев точно, возможно, больше, но… ты знаешь, в киберпространстве реальность смазывается, я не знаю теперь, когда мне нужно выходить…

— Как тебя зовут? — перебил сумбурный поток мыслей Филипс. — Хотя бы имя.

— Ладно. Я надеюсь, ты это ты, а не галлюцинация или кто-то ещё. Джейкоб, — гулко сглотнул парень, Уоррен видел, как прокатывается кадык под кожей. — Меня зовут Джейкоб.

— Ты отбываешь наказание в тюрьме, Джейкоб? В реальности.

— Ох, это ты, агент. Да, да, всё верно. Это я, Майер.

— Слушай внимательно, Джейкоб. Меня… — гул в ушах начал перекрывать и собственный голос, грохочущую музыку было теперь еле слышно. Напротив стоял тот самый заключенный, который уже хренову тучу времени в игре, смотрит с надеждой в глазах, дыхание затаил даже. Он должен ему рассказать о похищении, сказать, чтобы вел себя крайне осторожно, но не успел.

— Ты распадаешься, — озадаченно и испуганно сказал Майер, во все глаза смотрел теперь на руку Филипса. Уоррен поднес ладонь к лицу и не увидел её, он и правда распадался пеплом на танцпол, осыпался, словно песчаная статуя, не оставляя за собой следов и не чувствуя боли.

— Какого?..

* * *

— Этот зайчик уже готов, — раздался манерный мужской голос над ухом, и пространство опять искривилось, поблекло и померкло, превращаясь в темень. — Нельзя так беспорядочно наваливаться здешними пилюльками!

— Отстань от мужика, Келли, — пробубнил рядом суровый мужской голос, и Филипс распахнул глаза.

Над ним нависало любопытствующее лицо, видимо, того самого Келли. Мужик выглядел как девчонка, худющий и накрашенный, с длинными ресницами и алыми губами, в короткой юбке и обтягивающей майке. Уоррен поморщился, перекатился на бок и уставился в кирпичную стену позади транса. Какого черта происходит? Он же был в том клубе, судя по обстановке в игре. В игре? Или во сне?

Уоррен оперся на локоть одной руки, второй рукой оттолкнулся от асфальта, пытаясь подняться. Келли ещё раз цокнул языком и, взяв под ручку своего амбала, покачивая на женский манер бедрами, скрылся за углом высотки. Филипс рассмотрел вход в какой-то клуб на первом этаже небоскреба, высокие неоново-кислотные рекламы по всему фасаду здания и лужу, в которой он сидел. Похищение, скорее всего, ему тоже не привиделось, он помнил разговор с похитителями на удивление хорошо, всё, как и тогда, до знакомства со снотворным уколом. Суки ведь, какого черта сделали?

Филипс с трудом поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, но всё-таки набрался сил и решимости, пошел в сторону мигающей вывески над клубом. На улице сейчас была ночь, но яркая люминесценция от реклам и вывесок, от всевозможных прожекторов и фонарей сбивала с толку, туманила мозг, заставляя думать, что всё с точностью наоборот. Уоррен уже привык, что в центре Нью-Йорка всегда светло, но после долгих приключений чувствовалась некоторая чужеродность этого мира.

В заведении оказалось просторно, редкие посетители сидели за угловыми столиками, скрываясь в тени и предаваясь ночным утехам: отчаянно целуясь и облапывая друг друга; часть клиентов засела за барной стойкой, круглой и огромной, занимавшей середину клуба и служившей дополнительно танцполом. Бармены обходили стойку по кругу, разливая напитки выпивохам, а за ними высилась сцена с танцующими мальчиками в коротких шортах цвета синий металлик. Как во всех уважающих себя подобных барах, свет мигал и переливался благодаря надоедливым стробоскопам. Глаза тут же защипало от такого количества софитов. Музыку можно было разобрать с трудом, смесь техно и электроники сливалась в гул и треск.

Филипс грузно опустился на высокий стул у стойки. Тело было непослушным, словно всё затекло и онемело, он ещё с трудом сохранял координацию и совершал простые движения. Две отключки кряду не сильно способствуют гимнастическим трюкам после. Уоррен рассеянно обыскал карманы пиджака и брюк, соображая запоздало, что коммуникатор у него отобрали, вытянули оружие и значок, но браслет с идентификационным кодом оставили.

— Что за место? — спросил Филипс у подошедшего бармена, на том была полупрозрачная обтягивающая черная майка, подчеркивающая подкрашенный автозагаром и блестками рельеф мышц.

— «Ушастый зайка», — не моргнув ответил бармен и поставил на стойку толстостенный стакан. — Что пьем?

— Воду, — замешкался на миг Филипс, соображая, как ему поступить дальше. Ехать к Энди среди ночи было хамством, хоть тот, скорее всего, и мог его искать. Кто знает, сколько он пробыл в заложниках.

— Всё? — осведомился нахально бармен.

— Нет. Позвонить где можно?

— Если заплатишь, я дам отсюда сделать звонок, — подведенные черным каялом глаза с интересом уставились на Филипса.

— Заплачу, разумеется, — Уоррен выдержал взгляд и на стойку лег продолговатый белый комм, следом за которым бармен вытянул маленькую машинку для считывания браслета и снятия с него денег.

— Плати и пользуйся.

Уоррен беспрекословно протянул руку.

Рейден ответил после первого гудка, кашлянул надсадно в трубку вместо приветствия. Филипс выдохнул сизый дым в спину удаляющемуся бармену, не выдержал, купил пачку элитных сигарет, а потом рассказал свою историю на одном дыхании, слушая сбивчивые вопросы Энди. Конечно, он был не в порядке, естественно, загребли из своей квартиры, и, конечно же, не хотел подставлять напарника.

— Эй, Уоррен, нужно написать и расписать всё начальнику, — обеспокоенно сказал Рейден.

— Я предлагаю понаблюдать, пока не принимать активных действий. Джозеф ещё только сутки в капсуле, возможно, он скоро найдет решение.

— Ты не понимаешь. Майер в капсуле уже три дня, завтра четвертый, а тебя не было больше двух суток, — четко проговорил Рейден, каждым словом вторя участившемуся пульсу в висках. — Понимаешь теперь? Я не смог замять твое отсутствие, они следят по камерам видеонаблюдения в лазарете за нами. Когда ты не явился следующим утром на рабочее место, шеф деликатно поинтересовался о твоем месте нахождения. Я не хотел тебя сдавать, но на звонки ты не отвечал, я начал переживать. Тебя искали всем отделом.

Филипс не ответил ничего вразумительного, попросил забрать себя из «Ушастого зайки» поскорее.

Рейден приехал спустя час после звонка. Всё это время Филипс тупо смотрел на слащавых мальчиков на сцене, которые виляли непристойно бедрами и терли ладонями свои поджарые покрытые блестками тела, пытаясь попадать в такт музыке. Уоррен не видел провокационных движений и взглядов, смотрел, словно сквозь двигающуюся парочку танцоров. Бармен понял, что от Филипса на сегодня заказы исчерпаны, поставил на стойку чашку с кофе и удалился к другим посетителям, которые пили прилично и платили втридорога.

Уоррену казалось, что его сон о Джейкобе совсем сном не был, но как доказать обратное он тоже не знал. Его специально засунули в капсулу, чтобы проследить за ним и ходом расследования? Пока напрашивался такой вывод. Как объяснить тогда его странный выход из виртуальной реальности? Если Рейден не врал, а с чего бы ему врать, то Майер в игре застрял точно так же, как и в его сне. Слишком много вопросов, новые игроки в деле. Скорее всего, похитивший его мужик не врал, они теперь будут заметать следы. Мистер Сарос последняя жертва и зацепка.

— Тебе не мешало бы выспаться или выпить, — перервал его размышления Энди, сел на высокий табурет рядом и дал знак бармену, чтобы тот принес ещё один кофе. Странно сидеть в баре и пить неалкогольные напитки.

— Позже высплюсь, — буркнул раздраженно Филипс, но всё же был невероятно рад встрече с напарником. — Нужно съездить к директору Саливану, разузнать о его конкурентах.

— Сначала в офис. Шеф приказал везти тебя к нему, как только объявишься, — перебил все планы Рейден, понятно, что действовал согласно указаниям, но они могли опять упустить драгоценное время. — Сейчас четыре часа утра, вряд ли директор тебя захочет видеть в «Электроник Вижуал».

— Что там Майер? Он там не сдох в той капсуле? — более небрежно поинтересовался Филипс, стараясь не показать заинтересованность. Как зэк так умудрялся, черт его знает. Даже не присутствуя в жизни Уоррена притягивать к себе.

— Живой ещё, графики исправно показывают стабильную кардиограмму.

— Лучше бы сдох в игре разок и вышел, пускай уже в девочку превращается, нужно прижучить убийцу. Я не намерен уступать похитителям и забрасывать дело, кем бы они ни были. Ты со мной?

— Сам знаешь. Мы и не такое дерьмо разгребали. Помнишь того шантажиста из Висконсина?

— Это который обещал вырезать наши семьи, начиная с бабушек-дедушек? — усмехнулся Филипс, конечно он помнил. Ещё он помнил абсурд той ситуации, и что шантажистом оказался подросток. — Ну, то было плевое дело. Мне кажется, здесь всё куда серьезнее, и тем эти убийства становятся значимее.

— Кто бы ни вел эту игру, нужно копать глубже.

— Главное ненароком себе могилу не вырыть.

— Прикрой рот, справимся.

— Надеюсь.

В баре они задержались не более чем на полчаса, допили кофе и выкурили ещё по сигарете. Рейден вообще не жаловал никотин, но иногда в особенные моменты мог стрельнуть сигарету у Филипса. Уоррен тоже курил нечасто, старался больше уделять время физической форме — преступники порой попадаются шустрые, — но это дело пошатнуло его, заставляло злоупотреблять пагубными привычками чаще необходимого. Это дело выедало по большей части мозг и расшатывало морально.

Серебристая «Ауди» казалась неожиданно родной и такой долгожданной, что Уоррен даже не уточнил, как Рейден забрал её с его стоянки. Просто перехватил прохладный брелок пальцами и уселся за руль. Энди позволил, даже не заикнулся о своем желании вести авто. Возможно, Уоррену не стоило так форсировать события и усаживаться за руль без предварительного медицинского осмотра, но езда выглядела заманчиво, а Рейден — более уставшим. Словно сон в подворотне поспособствовал лучшему отдыху Филипса, чем Энди в собственном доме.

— Пришлось брать дубликат ключа в офисе от машины, — между прочим пояснил Энди, когда они уже свернули на главную дорогу и поехали в сторону офиса. Рейден уже позвонил начальнику, тот пообещал, что будет их ждать в офисе. — Хороший охранник у вас на стоянке, внимательно читал документы на машину и мое удостоверение.

— Он тебя не узнал? — удивился Уоррен, пару раз они заезжали с напарником к нему домой.

— С чего бы это? Одно дело я как гость, а другое, когда за машиной, оставленной под его ответственность.

— И то правда.

В офисе было пусто. Сотрудники на работу ещё не вышли, было шесть часов утра, и Филипс с Рейденом лавировали между огороженными рабочими местами, пробираясь к кабинету шефа. Свет в помещении тускло светил с потолка включенными лампочками через одну. В отличие от остальных агентов, начальник был на работе раньше времени, дверь в кабинет оказалась открытой настежь, а сам Кэлвин Хантер сидел за широким столом, что-то увлеченно просматривая на планшете. Рейден деликатно постучал в дверной короб, привлекая внимание начальника.

— Шеф, я нашел пропажу.

— Приветствую, парни, — Хантер вскинул взгляд на своих подчиненных и жестом пригласил их садиться на стулья перед столом. — У меня дилемма, будем решать её вместе. Что стряслось, Филипс?

— Похитили из квартиры, мистер Хантер, — отчитался Уоррен и рассказал всю историю, которую помнил.

— Хреново, парень. По-хорошему, мне вас нужно устранить и назначить новых агентов на это дело. Скорее всего, лучше чтобы дело перешло в разряд тайного и под прикрытием, — задумчиво изрек начальник и провел ладонью по седым короткостриженым волосам. Филипс слышал от коллег, что недавно шеф отпраздновал свой пятидесяти семилетний день рождения. — Но так уж вышло, что новых агентов с навыками и послужным списком найти на это дело не так просто. Маклафлин и Моррис сейчас в Нью-Дели, у нах там разборка наркобаронов. Дэвис и Барркер в Оклахоме на штурме, там ещё писанины на полгода и отбивания от журналистов на год, они также заняты. Я бы отправил одного Этана Дойла, но он не выдержит этого киберпространства, недавно выписали с реабилитации.

— Мы продолжим дело, нам на прессинг этих фанатиков пофиг.

— Тут, мальчики, дело же не в прессинге, а в известности, — Хантер осмотрел агентов по очереди, удостоверяясь, что они понимают всю ситуацию. — Нужно пустить «утку» в прессу. Пускай растрезвонят об отставке или отстранения от дел за нарушение служебных полномочий. Прогул вот, к примеру. Ты, Филипс, идеальный претендент на это вот всё. А Рейден поехал искать тебя и тоже не вернулся.

— Но нас будет видно, мы будем ездить в тюрьму, в «Электроник Вижуал», да просто по улицам ходить, — засомневался Энди, поерзал на стуле, скрепя обивкой. — Так невозможно. Подвох будет очевиден.

— Значит, делаем так, чтобы вас никто не видел. Как там ваш Майер?

— Ещё в киберпространстве, четвертые сутки.

— Разбудим? — шеф забарабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая варианты.

— Нет, можем ему мозг повредить, там не всё так просто. Он сам должен выйти, — помотал отрицательно головой Рейден.

— Тогда я направлю сегодня следом за вами техников, они совершат погрузку капсулы в перевозочный грузовик без отключения. Заключенного временно увозим из тюрьмы, пусть доделает свое дело. Рейден, пока отсидишься дома. Всего пара дней, потом за тобой заедут и привезут к зэку, сменишь Филипса.

— Так, а капсулу куда? — Уоррен начал подозревать, что задумал Хантер, но решил удостовериться в своих догадках.

— К тебе домой. Ты живешь один, подвинем твой диван или что там у тебя ещё.

— Да у меня только диван и кровать, там так тесно, что я с трудом хожу, — возмутился Филипс, но сник под строгим взглядом шефа. — Ну а то, что похитители знают, где я живу, вас не останавливает?

— Это я упустил, — признался честно Хантер. — Тем лучше, значит, все едут к Рейдену.

— Какого черта? — возмутился теперь напарник.

— Я договорюсь, в подвале поставим, не именно в твоем доме. Выше нос! Это на время, — успокоил их шеф, а потом откровенно добавил: — Я уже третьи сутки нормально не сплю, многие вещи, кажется, проходят мимо меня. Не ёрничайте и принимайте правила игры. Рейден, передай, пожалуйста, Дейзи мои извинения.

— Я уже знаю, что она мне скажет, — кисло изрек Энди, но выбора не оставалось.

— Зато мелькать не будете. Всё, что будет нужно, привезут младшие агенты, я вам выделю парочку. Так, следующий вопрос. Я солью в прессу ещё информацию о четырех убийствах, чтобы у твоих похитителей осталось мало шансов замять дело. Будут появляться свидетели новых инцидентов, не приведи господь, но я думаю, маньяк не остановится. Обработка заявок на тебе, Рейден.

— А почему на мне? — опешил тот.

— Потому что главной нянькой Майера остается Филипс.

— Ну зашибись, они будут звонить и с рассказами об НЛО. — Дело для Энди очевидно приобретало совсем дивный поворот. — Тут, шеф, без премии никак. Дейзи меня сожрет за такую деятельность дома.

— Разумеется, только поймайте преступника! — уверил их Хантер. — Всё, мальчики, валите в тюрьму, а оттуда домой к Рейдену. Всё ясно?

— Да, сэр, — синхронно выдохнули агенты и так же вместе поднялись со стульев.


	8. Тонкая нить

О том, что Джейкоб застрял в этом мире надолго, он догадался уже на третьи сутки. Перепробовал уже все аномалии, прикасался ко всем предметам подряд — странным и нормальным. Перевернутый мир не исчезал, уязвимость не находилась, и ему стало казаться, что единорог был очень плохим переходом. Возможно, он вел не в другой мир, а в чёрную дыру, коей являлась эта дурная локация.

Джейкоб начал побаиваться за свое психическое здоровье спустя неделю. Он спал на разных полах в разных помещениях, стаскивая подушки и одеяла с кроватей на потолке, ел непортящуюся еду и мылся в душевых, получая струями, бьющими снизу из разномастных леек, по ногам.

Вверх тормашки начали восприниматься нормально уже после месяца скитаний. На подростковом прыщавом лице выросла клочковатая борода, потому что толком ровная щетина у подростка-Джейкоба не росла. Майер построил свой быт, наладил дороги к полюбившимся кофейням, закусочным и магазинам, сновал между домами и собирал понравившиеся вещи. В этом мире ночь не наступала, и Джейкоб уже подозревал, что пропускает сутки, время текло в этом мире по своим правилам.

Майер поймал себя на разговоре с самим собой, по его расчетам, на второй месяц заключения. Возможно, прошло месяца полтора, но с уверенностью Джейкоб боялся что-либо утверждать. Он сидел на полу закусочной фаст-фуда и рассказывал себе, как его угораздило пойматься на отпечатке пальца. Вспоминал свою отличную хакерскую работу, как на пару с Диего они взламывали особенно сложные программы и сайты. Припомнил со злостью, что тот самый Диего его и подставил, вытер отпечатки не полностью, ноутбук выбросил не там, где его просил Джейкоб, за что теперь расплачивается Майерс сполна. Проверить нужно было как следует, и самому заметать следы. Диего сейчас далеко от Нью-Йорка, но исправно высылает ништяки под анонимным именем и адресом. Чувствует, зараза, свою вину.

Потом воспоминания перебросили его в затхлую камеру в тюрьме, где зачастую молчаливый сокамерник предлагал перепихнуться. Дерек был амбалом, чернокожим и по-своему мирным. Услугу они друг другу возвращали, чередовались, кому подставлять зад в очередной раз. Дерек давал гарантию, что никто больше на зад Джейкоба не покуситься, а Майер доставал сигареты и косяки своими путями. Малки был как всегда на подхвате. Они в порядке очередности закусывали серое тюремное одеяло зубами, если не посчастливилось стоять раком и принимать в дырку чужой член, пытаясь перетерпеть, в надежде, что в следующий раз будет лучше, когда они поменяются.

Он сказал в пустоту ещё пару незначащих фраз и умолк, прихлопнув рот ладонью. Крыша едет. Что ещё попробовать в этом мире, он не знал, отмечал крестиками здания, в которых был, найденным в магазине канцелярии мелком. Это могло принести мало пользы, так как аномалией могла оказаться живая тварь. С учетом того, что в этой локации нет ни растений, ни животных — это самая толковая догадка. Толку, правда, от нее ноль. Пока твари на его пути не встречались.

Расправившись с обедом или ужином, а может, и завтраком, Джейкоб поднялся на ноги, наигранно отряхнул джинсы, приводя себя в полный порядок. Чистота здесь тоже поддерживалась невидимыми силами. Просто Майер возвращался в очередной раз в кафе или дом, а там было выметено и вымыто, словно и не было его. Так пространство, словно от него избавлялось, не терпело ничего живого в своей среде.

Дверь привычно звякнула колокольчиком, и Джейкоб, допивая свой американо, двинулся по кирпичному зданию, переступая выступы и оконные проемы. Как-то раз недосмотрел и провалился в открытое окно, было неприятно переворачиваться в воздухе и крепиться к потолку ногами в полете. Чтобы не испортить день себе ещё больше, Джейкоб решил смотреть себе под ноги чаще, чем один раз за всё здание.

Уже через минуту Майер краем глаза уловил движение возле соседнего дома и чуть было не подавился кофе, так неудачно отпитым в неподходящий момент. Он поторопился, отшвыривая стаканчик в перевернутую к нему урну. Посмеялся бы, что напоминал горного козла, скачущего по стенам, но было не до смеха. Вот оно. Он словно удачу пытался поймать за хвост, повернул с разбега за поворот соседнего дома, удачно перед этим перепрыгнув стоянку из труб для велосипедов. Увидел впереди неспешно идущего полноватого парня. Сзади ему открывалась неполная картина, только шапка темно-русых волнистых волос, легкая куртка на манер «бомбера» и мешковатые светло-голубые джинсы, заканчивающиеся белоснежными кедами. Парень заметно косолапил, ноги разъезжались книзу, создавая странное ощущение непропорционального человека.

— Эй, ты! — невежливо окликнул парня Майер, ему уже было не до манер. — Стой!

Парень остановился как вкопанный, словно не словом попросили, а тумблер дернули. Он плавно развернулся, и на Джейкоба уставилось по-детски пухлое и наивное лицо в квадратных очках, окантованных черной оправой.

— Чего тебе? — пробасил парень, сбивая образ пухлощекого пацана своим голосом. Майер немного дернулся от неожиданности.

— Ты кто? — спросил Джейкоб, теряя терпение.

— А кто нужен? — так же невежливо осведомился парень. — Что забыл здесь?

— Не могу выйти, — честно решил ответить Майер, всё-таки это была первоочередная проблема.

— Блядь!

— А?

— Да если бы не Марж, то всё было бы нормально. Ты прости, чувак, капсулу на ремонт забирали, — смягчил тон парень и шагнул поближе к Майеру, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я Лесли.

— Лесли? — удивился Джейкоб, но руку пожал, а парень и виду не подал, что увидел смущение нового знакомого. — Меня Джейкоб зовут. Так сколько, ты говоришь, твоя капсула в ремонте была?

— Да меньше пары дней, но потом ещё несколько часов прошло перед погружением. А ты… О-о-о. Сколько ты здесь?

— Да охренеть уже сколько, месяца два, — поделился откровенно Джейкоб, соскучился по живому общению. Тем более это был реальный игрок, и с ним можно было общаться на известные темы, а не отыгрывать роль подростка.

— Мне очень жаль, чувак. В моем мире аномалия — это я, — виновато ответил Лесли, но тут же просиял весь, словно что-то задумал. — Но могу загладить вину, проведу куда нужно. Даже если сквозь другие миры.

— Хорошо бы! — День, кажется, начинал налаживаться. Джейкоб немного воспарил духом и улыбнулся новому знакомому. — Мне нужна локация «Бар «Джой».

— О! Это место популярно в игре! Даже слишком! Пойдем! — Лесли развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и поспешил своей косолапящей походкой к концу стены здания. Подгоняя: — Идем-идем!

Джейкоб пошел следом, как привязанный тонкой невидимой нитью. Когда дом закончился, он просто ухнул в другой мир без всяких раскачиваний и предисловий. Он озирался по сторонам, стараясь не потерять из виду Лесли и рассмотреть локацию, но быстро двигаться ему было незачем, полный парень шагал в умеренном темпе. Вокруг возникла другая картинка, она настолько была сюрреалистичной, что перехватывало дыхание. По земле, покрытой ярко-салатовой травой, бродили разные животные радужных окрасов, с земными зверушками не имевшие практически никакой связи. Как маленькие голые вьетнамские свинки, только с длинными хоботками и серо-радужным тельцем, похрюкивали и повизгивали, копошась среди роскошного ковра травы. На немногих фруктовых деревьях гордо восседали птицы, похожие на смесь орла и павлина одновременно, выделяясь на фоне темно-зеленой листвы окрасом тропических попугаев. Они с интересом рассматривали шебаршения свино-слоников, склоняя головы на роскошных шеях. В небе, громко хлопая крыльями, кружили разноцветные пегасы, перекрывая своими массивными телами солнце и редкие облачка на ярко-голубом небе. Майер моргнул пару раз, удостоверяясь, что это не морок, а действительно чья-то дурная фантазия, как Лесли уже ступил через порог белой гладкой двери. Было кстати, что эта рябь в глазах закончилась, слишком ярко и насыщенно. Локация оказалась гипервесёленькой, созданной наверняка под самыми лучшими косяками Малки.

Мир опять переменился, теперь это был лабиринт с белыми матовыми стенами, изнутри высветленными невидимым светом. Кубы незначительно просвечивали, и действия внутри них угадывались без напряга. На их поверхностях играли темные силуэты, словно театр теней, и Джейкоб, приглядевшись повнимательнее, обнаружил, что парные фигуры взаимодействуют друг с другом, словно занимаются сексом или борются. Под ногами пружинил красный ворс лохматого ковра, а Лесли вел его всё дальше и дальше, петляя по коридорам, совершенно одинаковыми на первый взгляд. Несмотря на движения за перегородками, звуков не слышалось никаких, только тяжелое дыхание Лесли впереди, а их шаги и вовсе заглушались плотным ковровым покрытием.

— Этот мир называется «Эротика Жозефины», всегда тут кто-то трахается, — поделился без стеснения Лесли, поворачивая за очередной угол полупрозрачной комнаты, где тени сплелись в однозначной миссионерской позе.

— Всем можно участвовать? — любопытно спросил Джейкоб, но ни на что не намекал, ему игрового секса хватит с головой. По сравнению с Ри, и сокамерник Дерек окажется эмоциональным ебарем.

— Хочешь? — ухмыльнулся парень, слегка поворачивая голову к Майеру. Его очки блеснули стеклами в приглушенном свете.

— Не особо, — честно ответил Майер. — Игровой секс не впечатлил.

— Значит, в жизни тебе повезло больше, чем некоторым.

— Ну да. Тут ты прав. Всё познается в сравнении, — пожал плечом Джейкоб, делал равнодушный вид, но не мог себя заставить отвернуться от матовых кабинок. — Кто-то расслабляется только так.

— И не говори, — хмыкнул Лесли многозначительно, но уже не поворачивался лицом к Джейкобу. Они подошли к огромной металлической двери, больше походившей на дверь от сейфа, с колесом из толстых спиц и рычажками по всей поверхности.

Лесли крутанул колесо, и то завертелось, как ненормальное, превращаясь в вентилятор. Многочисленные тумблеры отщелкивались один за другим. Через пару секунд дверь распахнулась, и они опять оказались в странном мире. На бар эта локация явно не походила, и Джейкобу оставалось только догадываться, сколько им ещё идти и бродить по мирам.

Он ступил на пол, покрытый по его изначальному мнению золотистым неровным напылением, и чуть не поскользнулся. Впереди бодро похрустывал и звенел Лесли, он не увеличивал темп, но старался идти аккуратнее. Джейкоб понял, на чем он стоит спустя ещё один шаг.

Всё огромное пространство помещения, больше смахивавшего на городской вокзал с массивными колоннами по периметру и высоким еле различимым потолком, было доверху забито золотистыми монетами. Кучи высились вдоль широкой тропинки, по которой они шли, и плавно перетекали в горы разных цветов. Возможно, это были драгоценные камни или другой сорт драгоценного металла. Майер всё ждал комментариев об этом месте от Лесли, но парень молчал, шел уверенно вперед, маня за собой Джейкоба. Майер хотел было прихватить с собой несколько монет, но отмахнулся от этой мысли сразу же, не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с золотом в киберпространстве дальше. Наверняка бы нашел применение, но это дело казалось незначительным, по сравнению с его главной целью.

Аномалией в этом мире стал горшок с живым цветком, больше похожим на мак, но Майер не мог точно сказать. В реальности растений осталось совсем мало, а на их континенте и вовсе выращивали в основном овощи и фрукты для еды в теплицах. О цветах он мог судить только из научных голограмм по ботанике, виденных ещё в универе. С тех времен не было особого желания знакомиться с флорой.

Лесли схватился за руку Джейкоба неожиданно и следом прикоснулся к цветку. Декорации сменились так стремительно, что Майер не успел ничего понять, словно щелкнули невидимые пальцы, и он оказался посреди пустыни. Жаркий воздух сразу забился в легкие, окружая своей реальностью. Солнце висело высоко в зените и припекало так же натурально.

— Долго ещё? — размыкая пальцы и одергивая их от ладони Лесли, спросил он.

— Пару локаций, если нового ничего не построили. Сейчас каждый день кто-то что-то да выдумает. Я удивлен вообще, что пока только старые миры попадаются.

— Ладно, хорошо.

Желтый песок отливал золотом, как и в предыдущем мире, отчего казалось, что ничего не поменялось или изменения совсем незначительные. Но песчинки шелестели мягче, локация ощущалась уже натуральнее, синхронизуя с реальным миром Джейкоба, опять же прогулки по поверхности были давно, но память ещё не подводила. Лесли всё так же шагал, словно и не уставал вовсе, а у Майера начинало печь стопы от такого марафона и от раскаленного песка. По всем ощущениям шли они уже часа два, не меньше. Джейкоб порадовался, что встретил Лесли после того, как плотно поел и поспал. Тело предательски начинало пощипывать от пота.

Песок не хотел заканчиваться, не менял свои оттенки и не перемешивался с остальными объектами. К чему вообще был такой мир, Майеру оставалось только догадываться. Путь кончился неожиданно, когда Джейкоб уже от усталости не чувствовал своих конечностей. Посреди пустыни из ниоткуда возникла тумба со старинным телефонным аппаратом, такого в своей жизни Джейкоб не встречал, казалось вообще нашел электронную книгу по истории древнего быта. Лесли, как ни в чём не бывало, снял красную трубку с рычажков и поднес к уху. Их опять затянуло в следующую локацию.

— Устал? — сочувствующе спросил Лесли, когда они в очередной раз пересекли узкие и длинные коридоры следующего мира. Только эта локация являлась больше офисом, чем местом для утех. Всё те же кабинки из полупрозрачного пластика и горящий свет в них, очерчивающий столы и стулья. На рабочих местах никого не было. Они спокойно прошли всю локацию в тишине за двадцать минут от силы. Странно вообще было так бродить и пока не встретить никого.

— Есть такое, — пытался бодрее сказать Джейкоб, но получилось совсем уж вымученно.

— Тебе нужно найти эликсир в мире магии, он продлит твою выносливость, — поделился знаниями Лесли, а Джейкоб уже ничему не удивлялся. — Жаль он нам не по пути, но когда решишь свои вопросы, можем сгонять. Я виноват перед тобой — провожу.

— Хорошо.

Вся энергия тратилась на вдох-выдох, чтобы не сбиться с шага и поспевать за парнем впереди. Лесли, по всей видимости, уже затарился эликсиром в прошлом и теперь чувствовал себя не в пример лучше Майера. Семенил своим косолапым шагом, поддерживая заданный темп даже спустя несколько часов. Следующая локация оказалась домом у озера, и Лесли благодушно разрешил посидеть Джейкобу на широкой лавке под раскидистой ивой в тени.

Майер во все глаза следил за селезнем, который гонял по озеру уток и наслаждался реалистичной прохладой. Шелестел бездумно кроссовками в примятой зеленой траве, которая доставала ему по щиколотки, млея от такого мира. Лесли ушел в дом, долго что-то там исследовал и копался. Наверное, обходил все два этажа обитой деревянным сайдингом хижины. Селезень ущипнул свисающую к воде качалку коричневого рогоза и с гоготом умчался на другой берег. Оставшиеся утки плескались в озере, окунали клювастые головы в рябящую жидкость и не обращали на Майера никакого внимания. В следующий момент и Джейкоб потерял к ним интерес, Лесли вернулся с огромными бутербродами в корзинке и с зеленым термосом, на котором гордо торчали плотные пластиковые стаканчики. Парень уселся на лавку рядом, передал найденную еду и разлил по стаканчикам кофе.

— Это моя любимая локация, — поделился Лесли доверительно.

— Я не сомневался, после всех остальных, эта выглядит умиротворяющей, — хмыкнул беззлобно Джейкоб, сам начал проникаться природой: тихим шелестом листьев, плеском воды и пением птиц.

— Можно было бы себе сделать такое же место, но вначале мне показалось такое слишком скучным. Меня всегда привлекала неправильность в людях, в предметах и окружении. Хотелось взглянуть на вещи под другим углом, — делился мыслями Лесли, откусывая от своего сэндвича маленькие кусочки и запивая их горячим кофе. — Такой мир создавать слишком просто и обыденно.

— Ничего себе обыденно, — удивился Джейкоб, наблюдавший в реальности повсеместную пустыню, но никак не зеленый оазис. — Ты давно выбирался в город?

— Поверь, недавно, — не смутился Лесли. — Ты, скорее всего, живешь на выжженной стороне планеты.

— Слишком палюсь?

— Не то слово. Пустыню ты прошел на раз-два и вопросов не задал, а тут во все глаза на всё смотришь.

— Что поделаешь, для меня сейчас любая живая природа необычна.

— Я так и понял. Когда создавал свой мир, мне в голову пришла именно такая задумка. Что тут поделаешь, я гик, — несмотря на заявление, Лесли не выглядел более безумно. Просто констатировал факт.

— Ты хорошо разбираешься в игре, как я посмотрю. — Майер откусил от своего бутерброда и тщательно его пережевал. Лесли лишь коротко кивнул. — Ты свой аватар тоже рандомно получил и не смог сменить?

— Почему ты так решил? — искренне удивился Лесли, но потом до него дошло. Он смешно задрал брови из-под очков. — А, стой, не отвечай. Я понял. Думал, что все выбирают себе покрасивее? Или думаешь, я женщина с таким-то именем?

— Ну, я… — замялся Майер, не хотел никого обижать, но Лесли попал в точку, словно все мысли прочитал и озвучил. — Скажешь, не так?

— Нет. Как я уже говорил, мне интересно совершенно другое. Больше неправильность, чем лоск и шик. И нет, я не женщина.

— Да ты извращенец, — хохотнул Джейкоб, но такой человек на его пути попадался впервые, тем самым вызывал неподдельный интерес к своей персоне. — Ладно, допустим ты прав. Я же не осуждаю. Мне как сменить аватар? Я от своего не в восторге.

— Ты старше в жизни? — догадался Лесли, смышлёным был парень, вот чего не отнять. Майер красноречиво промолчал, всё было и так ясно и понятно. — Дай руку, я настрою.

— Только мне не нужно женский аватар, — предупредил Джейкоб. — Лучше пусть как в жизни.

— Да как скажешь, — пожал плечами Лесли, потянул на себя руку, освобожденную от бутерброда. Оживил панель легким касанием пальцев и вошёл в настройки, где недавно Джейкоб колдовал с отключением секс-модуля. — Смотри, вот тут и тут ставишь галочку, что делает тебя образом из реальности. А если вот тут и тут, смена пола и дополнительные опции. Можешь выбрать цвет волос, глаз, размеры разные. Пощелкаешь.

Джейкоб наблюдал за шустрыми пальцами парня, который производил настройки на его сенсорной панели, пытался всё запомнить. На деле оказалось легче, чем он себе представлял. Да и не ковырялся он в этой штуке, хотя по идее должен был.

— Но новый аватар можно применить после перезагрузки, сейчас придется немного в этой шкуре побыть. Перезагрузишься уже собой или на старте поменяешь. Не знаю, что тут за лаг, но пока так.

— Да и за это спасибо, всё равно, думаю, мне скоро нужно будет выходить, — Майер раздосадовался слегка, но всё же решил не придавать этому большого значения. Он потерпит. Как-то же уживался все эти месяцы. — Мне бы побриться, если можно.

— Так можно отключить растительность, чтобы не перла, — хмыкнул Лесли и провел ещё раз пальцами по панели. Клочковатая борода исчезла, словно её никогда и не было. — Ты совсем зеленый, вообще не изучал игру, что ли? Не интересно было?

— Ну прости, всё время тратил, чтобы выйти из твоего мира, и о панели переживал в самый последний момент, — Джейкоб больше расстроился, что Лесли оказался невероятно точным в своих догадках.

— Ты странный, в курсе? Тебе играть не нравится?

— Не в бровь, а в глаз, — досадливо повел плечом Джейкоб, мысленно ругая себя за опрометчивость. Вот же тебе программы и коды, лазил бы в настройках, а не страдал фигней. Нужно собраться, ведет себя, словно трусливый лопух. Теряет сноровку и прав же был, когда федералу говорил, что он не тот, кому место в игре. Он выдернул руку из слабого захвата Лесли. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Обращайся, — кивнул серьезно Лесли, допил кофе из стаканчика одним глотком и сложил всё в корзинку, стараясь не мусорить. — Ты это, не обижайся, если что. Но если исследовать всё как следует, то окажется, что здесь много интересного. Ты психолог, а миры — это человеческое подсознание. Не каждый день встречается такая безудержная фантазия. Некоторые особи напрочь её лишены. Вот знаешь, что было примечательного в комнате с золотом?

— Нет, конечно, сама куча золота и драгоценных камней не примечательна?

— Ну как сказать. Этот мир — проверка на алчность. Ты же не трогал монеты, мы прошли мимо, а потрогал бы, за нами бы погнался дракон, нам бы вручили мечи, и мы стали бы, как в сказке, обороняться.

— Ересь.

— Возможно, но кто сказал, что такой мир не имеет права на существование?

— А пески? Пустыня? Тоже драконы и зверье?

— А, пустыня. Это досадная нехватка фантазии, это необжитая локация. Заброшенная, видимо, ещё на стадии начальной стройки. Вот мазок — небо, ещё один — желтый песок, точка — яркое солнце. А потом автор устал. Тумбу хоть бросил аномальную, не то кружили бы как в моем мире. Но, справедливости ради, мой мир обновляется, в нем можно жить вечность. Ты хочешь есть — тридцать кафе на выбор. Спать? Выбирай любой дом. Есть канцелярия, гольф-клуб, бассейн, гаражи с вычурными и люксовыми авто. Много всякого.

— Не продолжай, спасибо, что не дал мне сдохнуть в том мире. Я успел подробно его изучить.

— Да на здоровье! Пойдем. Хватит сидеть на месте, следующая локация должна быть нашей, если какой-то гений не построил что-то новенькое, — переменил Лесли резко тему и вскочил на ноги, оставляя корзинку со стаканами и термосом на лавке. — А ты знал, что базовые уровни и базовые персонажи обречены на вечное заключение в своем мире? Без права на поход по другим локациям.

— Нет.

— То-то же! — выставил пухлый палец вверх Лесли и двинул привычной походкой к широкому озеру. Джейкоба передернуло от воспоминаний об утопленнице, закислило на корне языка.

— Мы в озеро? — До конца надеялся, что в воду его не окунут.

— Не совсем. — Лесли, не доходя до водоема пары шагов, ковырнул ботинком выступающую петлю пластикового люка. — Нам сюда.

Мир привычно ухнул и завертелся.


	9. Пересечение

Джейкоб с Лесли оказались в темном переулке позади кирпичного здания. Майер осмотрел узкое пространство, сколько позволяла видимость, пытаясь сообразить, то ли это место, которое им так нужно. Их окружала серая темень, но очертания фигур и лиц угадывались безошибочно. Лесли не мешкал, в отличие от Джейкоба, отодвинул плечом застывшего Майера и двинул к еле заметному свету в конце переулка.

— Пойдем, нам невероятно повезло! — радостно возвестил он, и Джейкоб опять, словно привязанный, пошел за парнем. — Точно наш день!

Идти оказалось недалеко. Странная иллюзия добавляла переулку длины, но на деле отрезок пути закончился раньше ожидаемого. В лицо сразу плеснуло разноцветным светом от мигающей вывески над баром, и видимость заметно улучшилась. Всё было верно, заведение было подписано просто «Джой» возле смайлика-привидения. Джейкоб рассмотрел простую улицу с обычными кирпичными зданиями, несколько длинных уличных фонарей, которые сейчас были выключены. Единственным источником света являлся бар, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Так и манил к себе.

— Это базовая локация? — уточнил Джейкоб, ступая на первую из пяти ступенек к входу в бар.

— Да. Здесь всегда много народу, так что осторожнее. Некоторые из них обычные моды, для поддержания атмосферы, но здесь обитает основная масса игроков и занятных личностей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — кольнуло странным подозрением, что, возможно, Лесли знает гораздо больше, чем уже поделился. Его бы бросить на это задание, а самому вернуться в рутину тюрьмы. Словно за три года стало пофиг на всё, он точно смирился со своей участью. А ещё больше хотелось видеть и ощущать настоящих, живых людей, не пустышек и не поддельных аватаров.

Лесли обернулся уже на крыльце, заставляя замереть Майера на четвертой ступеньке и задирать голову вверх для поддержания разговора.

— Скажи, что ты и о призе не слышал?

— Ну, допустим, — увильнул Джейкоб, хотел послушать версию Лесли.

— Здесь сидит главный админ. Зачастую его найти не составляет большого труда. Он на видном месте, возле него отирается куча народу, он раздает квесты и подсказки. Естественно, всё имеет цену.

— Какую?

— Я-то откуда знаю? Я ещё к нему не обращался. Также толкуют, что если админ не захочет, ты и не заподозришь, что он это он.

— Какой главный приз? — он хотел узнать версию Лесли. Колени сами по себе подкашивались от осознания, что, возможно, он повстречает в баре не только Мелани, а, наконец, и самого убийцу. Он пальцами скользнул в карман джинсов и сжал маленький шприц в пальцах, удостоверился в его наличии.

— Да остров же в Тихом океане с домом и прочими прелестями для беспечной жизни, — хохотнул Лесли, видимо, не сильно повелся на выдуманную амнезию и тупость Джейкоба.

— Ладно, пойдем внутрь, — Майер переступил с ноги на ногу, узнать что-то новое не получалось, но прежде чем идти дальше не удержался от вопроса: — Ты хотел бы выиграть главный приз?

— Нет, Джейкоб. Мне кажется, это не для меня. А ты? — легко покачал головой Лесли.

— Нет. Возможно, когда-то да, но не сейчас, — не признаваться же Лесли, что дорога к этому призу уже устелена трупами. — Идем.

Лесли внимательно посмотрел на Майера, но больше ничего не сказал. Развернулся и толкнул тяжелую дверь, увешанную трубками-гирляндами с разноцветными огоньками внутри пластика. Их подхватила толпа прямо от входа, оттеснила к барной стойке с хмурым барменом, одетым в черную майку и джинсы. Лесли всё это копошение было словно нипочём, он с невозмутимым видом сделал знак бармену, и тот наполнил два стакана пивом. Свободных мест не оказалось, и они притерлись к высокой столешнице боками, лицом друг к другу, оставляя между собой едва фут, настолько плотная была толпа. Стробоскопы выхватывали лица и неприлично одетые тела, а музыка грохотала во всем теле, лезла настойчиво в уши.

— Держи, — хитро сверкнул глазами Лесли, перекрикивая шум и протягивая толстостенную кружку с мягкой шапкой пены сверху. — На вашей стороне и пиво дорогущее, и по праздникам. Пей, только не сразу всё. Штырит в этом мире тоже хорошо.

— И откуда ты только такой всезнайка? — хмуро спросил Джейкоб, но, в самом деле, был благодарен Лесли. Если бы не парень, то он бы завис в игре ещё надолго.

— Из утопии. Пей! — Лесли первый отпил напиток из кружки, пачкая над губой белой пеной и сверкая улыбкой в сторону Майера. Тот тоже отпил напиток. Оказалось совсем не дурно и вкусно.

— Ладно. — Пришлось себя тормозить от алкогольных возлияний, допив едва половину. С непривычки и от чахлого подросткового тела в голове зашумело, её вскружило тут же. — Мне нужно найти девушку, Мелани зовут. В реальности она темно-русая, волосы до плеч вьющиеся, и она миниатюрная, около пяти футов с лишним. Я даже не знаю, как она будет выглядеть в игре.

— Не та случаем? — Лесли безошибочно ткнул пальцев в девушку, которая болтала о чем-то с высоким бородатым мужиком в ярде от них, сидя за высоким столиком. Под описание та попадала безошибочно: светлые лучи стробоскопов выхватывали правильные цвета её волос, синего легкого сарафана и радостную улыбку, адресованную бородачу. Джейкоб не думал, что всё окажется так просто.

— Очень похожа. — Не могла же она, в самом деле, явиться в киберпространство самой собой? А может, не заморачивалась. Мелани порой не отличалась особым рвением побывать в другой шкуре и жить чужой жизнью. Старалась всего достичь сама. Джейкоб отставил кружку на стойку и спросил Лесли, начиная ввинчиваться в толпу: — Ты будешь здесь?

— Думаю, да. Обещал же тебе ещё эликсир помочь достать.

— Окей. Я скоро.

— Не торопись, пиво у меня ещё есть, — Лесли отсалютовал початой кружкой и опять приложился к напитку.

Джейкоб кивнул и, расталкивая перед собой людей, начал подбираться к сестре поближе. Первым его заметил как раз бородатый парень, перестал безмятежно рассказывать очередную историю и уставился на приближающегося Майера. Джейкоб не смутился, доброжелательно улыбнулся уже обоим. Мелани развернулась к нему синхронно с его появлением рядом со столиком.

— Извините, не хотел вам мешать. Но вы, — Джейкоб указал раскрытой ладонью на Мелани, — очень похожи на мою сестру Мелани Майер.

— Джейкоб? — Глаза Мелани округлились больше нормального, он попал в точку, это его сестра, так неожиданно и быстро нашедшаяся, узнавшая его и в этом аватаре. Лесли волшебник, точно. Скорее всего, его образ, был похож на него в юности больше, чем предполагал Джейкоб.

— Я тебя искал, Мел.

— Я уже поняла. Робби, дашь нам пару минут? Я выйду из бара скоро, — обратилась она к бородачу, и тот нехотя кивнул, поднялся со стула, спрыгивая на пол слитным движением, освобождая место Джейкобу. — Встретимся у входа.

— Если что зови. — Бородач подозрительно покосился на Джейкоба, но всё же решил последовать просьбе.

Прозвучало такое предложение весьма сомнительно, но, похоже, Роб знал, о чем говорит. Мелани кивнула в ответ, и Джейкоб сел напротив, вздыхая от облегчения. Скорее всего, его радость ненадолго, но первые шаги уже сделаны. Мелани сидит перед ним.

— Слушай, Мел. Скорее всего, ты многого не понимаешь. То, что ты мне сказала по телефону, правда только отчасти.

— Нет, Джей. Это ты меня послушай! — зло прервала его сестра, убирая с лица маску радушия и доброжелательства. — Я почти дошла. Слышишь? У меня ещё два квеста и всё.

— Сколько жизней осталось у тебя? — поддержал её тон Майер, решил говорить пока только о деле.

— Это не имеет значения, если нужно, я куплю ещё, — отмахнулась от него Мелани. — Джей, оставь это всё. Чтобы тебе ни говорили фэбээровцы, всё намного сложнее.

— Сколько жизней, Мел? — рыкнул Джейкоб, он хотел знать ответ, надеялся, что у него ещё есть время.

— Две! Две, ладно? — нехотя призналась сестра, зло и отчаянно.

— А заданий? Сколько выполнила заданий? Проверь свою панель, там должно быть отмечено пять, если ты не врешь и выполнить осталось ещё два. Смотри, Мел!

— Это не важно, не так всё считается. — Она не понимала. Кто-то умышленно водит девушек за нос и задерживает в игре подольше, чтобы они, несомненно, потратили все семь жизней. Сестра отвела взгляд на свою панель, провела по ней пальцами, хмурясь. Джейкоб оказался прав, у неё не было пяти отметок.

— Так, Мел. Я прав, и у тебя нет пяти отмеченных заданий.

— Их не семь!

— А сколько?

— Сколько администратор скажет. Только он проводит отбор.

— Да кто тебе такое сказал? Этот Роб? Или ещё кто-то? — злился Майер, его эта ситуация всерьез выбешивала. — Тебе лучше послушать левого чувака, чем родного брата?

— Мой брат сейчас в тюрьме. Он сам выбрал такую дорогу. Ты уж прости, что я зэка не слушаю. Мне не нужны твои причитания и опека. Я сама! Я дойду до конца. — Мелани смотрела прямо в глаза, каждое слово проговаривала чётко и слышно для Джейкоба, музыка словно притихла над их столом.— Если я говорю два, значит два.

— Мел. Заданий семь! И всё. Обучающая программа даже так говорит.

— Обучающая программа говорит то, что ты хочешь слышать. Она зависит от тех вопросов, которые ты задаешь. Не парь мне мозги и отстань. Мы уже три года каждый сам за себя. Да и до этого было у нас всё не гладко.

— Но я тебе никогда не желал смерти, а сейчас существует риск! Как ты не понимаешь? — Джейкоб не знал, как достучаться до сестры и чтобы она больше не заходила в киберпространство, пока всё не утихнет. — Где этот администратор?

— Если он захочет, то сам к тебе подойдет. Всё, Джей, мне нужно идти.

Джейкоб хотел схватить сестру за ладонь, лежащую на столике, но ухватил лишь воздух. Мелани уже спрыгнула со стула и побежала к выходу, усиленно отталкивая хрупкими плечиками танцующих, игнорируя Джейкоба полностью. Даже не обернулась. Толку теперь от неё и от того, что она нашлась. Упрямая, как всегда.

Майер раздосадовано ударил кулаком по столу, звеня стаканами на столешнице. Нужно пробираться к Лесли, своими силами начинать поиск неизвестного админа, который, скорее всего, и есть убийца. Как его узнать и вычислить во всей этой толпе? Могут пройти месяцы, если тот не захочет, чтобы его нашли. Вот же! Джейкоб стремительно поднял взгляд, разворачиваясь в сторону, и только теперь заметил в двигающейся, как один организм толпе, замершую фигуру, вылавливаемую стробоскопами. Филипс? Твою мать! Как такое может быть возможным?

Джейкоб стремительно соскочил с высокого стула и начал пробираться сквозь плотную толпу, пихал всех плечами и руками, пытаясь быстрее добраться до цели и не упустить агента. Лицо того практически ничего не выражало, только тенью лег легкий испуг, когда Майер начал идти в его сторону. Конечно, Филипс же видит не привычного для него заключенного из игровой капсулы. Поравнявшись вплотную, он рассмотрел федерала внимательнее, хотел было вывалить всю правду сразу, но остановился в последний момент. Кто его знает, как может выглядеть администратор и, может, в лице агента он его заманит в ловушку?

Джейкоб подошел к предполагаемому агенту близко, почти так же, как они недавно стояли с Лесли. Его постоянно задевали и толкали, заставляя притираться ближе.

— Филипс? — попробовал он. Если это действительно агент, то должен же он отреагировать. Джейкоб внимательно рассматривал мимику и пытался уловить ложь, если потребуется. Но мужчина вздернул только одну бровь, глядя на Майера, — как и полагается, — с замешательством.

— Мы знакомы? — хрипло спросил мужчина, хмурясь, как от боли. Совсем тихо спросил. Пришлось напрячь слух, благо, что они были рядом.

— Я не уверен, что должен сейчас тебе обо всем говорить. Скажи просто, ты Филипс? Фэбээровец? — замялся Майер, нужно же с чего-то начинать. Вот бы голос не выдал его состояния отчаяния сейчас. — Пожалуйста.

— Допустим.

— Я… Ты… Прости, не знаю, как начать. Я здесь уже пару месяцев точно. Возможно, больше, но… ты знаешь, в киберпространстве реальность смазывается, я не знаю теперь, когда мне нужно выходить… — Сам от себя не ожидал такого, но его вдруг прорвало, он сбивался на словах, был рад повстречать знакомое лицо спустя полтора месяца в киберпространстве. Забыл уже, какой он, этот агент Филипс.

— Как тебя зовут? — перебил сумбурный поток мыслей Филипс. — Хотя бы имя.

— Ладно. Я надеюсь, ты это ты, а не галлюцинация или кто-то ещё. Джейкоб. — Хоть бы не проколоться нигде, хоть бы не проколоться. — Меня зовут Джейкоб.

— Ты отбываешь наказание в тюрьме, Джейкоб? В реальности. — Тело затопило радостью, это хорошо, он свой.

— Ох, это ты, агент. Да, да, всё верно. Это я, Майер.

— Слушай внимательно, Джейкоб. Меня…

Джейкоб очень хотел дослушать, что ему хотел рассказать агент Филипс, но отвлекся от его лица, взглянул непонимающе на его руки и остолбенел. От кончиков пальцев тянулись невидимые осыпающие нити, словно пепел или сизоватый дым растворял ладонь фэбээровца.

— Ты распадаешься, — Джейкоб услышал свой голос, словно со стороны, во все глаза смотрел, как Филипс растворяется без следа, его тело рухнуло в одночасье, лишаясь ног и рассыпаясь исчезающей пылью. За федералом танцевали люди, словно их это не касалось и они ничего не видели. Майер прижал руку ко рту, пытаясь заглушить удивление и тошноту. Возможно, выпитое пиво добавляло странных ощущений, но, скорее всего, он просто был не готов.

Как вообще Филипс оказался здесь? Его запихнули в капсулу? И почему он так исчез? Так в игре не умирают. Почему-то Майер был в этом уверен. Сам помнил свою смерть, никаких распадов и рассыпания не было. Он просто закрыл глаза здесь, а проснулся уже в реальности. Ему срочно нужен всезнайка Лесли. Тот уж точно поможет!

Джейкоб хотел уже вернуться к барной стойке, но кажется, сегодня был день богат на сюрпризы. Если предыдущие месяцы он словно замер в вакууме, еле шевелился, как в реальном густом геле, то сейчас была пора действовать. В толпе, совсем же рядом, — всё кружится вокруг него, не иначе, — мелькнула короткостриженая рыжая макушка, приковывая сразу же к себе взгляд. Ри Джейкоб ни с кем бы не перепутал.

Ещё через мгновение он заметил и идущего за ней Лесли, который не выглядел смущенным или удивленным. Всё так же перешагивал своей перекачивающейся походкой сквозь толпу. Без сомнений он шел за Ри. Девушка на миг подняла взгляд и посмотрела в сторону Джейкоба, но тут же отвернулась, словно не заметила его в толпе. Наверняка не признала или сделала вид. Какого черта здесь происходит?

Майер заставил себя отмереть, перешагнул пару раз на автомате, а потом опять начал пробираться сквозь толпу. Похоже, такой вид деятельности тут входил уже в привычку.

Отпихнуть от себя девушку в бикини, локтем оттолкнуть щегольского вида парня, покрытого блестками и толстым слоем автозагара, мимо целующейся парочки и кучи безликих полуобнаженных фигур, к тому месту, где мелькнули знакомые персоны. Джейкобу казалось, что он движется в глубокой воде, преодолевает её сопротивление и не может быстро победить. Когда он достиг точки, Лесли и Ри там предсказуемо не было. Рыжая макушка мелькала уже ближе к черному входу, подсвеченному зеленой табличкой с бегущим человечком.

Джейкоб поспешил туда. Толпа в этом месте немного поредела, и он смог лавировать между телами, лишь слегка задевая их конечностями. Дверь поддалась легко, скрипнула пронзительно ржавыми петлями и выпустила Джейкоба на темную улицу. Кроссовки шаркнули по твердому асфальту сразу же, без лишних порогов и ступеней. С этой стороны источников света совсем не наблюдалось, и он зажмурился, пытаясь переждать секунду-другую пока зрение восстановится и наберёт резкость. Под веками бликовали цветастые зайчики, дыхание от стремительного передвижения сбилось, а ноги уже прилично гудели от проделанного марш-броска по мирам.

Когда он распахнул глаза снова, в полумраке переулка никого не обнаружил. След Ри и Лесли простыл стремительно, словно всё ему померещилось, а маячившие фигуры были призраками. В конце улицы мигнул фонарь и погас, так и не осветив собой пространство, добавив странного совпадения к мистической обстановке. Майер раздосадовано выдохнул и хотел вернуться назад, попробовать найти Лесли в баре, возможно, это был игровой сбой или иллюзия, парень же говорил, что базовые персонажи просто так не разгуливают по локациям, но услышал всё тот же пронзительный скрип петель двери и тяжелые шаги за спиной. Повернуться он не успел, в шею уперся тупой предмет и послышался щелчок передвигаемого затвора. Пистолет.

— Ищешь кого? — пробасил мужской голос.

— Администратора, — решил начать с главного Майер. В самом деле, хватит бродить вокруг да около, ему нужно довести дело до конца, хоть и чувствовал себя в игре премерзко.

— Поздравляю, ты его нашел. Пора на выход, — грубо ответил возможный администратор и надавил на курок. Выстрел Джейкоб услышал более чем отчетливо, увидел темные брызги своей крови, чёрной кляксой оседающие на асфальт, но рухнувший на землю аватар покинул раньше, чем почувствовал коленями твердую поверхность.

Пробуждение в этот раз оказалось мягче, словно весь хардкор он израсходовал в предыдущий раз. Избавиться от содержимого желудка не хотелось, хотя избавляться, скорее всего, было не от чего. В реальности он был на голодном пайке и уколах с глюкозой. Крышка капсулы бесшумно открылась, и Джейкоб уставился в потолок совсем незнакомый. Не такой, как в лазарете. В тюрьме было к тому же светлее, чем сейчас в неизвестной комнате. Мозг затопило паникой. Что если он всё ещё в игре и его опять сбили с толку, имитируя выстрел? Майер медленно поднял свою руку, внимательно рассмотрел место, где должна крепиться панель в игре. Её не было, кожа была бледной, остро пахнущая антисептиком из геля.

Раздалось еле слышное покашливание, потом тихая ругань и взвизгнувшие ножки стула по кафельной поверхности. Майер рывком сел в капсуле, покрутил головой по сторонам и наткнулся взглядом на агента Филипса. Выглядел фэбээровец помято, его рубашка была расстёгнута на пару пуговиц на горловине, закатана в рукавах, обнажая предплечья. Значок и пиджак отсутствовали вовсе. Вся выправка и строгость исчезли, Филипс был серьезно измучен. Не такого федерала Джейкоб видел в игре, не таким он помнился при последней с ним встрече. От того стало совсем не по себе, более сюрреалистично.

— Очнулся? — хриплым голосом спросил агент, наверное, спал и не ожидал пробуждения Майера.

Джейкоб просто кивнул и ухватился за бортики, перекидывая ноги и становясь ступнями на холодный пол. Горло драло от долгого молчания, тело было словно ватным, а Филипс не спешил подходить, стоял в паре шагов с задумчивым выражением лица. Точно не проснулся. В окружающей обстановке Джейкоб не мог ни за что уцепиться взглядом, все силы были брошены на концентрацию внимания на агенте, и приходилось смотреть только на него, игнорируя стол и стул за фэбээровцем, скупой свет и серый диван напротив капсулы. Майеру нужно было столько всего рассказать, столько всего спросить, но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё ещё спит в капсуле, что он всё ещё в киберпространстве.

Джейкоб встал и шагнул ближе к Филипсу, неловко покачиваясь от первых шагов. Фэбээровец неловко взмахнул рукой, словно хотел подхватить, но так и не решался прикасаться к обнаженному заключенному. Ситуация казалась нелепой и до чёртиков странной. Майер ухватился за агента первый, смял пальцами ткань рубашки на плече, второй рукой сжал бицепс другой руки и жадно вглядывался в лицо Филипса. Настоящий или нет? Морок?

— Ты это ты? — не сдержался он, во рту поселилась пустыня, и получилось каркающе и грубо.

— Конечно, это я, — недоуменно произнес агент, начиная окончательно просыпаться. Что ж замер как тупица? Где ваши отчеты, где Рейден?

Джейкоб уже не мог остановиться, ему бы как-то проверить, убедить себя, что крыша у него не поехала и реальность вот она, только руку протяни. И Майер тянул свои руки: к лицу молчавшего фэбээровца, пальцами по скулам и вискам; по подбородку и вниз по шее; цеплялся как утопающий за крепкие мышцы плеча, боясь отпустить. Филипс позволял, сжал челюсти так, что заходили желваки под кожей, зажмурился, словно и не с ним, задеревенел всем телом. Но не отворачивался и не взбрыкивал. Майер осмелел, пофиг, что подумает о нем фэбээровец, посрать на его мнение, ему нужно. Живое и дышащее, настоящее, а не фальшивая подделка. Джейкоб качнулся вперед и прилип губами к сжатым губам, провел робко языком, заставляя приоткрыть рот.

Филипс отмер, сжал сухими горячими ладонями за плечи, контрастируя с прохладной после геля кожей, и ответил на выдохе, прижимая Майера ближе. Голова закружилась сразу же от такой реакции, от сильно тела рядом, от сердцебиения напротив, от непонятной вседозволенности. Джейкоб отпустил себя, сталкивался с языком Филипса, вылизывал его изнанку губ, пощипывал в быстром и драчливом поцелуе.

Ещё секунда — и Филипс очухался окончательно, отшатнулся и отодвинул от себя Джейкоба за плечи, удерживая крепкой хваткой. Руки неловко сами по себе взметнулись вверх, уцепились теперь за предплечья, удерживая тело от падения, если федерал надумает отпихнуть сильнее. Майер подумал, что вот сейчас отличный момент, чтобы схлопотать по роже за такие свои действия. Или же продолжить начатое, если Джейкоб не ошибся в агенте. Но Филипс осмотрел внимательно лицо, скользнул взглядом ниже, непристойно оглаживая глазами всё тело, и сказал совсем не то, что предполагал Джейкоб:

— У тебя трусы гелем унесло.


	10. Непозволительная растрата

Капсулу с Майером перевезли быстро. Уоррен с Энди просидели на стульях в комнате лазарета всего час, выпили по кружке кофе, чтобы не уснуть и особо не болтали. Всё и так было ясно, а что не ясно — обсуждать пока не хотелось. Действовалось на заведенном автомате. Филипс попытался привести себя в нормальный вид в туалете при лазарете, но практически плюнул на эту затею. Тщательно умылся и протер подмышками влажным казенным полотенцем, чтобы своим запахом пота не свалить техников и Рейдена. Но напарник не выражал сильного протеста, привык за время совместной работы, что на полевых заданиях может и не так пахнуть.

Уоррену постоянно казалось, что он что-то упускает. Что сон в подворотне был очень реалистичным и осмотр у медиков желательно всё-таки пройти, чем черт не шутит, возможно, ублюдки поиздевались больше, чем представлял себе Филипс. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял потерянный Майер, рассказывающий о себе в киберпространстве, так ясно и четко, слишком реалистично, почти на грани паники. А как бы ты себя чувствовал, а, Уоррен? Если твои мозги четыре дня будут стимулироваться на выработку разных образов, заставляя думать, что прошли недели, месяца или годы. Филипс сочувствовал Джейкобу, надеялся, что сейчас в игре он проводит время совсем по-другому. Собран, действует без паники и четко идет к цели. Кого он только обманывать собрался? Разве что себя. Понимал же, что Майер тоже не ценитель виртуальной среды. Лучше код напишет. Иногда лучше не примерять на себя свои творения и такие же подобные поделки.

Рейден вздохнул, отгоняя мысли. Как по команде к действию, в комнату ввалились техники, пять человек одетые все разношерстно, словно и не в ФБР работают. Покивали чинно своими лохматыми бошками, тыкая в сторону агентов удостоверениями, которых и не рассмотреть издалека, как ни напрягайся. Филипс кивнул в ответ, но со стула не встал, наблюдал за суетой со стороны. Техники обступили капсулу с разных сторон, подключили пару кабелей от своего планшета к панели на боку, колдовали над сенсорами пальцами, постепенно переключая толстые кабели на серый неприметный чемодан. Рейден потом объяснил, что это был генератор, но по действиям техников Филипс и сам догадался обо всем.

Переживал почему-то, чтобы не навредили Джейкобу внутри этой виртуально-реальной штуки. Так и мозги спечься могут, стоит лишь сделать неправильное действие. Дурное начальство, подвергающее людей опасности, ещё больше нервировало и вызывало недоумение. Не облегчал мысли и тот факт, что внутри зэк.

Капсулу выносили так же, как и вносили. Пара техников следила за кабелями, тянувшимися от кейса к капсуле, поддерживали длинные свисающие нити и перешагивали в неспешном аккуратном темпе. Рейден с Филипсом ухватились за бока капсулы, помогали тощим техникам нести тяжелую ношу. В лифте получилось немного расслабиться и перенести вес на подставленное колено. Уоррен всматривался в матовую гладкую поверхность капсулы, силясь рассмотреть черты лица или тела заключенного, но густой туман и гель не давали шанса.

Рейден повел «Ауди» впереди грузовика, загруженного техниками и капсулой. Филипс остался в кабине с программистами, хотел проследить, чтобы всё прошло гладко и ничего не повредилось при доставке. Но техники словно чувствовали настороженность Филипса, пристегивали капсулу крепко, поддерживали при езде коленями, сидя на длинных лавках по обеим сторонам от капсулы. Нянька, как и сказал шеф, хотя в последнее время Филипс чувствовал себя иначе. Уоррен не болтал лишнего, коротко перебрасывался незначащими фразами и старался не уснуть. Странно, но когда он оказался в относительной безопасности мозг пытался наверстать упущенный отдых.

К себе домой он тоже не рискнул возвращаться, одежду должны были привести младшие агенты, которые закроют квартиру на новый электронный замок. То что рыться будут в личных вещах, Уоррен не переживал, старался не хранить у себя компрометирующих штуковин, даже дома был отчасти агентом. Чертова привычка, и не расслабишься.

Дейзи обрадовалась новости о штабе в их с Рейденом доме. Она, видимо, скучала по мужу сильно, хотела семейного тихого счастья, внимания к себе и детям. Филипс радовался факту, что никого не заставляет ждать себя и никого не подвергает опасности. Что сделали бы похитители, будь у него дома жена и дети? Наверняка бы убили. Хорошо, что им не попался Энди. С другой стороны, ему было одновременно грустно по той же причине. Всё-таки хотелось иногда возвращаться к родному человеку. Роскошь в этом страшном мире — обычная семья.

Филипс и Рейден решили не изменять своим традициям, продолжить чередование смен день-ночь. Дейзи накрыла на стол, как только техники покинули здание и один младший агент приехал подстраховать Уоррена и Энди в дневное время, что подарило им возможность подняться в квартиру Рейдена вместе. Выделенная для капсулы комната оказалась на территории подземной стоянки, мелкое освобожденное служебное помещение охраны, под огромным небоскребом. Комнатушка оказалась совсем небольшой, меньше, чем в лазарете, но обстановка была по-деловому рациональна, за исключением дополнительного серого дивана с парой мягких подушек. Рейден усмехнулся и предостерег Филипса, чтобы тот в ночное время и не думал валяться.

Рейден жил на двадцатом этаже. Квартира у него была просторной, с тремя отдельными комнатами, которые имели четкое назначение. Две спальни — детская и родительская, раздельный санузел и проходная большая комната, совмещенная с кухней широкой аркой, вмонтированной в стену. Несмотря на то, что у Энди были разнополые отпрыски, они ютились в пока одной комнате. Сэмми было пять, мальчишка очень похож чертами лица на Дейзи и с такой же светлой копной волос, как и у отца. Адриана — девчонка семи лет, волосы соломенного цвета, как у матери, а личиком похожа на Рейдена. Идиллия, да и только.

Филипс рассматривал членов семьи, сидя уже за столом. Сэмми смотрел на Уоррена, не отрываясь, так как сидел напротив. Его огромные глаза и курносый нос вызывали умиление, а взгляд озадачивал. Уоррен ждал от мальчика вопросов, узрев во взгляде любопытство, но тот молчал, на ощупь ел с ложки рагу, практически не роняя еду на стол. Спросила Адриана, сидящая рядом с братом, но в отличие от Сэма, взгляд прятала в тарелке:

— Дядя полицейский, а правда, что у нас в подвале теперь ещё один дядя спит?

Уоррен переглянулся с Рейденом, но тот лишь пожал плечами, уминая свой обед. Энди проболтался, или малышка подслушала болтовню взрослых, собственно и неважно, от маленьких проныр ничего не скроешь. Филипс считал, что обманывать детей плохое занятие, поэтому честно признался:

— Да. Мы с твоим папой будем по очереди его охранять.

— А когда он проснется, вы покажете его нам? — допытывалась Адриана.

— Зачем? — удивился Филипс.

— Чтобы знать, что он проснулся. Страшно, когда спит долго, может, болеет? — тоненьким робким голоском предположила девочка.

— Нет, солнышко, он не болеет, — вмешалась Дейзи, за что Уоррен был ей благодарен, с детьми он не сильно ладил и порой не понимал, что им можно рассказывать, а что нет. — Он тестирует важный прибор и результаты исследований передаст агентам.

— О, ну ладно тогда. Но всё равно покажите его нам, интересно посмотреть на того, кто долго спит, — Адриана немного отвлеклась, отпустила тему, переключилась на свою еду. Сэмми взгляд так и не отвел, заглядывал прямо в рот Уоррену. Филипсу стало неловко, он поерзал на стуле, повертел ложку в пальцах.

— А Сэмми всегда так смотрит? — спросил он тихо у Рейдена, сидящего рядом.

— У нас редко гости бывают, он тебя не помнит совсем. Когда ты последний раз-то заходил? Года два или три назад?

— Примерно. Плюс-минус. Намек понял, — усмехнулся Уоррен, продолжая трапезу и пытаясь не обращать внимания на мальчишку. Всё равно смотрелось жутковато. Правда же, Энди предлагал прийти в гости часто, но так же часто Уоррен и спрыгивал с темы. Не хотел мозолить глаза больше нужного.

Всё остальное время обеда заняла Дейзи, расспрашивала о работе, болтала на совсем нейтральные темы, и Энди рассказывал некоторые моменты, не посвящая в важные дела. Уоррен кивал головой, жевал уже совсем сонно, поглядывал на Дейзи, моргая через раз. Всё-таки жена у Энди была умницей, практически сама тянула детей и быт. С их темпом работы они могли вовсе по несколько суток отсутствовать дома. Взгляд приковывала соломенного цвета длинная коса женщины, острый нос и такие же большие глаза, как и у Сэмми. Филипс ловил себя на мысли, что знатно притормаживает, движения смазывались, и усталость не давала сконцентрироваться. Энди заметил вялость напарника так же, кивнул еле заметно Дейзи, и женщина всё поняла верно. Сэм перестал на него смотреть во время поспешно поставленного перед ним десерта. От чая Уоррен отказался, помог отнести часть посуды и прошмыгнул в душ, подталкиваемый Энди.

Ему выделили диван в проходной комнате, выдали гигиенические принадлежности на первое время, чем Филипс и пользовался с удовольствием, смывал с тела напоминания о похищении и о бессонной ночи. Его вещи ещё не привезли, и после душа Уоррен оделся в одолженную рубашку и брюки Рейдена, совсем неглаженные после недавней стирки. Повезло, что размер у них с напарником был один. Когда он вышел из ванной, стол уже был убран. Дейзи хлопотала на кухне, а Рейден играл с детьми в их комнате. Диван был уже подготовлен и застелен свежим и чистым бельем. После плотного обеда Филипс вырубился, не раздеваясь и прикрывшись только уголком одеяла, крепко и быстро как младенец, не отвлекаясь на детский смех и беготню, намереваясь на ночь подменить Рейдена возле капсулы. Он сквозь сон слышал, как Дейзи пытается приструнить слишком громкие вскрики Сэма, но не мог проснуться. В этот раз ему никаких снов не снилось.

Энди ушёл на свой пост спустя полчаса, как уснул Уоррен. Филипс сквозь чуткий сон слышал его шаги, прощание с женой и щелчок закрываемой двери. Через несколько часов он и сам проснулся, пару минут смотрел в незнакомый потолок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. За окном уже повечерело, голограммные рекламы набирали яркость, а солнце тухло за горизонтом ярко-оранжевой полосой. В широкое окно с двадцатого этажа было всё прекрасно видно, легкие занавески не скрывали панораму, а отблески от последних лучей раскрашивали белый потолок насыщенными желтыми полосами.

Дейзи выдала заспанному, но толком не отдохнувшему Филипсу чашку с кофе, и Уоррен отправился подменять напарника на ночь. Всё же Энди было несладко, полночи так же не спал. Попивая напиток на ходу, Уоррен решил пройтись по лестнице, игнорируя лифт, насидится ещё часов восемь минимум. Вниз было идти легко, двадцать этажей промелькнули незаметно, а мышцы всё ещё ныли от недостаточной нагрузки. Филипс сделал себе мысленную пометку, что нужно зайти как-нибудь после смены в спортзал и усиленно позаниматься на тренажерах.

Туфли плоской подошвой выстукивали по бетонному полу стоянки, вторя в уши эхом от бетонных стен, и Уоррен шел на новое рабочее место, минуя комнаты, похожие на помещения в своем небоскребе. Общие душевые, спортзал и комната с похожими виртуальными капсулами-«гробами», правда, более нового образца. Прошагал мимо аппарата со всевозможными напитками и снеками с мигающим табло, приглашающим выпить и съесть что угодно за ваши деньги, неприметно прислонившегося в каменной нише. Здание Рейдена было поэлитнее собственного небоскреба, но Уоррен не завидовал, ему было достаточно малого.

— Пришла твоя подмена, — провозгласил Филипс, беззвучно открывая нужную дверь, старательно придерживая чашку в одной руке, чтобы не расплескать остаток напитка.

— Вот и славно, я отключаюсь уже. Уложим детей и баиньки, ты, если что, буди, — обрадовался Рейден, плавно поднимаясь со своего стула и потягиваясь всем телом. — Пока всё тихо и стабильно. Почитать оставлю свой планшет, там есть книги в библиотеке.

— Ладно, иди уже.

— Хорошей смены, Уоррен. — Энди хлопнул Филипса по плечу, проходя мимо него к выходу, и стремительно скрылся в коридоре, пытаясь не терять времени на сон. Гулкие шаги удалялись от комнаты, а Филипс расположился за столом, окинул взглядом безмолвную капсулу и пристроил полупустую чашку на белой столешнице. Ночь обещала быть скучной, но кто-то должен присутствовать, если вдруг Майер решит выйти из игры. Или же решат за него.

В электронной библиотеке Рейдена оказалась парочка фэнтезийных книг, несколько мистических и десятка два с пометкой «юмор и сатира». Уоррен открыл книгу об эльфах. Читать вообще не хотелось, в голове роились ненужные мысли, Филипс старался вспомнить все детали, каждую мелочь в убийствах, выстраивал хронологическую линию. Он делал в голове пометки, силясь восстановить события во время похищения, внутренне досадовал, что к медикам так и не попал. Эльф сражался в первой же главе, не на жизнь, а на смерть, его окружали орки, и Филипс не заметил, как уснул, уткнувшись в сенсорный экран лбом и раскинув руки на столе.

Он оказался посреди пустыни, горячий ветер кружил песок, солнце жарило в голову и спину. Пить хотелось невероятно, жарко было, словно в аду, и Уоррен шел, туфлями зачерпывая песок, натирая, попавшими песчинками в обувь, стопы. Пытался отыскать тропинку или общую утрамбованную дорогу, но мелкими песчаными ураганами засыпало всё вокруг, барханы перекрывали горизонт, и он был близок к отчаянию. Выхода нет, он не находился, сон словно закольцевало по кругу, не было ни малейшей зацепки и подсказки.

Из морока его выдернул резкий писк и шорох. Филипс рывком выбрался из сна, ещё отголосками чувствуя жар во всем теле и колючий песок в туфлях. Он двинулся всем телом, выругался, и стул отъехал от стола более резко, чем хотел Уоррен, заставляя поежиться от громкого звука. Филипс обернулся, вскакивая с места, увидел откинутую прозрачную крышку капсулы и сидящего в ней Майера. Чумной и дезориентированный, он смотрел прямо на Филипса своим привычным цепким взглядом, примешивая к настороженности недоверие. Уоррен хотел сказать что-то, успокоить как-то Майера, но язык словно прилип к небу, фантомно чувствовалась потеря жидкости в иллюзорной пустыне, и он стоял столбом не решаясь пошевелиться, пребывая на грани сна и яви, как и сам Джейкоб.

— Очнулся? — голос словно и не его, но Джейкоб услышал, скованно кивнул.

Майер задвигался первым, неловко свесил ноги из капсулы и, покачиваясь, вышел из нее, поджимая пальцы на ногах и покрываясь мурашками от холода. Ноздри защекотал непривычный медицинский запах геля и Уоррен заметил, что Джозеф был полностью обнажен. Хотел подхватить рукой, но замешкался, не решился пока трогать обнаженное тело. И что ж ведет-то так?

Стальная хватка на плече немного привела в чувство, странный вопрос: «Ты это ты?» — хрипящим голосом, заставил мозг работать, и Филипс даже немного обиделся на себя, что допустил промах и вырубился на рабочем месте, а теперь пытался синхронизироваться с происходящим.

— Конечно, это я, — выдавил он из себя, знал же, что Джейкобу сейчас сложнее, для него в игре прошло больше пары месяцев.

К чему он не был готов, так это к бесстыжим ощупываниям своего лица. Хотелось отстраниться и в тоже время прильнуть, чтобы прикосновения никогда не заканчивались. Но так неправильно, нельзя. Уоррен на работе, а это заключенный, кто знает, как он повернет ситуацию, если расслабиться. Может, захочет сбежать или ударит по башке посильнее. Филипс сжимал крепко зубы, недоуменно сдерживая себя. Переждать, пока наваждение пройдет и Джейкоба попустит. Пусть трогает, может, важно для него. Губы на губах были ударом под дых, последней каплей и первым шагом к помешательству. Горячим дыханием обжигало рот, настойчивый язык раздвигал губы, и Филипс сам не понял, как ответил. Прошла секунда и один удар сердца, а он уже хватался за Майера, толкался языком тому в рот и не мог насытиться. Джейкоб первый начал, но на самого нахлынуло не хуже, лавиной стирая дозволенные рамки. Прекратить сейчас же, сделать вид, что и не было ничего.

Но секунды шли, а Уоррен не мог остановиться, ловил отголоски геля даже во вкусе мягкого рта, запахе от прохладной кожи, и всё вместе отчего-то возбуждало рецепторы не хуже «Виагры». Целовался Джейкоб восхитительно, вёл в поцелуе, пощипывал губами губы, часто дышал. Выплескивал накопившееся отчаяние в грубоватый поцелуй, как последний, словно просто дышал и не мог надышаться.

Стоп.

Филипс нехотя, рывком разорвал поцелуй, чтобы окончательно притормозить себя. Нужно посмотреть Майеру в глаза, увидеть насмешливое выражение в них и гаденькую улыбку. Осознать, что попался на крючок. Убедиться, что ничего хорошего нет. Ничего подобного не было. Джейкоб расцвел алыми пятнами по бледной коже от смущения, хватался за руки Уоррена, словно утопающий, его глаза заволокло темной дымкой возбуждения, а член гордо стоял, не скрытый трусами, показывая очевидный настрой хозяина. Филипс честно не хотел глазеть, но огладил взглядом всё тело Майера, ловя себя на ответном возбуждении. Ну, какого черта сейчас? И он сказал самой нелепое, что могло прийти в голову, не осмеливаясь вернуться глазами к эрегированному члену в обрамлении русых завитков волос:

— У тебя трусы гелем унесло.

Джейкоб легко засмеялся, хрипя на вдохе, немного нервно, совсем развеивая сомнения в своих грязных намерениях насмехаться над Филипсом. Он его хочет определенно, вопрос был в другом. Сколько правил они похерят, если поддадутся соблазну? Сколько жизней ещё придется упустить?

— Эй, агент. Хватит. Слышно, как ты думаешь, — улыбался Майер. — Мне пора бы уже в психушку, мозги аж звенят. Мне столько нужно тебе рассказать и столько спросить, но я не могу ни о чем сейчас думать. Я… Словом, если хочешь, давай. Вот он я. Хочешь, трахнешь?

— Нет. — Уоррен замотал головой, переча своим желаниям. Тянуло же к Джейкобу, невозможно бороться с вожделением и предательским телом. Всё это время, пока Джейкоб был в капсуле, Филипс неумышленно возвращался к нему. Сейчас внизу живота тянуло теплом, собственный член налился кровью и неудобно изогнулся в трусах.

— Нет? — Улыбка сменилась озадаченным видом, Джейкоб переступил с ноги на ногу на холодном кафеле, распределяя вес. Наверняка и стоять же тяжело ему, пробыл в капсуле без движения уйму времени.

— Я не… Ай, похуй! Только наоборот. — Было страшно, как первый раз, но Филипс переборол шалившие нервы, притянул Джейкоба обратно к себе, поддерживая руками за талию и забирая часть веса на себя. Решил говорить сразу напрямую, как хочется и как нравится. Задвинул здравый смысл поглубже.

— Наоборот? — уточнил Майер, прикусил игриво нижнюю губу Уоррена, опираясь предплечьями на плечи агента.

— Да, ты трахнешь, — выдохнул горячо в рот Джейкобу Филипс, зажмуриваясь до бликов под веками и краснея от собственной откровенности. Кто его постоянно за язык-то тянет. О вирте точно так же рассказал, не думая о последствиях.

— Ох, да-да. Сейчас? Нет, дай попить. Дай воды, — взмолился Майер, царапаясь губами о дневную щетину на подбородке Филипса. — И я сделаю, как хочешь. Всё что хочешь, да?

Уоррен лишь гулко сглотнул вязкую слюну и кивнул.

К аппарату с напитками пришлось идти осторожно, по нелепой случайности и, уверовав на сохранность нижнего белья в капсуле, одежды заключенному никто не оставил. Пришлось лишиться собственной рубашки, повязать на бедра Джейкобу, чтобы не светил своим хозяйством на скрытые камеры на стоянке. Обувью они так же не озаботились, вынуждая Майера теперь шлепать босыми ногами по бетонному покрытию. В комнате охраны Филипс искренне надеялся, что фэбээровскую камеру ещё не успели поставить, но всё равно опасался там трахаться. Черт разберет этих техников и младшего агента, шуршащих в комнате во время их с Рейденом отсутствия.

Джейкоб не скрывал откровенных взглядов, рассмотрел оголенный торс агента так же, как недавно рассматривал Майера Уоррен, хмыкнул одобряюще, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами за стол. Поддерживать заключенного всё же пришлось. Джейкоб передвигался по коридору нетвердой походкой, всё норовя завалиться набок, его иногда приходилось насильно ставить в вертикальное положение. Идея быстрого секса была плохой затеей сейчас.

— Эй, агент. Закажи мне сладкого чего-нибудь, — попросил насмешливо Майер уже возле аппарата, рассматривал мигающие сенсорные кнопки, но не рисковал выбирать сам. Стеснялся. Вот как?

— Ладно, ага. — Желание постепенно таяло, и мысли приходили в порядок. Идиотизм же, ебаться в рабочее время, да ещё и с зэком.

Джейкоба пришлось прислонить об стену возле аппарата, самому прокрутить меню и выбрать самый сладкий и вкусный кофейный напиток. Стоил тот тоже дороже всех, но Филипс не зажмотился, подставил браслет к считывающему устройству, оплачивая покупку. Филипс перевел взгляд на Майера, как только машина зашумела, начиная процесс приготовления напитка. Тот стоял бледный и обессиленный, прикрыл глаза, подсматривая из-под ресниц, и всё равно счастливо улыбался. Его грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания, почему-то такой отрезок пути дался ему тяжело. Филипс с трудом представлял себе человека, который решился бы провести в капсуле месяц. Наверняка мышцы атрофируются, но как люди жили в вирте так долго?

Аппарат тонко запищал, возвещая о приготовленном напитке, и Уоррен, достав плотный стакан из углубления, передал его Джейкобу. Тот принял емкость слегка рассеяно, касаясь пальцами пальцев Филипса.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Майер благодарно и отпил пару мелких глотков, жмурясь от пара. Уоррен, наверное, слишком явно пялился. Джейкоб лишь шире улыбнулся в ответ, в извиняющем жесте развел руками: — Ты прости, я впервые так надолго погружаюсь. Организм хуеет.

— Не, всё нормально. Мне нужно отчёт составить, — пошёл на попятную Уоррен. Решил отбросить спонтанный перепих до лучших времен. Погорячились, с кем не бывает. Работа сейчас в приоритете. Служба всегда на первом месте.

— Уоррен, — тихо совсем, но уже не хрипел. Жидкость помогла смягчить пересохшее горло. Филипсу было непривычно слышать свое имя от заключенного, так он обратился к нему впервые.

— М?

— Слушай, знаю, что я ужасный тормоз, зэк и иногда трусливый до чертиков. — Он проникновенно взглянул в глаза Уоррену, отбросил опустошенный стакан в урну возле аппарата и шагнул поближе. Шатало его меньше, возможно, была в этом заслуга кофейного напитка и очередной дозы глюкозы. — Мне не дадут здесь находиться более пары часов. Я пожру, вы с Рейденом запишите показания, поделимся опытом, и я опять отправлюсь в игру.

— Времени может быть больше, — неуверенно ответил Филипс, принимая прикосновения Уоррена, который прижался ближе. Теперь они стояли скрытые от посторонних взглядов между автоматом и стенкой, почти залезли в тесную нишу.

— Ты знаешь, это не так. Сообщи Рейдену, что я вышел, и мы проверим мою догадку, — горько сказал Джейкоб. — Но я знаю, там твориться черти что, время уходит. А я, скорее всего, больше не увижу сестру. Она отказалась меня слушать. Может, мы так же видимся последний раз. Я не знаю.

— Хватит. Жалость вызываешь? — беззлобно отозвался Уоррен, но серьёзно же не хотел из сочувствия, терся щекой о раскрытую ладонь Майера, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь прикосновением. Как наваждение.

— Пойдем, веди туда, где безопасно, — шепнул Джейкоб и отстранился ровно на сделанный ранее шаг, заново упираясь лопатками в холодную стену и убирая разом руки от Уоррена. Дал возможность сделать выбор и определиться. Стало пусто и холодно, потянуло странным отчаянием, время начало отсчет. К черту.

Быстрее.

И Филипс повел. Мимо одинаковых безликих дверей, в сторону душевых. Надеялся, что там никого в поздний час не будет. Он влетел в помещение, облепленное бежевым кафелем, таща за собой Джейкоба. Тот на удивление поспевал, вторил шагам и почти нигде не споткнулся, отошел немного от вирта. Крайняя кабинка оказалась свободной, как и всё помещение душевой. Филипс отпустил Майера на миг, метнулся к высоким стеллажам у входа и вытащил стандартный комплект запасного белья, предназначенный на экстренный случай. Обычная белая рубашка и такие же штаны, просто скроенные, больше походили на тюремную робу. Следом дернул пару больших полотенец и опять потащил Джейкоба за руку мимо распахнутых дверок, следуя к намеченной цели, к последней кабинке в ряду. Тот безропотно подчинился, его ладонь взмокла от нервов, и он внимательно следил за действиями агента. Полотенца и комплект одежды упали на лавку возле кабинки.

Быстрее.

Из одежды Уоррен вывернулся, отчаянно целуя Джейкоба. Краснел неумолимо от нахлынувшего возбуждения, дергал ногами, пытаясь сбросить штанины одновременно с туфлями. Натягивал узел собственной рубашки, завязанной на талии Майера, пытаясь быстро его развязать, и выталкивал носками ног одежду из кабинки. Джейкоб самозабвенно отвечал, помогал избавляться от одежды, мычал слабо в губы, гладил руками напряженные мышцы на груди и спине Уоррена и жался к разгоряченному телу, притираясь стояком о вставший член. Прикосновения кожа к коже ощущались приятно и давно забыто, сшибало нафиг все мысли, чёткие действия, оголяло нервы, заставляло двигаться на инстинктах.

Воду Уоррен включил на ощупь, сенсорной панелью отрегулировал температуру, беспорядочно тыкая пальцами и больше ориентируясь на чувства. Поцелуй пришлось разорвать через несколько минут, чтобы не задохнуться от нехватки кислорода. И так жадничал, урывал пока можно урвать. Давно рядом не чувствовал живого тела, такой отдачи и безумного блеска в глазах. Неужели его тоже необъяснимо тянет к нему? Джейкоб так же хочет? Майер молчал, не подгонял, не отпускал шуточек, мелко подрагивал всем телом на ласки и от остаточной слабости.

Быстрее.

Мыло потекло на ладонь густо, стекая красным желе по пальцам из вмонтированного в стену дозатора. Уоррен намыливал Джейкоба, пытаясь отмыть его от запаха геля, мылился сам, перехватывая скользкие пальцы Майера на своей груди, и опять отвечал на поцелуи. Жаркие и кусачие, торопливые и глубокие. Спешили же оба. Не спалиться бы.

— Повернись ко мне спиной, — опалил жарким дыханием ухо Майер, развернул мягко за скользкое от пены плечо, провел с нажимом от лопаток до поясницы, пробуя грани дозволенного. Уоррен позволил, выпятил задницу, соглашаясь и подставляясь. Шутки кончились, события осознавались чётко, хотелось член Джейкоба внутрь и до конца, нутро тянуло фантомной пустотой, словно не трахался вечность. А может, так и было.

Быстрее.

Майер выдавил мыло себе на пальцы перед взглядом Уоррена, протягивая руку вперед к дозатору. Филипс смотрел за стекающими мутно-красными каплями, словно загипнотизированный, затаив дыхание. Он уперся одной рукой в стену, обеспечивая себе дополнительную опору, и расставил ноги шире, шагая в сторону от бьющей из лейки душа воды. Мысленно подгонял Джейкоба. Хотелось уже до воя получить обещанное и безумно не хватало времени, чтобы реализовать всё задуманное. Майер не заставил себя долго ждать, скользнул вымазанной в мыле ладонью между ягодиц, невесомо прошелся по сжатым мышцам сфинктера ребром ладони и скользнул мягко лишь кончиком одного пальца внутрь ануса, гладко и легко по мылу. Уоррен неосознанно выдохнул, вторую руку положил на свой твердый член, поглаживая от головки к основанию, изводясь на нет от недостаточного проникновения. Медленно, мало. Несмотря на негласную спешку, Джейкоб хотел сделать всё правильно, постепенно добавлял пальцы. Метроном бился лишь в голове Уоррена.

Быстрее.

Хотелось, чтобы Майер осторожничал и в то же время вставил быстро, сразу растягивая под себя членом, пропуская по телу импульсы легкой боли, вламываясь не щадя. Но Джейкоб не торопился, растягивал мышцы неспешно, увеличивал глубину с каждым толчком.

— Не спи, эй. Не сломаюсь, — Филипс мотнул головой, смахивая капли воды с волос. Терпения не хватало, время неумолимо уплывало, а возможно, просто остановилось, заперев их в тесной душевой вдвоем.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Майер поцеловал лопатку, прикусил загривок и вынул сразу три пальца из растянутого отверстия, заменяя их членом. — Ты же не хочешь как в тюрьме? А?

Джейкоб двинулся вперед, раздвигая стволом узкий сфинктер. Отдалось легкой болью, пальцы на ногах поджались от предвкушения, и Уоррен тихо застонал, стесняясь своего голоса, пьянея от полученного. Вот сейчас быстрее. Глубже и резче. Чтоб замолчал, и чего треплется? Уоррен молчал, не мог среагировать должным образом, утопая в своей похоти.

— В тюрьме о подготовке можно только мечтать, — зачем-то продолжал рассказывать Майер, раскачивался в медленном темпе, погружаясь глубже, как и мечталось.

Его ладони скользнули по напрягшемуся прессу на животе. Джейкоб царапнул легко кожу короткими ногтями и оттянул пальцами одновременно два соска, усиливая ощущения. Уоррен неосознанно рыкнул, подался задницей на таранящий ствол, работая рукой на собственном члене, неистово подмахивая.

Майер целовал плечи и шею, наращивал темп, уловил настроение и спешку Филипса, теперь не мешкал. Цеплялся пальцами за грудные мышцы, прижимая к себе ближе, притираясь разгоряченной кожей и царапая своими напряженными сосками спину. Шум воды заглушал их тяжелое дыхание, но шлепки плоти о плоть были всё же громче, выдавали их с головой, если бы кто-то сейчас ломанулся в душевые — догадался бы, что происходит.

Быстрее.

Джейкоб приподнялся на носках и толкнулся глубже, меняя угол и ударяясь яйцами о мошонку. Прошило новым удовольствием изнутри от ног до макушки, разлилось патокой по всем рецепторам. Майер хмыкнул сзади, догадавшись, лизнул языком шею, проходясь по бьющейся жилке, прикусил мочку уха и теперь безошибочно трахал под правильным углом. Филипс подмахивал, как заправская шлюха, горячечно и бесстыже, не мог остановиться.

Уоррен, подстегнутый адреналином, сладким усилившимся удовольствием и боязнью быть застуканным, кончил быстро, пачкая белесыми разводами стену перед собой и ритмично сжимаясь на члене Джейкоба. Тот удивленно выдохнул, но не замедлился, дотрахивал пульсирующий вход в бешеном темпе, стараясь дойти быстрее до разрядки. Его хватило на минуту, не больше. Майер сильнее прижал Уоррена к себе, горячо выдыхая в лопатку. Филипс уловил дрожь Джейкоба, дернувшийся ствол внутри и горячие капли, стекающие по внутренней стороне собственного бедра.

Быстрее…


	11. На пределе

Джейкоб занял почти всё пространство серого дивана, взобрался с ногами, одетый в просторную белую одежду из душевой. Филипс сел за стол, не рискнул приближаться ближе. Теперь всё ощущалось более чем странно. Их отношения переступили черту деловых, но задание ещё было нерешенным. Джейкобу было стыдно за свою болтовню в душе, хорошо, что Уоррен промолчал, пропустил всё мимо. Какая, к чёрту, тюрьма? Зачем? Мозги, и правда, высохли в определенный этап погружения.

Выходя из кабинки, они сталкивались локтями и плечами, вытирались колючими полотенцами и глупо улыбались. Сколько прошло времени с момента выгрузки, Майер сказать не мог. Торопились же на пределе возможностей, но всё равно тратили время. Уже у выхода Джейкоб сорвал с губ агента скупой поцелуй, чтобы удостовериться — всё было, он теперь не ерничает и позволяет. Филипс, словно потерял голову и здравый смысл, отвечал отчаянно, будто в последний раз, точь-в-точь прощаясь.

Скоро Майеру опять возвращаться в киберпространство, пытаться найти администратора первым и поселить код в его аватар. Смерть вспоминалась всё ещё отчетливо, словно прошла минута, и не было ничего между «тогда» и «сейчас». Но было же. Филипс выглядел более спокойным и собранным, покрывался еле заметным румянцем, когда смотрел на Джейкоба, и легко улыбался.

Едой пришлось довольствоваться пока из того же автомата, снеки хрустели на зубах, отдавали синтетическим привкусом на языке, но Майер старательно жевал, рассказывал о своих приключениях и о том, как застрял на месяцы в одном мире. Уоррен нахмурился при этом, догадался, что больше времени они просто потеряли, а не действовали. Рейдена они пока решили не будить, давали дополнительную передышку и могли же справиться пока вдвоем.

— А потом я увидел в толпе тебя, так боялся ошибиться. Кстати, как ты там оказался? — Майер запихнул в рот очередной крекер и отпил из нового стаканчика щедро предоставленный второй кофейный напиток от Филипса.

Уоррен недоуменно поднял брови и почесал затылок, сосредоточенно о чем-то задумался. Вспоминал, видимо.

— Слушай. Пока ты мне не сказал, я был уверен, что это слишком реалистичный сон. Тебе не показалось, что видел меня? — напряженно ответил Уоррен, поднимая глаза от планшета, в который старательно делал пометки. — Так не может быть. Или при похищении меня засунули насильно, только смысл… Или не знаю, что мне и думать…

— Похищение? — наступила очередь удивляться Майеру, слишком многое он пропустил, долго отсутствовал.

Филипс коротко кивнул и пересказал свою поездку в неизвестном направлении с плотным чёрным мешком на голове. Джейкоб внимательно его слушал и не перебивал.

— В общем, наше пересечение для меня остается загадкой, боюсь всё не так просто, как нам кажется. Но мы точно что-то пропустили, — закончил свой рассказ Уоррен, озадаченно смотря на Джейкоба. Складывалось впечатление, что это теперь их общее дело.

— Хорошо, слушай дальше, потом постараемся ещё раз вернуться к этому. После того, как ты распался…

Майер старательно припоминал детали и ощущение недавней встречи с Ри в другом мире, с невидимым администратором и ушедшем в неизвестном направлении Лесли. Он описывал всё до мелочей: внешность аватаров, обстановку бара, ощущения и рассказы от Лесли и Мелани.

— Наши дальнейшие действия в игре? Что мне нужно делать? Вы же обсуждали это с Рейденом? — Джейкоб решил, что ему уже пора обратно. И так достаточно времени упустили.

— Ладно, по описанию Ри есть один кандидат. Когда окажешься в игре, перевоплотись в женский аватар, желательно молодую блондинку, такой типаж всех четырех жертв в игре. Возможно, совпадение, но лучше перестраховаться. Найди и прижучь администратора. Нам нужно его местонахождение.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это верхушка айсберга? Мне кажется, за этим стоят большие люди, — озвучивал свои мысли Майер, хотел, чтобы и агент пришел к такому выводу и начал действовать в правильном направлении.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. Но пока нужно начинать с малого. — Филипс погрустнел, взлохматил волосы на макушке и встал из-за стола, приближаясь к Майеру. Он сел на корточки рядом с диваном, снизу вверх вглядывался в глаза и выглядел всё ещё уставшим. — Слушай, знаю, что это странно, но возвращайся. Не умирай, чего бы тебе это ни стоило.

— Так вот ты какой под своей броней, агент. Мягкий и сентиментальный? — улыбнулся Майер и придвинулся ближе, свешивая ноги на холодный пол и касаясь тыльной стороной ладони щеки Уоррена. Тот на миг прикрыл глаза, принимая ласку.

— Заткнись, Майер. Не нужно копаться во мне сверх меры, — тихо и не зло. Да чтоб тебя! Когда агент впустил его в свою жизнь? Только что? Плохо.

— А ты не размякай! — Майер перехватил пальцами за подбородок, заставляя Уоррена поднять взгляд. — Слушай, у всех мозги закипают от этого задания. Чем быстрее мы его выполним, тем быстрее всё закончится. Так что отправляй меня обратно. Мне кажется, что такой паузы мне достаточно, скорее всего, администратор ждал меня сразу, а теперь есть гарантия, что обо мне немного забыли. Ладно?

— Ладно-ладно! Я и не собирался сопли распускать, вали в свой вирт. Плакать по тебе точно не буду! — Уоррен показушно хмыкнул и выпрямился, стряхивая ладонь Джейкоба. Но через секунду он передумал всё же, рывком нагнулся и прижался губами к губам. Майер выдохнул от неожиданности, но ответил на поцелуй, так и не рискнул поднять свои руки и вцепиться в агента, хоть и хотелось. Пусть он ведет. Филипс тянулся только лицом, опирался коленом между ног Майера в мягкое сидение дивана и одной рукой в спинку. Джейкоб начал заводиться по-новому, почувствовал себя подростковым аватаром из игры и задушено застонал в поцелуй, отшатываясь назад. Всё потом, нельзя.

— Иди, буди Рейдена, и работайте. Отправляй меня обратно, — получилось хрипло, слова сбивались на вдохах. — Вам нужно выяснить, кто в жизни Ри и Лесли, если такое вообще возможно.

— Ты прав.

Филипс исчез разом, всем телом, оставляя за собой легкое шевеление воздуха. У Джейкоба в груди сердце отстукивало нечеткий ритм, пока он заканчивал рассказ, остатки снеков становились поперек горла, но он усиленно запихивал их в себя. Кто знает, насколько долго придется торчать в капсуле на этот раз.

В капсулу он ложился полностью раздетым, нижнее белье ему так и не нашли, а в костюме лезть было сомнительно — игра могла не пустить из-за недостаточного реализма ощущений. Филипс стоял рядом, смотрел нечитаемым взглядом и отвернулся лишь тогда, когда крышка капсулы мягко опустилась вниз, отрезая Джейкоба от реальности.

Под ногами оказалась твердая поверхность. Темный переулок раскрашивался далекими отблесками разноцветных огней от вывески бара. Джейкоб оказался точно в том же месте, где они вошли в локацию с Лесли на прогулке к бару «Джой». Майер не знал, кого и благодарить за такой щедрый подарок, радовался, что локацию не пришлось искать повторно. Видимо, сработало автосохранение.

Джейкоб скользнул пальцами по панели на руке, отметил исчезнувшие два сердца жизни и полез в настройки аватара. С места он постарался не сходить, чтобы сделать всё правильно и начать игру в новом обличии. Он поставил галочки в нужных местах, в голове сформировал образ светловолосой миниатюрной девушки, особо не рассчитывая на то, что всё это сработает. Неожиданно подействовало, его рука начала меняться, истончаться и выглядеть более нежно. Волосы удлинились и щекотали теперь лопатки; грудь набухла, а на месте его члена оказалась вполне женская промежность. Платье выдумать не получалось, сколько ни старался Майер, и игра решила, видимо, за него. Теперь он был одет в легкий белый сарафан с юбкой до колена. Наряд не портил его, ноги у его женской версии оказались стройными и длинными. Приманка в самый раз. Шприц оказался удачно запихнут в лифчик в правую чашечку. Проведя рукой по груди, Джейкоб остался доволен тем, что шприц не выпирает, настолько тот был мал.

Майер шатнулся вперед и пошёл в сторону входа в бар, стараясь привыкнуть к измененному центру тяжести. Это тело было для него совершенно непривычным, между ног было печально пусто, зато вперед тянули сиськи. Впору порадоваться, что есть что пощупать, но было грустно. Парнем ему было удобнее и привычнее, он никогда не пытался примерить на себя женские шмотки и тело.

Атмосфера в баре не изменилась. Всё тот же бармен, те же моды и аватары, та же электронная музыка и свет от стробоскопов. Ничего нового, всё на месте. Он протиснулся к барной стойке, что было сделать не так уж легко с его хрупкой комплекцией, и заказал обычный фруктовый сок. Свободных табуретов опять не было, пришлось стоять на ногах, облокачиваясь на высокую столешницу. Почему-то во рту поселился привкус недавних крекеров из реальности. Бармен оценивающе осмотрел стройную фигуру и глубокое декольте, одобрительно хмыкнул и выставил на стойку сок «за счёт заведения». Майер порадовался своему удачному вкусу и теперь красивенному и офигенному аватару, что приковывал взгляды мужиков. На живца нужно было уметь ещё ловить. Но такие откровенно-раздевающие взгляды были ему не очень приятны, как парню.

Время потекло медленно, он часто ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды посетителей бара, но всё было не то. Совершенно ненужные люди и не администратор точно. Джейкоб старался ничего ни у кого не расспрашивать, потому что думал, что в прошлый раз спровоцировал нападение именно своей любознательностью и эмоциональной беседой с сестрой. В этот раз прокол был недопустим. В глубине души он надеялся увидеть Лесли, всё-таки тот здорово помогал, но и полную фигуру парня из толпы он так и не выхватил взглядом.

Пару раз пришлось отшивать настырные предложения уединиться в специальной комнате от мужчин и один раз от женщины. Майер понял, что привлекает много внимания уже через пару часов. Выглядел он, и правда, более чем откровенно, и его ищущий взгляд давал игрокам надежду, что ищут именно их. Но каждый преследовал свою цель. Администратор выходить из своего убежища также не спешил, оставалось только надеяться на скорую встречу.

Джейкоб задумался, что он мог делать неправильного и выбивающегося из общей картины. Судя по похабным взглядам, он был на верном пути. Но что-то всё же было не так. Что-то не запускало алгоритмы в игре. Он внимательно окинул стойку, рассмотрел надирающихся разными коктейлями и шотами игроков. Все разные и в то же время одинаковые. У всех откровенный наряд. Тут галочка. На танцполе была похожая картина, значит дело не в одежде. В поведении? Игроки пили не спеша, заказывали выпивку регулярно. Так, у Майера был сок. Нужно исправить. Джейкоб сделал знак бармену, и тот неспешно к нему подошел, цепляя ловкими пальцами шейкер и перекидывая белоснежное полотенце через плечо.

— Что, детка, решила выпить что-нибудь покрепче? — спросил бармен нахально, словно не он обслуживал, а его. Джейкоб проглотил «детку», стараясь не зацикливаться.

— Что девушкам нравиться в вашем гадюшнике из коктейлей? Сделай, — решил не уделять особое внимание вежливости и Майер, бесил его бармен со времен сального взгляда.

Тот лишь хмыкнул, выражая вполне человеческие эмоции и на холеном лице. Какая вообще возможность того, что это настоящий игрок? Джейкоб надеялся всё же на тупоголовый мод. Бармен со стуком поставил высокий стакан с ярко-голубым коктейлем на стол, воткнул неоново-желтую соломинку и удалился, словно и не было грубоватого разговора. Майер отпил из соломинки, подражая девчачьему поведению, и продолжил глазеть на двигающуюся толпу. К такой обстановке сложно было привыкнуть, воздуха не хватало, давило скопление на всё тело.

Филипс мелькнул в толпе так же неожиданно, как и в первый раз. Сменившийся кадр в человеческом потоке. Секунду назад Джейкоб потягивал слабоалкогольный коктейль и рассматривал изгибающуюся в эротическом танце парочку; двух милых девушек, болтающих и весело улыбающихся друг другу; брутального мужика в косухе, а потом раз — одетый по всем правилам федерал, подтянутый, такой же, как и в реальности. Прямо посреди раскрепощённого вертепа. Глаза рисковали выкатиться из орбит, коктейль скользнул в глотку резче, и Майер закашлялся. Их разделяло расстояние не более ярда, но в таком копошении риск быть замеченным был невелик. Филипс всё же его увидел. Их взгляды схлестнулись, и федерал двинул в сторону стойки.

Сердце гулко забилось в горле, вопросы затопили мозг. Джейкоб дал бы руку на отсечение, но поклялся бы, что в таком образе фэбээровец его не мог узнать. Нет, слишком бы было странно. Но Уоррен и не выглядел приветливо и дружелюбно, просто примостился рядом с Джейкобом, словно тот очередная декорация или игрок, не более. Бармен подошел сразу же, принял заказ на неразбавленный виски и поставил стакан на стойку, наполнив до половины янтарной жидкостью.

Эта встреча отличалась разительно от первой. Если тогда Филипс стоял столбом и бездействовал, то сейчас он делал всё более чем естественно. Он был в игре, он принял виртуальное пространство и взаимодействовал по внутренним правилам. Обознался ли Джейкоб?

— Филипс? — не удержался Джейкоб, уставился на агента слишком явно. Тот развернулся к нему решительно и резко, на миг показывая на лице замешательство и нервозность, даже не успев прикоснуться к стакану.

— Ты кто? — дружелюбия и узнаваемости ни на грамм. Возможно, это всё-таки он. Но как? В игре Майер слишком мало времени, не мог же Уоррен погрузиться следом. Да и к чему? Зачем?

— Сначала докажи, что ты Филипс, — решился Джейкоб, не хотел выдавать свою личность. Вдруг он ошибся, и это подстава.

— Раз тебе так нужно, детка, — игриво начал Уоррен, меняясь быстро, пряча своё нервозное состояние за топорным флиртом, и Джейкоб удивился, ещё не видел такого Филипса. А то он вообще видел? Разовый трах? — Ты же понимаешь, что все здесь инкогнито? Я тебе скажу одну вещь обо мне. Не устраивает, я не виноват.

— Не тяни.

— Я здесь по очень важному делу, ищу администратора, — наклонился Уоррен к уху Джейкоба, стреляя взглядом в глубокий вырез сарафана. — Не знаешь, где он, детка?

— Сама ищу, — подыграл Джейкоб, подозрительно это всё было. — Но это не доказывает твою личность. Скажи имя своего друга или место работы. Если я чужой человек, значит, мне это ничего не даст.

— Имя только? — засомневался Уоррен, отшатываясь от Джейкоба, возможно, его сбил совсем неигривый тон неназвавшейся девицы.

— Только имя. — Майер чувствовал, как взмокли ладони, и сердце зашлось в сбоящем ритме. Ему было страшно, хоть он и не хотел в этом себе признаваться.

— Ладно. Его зовут Энди, — серьёзно ответил Филипс, пристально рассматривая Джейкоба.

— Но как? — Майер растерялся совсем. Что за двойная игра? Мысли скакали в голове, как бешеные, его взгляд метался по знакомому лицу, перенесшемуся на облик аватара. — Как ты оказался здесь?

— Сам не знаю. Я не помню, — пожал плечами фэбээровец, замялся на секунду, вспоминая. Видимо, говорит правду. — Расскажешь теперь о себе?

— Эм. Ладно. — Только бы не ошибка. Но имя правильное, он назвал Энди Рейдена, с которым был напарником. Логично допустить, что при их работе он же и его друг. Задолбали угадайки, появление агента всё коверкало наперекосяк. — Джейкоб.

— Майер? — выдохнул фэбээровец с облегчением. Видимо, так же не желал угадывать долго. Что за муть? Нужно было сегодня договориться о кодовой фразе или слове. Протрахали все мозги и зря Рейдена не разбудили, тот точно подсказал бы дельные вещи.

Но сомнения стерлись. Это он. Должен быть им. Очень правдоподобно выглядел, совпадения были, теперь бы их посторонний никто не поймал. Заткнуть федерала подальше, да хоть в другой мир, чтобы не путался под ногами. Это задание оказалось совсем непредсказуемым и тяжело решаемым. Джейкоб уже хотел попросить Уоррена уйти или самому провести того в другую локацию, но тот опередил, шагнул поближе, совсем впритык, и взял крепкой огромной ладонью за маленькую женскую руку, потянул на себя, хоть ближе было уже некуда, толпа и так теснила их друг к другу.

— Пойдем со мной? — шепнул он опять на ухо, опаляя шею горячим дыханием.

— Куда? — удивился Майер. Реакция аватара не заставила себя долго ждать, кожа покрылась мурашками, внизу живота потеплело и потянуло возбуждением, а сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди тут же. Фальшивое тело выдавало весьма похотливую хозяйку.

— Просто пойдем, я не подставлю. Честно, — убеждал Уоррен, окутывая неизвестной силой и жаром от сильного тела. Джейкоб с опозданием понял, что секс-модуль он так и не отключил, просто забыл, что тот вернулся в стандартные настройки при переходе в другое тело. Грёбаные извращенцы, спроектировавшие игру. Но Майер понимал, что вело не только тело, а и разум. Он всё ещё хотел Филипса и в реальности, он не насытился им.

— А как же?.. Нужно найти… — сомневался в правильности решения Джейкоб.

— Мы привлекли внимание, он не выйдет. Пойдем, — Филипс тянул Джейкоба от стойки в плотную толпу, прикрывал хрупкий женский аватар мощным телом, и пробирались они теперь быстрее. Майер повелся, решил довериться фэбээровцу, который, возможно, знал больше, чем он. Что-то могло случиться в реальности, что заставило Филипса пойти следом, возможно, поступила дополнительная информация, которую Уоррену нельзя разглашать. Легче было врать себе, чем осознавать, что они пускали задание под откос, пускались во все тяжкие под напором собственной страсти.

Лестница на второй этаж оказалась для Джейкоба ранее незамеченной, скрывалась недалеко от туалетов за высокой стеной. Майер сетовал на свой кретинизм, что не прошелся по локации и не рассмотрел всё более тщательно, но тут же успокаивал себя тем, что он повелся на рассказы сестры и Лесли о внезапно появляющемся администраторе, играл пассивного живца и не спешил лезть на рожон первым. Филипс вел себя уверенно, шёл, словно видел это место не впервые. Они поднялись на второй этаж по оббитым красным войлоком ступеням, шли по бордовому ковру дальше, мимо одинаковых темно-вишневых дверей, выступающим из тусклого освещения. Уоррен толкнул десятую дверь справа, затянул Джейкоба внутрь и тихо прикрыл комнату. Майера кольнуло сомнением.

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? Как ты узнал о втором этаже? — спросил Джейкоб, оказываясь в крепких объятиях. Думать было тяжелее с каждой секундой, его вожделение перебивало здравый смысл, и Майер подумал о возможном психотропе в его коктейле. Не могло его так вести. — Уоррен, ответь мне.

— Т-ш-ш-ш… Джейкоб, здесь время есть. Успокойся, это я, — Филипс наклонился вперед, целуя шею Майера. Разница в росте теперь была очевидной, Джейкоб доставал агенту едва до плеча своей головой. — Неужели не хотел попробовать заняться этим в женском теле? М?

— Не сейчас, — промямлил Джейкоб неубедительно. Колени подкашивались от напора Уоррена, между ног было непривычно мокро, и если бы у него был сейчас член, он бы предательски стоял. — У нас дело.

— А-ха, — выдохнул Филипс и поцеловал Джейкоба, раздвигая губы языком и ныряя им внутрь рта. Майер ответил, задвигая свои сомнения на задний план и дурея ещё больше. Они точно всё запорют.

Уоррен пах здесь, как и в реальности, еле слышный древесный аромат одеколона, едва уловимый запах пота и мускуса. Джейкоб тёк в свои обновленные программой кружевные трусы, становясь на носочки и притираясь пахом к паху агента. Он чувствовал его эрекцию, скрытую привычными форменными брюками, ощущал пышной грудью его сердцебиение, до странного живое в виртуальном пространстве, и не мог остановиться от вылизывания подставленного рта.

Было так дико и неправильно, хотелось потереться членом о член, но Майер не мог найти удобную позицию, в которой смог бы это сымитировать в женском теле, пальцы на ногах немели, принимая на себя вес Майера. Джейкоб не осознавал высокого роста и габаритов Филипса в своем реальном теле, сейчас чувствовал себя совсем хрупким и слабым. Он замычал в рот Уоррену, толкаясь языком в язык, обмениваясь дыханием, отчаянно хватаясь за крепкие плечи, перенося свой вес с ног на руки, и повел нетерпеливо бедрами. Филипс понял, был же с девушками наверняка больше, чем в своё время Майер, подхватил под бедра и приподнял Джейкоба, закидывая его ноги себе на талию. Так стало гораздо удобнее, теперь Майер мог тереться о выпуклость в брюках беспрепятственно, ловить свой приглушенный слоями одежды кайф.

— Ты же был с женщиной, Джейкоб? — спросил Уоррен, разрывая поцелуй и внимательно смотря глаза в глаза.

— Пфф. Конечно, был, — не соврал же. Ри вот была недавно, да и до этого несколько раз, пока не понял, что с мужчинами ему нравиться больше. — К чему?..

— Просто интересно, — улыбнулся Филипс и шагнул вперед, крепко удерживая на себе Майера.

Через пару шагов он усадил Джейкоба на твердый, прохладный стол, который так и не успел заметить Майер. Слишком увлечен был рассматриванием Уоррена, чем обстановкой. Да и всё равно было, где они собирались трахнуться. Но сейчас перед взглядом оказался роскошный диван недалеко от стола со стульями и низкий комод, на изогнутых ножках. Над комодом висело огромное зеркало, которое оказалось как раз напротив, и теперь Джейкоб смог увидеть свой аватар в полной красе с Филипсом на пару. Свет был приглушенным, но достаточно ярким, чтобы рассмотреть румянец на девичьих щеках, припухшие губы и поплывшие от похоти темные глаза. Волосы были растрёпаны, спадали на плечи хаотичными светлыми волнами. Уоррен выглядел примерно так же, естественно более мужественным и брутальным по сравнению с маленькой женщиной, сидящей на столе между его ног. Одежда Джейкоба была примятой и задранной, а Филипс, как обычно не изменял традициям, выглаженный и оправленный, словно и не возились тут со спонтанными потрахушками.

— Позволишь? — спросил Уоррен, перехватив взгляд Джейкоба через зеркало, и тот кивнул в отражении, решив принять всё, чтобы тот не предложил.

Уоррен подхватил его за бедра, раздвигая ноги в стороны, бесстыже рассматривая открывшуюся промежность, стянутую кружевом трусиков. Джейкоб охнул, сам того не ожидая, откинулся назад, подставляя локти и упираясь на них. Теперь он полулежал на твердой столешнице, откровенно раскинув ноги в стороны и упираясь пятками в край столешницы. Его платье задралось высоко на бедра, складками ложась на живот. Филипс теперь не медлил, зацепил пальцами резинку трусов и стянул их, заставляя на миг соединить ноги. Шевелением воздуха охладило промежность, когда Филипс за колени развел ноги вновь и вернул их в исходную позицию. Майер захлебнулся стоном, по-девчачьи тонким и протяжным, когда Уоррен нырнул головой между ног, разводя пальцами плоть, легко скользя языком по клитору. Жаром затопило грудь, непривычно ярко ощутился упругий язык, и этого оказалось недостаточно. Джейкоб подглядывал, видел, как скользит язык в гладко выбритой промежности, как смотрит на него Уоррен. Пошло и непривычно было быть такой принимающей стороной.

Джейкоб подкинул бедра навстречу, пытаясь усилить удовольствие, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что нужно женскому телу. Филипс вылизывал старательно, хлюпал непристойно слюной, прихватывал губами нежную плоть, толкался остро языком, раздвигая половые губы пальцами и нырял ими внутрь. Был бы сейчас у Джейкоба член, он бы, не сомневаясь и не раздумывая, втолкнулся бы в этот горячий рот и скользил бы глубоко и резко, заставляя усиливать давление глоткой на стволе. От таких ласк и от маленькой штуки под названием «клитор», он только больше распалялся, тёк невероятно, но и не получал долгожданной разрядки.

— Мало! Мне мало, — требовательно выдохнул Джейкоб, внизу всё тянуло, горело жаром и рвалось удовольствием наружу. Но оргазма не было.

— Нетерпеливый, — восторженно изрек Уоррен, отодвигаясь от изнывающей промежности. Джейкоб уставился на агента, который одним движением ладони вытер подбородок и взялся за свой пиджак, сбросил его на пол возле стола. Пряжка ремня звякнула слишком резко в тишине, музыки снизу почти не было слышно, лишь отдельными битами, как живое сердце внутри всего здания. Брюки Филипс не снял до конца, стянул их вниз и по его вздыбленному через трусы члену, было прекрасно видно, как агенту невтерпеж.

Майер прикрыл на миг глаза, заерзал голой задницей по твердой поверхности и пропустил тот момент, когда Уоррен опять оказался впритык и прекрасно обнаженный по пояс. Рубашку он расстегнул почти через пуговицу, так спешил, галстук оставил болтающимся на шее, лишь прилично ослабленный. Штаны стреножили Уоррена, но его это, по всей видимости, не заботило. Он наклонился над Джейкобом, лизнул ложбинку меж грудей и плавно въехал крепким членом во влагалище, вызывая дрожь во всём теле и облегченный вздох. Так лучше, так приятно. Внутри стало полно и распирающе. Филипс выбрал размеренный темп, с каждым толчком ускоряясь. Он хватал Джейкоба за округлые бедра, стараясь удержать на месте маленькое тело и не дать ему съехать дальше от резких толчков. На удивление, теперь оргазм стал ближе, мчал на встречу со скоростью восемьдесят миль в час, подталкиваемый щедрой долбежкой.

— Остановишься — убью, — выстонал Майер, пытаясь подмахивать, но не получалось в стальной хватке рук на бедрах. От этого ещё больше накатывало, что его тело полностью во власти Филипса, и он не может ничего сделать, только отчаянно скользить ладонями по столешнице и пытаться удержаться на локтях. Филипс не нежничал, работал бедрами, словно заведенный механизм, дышал ртом, не закрывая глаза, и смотрел прямо в девчачье лицо. Слишком заманчиво выглядел раскрасневшийся Уоррен, его грудь ходила ходуном, дыханием обжигало лицо, и Джейкоб не выдержал странного коктейля, сжался тугими стенками влагалища вокруг таранящего его ствола и кончил, ритмично сжимаясь на Уоррене и поддерживая взгляд.

Уоррен хмыкнул, ловя дрожь тела и рассматривая поалевшее лицо и шею Майера. Джейкобу и самому было всё прекрасно видно в зеркало, к которому он повернулся, не сдержавшись. Картинка так и просилась в один из порнушных журналов из его тюремной коллекции. Филипс на миг замедлился, а потом ускорился с удвоенной силой, нагибаясь к Джейкобу, целуя шею и вылизывая пульсирующую жилку на ней. От зеркала пришлось отвернуться, подставляясь под ласку.

Дверь в комнату тихо открылась с едва слышным скрипом и щелчком. На пороге оказался второй Филипс. Джейкоб моргнул замедленно, не веря собственным глазам и ощущениям. Подъеб был. Узнать бы только, где теперь настоящий агент. Он резко двинулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжелое тело, но мужчина на нем и не думал отодвигаться и отпускать Джейкоба, удерживал за бедра, наваливаясь своим весом, и вколачивался в долбящем ритме. Стало болезненно и не так приятно, как вначале, теперь Майер не хотел секса, он испугался всерьез. Джейкоб высвободил одну руку, удерживая себя на одном локте и толкнул первого Филипса в плечо, но эффект оказался нулевым. Второй агент смотрел на них со смесью замешательства и отвращения, но не уходил и не делал попыток помочь.

— Не переживай за него. Он может только наблюдать, — сбиваясь дыханием, на ухо прошептал Уоррен, продолжая двигаться внутри. — Думал, я тебя не вычислю? Ходишь и светишь своим идентификационным кодом. Мне пофиг на аватар. По ай-ди легко было узнать все фамилии и имена. Я знаю больше, чем вы думаете.

Твою мать! Он напоролся на администратора, теперь без сомнений. Джейкоб решил не терять времени на пустое дерганье, скользнул свободной рукой себе в лифчик и сжал тонкими пальцами миниатюрный шприц, пряча в кулаке. Лже-Филипс пока не заметил копошение, удачно прикрытое попыткой освободиться. Он двигался, всё ещё трахая тело под собой, и нашептывал на ухо о том, как поймался Джейкоб:

— Тебе интересно узнать, кто тот второй? — насмешливо и ехидно.

— Отпусти, урод, — зашипел беспомощно Джейкоб, он заерзал по столешнице, выпрямляя ноги, а потом и сгибая их в коленях, но опять не достигая желаемого результата.

— Он твой настоящий фэбээровец, — засмеялся администратор, не обращая внимания на слова Майера, выпрямляясь и возвышаясь над ним. — Он хорошо поработал, раскрывая истинное положение дел.

Он освободил зажатые бедра и толкнул Джейкоба на спину, болезненно перехватывая и зажимая руки Майера вместе. Толчки к счастью прекратились, но Джейкоб с отвращением чувствовал внутри твердый ствол. Шприц он сжимал в ладони, стараясь не спалиться, ему нужен подходящий момент и один рывок. Но пока только администратор действовал с устрашающей скоростью, не свойственной ни реальному миру, ни ставшему привычным виртуальному. Майер словно пропускал кадры. Раз — и его руки зажаты, кисть к кисти в огромной ладони администратора; два — свободной рукой мужчина сдернул с себя галстук и перекинул через тонкую шею женского аватара; три — он затянул удавку, отпуская руки Майера, перехватывая руками галстук и разводя в стороны за оба конца.

Джейкоб захрипел, пытаясь просунуть пальцы под удавку, он видел, с какой яростью действует администратор и с каким растерянным видом на них смотрит настоящий Филипс, сжимая ладони в кулаки без возможности действовать. Другого шанса не будет. Майеру было сложно дышать, и пелена перед глазами застилала взгляд. Он напрягся последний раз, изо всех сил обхватил ногами талию администратора, прижимая тело ближе к себе. Тот качнулся лишь на пару секунд, приближаясь на достаточное расстояние, и Джейкоб замахнулся, втыкая маленький шприц в беззащитную грудь.

— Ах ты дрянь! — взревел администратор одновременно с зажигающейся миниатюрной лампочкой на конце цилиндра. Теперь его можно отследить. Настоящий Филипс распадался пылью, как и в предыдущий раз, когда с ударом в висок Майера выбросило в настоящую реальность.

Капсула легко откинула крышку, и Джейкоб оказался в другом аду.


	12. По следу

Прошло не более пяти минут. Филипс не засекал, ему и не требовалось это делать. Он сбросил сообщение Рейдену, как только закрылась крышка капсулы, и Джейкоб погрузился в киберпространство. Экран планшета мигнул галочкой о полученных материалах, извещая Уоррена, что напарник скоро к нему спуститься. А уже через миг он стоял у темно-вишневой двери в тускло освещенном коридоре. За ней были глухо слышны стоны и возня, и Филипс хотел было открыть дверь, но она распахнулась сама, открывая ему вид на самозабвенно трахающуюся парочку. Костюм на мужике смутно напоминал его собственный, широкий размах мускулистых плеч указывал на сильного мужчину, а миниатюрная светловолосая девушка была скрыта за громадной фигурой. Ещё секунда, и девушка заметила его. В её глазах мелькнуло отчаяние и замешательство, она медленно моргнула и задергалась под мужиком, стараясь вырваться. Тот не отпустил и не прекратил фрикции, мышцы на его ягодицах поджимались и привлекали взгляд.

Филипс сжал кулаки, но, сколько бы ни пытался пошевелиться, не мог. Его что-то держало, словно врос в пол ногами, был связан невидимыми нитями по рукам. Он с изумлением расслышал свой голос, доносящийся от насильника, и картинка сложилась. Он опять попал в киберпространство, или это был чересчур реалистичный сон, женщина под насильником вырывалась, а Уоррен смутно угадывал в мужчине себя. Мужик был чертовски силен и быстр, удерживал свою жертву как легкую куклу. Ещё несколько минут он наблюдал за парочкой, а в следующий момент он оказался лежащим на полу в подвальном помещении небоскреба Рейдена.

— Твою мать! Филипс! Ты чего? — донесся издалека голос напарника, и его дернули за плечо, пытаясь поднять. Тело стало непослушным и ватным, его с трудом усадили, и перед глазами мелькнул растрёпанный, со свезенной скулой и синяком под глазом Энди, одетый в легкий свитер и джинсы, с всклокоченными светлыми волосами. Совсем не по уставу. Его губы шевелились, пытаясь донести крайне важную информацию, но Уоррен с трудом его слышал. Из-за плеча Рейдена возвышался Джейкоб, только в одних белых штанах, по-прежнему босой и со злым выражением лица.

— Что?.. — переспросил Филипс, мотнув пару раз головой и опершись ладонями в холодный кафель. Он сидел на заднице, неловко раскинув ноги в стороны, а Рейден присел рядом на корточки.

— Говорю, какого черта с тобой случилось? — чётко выговорил Рейден каждое слово, пристально всматриваясь в растерянного Уоррена.

— Не знаю. Я, кажется, сознание потерял, — постарался припомнить предыдущие события Филипс, но перед глазами упорно всплывала только картинка с трахающейся парочкой. — А у тебя что с лицом?

— Нас нашли, — раздосадовано ответил Энди и поднялся на ноги, потянул следом за собой Уоррена за руку, и тот с трудом встал, пошатнулся неловко, поддерживаемый напарником, но удержал равновесие, отпуская Рейдена и упираясь ладонью в стол. — Я уже шёл к тебе, открыл входную дверь, и на меня тут же напали. Дейзи успела вызвать охрану, хорошо, что встала со мной провожать. Это, видимо, те же мужики, что напали на тебя, но в этот раз что-то пошло не по их плану. Или я слишком рано вышел, или мы действовали слишком непредсказуемо. Без понятия, если честно.

— И где они? — спросил Филипс, поглядывая мельком на Майера. Тот стоял возле капсулы, не отходил ни на шаг, скрестил руки на груди и напряженно о чём-то думал. Волком смотрел, пристально на Уоррена, передавая взглядом ярость на агента.

— Сейчас в комнате охраны в наручниках. За ними едет полиция и пара наших агентов. Шеф проведет допрос. Я надеюсь, — ответил Рейден.

— Но как они узнали? Шеф заверил, что заметет следы. — Уоррен потер лоб ладонью, голова болела и гудела повсеместно, но шишка была именно на лбу. Треснулся об пол, скорее всего, когда падал. — Да и смысл? Опять пугать?

— Так же, как и о тебе разнюхали, скорее всего. Я не выяснил их мотивов, завязалась драка, их было трое. Думаю, эти люди знают больше, чем нам представляется. А может, есть крот, — пожал плечами Рейден и повернулся к Джейкобу. — Что у тебя?

— Я сделал свою работу, — сказал Майер, смотря мимо Энди, опять прямо на Филипса. — Воткнул шприц в администратора.

— Прекрасно! Что же ты молчишь? — Рейден метнул взгляд от одного мужчины к другому и взялся за планшет. Если что и хотел сказать, то пока не говорил. Что делал Энди, Филипс не смотрел, видел только презирающий взгляд Джейкоба. Что же его так смущает? Вроде расстались на более радужной ноте. — Есть ещё новости?

— Я не знаю. Зависит от агента Филипса, — зло выплюнул Майер, меряя фэбээровца взглядом. — Можно нам пару минут наедине?

— Э! Слово зэку не давали. Делись с залом своими догадками, — Рейден оторвался от планшета и уставился на смелого Майера. — Запрос на освобождение выпишем позже, когда дело решится. Пока ты заключенный.

— Буду говорить только с Филипсом. Вы же хотите содействия, агент Рейден? — не сдавался тот, отчего-то завелся.

— Энди, всё нормально, — вмешался Уоррен, понимал, что перебранкой они теряли драгоценное время. — Я поговорю. Каждая минута сейчас дорога.

— Да ты пиздец как не в себе, Уоррен. Я подожду снаружи пять минут, после зайду в комнату, и мы позвоним шефу. У меня есть обозначенная локация администратора, — сухо сказал Рейден, злясь на лезущего не в своё дело Майера.

— Хорошо, пять минут. — Филипс посмотрел на Рейдена, а потом и на Майера. Энди двинулся на выход, больше не сказав ни слова. Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась за напарником, а Джейкоб шагнул неуверенно ближе. Один шаг.

— Мне просто нужно знать, — предупредил Майер, не решаясь всё же приближаться слишком близко.

— Да, конечно, — не стал ерничать Филипс, время как всегда поджимало, хотелось прикоснуться к Джейкобу и успокоить его, разгладить пальцем нахмуренную морщинку над переносицей.

— Ты сегодня был в киберпространстве? — Он нервно облизал нижнюю губу, искал правильные вопросы в голове.

— Мне кажется — да, — не стал лгать Уоррен.

— Что ты видел?

— Я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты…

— Что. Ты. Видел? — чеканя слова, повторил Майер.

— Себя. Себя и девушку, с которой я занимался сексом на столе в комнате, — нахмурился Уоррен, припоминая детали. После пробуждения картинка обрела достаточную чёткость и осознание. В мужской фигуре и по голосу определить себя не составило большого труда.

— Ладно. Это был администратор и я. Ты уж прости, — виноватым Майер не выглядел, констатировал факт и всё. — Он сказал, администратор, что ты хорошо постарался. Уоррен, я должен знать что-то, что ты скрываешь от всех? Ты сдал Рейдена и подставил меня?

— Что?! Откуда я знаю, почему тот сделал такой вывод. Но я заверяю тебя, я не двойной агент, или как там это ещё называется, — качнул отрицательно головой Уоррен, вот уж не хватало такие подозрения вызывать. В глубине души кольнуло глупой ревностью на признание Майера о сексе с администратором. Но ясное же дело, что Джейкоб работал. — Я вообще думал, что мне снится всё это. И первый раз, и сегодня.

— Тогда что? О. Тебя смотрел медик? После похищения, — прищурился Майер.

— Нет. Я понял. Господи, я сейчас только понял. Мне нужна медкапсула, — Уоррен почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица и леденеет внутри. — Это же нужно было так…

— Так ты не погружался в вирт сам? — всё ещё сомневаясь, с недоверием, спросил Джейкоб и шагнул ближе, рассматривая побелевшее лицо.

— Нет, конечно! Зачем это мне? — выдохнул резко Филипс. — Сейчас, скорее всего, во мне жучок или какое-то другое отслеживающее устройство. Нужно в медкапсуле рентген сделать и только потом ехать за администратором.

— Может, тебе вовсе не следует ехать за ним? — неуверенно предположил Джейкоб и схватился за ледяную ладонь, крепко сжимая в своей горячей руке. Он верил Уоррену, доверился полностью. — Пусть теперь разбирается с этим оперативный отдел.

— Нет, если у меня нет оснований, я не могу спрыгнуть с задания. Это моя работа, и я вхожу в оперативные операции, когда расследование выходит в полевые условия. — Филипс грустно улыбнулся и выдернул руку, как раз вовремя, дверь резко открылась, и на пороге возник ещё более хмурый Рейден.

— Едем в офис, все разговоры с шефом только там. — Энди осмотрел Майера с ног до головы и трагически выдохнул: — Опять своим шмотьем делиться. Может, я тебе платье у Дейзи одолжу.

— Спасибо, агент Рейден. Только боюсь, чтобы вы ненароком в меня не влюбились. Я же красоткой стану неописуемой! — ухмыльнулся Джейкоб.

— А ты всё шутейки шутишь. — Рейден направился на выход из комнаты и махнул рукой идти за собой мужчинам. — Посмотрим, что скажет шеф. Вернешься в свою тюрячку ржать.

— Уже соскучился. Ваше приключение поперек горла стоит, — продолжал нарываться Майер. — Мне, кстати, нечего добавить к сказанному, я сделал и выяснил всё, что мог.

— Хорошо, но если вспомнишь — поделись, золотце, — не сдержал подколки Энди.

Филипс слушал перебранку вполуха, думал усиленно над их нынешним положением и едва догадывался, что засунули в него похитители, раз он мог вырубаться с неизменным погружением в киберпространство. Возможно, Майер прав, и ему не стоит лезть в операцию по поимке администратора. Он может отключиться в самый неподходящий момент, сегодня тому доказательство.

Уже в лифте он бросил взгляд на Рейдена и понял, что тот обеспокоен не на шутку, опасается за свою семью и за дальнейшую операцию. Прикрывается глупыми разговорами, чтобы не растерять свой строгий фэбээровский образ.

— Как Дейзи? — спросил Уоррен, улучив паузу в переругивании Энди и Джейкоба.

— К родителям пока съездит. Заберет детей и с ними поедет пара наших агентов, — ответил Рейден, дёргая уголком рта. — Испугалась не на шутку, но она знала, за кого выходила замуж.

— Дейзи сильная.

— Не то слово.

Створки лифта приоткрылись, выпуская агентов и притихшего Майера на двадцатый этаж. Им предстояла задача максимально быстро собраться и уехать в офис. Дейзи была собранная и полностью одетая. На застеленном диване, где недавно спал Филипс, теперь сидели заспанные дети, но также в полной готовности. Было всего пять утра, а потасовка с неизвестными произошла раньше. Возле входа стояли две дорожные сумки, плотно набитые необходимыми вещами семейства. Странно, но его вещей Филипсу так и не привезли, теперь Майер и Уоррен стояли в ожидании одёжки от хозяина дома.

Энди не жадничал, покопался в своей спальне и вынес два комплекта одежды, такой же простой, как и у него: двое синих джинсов и пара однотонных свитеров. Объясняя свой странный выбор приказом шефа — «не светиться в официальном». Джейкоб и Уоррен перехватили наряды из рук Рейдена и скрылись в детской спальне, чтобы переодеться и не мелькать голышом перед детьми и Дейзи. Трусы Майеру ведь так и не нашлись, а попросить у Энди было как-то совсем неловко.

Джейкоб с Уорреном пихались локтями, сбрасывая примятую одежду и меняя её на новую. Майер поглядывал на Филипса откровенным взглядом, успокоился слегка после разговора, но действий никаких не предпринимал. Стоял близко-близко, хоть комната и позволяла разбежаться на приличное расстояние друг от друга. Видно было, как его потряхивало нервно от пережитого вирта и неизвестного будущего. Не хотел же расставаться, но Уоррен прекрасно осознавал: его миссия окончена, нужно вернуть Джейкоба в тюрьму до окончания дела, и только спустя некоторое время они смогут увидеться. А может, администратор выкрутится и убьет их с Рейденом, как знать. Всегда оперативная работа предполагала большие риски и возможные потери.

— Иди сюда, — Филипс дёрнул на себя уже одетого в свободный оливковый свитер и темно-синие джинсы Мейера, прижал крепко к груди и приник губами к губам в быстром поцелуе. Джейкоб выдохнул задушено, мелко задрожал в объятиях всем телом и приоткрыл рот, принимая отчаянную ласку. Скомкано, быстро и словно прощаясь. Поцелуй пришлось разорвать через минуту, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у напарника и не быть застуканными. Филипс напоследок тихо сказал, надеялся, что подбадривающе: — Всё будет хорошо. Ты почти на свободе, а я почти закончил дело.

— Утешаешь? — шептал Майер так же, как и Уоррен. Разделял один воздух на двоих в тесном капкане рук.

— Констатирую. Нужно закончить, вернуть твою сестру и разобраться в причине смертей.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда не трясись, — хмыкнул Филипс и оттолкнул от себя Джейкоба одним движением. Всё равно его хотелось, не пойми чего, тянуло магнитом. — Пойдем, ещё обувь нужно тебе выпросить. Мои туфли хоть сохранились.

Майер замялся на секунду, одернул свитер ниже, натягивая на пах, и пошёл следом за Филипсом. Теперь уже меньше хмурился, но видно всё ещё переживал.

До офиса они доехали быстро. Трафик был разрежен благодаря раннему утру, Рейден выжимал педаль газа в пол, и они летели на серебристой «Ауди», почти ни разу не остановившись на светофоре. Энди был напряжен и взвинчен, Филипс знал, что тот так переживает за семью. Дейзи и детей он поцеловал по очереди, посадил в бронированный автомобиль с двумя агентами и водителем, уповая на то, что они доберутся в штат Массачусетс без происшествий. Дорога предстояла не то чтобы дальняя, но оттого не менее тревожная.

Говорить не хотелось. Каждый думал о своем, перекручивали одни и те же мысли по кругу. В холле здания ФБР было пусто, и Филипс подумал, что такие ранние визиты входят у них в привычку. На стенах мигали голограммные рекламы «Электроник Вижуал» и их наскучившей Уоррену игры «Седьмое перерождение», более агрессивные и настойчивые, с неизменным главным призом на жизнь в Тихом океане. Рядом шли баннеры, которые рассказывали о смертях в вирткапсулах, официальные от ФБР. Красной строкой на черном фоне мелькали длинные предостерегающие предложения и мигающие четыре лица погибших в киберреальности. Голограммы служили единственным источником света в просторном холле. Сонный дежурный агент за белой непримечательной стойкой кивнул головой в знак приветствия, и они прошагали к лифтам.

Кэлвин Хантер сидел за своим рабочим столом, словно врос в кресло, с предыдущего визита совершенно ничего не поменялось: ни обстановка, ни лицо шефа, ни время суток. Начальник смотрел на дверь, готовился к их приходу и не занимался больше никакими делами, столешница была чистой. Без намека даже на личные вещи.

Филипс зашел последним, сразу за Майером, старательно закрыл дверь и усадил заключенного в стул возле Рейдена — перед столом начальника. Постоять было не трудно, а головой крутить и вытягивать шею вверх, наблюдая за Майером, не очень хотелось. Головокружение ещё было: едва ощутимое от ударенной об пол головы и с тем более неприятное.

— Вот что я вам скажу, мальчики. Джейкоб Майер потрудился хорошо, медленно, как вымершая улитка на нашем континенте, но тем не менее удовлетворительно. — Хантер положил ладони на стол, внимательно осматривая подчиненных и заключенного. — Сегодня же вам, мистер Майер, наденут электронный браслет на лодыжку и отпустят из тюрьмы. Пара условий всё же есть. Не покидать Северную Америку, не пользоваться электронными приспособлениями для поиска и обработки информации. Всё, что вам будет сейчас доступно, — телевидение и оплата расходов на жизнь.

— В тюрьму можно обратно? — уныло спросил Майер, смотря на Хантера.

— Я надеюсь, что вы так неловко пошутили, мистер Майер. Инспектор по УДО расскажет дополнительную информацию, — не скрыл удивления шеф, но решил не акцентировать на этом внимание. — Теперь вы, парни. Сворачиваем лавочку и расследование. Теперь этим занимается напрямую Томас Джонсон.

— Но шеф… Есть местоположение, четкая локация, где находится убийца из игры, — заспорил Рейден, но Хантер остановил его взмахом руки. Напарник подавился воздухом, возмущенно выдыхая.

— Не при мистере Майере будет такое сказано, но Джонсон занимает крепкую позицию и не хочет растерять свои голоса в предвыборной гонке. Нам сказали отбой, распоряжение пришло от нынешнего мэра. — Начальник строго смотрел на агентов по очереди, всем свои видом выражая серьёзность вопроса. — Я предлагаю вам сходить в отпуск. Возьмите по паре недель, восстановите силы, не мелькайте в своих квартирах. Мистеру Майеру, за проделанную работу, решили условия не менять, стоит поблагодарить мэра за такое щедрое вознаграждение.

— Вы же понимаете, как тяжело нам будет оставить это дело? — спросил Филипс, разочаровываясь окончательно. Столько работы впустую, сколько необоснованного риска.

— Конечно, но вы должны быть профессионалом, холодным и безэмоциональным, готовым получить любой приказ, — ответил шеф. — Всё, увидимся через две недели. Заберите мистера Майера и отведите в технический отдел. Я вызвал вам техника.

— Да, сэр, — хором ответили агенты, и Джейкоб неумышленно присвистнул от синхронности и слаженности федералов.

По безликим коридорам они шли молча. Филипс был в шоке от приказа и услышанного, Рейден ещё не отошёл от нападения и отправленной семьи, а Майер обдумывал свой наверняка счастливый исход. Коммуникатор у Энди зазвенел уже на подходе к лифтам, и тот ответил, тормозя на рассматривании входящего номера.

— Да? Хорошо. Спасибо. Нет, это всё, — отрапортовал он в продолговатый кусок пластика и отключился. — Отпустили нападавших. Они оправдались, что перепутали меня с кем-то, а запрос на их освобождение поступил откуда-то свыше.

— Ты думаешь, это Джонсон? — Филипс нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, и они сгрудились возле двухстворчатых дверей, разговаривая совсем тихо. От пустых стен коридоров и кабинетов голоса отражались эхом и были слышны за милю. — Тот самый.

— Это становится всё очевиднее. Ну, подумай сам. Отмашка прекращать расследование, потом нападавшие мужики вдруг освободились. Они решили подступиться сначала к тебе, прикрыв свой промах. А вдруг бы ты оказался продажным, и у них получилось бы замять дело. Думаю, их по голове не погладили, раз пришлось вмешаться Джонсону.

— Хэй, ребята. Я бы не болтал пока лишнего, — вмешался Майер, который молчал ещё с кабинета начальника. — Уоррен, тебе нужно в медкапсулу. Лучше быть уверенным. Ты же знаешь, нас могут слышать и видеть, если тебе…

— Не продолжай. Пойдем, есть медпункт недалеко от кабинета техников. Тебе повесят устройство, а я узнаю о себе новое, — Филипс последовал в распахнутую кабину лифта первым, грустно улыбнулся поникшему Майеру и увидел подозревающий взгляд Рейдена. — Что?

— И с каких пор ты Уоррен? — выразительно хмыкнул он, об остальном и так догадывался. Энди был проницательным, когда нужно.

— Наверное, со вчера уже, — не стал отбрехиваться Филипс, считал напарника своим лучшим и единственным другом. Пусть, он не осудит и поддержит в сложной ситуации. Не приговор же.

— Поздравлю позже, — задумчиво ответил Рейден, меряя покрасневшего Майера оценивающим взглядом. — Думал, твоя девушка будет ниже.

— Ну началось, — протянул Уоррен, видя, как начинает закипать Джейкоб. — Давайте и это вот всё потом? А?

Рейден широко улыбнулся и больше комментариев не отпускал. Майер тоже не спешил вступать в спор, заметно было, как недовольно напыжился, но молчал же. Вот и чудненько. Сейчас в приоритете не амурные дела, а вопрос их безопасности.

В медпункте было темно, и Филипс зашел первым, щелкнул выключателем у входа, освещая стерильно белые стены и потолок холодным светом. Пол был выложен более темной плиткой. В их офисе ходили смешки по этому поводу, что, мол, кровь не оставляет явных разводов на темно-сером полу. Уоррен считал, что доля правды в этих пересудах есть. Агенты не всегда приходят сюда на своих двоих.

Помимо медицинских капсул — три в один ряд, под левой стенкой, — в кабинете были высокие стеллажи со стеклянными дверями и стол со стулом для медика. Капсулы очень смахивали на «гробы», были выполнены из полупрозрачного голубоватого пластика, продолговатые и прямоугольные, топорно обрезанные по краям. С новомодной навороченной капсулой из «Электроник Вижуал» ничего общего. Да и с чего бы?

Финансирование на медицину так же выдавали с трудом. Майер сел за стол, приготовился ждать результатов, а Рейден прошел к капсуле, осмотрел её и включил, выбирал теперь на боковой панели медицинскую программу. Филипс рывком снял свитер, вывернулся из джинсов и туфель, оставаясь в одних трусах. Одежду пришлось закинуть на крышку соседней капсулы, за неимением другой поверхности. Он поморщился от ощущения холодной плитки под ногами и поспешил забраться в капсулу.

— Ладно, давайте уже всё выясним, — сказал Уоррен, прежде чем Рейден нажал на старт и крышка с шипением закрылась.

Филипс думал, что его взгляд заволочет и перед глазами потемнеет, как и в вирткапсуле, но ничего подобного не произошло, сканер мигал сине-голубыми маячками, считывая данные и скользя вдоль всего тела, оставляя Уоррена в полном сознании. Вот тут он и начал нервничать, только сейчас его догадка могла подтвердиться, и от этого становилось в тысячу раз страшнее. Полупрозрачная крышка откинулась спустя минуту, Рейден стоял всё так же рядом, елозил пальцем по сенсорной панели. Филипс уселся на дне капсулы, пока не спеша из неё выходить.

— Что там? — спросил Уоррен обеспокоенно и нервно озадаченного Энди. Напарник поднял на него рассеянный взгляд.

— У тебя внутри вся верхняя часть тела и половина мозга опутана какой-то дрянью. Скорее всего, это и есть новомодный жучок, так как сигнал устройство передает, — севшим голосом ответил Рейден, а Майер подскочил со своего места, подходя ближе, вслушиваясь в результаты, озвученные Энди. — Выяснить бы ещё, куда идет сигнал.

У Филипса похолодело всё внутри, дрожью и онемением отдалось в конечности. Он не знал, что с этим делать, и Рейден, по всей видимости, тоже.


	13. Игры на опережение

Электронный браслет натирал лодыжку. Стоило сейчас сказать тучному администратору, но Джейкоб отчего-то молчал, решил не акцентировать на этом внимание и недальновидно предположил, что не такой уж и большой дискомфорт. Филипс сидел рядом на таком же простом стуле, как и Майер, задумчиво крутил в руках не начатую пачку сигарет в одной руке, пальцами второй щелкал электронной зажигалкой. Та шипела, и Майеру хотелось уже одернуть Уоррена, чтобы перестал дразнить и поделился, но отвлекся на писк браслета на ноге. Силиконовая оболочка с крепкой титановой платой внутри мигнула приглушенно зеленым цветом и погасла, напоминая, что теперь Майер на прочном поводке у ФБР, хоть технически и на свободе. Техник копался в настройках своего планшета, дергая ползунки в разные режимы. Делал вид, что в тесной маленькой комнате он один — без федерала и бывшего зэка.

В кабинете начальника Джейкоб сказал правду. К тюрьме он привык, там решают за тебя, кормят, дают койку. Сейчас на ай-ди браслете, болтающемся на запястье, который вернул ему всё тот же техник, сиротливо висело триста баксов, за которые и паршивой комнаты не снимешь в самом убогом мотеле. Можно было поесть нормально, должно бы хватить на целый день, почти не отказывая себе в выборе пищеконцентратов, но и это было сомнительным удовольствием. Майер боялся себе признаться — ему некуда идти, ему нет, ради кого жить, некуда стремиться, если Филипс бросится во все тяжкие и они с Рейденом решат пойти против системы, пытаясь поймать убийцу вдвоем. Намеки во взглядах были, слова, ещё не озвученные по причине неведомой херни в мозгу Филипса, висли в вакууме недосказанности. Сестра тоже ясно дала понять, как она относиться к Джейкобу. Было всё ещё боязно за неё. Майер многое бы отдал, чтобы вытащить её из киберпространства. Но она не вернется, это и так понятно.

Филипс отмер одновременно с входящим в кабинет техника Рейденом. Энди поставил поднос с четырьмя стаканами кофе прямо на стол, сдвигая в бок инструменты техника, которыми тот пользовался для закрепления браслета. Программист не высказал недовольства, хмыкнул и взял свой стакан, ожидая дальнейших вопросов. Филипс вскрыл пачку сигарет и зашипел зажигалкой.

— Сможешь вытащить эту хрень? — спросил Уоррен прямо, выдыхая сизый дым вверх, и передал ещё одну сигарету Майеру. Джейкоб принял, прикурил, рассматривая задумчивого техника и хватая свой стакан следом за Рейденом.

— Нет, — качнул головой программист, неодобрительно косясь на дымящие сигареты. Рейден приоткрыл дверь, запуская свежий воздух, но тоже не высказал недовольства.

— Знаешь, что это за хрень? — не сдавался Филипс, ухватил свой стакан с кофе и жадно глотнул напиток. Нервничал. Джейкобу прекрасно было видно, как подрагивают его руки и кончики пальцев, как сдерживает свой голос и пытается не впасть в панику. Любой, узнай о таком, свихнулся бы.

— Я слышал о подобном жучке. Его, скорее всего, внедрили крошечной схемой, которая разрослась. Теперь извлечение невозможно без летального исхода. — Техник не выглядел раздосадованным, качнулся грузной тушей в заскрипевшем кресле и отпил из стакана неспешно. Его мало заботили проблемы федералов, или не сочувствующий попался. — Новые технологии. Знаете, так уж и быть, за кофе дам бесплатный совет. Самая продвинутая корпорация — «Электроник Вижуал», так?

— Ну, — подтолкнул Филипс.

— Так вот. Найдите техника оттуда, пусть он поможет, — пожал плечами штатный техник, раскачивая под собой стул, который периодически жалобно поскрипывал. — Элементарно же.

— А тебя не смущает, что это может быть их разработкой? — вклинился Рейден.

— Не-а. Вы же убьете двух зайцев тогда, найдя виновного, — широко улыбнулся программист, дело же говорил. Джейкоб увидел, как задумались агенты, стряхнул пепел в опустевший поднос из-под кофе, допивая одним глотком свой напиток.

— Дело говоришь. Я знаю только одну, которая дала нам свои контакты, — задумчиво потянул Рейден, сминая в кулаке стакан и рассматривая Филипса. Тот кивнул, понял, о ком речь. — Как думаешь?

— Будем надеяться, что она поможет, — ответил Уоррен. — Куда тебя подбросить, Джейкоб? Кажется, нам нужно съездить в «Электроник Вижуал». Всё, как обычно, решается через директора, и все дороги ведут к нему.

— Я с вами, — безапелляционно заявил Майер, передавая через взгляд Уоррену, что не отступит. — Мне идти некуда — раз. Я всё ещё много знаю ценной информации, и меня могут похитить — два. В-третьих, мне важно знать, что с тобой будет всё хорошо.

— Дайте мне ведро для розовых соплей, — пробормотал Энди, и техник заржал, вибрируя всем огромным телом. — Ладно, поехали.

Майер в очередной раз проглотил издевку, погасил сигарету о кофейный поднос и ткнул техника локтем в жирный бок, поднимаясь и проходя мимо на выход, чтобы не забывался. Тот булькнул и притих, но улыбка не сошла с его лица полностью. Филипс вообще, казалось, не заметил замечания напарника, встал следом за Майером, также потушил окурок и вышел в коридор. Они втроем молча проследовали к лифту, и Джейкоб уже сейчас повторно пожалел о трущем браслете на лодыжке. Должно свыкнуться со временем, но сейчас это раздражало.

Энди шёл впереди, первым покинув кабинет, а следом и лифт. За руль «Ауди» сел тоже он, даже не спросил Филипса. Всё как само собой разумеющееся. Уоррен был задумчивым и рассеянным, тормозил с ответом на вопросы Джейкоба о состоянии здоровья, остекленевшим взглядом смотрел вдаль и не отвлекался от невеселых мыслей. Они разместились на заднем сидении, отчего-то предпочли сидеть рядом. Рейден в этот раз промолчал, да и не вели они себя как парочка, не тискались и не обжимались, даже за руки не держались. Майер просто старался поддержать Уоррена как человека, на которого ему не насрать.

К «Электроник Вижуал» ехать пришлось дольше. Они попали теперь в час пик и вязли в пробках многомиллионного города. Джейкоб с тоской думал, что этот город теперь не для него. Его ограниченная деятельность в сети не позволит сильно разогнаться, и работу ему придется искать совсем не престижную, что могло помочь ему максимум снять жилье возле стены Нью-Йорка, отгораживающей пустыню. Или переселиться к Отвергнутым, жить в самодельных домах без прелестей цивилизации, драться за еду и припасы. В больших городах было больше шансов не погибнуть от истощения и болячек, но большие города перемалывали мелких людей и выплевывали, не задумываясь. Или жить по правилам городов, впахивать на нормальную жизнь, как проклятый, или валить нафиг подальше.

— Вы вообще не жрёте? А? — ожидая продвижения в очередной пробке, спросил Джейкоб, ткнул Филипса больно в ребра, привлекая внимание. Иначе тот слабо реагировал, думал об увиденной картинке и угнетающих прогнозах штатного техника. — Не, я знаю, что сейчас ужасно не вовремя, но я не ел, кажется, хренову тучу времени.

— Прости, — спохватился Уоррен, потер тыльной стороной ладони глаза, старательно жмурясь. — Энди, может, на Пятую авеню свернем? Там есть ресторан с едой на вынос.

— «Лаки Дей»? Знаю. Хорошо, нам бы тоже не мешало поесть, — кивнул Рейден, рассматривая своих пассажиров в зеркало заднего вида и трогаясь с места, поток машин двинулся. — Я от нервов есть совсем не могу, но готов накормить Майера.

Джейкоб благодарно кивнул, в желудке неприятно тянуло ещё с пробуждения в капсуле. Но что тогда, что сейчас, было не до того: суматоха и спешка затянули их. Да и кофе в комнате техника немного перебил аппетит. Сейчас стало хуже. Снеки, съеденные ночью, переварились без следа. Энди не обманул — свернул на нужную улицу и притормозил возле непримечательного высокого задания с одинокой простой вывеской. Не голограммной, а металлической, с тонкой окантовкой светодиодов по периметру коричневого прямоугольника. Майер удивился, что в городе ещё остались подобные закоулки и трущобы. Неизменным оставался размер здания, тот же самый небоскреб, что и остальные. Этажа с пятого, в свете погасающих фонарей, тянулась тонкая растяжка от голограммной панели с уже погасшей рекламой. Теперь окна выглядели нормально, как в обычном доме днем.

— Я сам возьму еду, подождите в машине. Район не слишком спокойный, чтобы вдруг «Ауди» не угнали. — Рейден заглушил мотор и выбрался на улицу, прикрыв за собой дверь с тихим щелчком.

Филипс нервно выстукивал подошвой ботинка по полу салона, дёргал коленом в дребезжащем ритме. Джейкоб сдавил мельтешащее колено ладонью, прекращая нервную пляску. За окном слышался надсадный собачий лай, крик женщины, втолковывающей свою веру невидимому собеседнику, и рокот еле слышной музыки.

— Тебе хреново будет первое время, да? — спросил неожиданно Уоррен, поворачивая голову в сторону Майера. Тот кивнул. — К сестре не вариант поехать?

— Нет. Мы не ладим, да и не ладили толком никогда, особенно после того как я попал в тюрьму, — признался Джейкоб, задумчиво поглаживая ногу Уоррена пальцами через плотные джинсы, успокаивая. Не решался отпустить. Прикосновение грело душу, осознанием сбивало, что вот можно просто так к человеку тянутся и не получить по морде. — Мою квартиру забрали арендодатели, понятное дело, кто же будет ждать из тюрьмы зэка с пожизненного. Деньги отобрали через суд, как заработанные нечестным путем. Вот как-то так. Остались копейки, так что я пока в растерянности, куда податься. Вариантов-то немного.

— Я не против, чтобы ты пожил у меня, первое время, — серьёзно ответил Филипс, и Майер засмеялся, выплескивая в неожиданный смех всю накопленную нервозность, следя за своей рукой, взгляд не поднимал. С одной стороны, ему было приятно, предложение решало некоторые проблемы, но с другой — всё выглядело более чем странно. Они друг друга не знают. Они и трахались-то всего раз, скорее всего, подстегнутые общим адреналином от расследования. Притяжение, да, было. Но можно ли на этом строить все дальнейшие отношения?

— Слушай, — осаждая спонтанный смех, выдавил Джейкоб, заставляя себя поднять глаза. Лицо Филипса было более чем озадаченным. — Ты же понимаешь, что не знаешь меня? Вообще.

— Это почему же? Я читал твоё досье, — улыбнулся грустно Уоррен, понимал же, что частично Джейкоб прав. — Паришься по этому поводу?

— Я бы рад принять предложение, но оно поспешное. Понимаешь?

— Не совсем, — мотнул головой Филипс, имея своё видение вопроса. — Смотри на эту ситуацию не как съезд на постоянное место жительства или объединение. Господи, я даже не знаю, как ты себе это представил. Я тебе по-человечески помогу, ладно? Но если хочешь, пустыня в твоем распоряжении. Энди, я уверен, подвезёт и выбросит возле стены.

— Ладно, — замялся Джейкоб, смеяться перехотелось резко, как отрезало. Чего он ерничает? Сейчас такой расклад лучше всего в его положении. — Если избавишься от этой штуки внутри и выживешь.

Уоррен перехватил ладонь Майера на своем колене, сжимая пальцы в стальной хватке. Его рука была ледяной. Он всё ещё боялся и нервничал.

— Конечно, избавлюсь, как иначе? — заверил он, всматриваясь глаза в глаза. Майер подумал, что тот хочет его поцеловать, но Уоррен отвернулся так стремительно, что Джейкобу пришлось гасить стон разочарования глубоко в глотке.

Дверь машины открылась через пару секунд, и Рейден передал два пакета на заднее сидение, пришлось отнимать и руку, перехватывать покупки из ресторана.

Есть пришлось на ходу. Филипс бездумно откусывал от незамысловатого пирога кусочки и не спеша жевал. Джейкоб ел лапшу из картонного пакета выданными пластиковыми палочками из ресторана. Удобство оставляло желать лучшего, но Майер не жаловался, запихивал поспешно еду столовым прибором, с которого лапша соскальзывала, и неприлично хлюпал соусом, засасывая отдельные макаронины. Несмотря на синтетический привкус, пища оказалась сносной и наверняка недорогой. Желудок благодарно заурчал, и Майер почувствовал накатывающую сонливость. Рейден, как и обещал, к еде не притронулся, зарулил на парковку «Электроник Вижуал» и выпил залпом энергетик. Они вышли из машины все вместе под мягкий свет восходящего солнца. Джейкоб зажмурился, принимая лицом забытое тепло. Вот уж чудо: первый свободный день от тюрьмы и первая радость.

Долго радоваться не пришлось, в холле было чужеродно и сквозило надоевшей рекламой со всех стен. Выделялось, конечно, и новое. Как и сообщил Хантер, ФБР отстранили от дела и предупреждающие голограммы убрали из новостей уже сегодня. Джейкоб подошёл к одной огромной голограмме с отключенным звуком, но с бегущими субтитрами внизу. Он вчитывался в буквы, пока фэбээровцы улаживали вопрос посещения здания с охраной, игнорируя диктора, открывавшего рот, как рыба в аквариуме навороченного ресторана.

«…ФБР заявило о закрытии дела. Сегодня начальник Нью-Йоркского отделения заявил публично о фальсификации фактов. Все жертвы писали посмертные записки, которые обнаружили при расшифровке записей капсул. Состава преступления нет, суицид не классифицируется как убийство, потому тема исчерпана. Будьте внимательны и не видитесь на обещания и сомнительные предложения в игровом пространстве от неизвестных личностей…»

Дальнейшее Джейкоб уже не читал, отвлекся на тяжёлую ладонь Филипса на своем плече. Охранник получил разрешение сверху, и они пошли вглубь здания к лифтам. Филипс поглядывал на табло с цифрами этажей, Рейден стоял, скрестив руки на груди и упираясь взглядом в пол. Майер рассматривал фэбээровцев, не таясь, по старой привычке, всё думал, как угодил в такой переплет. Искренне надеялся, что Уоррену поможет техник из киберотдела. На его взгляды уже не обращали внимания. Видимо, федералы привыкли к такому поведению Майера.

Лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и они вышли в коридор с пустующим ресепшеном. Дверь напротив лифта была открыта, за столом сидел тощий мужчина, седовласый и с выделяющимся крючковатым носом, пристально вглядывался в свой планшет. Табличка возле двери известила Джейкоба, что это и есть тот самый директор «Электроник Вижуал» Френсис Саливан. Агенты не замешкались, прошли по мягкому ворсу ковра в кабинет и синхронно уселись на стулья перед директором. Джейкоб, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел на твердый диван неподалеку, скрипнул серой кожей обивки.

— Я слышал, ФБР не занимается больше делом, связанным с игрой, — директор отвлекся от своего планшета, смерил фигуры в штатском одеянии, ничуть не смутился, обнаружив гостей, и не изменил делового тона: — С чем пожаловали?

— Вы не переживайте, приказ мы нарушать не будем. Тут личная проблема, — начал Филипс грозным голосом. От такого тона у Майера побежали мурашки по коже и поджались яйца. Нужно попросить когда-нибудь в постели, чтобы Филипс так же что-то сказал или приказал. — Дело в том, что меня похитили пару дней назад неизвестные люди. Они угрожали и просили свернуть расследование. Они упоминали, что вы оказались несговорчивыми. О чём они толковали, не знаете случаем?

— И это личное? — усмехнулся директор, укладывая ладони на стол и сцепляя пальцы в замок.

— Частично. С этого всё началось, — ответил Филипс. Джейкоб заерзал на скользком покрытии дивана, стараясь выловить фальшь в тоне и жестах Саливана, но Рейден тоже был начеку.

— Ладно, я отвечу на ваш вопрос. Но, так как дело закрыто, не знаю, чем информация для вас будет полезной, — Саливан вздохнул, набирая воздух в легкие, и продолжил: — Ещё до запуска игры мне много корпораций предлагали сделать этот проект общим. У нас на руках технологии, идея и огромные ресурсы. Конечно, мы не могли пойти всем навстречу и подписать заведомо невыгодные для нас контракты об общих авторских правах. Была пара корпораций, которые ерничали слишком сильно и настойчиво предлагали рассматривать их договоры по несколько раз. Австралийская «Дайнемик Системс» и американская «Глобал Аймакс».

— Они имели схожие с вами технологии? — продолжал выспрашивать Филипс.

— Нет. Мы были впереди всех. Но корпорации всегда пытались внедрить к нам своих сотрудников, приходится тщательно проверять каждого. Вы же знаете, что риск промышленного шпионажа слишком велик, а мы не в силах читать мысли людей. Это, конечно, пока.

— От скромности не помрёшь. Советуем всё же поумерить пыл, мысли живых людей ещё оберегаются законом, — хмыкнул невесело Уоррен.

— В игре, кажется, они уже могут читать мысли и предпочтения, — вмешался Майер, не хотел мешать, но не мог промолчать. Филипс резко повернулся к нему, бросая растерянный взгляд, словно только сейчас обнаружил его на диване. — Обучающая программа сама намекает об этом жирно, является в образе, смею допустить, сидящим глубоко в подкорке мозга.

— Мистер Саливан? — уточняюще спросил Рейден. Уоррен моргнул и отвернулся, надевая на лицо отчужденную маску и строгое выражение.

— Не в полной мере, — увильнул всё же директор, поглядывая на незваного гостя. — Но вы правы, такая технология в активной разработке. Все попавшие в игру люди подписывают соглашение на использование их предпочтений исключительно в игровой среде.

— Мы это уже поняли. Все со всем согласны, но смерти были, — выдвинул обвинение Рейден, его всё ещё коробило несправедливо оконченное расследование и поспешно закрытое дело.

— Как видите — суицид. Если мне не изменяет память, то в отчётах судмедэксперта проскакивали упоминания запрещённых веществ в крови мертвецов, — гнул свою линию директор, да кто бы сдался в его условиях.

— Сами верите в такую версию? — издевательски спросил Рейден.

— Это официальная версия. У меня нет сомнений, — отрезал Саливан, начиная заметно нервничать из-за заданной темы.

— Упустим пререкания и догадки, мистер Саливан. Мы по другому делу. — Филипс едва заметно махнул ладонью Рейдену, чтобы тот и не думал продолжать избитую тему. — В моем мозгу и теле жучок. Непростой. Это, по всей видимости, как нейросеть, распространившаяся по нервам. Мне нужно его убрать.

— Подарок от похитителей? — уточнил Саливан, его вид стал мягче, он отвлекся от спора.

— Да. Меня выбрасывает в игру во сне и в реальности. Как они это делают, у меня нет представления, но как понимаете, моя работа требует секретности и особой внимательности. Даже ввиду закрытого дела эти люди представляют угрозу для Федерального Бюро, выведывая наши тайны.

— Я вас понял, — кивнул директор. — Так и быть. Я вам помогу. Естественно, преследуя собственные цели. Извлеченную разработку я хочу забрать себе.

— Нет. Только ход работы и исследования. Сам жучок мы забираем в вещдоки, — помотал головой Уоррен.

— Мистер Филипс. Может случиться, что нечего будет забирать, — задумчиво изрек Саливан. — Ну, что же. Всё равно я согласен. Джинджер вам поможет, она лучшая в теме трансплантации и технической поддержки. Вы с ней уже знакомы, что сократит вам время на расшаркивания.

— Спасибо, мистер Саливан, — выдохнул с облегчением Уоррен, задерживая неосознанно дыхание.

— Ещё не за что. Благодарите конкурентов, мне, правда, интересно, что они придумали.

От кабинета Саливана они опять последовали к лифту, а потом по длинным коридорам. Джейкоб чувствовал дежавю, двигаясь в неизменной тройке людей похожими помещениями с одинаковыми дверьми и обстановкой. Дверь техника не вызвала никаких эмоций, полностью лишенная опознавательных знаков и отличий.

Майер думал, что виртуальная реальность напала на него внезапно. Так же, как и на Филипса. Он застыл на пороге кабинета техника Джинджер, к которой их направил директор. За столом на мягком кресле сидела Ри, крутила в пальцах сенсорную ручку и с интересом смотрела на вошедших агентов. Филипс кивнул в знак приветствия, Рейден остановился слева, ограничиваясь скупым приветствием, а Джейкоб не мог заставить себя пошевелиться и отвести взгляд. Неладное заметила как раз девушка, улыбнулась так похоже и ярко, что Майера чуть не вынесло обратно в коридор на нелепых эмоциях.

— Что не так? — спросила Ри. «Её зовут Джинджер», — поправил себя Джейкоб. — У меня что-то с одеждой не так?

«Да, не так», — хотел сказать Джейкоб. Разве можно морочить так людям голову и запихивать в вирт свой дубликат? С первого взгляда они ничем не отличались, игровая Ри и настоящая (настоящая ли?) Джинджер, но приглядевшись, Майер отметил про себя более тусклый цвет волос, более худощавую фигуру, совсем без признаков крепких мышц. А самым заметным отличием была грудь. Вернее её практическое отсутствие у Джинджер и наличие выпирающего стабильного второго размера у Ри.

— Обознался, — промямлил неловко он и шагнул ближе к Уоррену, освобождая дверной проем в тесной комнате. Совсем как в офисе ФБР у техника. Они сговорились, что ли?

— Ясно, — подмигнула Джинджер. — Думала, ты играл в игру и запомнил мой прототип.

— Угадали, — нехотя признался Джейкоб, посматривая на Филипса, чтобы тот дал понять, не болтает ли он лишнего. Уоррен не реагировал, смотрел так же с интересом и любопытством. И только спустя пару долгих секунд кивнул, вспоминая, видимо, описание девушки из игры.

Джейкоб не делился рассказами о сексе с Ри при Уоррене, хватит и ебли с администратором. Самому стало неловко, как местная виртуальная шлюшка, честное слово. Но Филипс и не выспрашивал, отвел взгляд и задал главный вопрос, тревожащий его и всех присутствующих в тесной белой комнате без дополнительных посадочных мест. Джинджер оставила без комментариев признание Майера, решила быстрее взяться за дело, ценила время и своё, и агентов.

— Ну, что ж, господа. Я проведу вас в медицинский отсек и взгляну на чудо в вашем теле собственными глазами, только после этого я сделаю выводы, — торжественно провозгласила Джинджер и встала из-за стола, вынуждая процессию потянуться по обезличенному коридору в нужном направлении. Уже проходя мимо Майера в коридоре близко-близко, она шепнула на ухо, опаляя ушную раковину горячим дыханием: — Я знаю, что вы делали с Ри.

Джейкоб едва не сбился с шага, когда Джинджер игриво подмигнула и отвернулась от него, указывая агентам нужную комнату.


	14. Жажда освобождения

Осмотр не занял много времени, капсула была новее, в духе киберпродвинутой корпорации, и Джинджер ловко с ней справлялась, делала пометки в своем планшете прямо поверх изображения с телом Уоррена и сеткой расползшегося жучка в верхней половине тела. Филипс подозревал, что тот разросся ещё больше, и казалось, он чувствует, как тонкие щупальца пульсируют внутри. Но, скорее всего, сам себе это и внушал, насмотрелся сканов и надумал лишнего. Страшно было до чертиков, Уоррен и не помнил, когда он в последний раз так нервничал, не хотел же показывать нервозность, но по понимающим взглядам со стороны Энди и Джейкоба знал, у него написано всё на лице.

Джинджер хмыкнула, порхая пальцами над сенсором планшета, но пока комментариев от неё не было. Филипс выбрался из капсулы после отмашки об окончании процедуры, натянул обратно джинсы и свитер. Рейден мялся у входа, а Майер, как обычно, не имея явного стеснения, уселся за пустующий стол медика.

— Я могу предположить две вещи, — нарушила молчание Джинджер, не поднимая взгляд от планшета. Она так и замерла возле капсулы — и шагу не ступила, полностью увлеченная делом. — Первая — мы не извлечём из вас жучок, он сильно врос в ткани. Вторая — у меня есть догадки, как её убить и погасить тем самым сигнал.

— Я и не надеялся на извлечение, — севшим голосом сказал Филипс и прокашлялся, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом Майера. — Когда сможете убить эту гадость?

— Я думаю, через… — Джинджер не отвлекалась от планшета, переключила несколько вкладок с графиками и столбцами чисел, отредактировала несколько данных. — Час, может, полтора. Я бы рекомендовала вам поспать, процедура может быть долгой, а отключаться нельзя. Я могу промазать.

— Промазать? — насторожился Филипс, читал недоверие и во взглядах напарника с Джейкобом, но те пока молчали.

— Ага, щуп засуну, тонкий, как леска, чтобы внедрить свой наночип, — не смутилась девушка, взглянула на побелевшего Уоррена, отрывая взгляд от планшета и закладывая его под мышку. — Повернитесь ко мне спиной и присядьте, я посмотрю, куда вам вживляли жучок.

Уоррен подчинился, развернулся, как было велено, и присел на корточки.

— Вымахал же, детина, — прошептала Джинджер и коснулась прохладными пальцами затылка, прошлась вдоль шеи, тщательно ощупывая и посылая вдоль позвоночника мурашки по коже. Было и приятно, и щекотно одновременно, девушка не прижимала пальцы, трогала лишь кончиками. — Вот тут и тут. Совсем не видно почти, мелкий шрам. От лазера.

Джинджер коснулась шеи по самой кромке роста волос. Уоррен нервно выдохнул и выпрямился.

— Всё будет хорошо, я запишу процесс процедуры и передам результаты директору. Встретимся через полтора часа, я проведу вас в комнату отдыха для персонала. Идемте. — Джинджер махнула приглашающим жестом, чтобы мужчины следовали за ней, и процессия опять потянулась по светлым коридорам. Через пять дверей девушка остановилась, приложила свой браслет к электронному замку и распахнула дверь. — Я не буду закрывать на замок, но повешу предупреждение о том, что комната занята. Приятного отдыха, агент Филипс.

Джинджер развернулась и ушла в направлении своего кабинета, на ходу включая планшет и елозя пальцем по сенсору. Хоть бы не врезалась по пути в кого-нибудь или во что-нибудь.

Комната оказалась светлой, с возможностью закрыть жалюзи, что Филипс сразу и сделал, нажимая на панели в углу возле окна соответствующую команду. Чувствовал, как взгляды сверлят спину, но сказать ничего пока не мог. Закончилось бы всё скорее, и он бы поделился Рейдену своими догадками и желаниями поскорее погнаться за убийцей. Он умышленно не спрашивал точные координаты администратора, не говорил, что хочет поехать и закончить дело, знал, что его подслушивают, всё видят и следят. Оставалось только догадываться о возможности жучка и почему его не вырубают.

Поспать, и правда, нужно бы, тело ныло от усталости и бесконечных поездок по городу. Ночью поспать не удалось, а перед этим сон был так себе. Пара диванов, стоящих друг напротив друга, намекали на возможность хорошего отдыха.

— Я выйду, позвоню Дейзи и куплю перекусить что-нибудь в местном кафе, — нарушил тишину Рейден, не дожидаясь одобрения, открыл дверь и вышел, оставляя Уоррена наедине с Джейкобом.

— Хорошо, — успел сказать в спину напарнику Филипс, развернувшись лицом к двери. Джейкоб непривычно мялся у входа, словно чувствовал себя лишним. — Поспим?

Получилось вымучено, виновато и совсем жалостливо. Весь запал Уоррен израсходовал на нервы по поводу жучка. Но если проблема решаема, можно немного абстрагироваться и отдохнуть. Толку от его мельтешения будет ноль.

— Да, конечно, — легко согласился Майер и шагнул в сторону правого дивана, оставляя второй свободным для Филипса. — Я тоже устал.

Он уселся на край, ломко сгибаясь пополам и дотягиваясь руками до ног, похудевший весь и угловатый, словно игра высосала из него все соки, стянул позаимствованные высокие ботинки Рейдена и улегся на диване, скручиваясь в позу зародыша и отворачиваясь к спинке. Взгляд почему-то прятал, да и не болтал лишнего. Филипс выдохнул через нос и подошёл к дивану, на котором расположился Джейкоб. Места позади него ещё было прилично, диваны оказались приятно широкими и функциональными. Вот бы ещё пару подушек и плед, было бы вообще замечательно, но Филипс не жаловался, чтобы не передумать, стянул туфли, нажимая носками на пятки, и лег за спиной Майера, одной рукой обхватывая его поперек груди, а другую руку, согнув в локте, подложил себе под голову.

Джейкоб вздрогнул от неожиданности, накрыл руку Уоррена своей, упираясь ягодицами в пах и спиной прижался к груди. Они совпали как пазлы, идеально и естественно, словно привыкли уже. Филипс запустил ладонь под свитер Майера, огладил твердый живот и грудь, задевая напрягшиеся соски, и зашептал в затылок, ероша воздухом короткие волоски на шее:

— Мы выпутаемся, обещаю, — говорил больше для себя, успокаивал обеих. — Возьму пару выходных и буду знакомиться с тобой поближе.

Джейкоб молчал и не менял позы, лишь сильнее вжимался в объятия, его дыхание сбилось, а по телу поползли крупные мурашки, ощутимые кончиками пальцев.

— Вылижу тебя всего, заставлю кончать на моем языке и члене, — сонно промямлил Уоррен, пытаясь не потерять нить предложения и договорить свою грязную фантазию. — Будем…

— М? — спросил Майер, но Филипс, сколько ни силился, не мог вытолкнуть изо рта слова — он медленно вырубался.

На этот раз ему ничего не снилось, было тепло от тела рядом сопящего Джейкоба и так спокойно, как никогда ранее с начала этого странного дела. Уоррен проснулся от давления на его плечо, он открыл глаза рывком, стараясь прийти в себя и понять, что происходит. Над ним склонился Рейден, гладко причесанный и побритый, прижимал палец к своим губам в просьбе соблюдать тишину и сжимал ладонью плечо. Филипс кивнул, сбрасывая пелену сна, встал с дивана, размыкая объятия и оставляя Майера досыпать. Сам же понимал, что от Джейкоба сейчас пользы никакой, пусть спит, пока дают. Меньше будет нервничать и мелькать, переманивать на себя внимание своим присутствием.

Рейден пошёл немного впереди, прокладывая путь по коридору через немногочисленных сотрудников корпорации. Рабочий день начался пару часов назад, и помещения из пустынных коридоров и комнат превратились в очень даже людное место. Пару раз Филипсу приходилось уходить от столкновения, сотрудники имели плохую привычку читать записи с планшетов на ходу.

— Как родные? — спросил Уоррен, поравнявшись с напарником и убыстряя шаг.

— Всё хорошо, подробности после процедуры расскажу. Сам понимаешь, — повел плечом Рейден, сбрасывая нехорошие ощущения от постоянной слежки. Язык приходилось держать за зубами и слова дозировать и выверять в уме. — Немного ещё потерпеть осталось.

Джинджер нашлась в медицинском кабинете, с неизменным планшетом в руках и маленькой аптечкой на столе перед ней. Теперь за ранее пустующим столом сидел медик, опрятный молодой парень, одетый по правилам в белый костюм. Он сосредоточенно считал колбы на столе и делал пометки на них сенсорной ручкой, зажатой в бионической руке. На стекле пробирок появлялись точки разных цветов, давая понять лаборанту о препаратах или пробах внутри. Гудела вытяжка, свет резал по глазам отзеркаленный от белоснежных стен и явственно чувствовался запах хлора и спирта в воздухе.

— Проходите, агенты. Луи уже уходит, — сказала Джинджер, как только дверь за ними захлопнулась. Медик вскинул взгляд, пособирал свои пробирки на поднос и поднялся с места, кивком прощаясь с девушкой. Дверь хлопнула второй раз. — Ну и задачка, агент Филипс.

— Что-то не так? — забеспокоился Уоррен, но Джинджер утешающе улыбнулась, приглашая Уоррена садиться на подготовленный возле стола стул.

— Были сложности, но теперь всё хорошо, — успокоила Джинджер, и Филипс сел к ней спиной на стул. — Будет неприятно и немного больно, вы должны будете сказать, как только вам станет плохо или боль усилиться. Думаю, мне понадобиться около часа, но я буду надеяться, что меньше. Агент Рейден, пододвиньте ко мне во-о-он тот сканер.

Энди, стоявший всё это время недалеко от входа, проследил за пальцем девушки. Он кивнул и прошёл в дальний угол кабинета. Через пару секунд он уже катил на треноге прозрачный экран, по размерам напоминающий небольшое окно — не больше два на три фута в длину и ширину.

Тренога замерла возле Филипса, и Рейден отшагнул в сторону, останавливаясь возле крайней к Уоррену медкапсулы.

Джинджер отрегулировала экран, всё также зажимая планшет под мышкой, и включила кнопку сбоку рамки. Сканер мигнул синим светом и на его полупрозрачной поверхности высветился скелет Филипса, перевитый венами, артериями, нервами и злополучным жучком. Техник вжикнула молнией аптечки, откладывая планшет на стол, надела стерильные перчатки и взялась за инструменты. Первой в дело пошла толстая игла, а за ней тонкий полупрозрачный щуп, который увеличивался в длине постепенно.

— Готовы? — спросила она и, не дождавшись одобрения, уколола Уоррена тонкой иглой в основание черепа. Боль была терпимой, и Уоррен на миг зажмурился, стараясь не дергаться. Когда он открыл глаза во второй раз, он не мог видеть изображение на экране сканера, но догадывался, что видит Джинджер. — Так, вот тут может быть… Ан нет. Может, тут.

Она подныривала тонкой гибкой иглой под мышцы и вены, стараясь ничего не задеть, добираясь до основания жучка, от которого расползались тонкие отростки. Джинджер сопровождала свои действия детальными описаниями и предупреждениями, где можно двигаться, где нужно потерпеть и замереть, с хладнокровием выполняла работу старательно и не спеша.

— Ещё пара минут, агент, сейчас последний отросток. — Она сосредоточенно замолчала, и через несколько секунд Филипс почувствовал мелкую вибрацию внутри верхней части тела. Ещё миг — и всё стихло. Джинджер выдохнула с облегчением и медленно потянула иглу обратно.

Вот сейчас было болезненнее и неприятнее раз в сто, и Уоррен заподозрил, что жучок вырабатывал обезболивающее средство внутри мышц, чтобы скрыть своё разрастание.

— Он затих, — вынес свой вердикт Рейден, следивший за ходом операции, выглядел вымученно и не так свежо, как при встрече после побудки. — Вроде теперь нормально.

— Естественно, всё нормально! Теперь, агент Филипс, внутри вас мертвая наноткань. Ваш организм через некоторое время избавится от этой штуки, очистит кровью, залечит все поврежденные сосуды и вены, останется разве что первоначальный вживленный наночип, но он уже не запустится. Смотрите! — Джинджер повернула экран сканера к Уоррену, где застыл последний сделанный снимок. Филипс мельком посмотрел на девушку, которая так стоически и усердно делала мелкую операцию. Она не выглядела сильно измученной, больше шальной и возбужденной. Техник и учёная — гремучая смесь.

Отростки жучка потемнели и не двигались совсем, внутри паутины угадывался мелкий, с игольное ушко наночип, он был черным, словно обугленным. От того, что эта штука у него внутри, было дурно, но если всё верно, то он нейтрализован. Показатели внизу скана все как один показывали нулевую отметку.

— А вот так было. — Джинджер переключила сбоку экрана кнопку, а Филипс увидел разницу и в показателях, и в незаметном пульсирующем свечении жучка до операции. — Вы в долгу передо мной!

— Естественно. Мисс Лейн, в кабинете нас видят и слышат сейчас? — вмешался Рейден, скрестил руки на груди и оперся бедром о капсулу, всем видом выражая начало серьезного разговора. Уоррен врос ягодицами в стул, вертя головой от напарника на техника, заряжаясь непонятным порывом к действию. Сейчас нервы шалили даже больше, чем перед операцией. Энди мыслит как он и хочет того же, чего и он. Они не сдадутся просто так и не оставят это дело.

— Да, агент Рейден, — ответила Джинджер, немного хмурясь, пыталась понять, что от неё хочет фэбээровец.

— У меня к вам важное дело, не могли бы вы?.. — Энди показал глазами на камеру с мигающим красным огоньком, намекая на отключение. Джинджер хитро сверкнула глазами, поняла, умница, и взялась за свой планшет, порхая пальцами по сенсору.

— Нет, агент. Это против правил, я заявлю о таком недопустимом предложении директору Саливану… Готово! — изрекла она через пару секунд, хитро улыбаясь агентам по очереди. — У вас пять минут, потом сюда придет охрана, выяснять, что стало с камерой.

— Ты же умная девушка, Джинджер. Знаешь, что игра убивала, так? — уточнил Энди, внимательно смотря на техника. — Ты нам нужна.

— Ох, агент Рейден! Мои действия, и правда, выказывают готовность к сотрудничеству. Ладно, я расскажу в двух словах, что случилось, но не перебивайте, уточнения дам потом. Время, — посерьёзнела Джинджер разом, сжала планшет в пальцах сильнее, держа перед собой как щит, и начала рассказ, стараясь говорить чётко и быстро: — Пару дней назад я заметила много странностей в игре. Вы не подумайте, я и до этого видела некоторые сбои, но именно недавно это стало очевидно. По задумке мистера Саливана, игровой сюжет затягивал людей, заставлял аватара проходить жизненный путь хозяина, и убийства все были ради наживы на дополнительных обновлениях. Но я заметила некоторые несостыковки. Прописанные миры корпорацией «Электроник Вижуал» менялись сами по себе. Конкретным и глобальным изменениям подверглась больше всего локация «Джой», и я сначала заподозрила в саботаже Седрика Лавлоу, который разрабатывал этот базовый мир. Я ему позвонила, но он уехал в неожиданный отпуск, не ставя в известность директора. Подпись на заявлении была, но я прогнала через одну свою программу подлинность и увидела фальсификацию.

— Зачем ты вообще полезла в разборки? — не выдержал Филипс, всё ещё сидел на стуле и пытался побороться с болезненными ощущениями внутри, пророчил себе обезболивающие таблетки, как только удастся где-то их раздобыть.

— Мне не безразлична судьба нашего детища! — воскликнула Джинджер, подразумевая самую главную причину её расследования. — Так вот. Игра уже нам почти не принадлежит, тот, кого называют администратором, игрок извне, удачно прописавший коды и внедрившийся в нашу игру, постепенно перехватывает всё управление на себя. Что он делает дальше, я так не поняла. Единственное, что удалось выяснить, так это полностью заверенные согласия от жертв на их смерть. Как он делает это и для чего, я не знаю. Но известно лишь то, что он прикрывается нашим главным призом.

— Ладно. У меня вопросов много, — встрял Рейден, поглядывая на часы, вмонтированные в браслет. — Пропиши свой код, пусть игру отбросит к заводским настройкам или вообще перепишет её коды. Сделай так, чтобы и следа от администратора не осталось.

— Мне нужен вражеский сервер для загрузки своего червя, — мотнула головой Джинджер. — От нас такое провернуть не получится.

— Я знаю, где находится администратор. Пустыня в штате Невада, есть точка на карте, но время мы и так потеряли. Даешь нам червя, мы едем и внедряем его. По итогу мы спасем вашу корпорацию, невинные будущие жертвы и… — Рейден бросил ещё один взгляд на время. — Когда ждать результат от тебя?

— У меня почти всё готово. Думаю, ещё пара часов для стабилизации, — сосредоточенно ответила Джинджер, прикидывая в уме время на работу. — Соберетесь как раз, встретимся в холле на первом этаже через три часа.

— Ещё одна просьба, — спросил Филипс. Был уверен, что Джинджер откажет, но девушка лишь дернула бровью, внимательно слушая.

— Джейкоб может пожить пока у тебя? Не место ему в пустыне, только путаться под ногами будет.

— Нет проблем, агент Филипс. Я позабочусь о вашем… — Джинджер предупреждающе вскинула ладонь и переменила дружеский тон на негодование. — Да как вы смеете? Нет, вот вам мой ответ. Валите.

Рейден кивнул, махнул головой Филипсу, и они вышли из кабинета, сталкиваясь в дверях с охранником. Высокий и крупный, сжимающий в руках автомат и поглядывающий недружелюбно, но всё равно не превышал рост статных агентов.

— Проблемы, господа? — поинтересовался амбал, перегораживая дорогу в коридор.

— Не сошлись в соображениях с мисс Джинджер, но проблема решилась мирным путём, — ответил Энди, раздражаясь от навязчивости охранника. — Всё в порядке.

— Пропусти их, Микки. Агенты уже уходят, — сказала Джинджер из кабинета, подтверждая своими словами правдивость федералов.

Охранник посторонился, пропуская агентов и провожая их сосредоточенным взглядом. Готов атаковать в любую секунду при немедленном приказе, отлично натасканный боец. Рейден не проронил ни слова, они вернулись в комнату отдыха, где тихо спал Майер. Они замерли возле закрытой двери.

— Ты уверен? — шёпотом спросил Уоррен, намекая на путешествие в пустыню и игнорирование всех правил.

— Более чем, — кивнул Энди, приблизился вплотную, пряча свое лицо от камеры видеонаблюдения за лицом Уоррена и обжигая дыханием ушную раковину, говорил все слова тихо, на грани слышимости, чтобы прослушки не могли записать звук: — Бобби дает вездеход на накопительных солнечных батареях, мы сможем добраться на точку очень быстро, устранить проблему и вернуться к семьям и привычной жизни. Разве не так ты хочешь? Чтобы не думать о жучке совсем, не просыпаться с мыслью о внезапно начатой слежке или повторном похищении. Мне это нужно. Мне нужно быть уверенным в своем защищенном доме. Ты со мной?

Филипс кивнул, хотя и знал, что ехать в Неваду не меньше сорока часов через одичалые города и огромные мегаполисы. Он согласился, потому что Джейкоба оставлял здесь в безопасности, а самому и так не терпелось покончить с этим затянувшимся делом. Почти всё известно, карты у них на руках. Осталось найти виновного и вырубить игру.

— Едем сейчас, не прощаясь, — прошептал Уоррен, глядя в стену за Энди. — Чтобы я не передумал. Джинджер объяснит всё Майеру.

Рейден понимающе кивнул, и они покинули комнату, последовали обратным путем по коридорам, вниз на лифте и на выход. Филипс рванул к «Ауди», но Энди едва заметно качнул отрицательно головой, направляясь в сторону ближайшего метро. Солнце взблёскивало лучами на панорамных стеклах небоскребов, высвечивая в ярком свете ущербность и побитость зданий. Даже огромные мегаполисы не справлялись с бесконечным потоком населения, оставшиеся островки цивилизации, пытаясь вместить в себе больше людей, теряли душу и архитектуру городов. Тело по-прежнему ныло и болело, пришлось заворачивать в аптеку и покупать дешевый заменитель «Тайленола», который в свое время вызвал нехилые скандалы у американского населения.

Таблетки Уоррен проглотил на ходу, запил водой из фляги, купленной там же в аптеке, и двигался за Рейденом, стараясь пробуриться телом сквозь плотный поток людей. Зрение шалило и выхватывало из потока отдельные человеческие фигуры: пацана в киберочках возле широкой витрины магазина, машущего руками и ногами, но сжимавшего плотно губы и не роняющего ни звука; клерка, спешащего по делам с тонким кейсом в руке; старуху с вычурной шляпкой, такие уже не выпускались лет триста, не меньше; мужчину с подстриженной, аккуратной чёрной бородкой и биоробота, вышагивающего возле него; девушку с бионическими ногами в короткой синей юбке. Образы смешивались и наслаивались, и чем дальше двигались агенты, тем больше они рассматривали.

Филипс порадовался отчасти, что сменил официальный костюм на неприметную одежду, что не вызывало лишних косых взглядов. Да и новым значком с пистолетом он так и не обзавёлся, написал, понятное дело, заявку на новый комплект, но их офис не славился быстрой выдачей подобного добра. Оружие было у Рейдена, проступало слабым, еле видным контуром на пояснице под свитером, но одной пушкой сыт на таком опасном деле не будешь. Вот тут Уоррен был согласен с Энди как никогда. В этом деле Бобби приходился кстати.

Роберта Рейдена Уоррен знал давно, ещё с начала службы в ФБР. Брат Энди, бывший оперативник, командир спецотряда и параноик во всём, не раз пригождался на нелегальном поиске информации. Они с его помощью раскрыли пять преступлений в разных штатах, его информационная сеть даже после отставки Бобби работала как по маслу. Теперь оставалось дело за малым, приехать к Бобби, затариться оружием и забрать обещанную тачку. Добираться приходилось к этому осторожному человеку не меньше чем три пересадки, по его же указаниям, чтобы запутать маловероятную слежку. Но Бобби выручал фэбээровцев не раз, всегда отзывался на просьбы, и Энди с Уорреном не спорили с его строгим правилом, пересаживались с одной ветки метро на другую, а потом на третью. После чего можно было шуровать в заданном направлении, если хвост так и не будет обнаружен.

Вагон поезда мерно покачивался, Энди стоял плечом к плечу Уоррена в переполненном пространстве и, так же как Филипс, выслеживал подозрительных личностей, которые могли знать, что они что-то затеяли. Толпа всё так же перетекала и плыла бугристым разношерстным потоком, но одинаковых людей с ними не ехало и на глаза не попадалось. Энди решился через четыре пересадки, забрался в более свободный вагон, утягивая за собой Филипса. Боль немного притупилась, таблетки помогали, и теперь Уоррен начинал трезво оценивать происходящее.

От станции метро до дома Бобби пришлось шагать ещё пять кварталов. Чем ближе они подбирались к стене, ограждающей два разных мира: высушенную пустыню и процветающий мегаполис, — тем сильнее в воздухе чувствовалась песчаная пыль. Песок скрипел на зубах, обметывал губы и в носу оседал цементом. Филипс пытался игнорировать столь явные перемены, скорее всего, надвигалась очередная песчаная буря в жёлтых песках, которую с легкостью отразят магнитные экраны над городом.

Дом Бобби не выделялся из ряда потрепанных жилищ. Хоть жилье стоило в этом районе так же, как и квартира Рейдена в небоскребе, оно было на порядок хуже по снабжению удобствами, чем у Филипса. Но Бобби не жаловался, у него была своя хитрая система, которую он построил под ветхой хижиной.

— Мальчики! — донесся от побитого ветрами некогда белого крыльца басовитый голос. Из тени навеса навстречу агентам вышел высокий и подтянутый мужчина лет сорока, с темными, на висках поседевшими волосами, полностью затянутый в плотный чёрный комбинезон. Он улыбался приветливо и ярко, раскрывая руки для крепкого объятия. — Я вас уже заждался. Айда выдам вам сладости.

Филипс оказался прижатым к уху Рейдена старшего и к боку напарника. Но такое приветствие было привычным.

Пора браться за дело.


	15. Умеренная экзальтация

Джейкоб проснулся от холода. По спине сквозил непонятно откуда взявшийся сквозняк, ноги в тонких носках совершенно задубели, а гревшего его Филипса уже и след простыл. На удивление Джейкоб прилично выспался, умирать пока не хотелось, и проблема с жильем не казалась уже такой страшной. У него осталась пара знакомых, к которым он мог обратиться и перекантоваться пару-тройку дней, главное теперь возобновить контакты, побродить по городу. Работу тоже найдет, всё решится.

Майер решил выйти из комнаты, трезво полагая, что Филипс мог уже проходить процедуру. В медицинском кабинете был только медик, стоял возле стеллажей и пересматривал препараты, он кивнул молча и вернулся к своему занятию, словно Джейкоба уже не существовало. Майер нашёл кабинет Джинджер, проталкиваясь между оживившимися сотрудниками в коридорах. Тесное помещение было забито людьми. Помимо Джинджер там находился один мужчина и одна девушка. Майер открыл дверь сразу широко, рассматривая заполненное тесное пространство и обращенные на него недоуменные взгляды. Джинджер также его заметила, улыбнулась уголком губ и пригласила внутрь кабинета. Джейкоб протиснулся мимо девушки с высоким конским хвостом и стал возле высоченного тощего мужчины с бородкой и зажатым планшетов в руках.

— Это мой друг — Джейкоб, — представила Джинджер Майера остальным, и взгляды с подозревающих смягчились на более дружелюбные. — Он пока посидит здесь.

— Ладно, — сказала девушка, и её глаза сверкнули на миг, меняя оттенок со стального серого на яркий голубой. — Только ты знаешь правила, Джин. Никаких паролей и открытых документов на рабочем компьютере.

— Да, Ноа, я читала правила о неразглашении, — ехидно ответила Джинджер, и Ноа перевела свой взгляд на неё. Мужчина переступил с ноги на ногу, но промолчал.

— Я думаю, мы уладили все нюансы по первому пункту, — не стала реагировать на высказывание Джинджер странная Ноа. — Закончим завтра, но отчёт прошу предоставить сегодня. Мистер Саливан очень ждёт визуализацию проведенной операции и ваши комментарии к ней.

— Конечно, Ноа. Сделаю в лучшем виде и сброшу тебе уже к вечеру всё необходимое, — кивнула Джинджер. — Дэвид?

— У меня нет вопросов, — пробормотал мужчина, и парочка удалилась, закрывая плотно дверь.

— Выдыхай, — усмехнулась Джинджер, отворачиваясь от входа на крутящемся кресле и переводя взгляд на мониторы. — Мне нужно ещё час поработать.

— Где Филипс и Рейден? — спросил Джейкоб, опираясь о боковую стену комнаты спиной.

— Уехали. Ты пока поживешь у меня. — Джинджер уже погрузилась в работу, просматривала нужные программы и документы на мониторах, вносила поправки сенсорной ручкой в графики и таблицы, скачущие диаграммы и тянущиеся длинной строкой цифровые коды. — Постой пару минут, я отправлю запрос на стул.

— Запрос на стул, — протянул задумчиво Джейкоб, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Не так он себе представлял дальнейшие действия. Даже не попрощались. — А кто эта Ноа?

— Ноа — секретарь директора корпорации. А что? — Девушка вскинула взгляд на Майера только на секунду, не переставая работать.

— Она цвет глаз меняла. — Очевидно же, или только Джейкоб видел изменения? Впору подозревать свой мозг в неисправности.

— А, ну так ничего странного. Она андроид с искусственным интеллектом, — пожала плечом Джинджер, и Майер немного успокоился. — А теперь, когда мы уточнили главные вопросы, замолчи, котик. А? Я тебе и покушать заказала, лишь бы ты занялся чем-нибудь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Майер одновременно с глухим стуком. Дверь сразу же открыли, не дожидаясь одобрения. Джинджер даже ухом не повела, вкладки на мониторах мелькали очень быстро, и она не отвлекалась больше.

В комнату ввалился запыхавшийся парень, на вид лет двадцати, в медицинском халате и постоянно сползающих с носа очках. Его светлые волосы были взъерошены, а на полных щеках проступал румянец. Он заволок простой стул, который еле поместился возле стола Джинджер, увесистый пакет и два стакана на подставке.

— Мисс Лейн, я тут…

— Тш-ш-ш-ш! — шикнула грозно девушка, и парень умолк на полуслове, сгрузил принесённое добро Джейкобу в руки, поставил стул и удалился, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Майер уселся, облегченно выдыхая и заглядывая в пакет. Кофе он поставил на край стола, и Джинджер ухватила один из двух стаканов, отпивая напиток по ходу работы. — Кушай, не отвлекайся.

Майер кивнул, даже и не думал отвлекать, вполглаза смотрел за манипуляциями Джинджер, прослеживая её действия. Уж в чём в чём, а в программировании он разбирался. В пакете обнаружился пирог из местного кафетерия, вполне съедобный и аппетитно пахнущий чем-то сладким. В кабинете теперь витали запахи еды и парфюма Джинджер, смешивались в странный, но несносный коктейль.

Через десять минут он мог с уверенностью сказать, что писала сейчас девушка. Он запоминал все очевидные лазейки и придумывал дополнительные коды, которые мог бы вписать в программу. В одной из вкладок Джинджер тестировала свой вредоносный вирус, и Джейкоб видел, как он не приживается, хотел подсказать, но каждый раз передумывал. Боялся быть уличенным в подглядывании. Да и Джинджер, скорее всего, не знала, что он бывший заключенный и киберпреступник, вот чем он делиться не собирался. Поэтому Майер жевал свой пирог, запивал горячим сладким кофе и не выражал рвения к помощи. Джинджер должна и сама справиться.

Через час, словно это время было виновато в том, что программа была сырая и не становилась как нужно, Джинджер откинулась на спинку стула и улыбнулась удовлетворенно. Она взъерошила пальцами свои короткие рыжие волосы, ещё больше приводя прическу в беспорядок и ставя рыжие пряди торчком.

— Всё, Джейкоб. Я закончила. Вернусь через десять минут, — уверенно проговорила она, выдернула из одного из моноблоков мелкую, еле заметную флешку и погасила разом все вкладки. Предупредила напоследок, прослеживая заинтересованность в глазах Майера: — Ничего не трогай, тебя по камерам засекут.

Джинджер стремительно поднялась со своего кресла, чуть не заехав ногой по колену Майеру, махнула рукой на прощание и вышла из кабинета, стремительно набирая скорость уже в коридоре. Дверь тихо захлопнулась сама. Джейкоб потер вспотевшие ладони о колени, обтянутые джинсами. Соблазн посмотреть все тайны корпорации был слишком велик сейчас, сидя в самом центре разработки всех новомодных игр и программ, мониторы моноблоков, словно слышали его колебания, мигали логотипами корпорации. Так же была уже сладкой свобода и угрожающий запрет на использование техники от ФБР. Если его сейчас засекут, то он вернется в свою тюрьму и камеру с грозным сокамерником. Тот иногда был в койке неплох, да и кормили снова ж таки там сносно. Но найденный и желанный Филипс не стоил таких жертв. Он просидел в одной позе, вцепившись в колени пальцами, боясь пошевелиться и тронуть хоть что-то. К счастью, Джинджер вернулась быстро, шлепнулась тощей задницей на кресло и уставилась огромными глазищами на Майера.

— Я сегодня сделала очень хорошее дело, и оно одновременно очень плохое, Джейкоб, — проникновенно поделилась она. Расстояния между ними почти не было, и складывалось стойкое ощущение, что девушка говорит ему все слова в лицо.

— И что же это за дело? — сглотнул Майер неосознанно гулко от такой близости, и Джинджер на один миг перевела взгляд на угол кабинета, прямо над Майером. Джейкоб уже рассмотрел там глазок видеокамеры.

— Тебе обо всём расскажут в своё время, — улыбнулась девушка и перекрутилась в кресле на сторону мониторов. — Я сброшу отчет Ноа, и мы поедем домой ко мне.

— Это впервые я в гости к девушке попадаю так быстро, — пошутил неуклюже Джейкоб и расцепил занемевшие пальцы на коленях, растер рукой руку, пытаясь сбросить онемение и вернуться кровообращение.

— Не обольщайся сильно, — хмыкнула Джинджер, приводя экраны в действие.

Джейкоб промолчал, наблюдал за Джинджер, как обычно за всеми, рассматривал угловатую фигуру девушки, торчащие волосы и сосредоточенный взгляд. На этот раз долго ждать не пришлось, Джинджер управилась за десять минут. Майер видел фотографии и видео с Уорреном, перевитым внутри странным жучком, и проводимой процедурой по нейтрализации. Видел графики с цифрами и показатели на момент начала операции и после. С одной стороны, он хотел бы поприсутствовать рядом, но с другой же — понимал, что хорошо, что не пошёл. Волновался бы жутко, и может, мешал бы агентам и Джинджер. Теперь сидел и терялся в догадках, куда поехали агенты и скоро ли те вернутся, и вернутся ли вовсе. Филипс мог бы хоть поцеловать на прощание. Вот сука!

На парковке, несмотря на убежденность Майера в том, что у Джинджер могла бы быть маленькая машинка, они подошли к огромному вездеходу на высоких колесах и с массивным чёрным кузовом. Майер прочитал на значке древнюю надпись «Джип» и удивился. Компания уже лет пять ничего не выпускала, но, оказывается, не всё в этом мире успел разузнать Майер, или сказывались три года заключения. Джинджер заметила подозрительные взгляды, забралась на водительское сидение и из салона открыла пассажирскую дверь на электронном замке.

— Это специальная сборка, гибрид «Джипа» и «Теслы». Один мой хороший знакомый помог собрать, — решила не дожидаться вопросов девушка, рассказала всё сама. — Запрыгивай, зайчик. Домчу с ветерком, ехать в другой конец города.

Джейкоб послушался, не знал, что ещё сказать на это. Гибрид так гибрид. Не его же тачка и не ему же ездить. Конечно, хотелось бы когда-нибудь накопить достаточную сумму и не побираться как сейчас. Хорошо, люди попадались добрые и понимающие. Чувства были так себе, но есть хотелось сильнее отстаивания собственной гордости.

Джинджер лихо вырулила с парковки, подстраиваясь в поток машин и набирая скорость. Сейчас больше всего напоминала Ри из игрушки, чем техника Джинджер. Майер с интересом смотрел в окно, рассматривая новые модели машин, новые здания и рекламы, начинающие плавно набирать свечение. Ещё не сильно вечерело, солнце только начинало клониться к закату, но уже сейчас в тени соседних высоток голограммы переливались и мигали разнообразием картинок и цветов.

— Покушать на дом закажем, — поделилась идеями Джинджер, перестраиваясь на другую полосу дороги. — Не хочу шататься с тобой по городу. Ноа наверняка же знает, кто ты, да и преступник не дремлет. Думаю, будет следить.

— А кто я? — уточнил Джейкоб в попытке выведать информацию о знаниях самой Джинджер.

— Ты тот, кто под прикрытием сновал по игре и вколол маячок администратору. — Девушка выглядела невозмутимо, смотрела на дорогу и не поворачивалась к Майеру лицом. В принципе одного разговора было достаточно, девчонка не врала. — Агенты ясно дали мне понять, что ты ценный объект. Ноа знает всю структуру игры и всех внедренных игроков. Агенты не называли твоего имени ни разу, ссылались на человека под прикрытием. Твой ай-ди попал в базу, как только ты загрузился в киберпространство, а дальнейшие действия и активный маячок в кармане не оставили сомнений в личности таинственного человека от ФБР.

— Вот как?

— Конечно! Если бы ты был простой прохожий, тебя бы отправили на все четыре стороны. Поверь, мы копаем глубоко и сейчас наступили кому-то на больную мозоль. Возможно, всё удачно сложилось, и мы обезвредили жучок внутри агента Филипса, как раз когда администратору не было никакого до него дела. Он теперь сам пытается разобраться со слежкой, каждый день ждёт гостей.

— Этими гостями будут агенты? Так же?

— Если всё сложится удачно, а я в своей работе уверена, дело только за федералами, то мы очистим игру от этих ненормальных. — Джинджер свернула направо и припарковалась возле очередной высотки.

— А вы нормальные? — спросил Майер, явно нарываясь на неприятный разговор, но Джинджер не отреагировала зло, как ожидал Джейкоб, заглушила мотор и повернулась всем корпусом к мужчине.

— Слушай, мне часто бросают подобные предъявы. То, что игра жестковата и охоча до бабла, — да, кто же с этим спорит. Но в ней несколько жизней, может быть даже вся человеческая жизнь. Люди, не находят больше себе отдушины в этом мире, они ищут радость в фантазиях, — сбивчиво заговорила Джинджер, правда же любила проект, верила в него. — Что осталось на Земле? Пустыня? Или вонючий мегаполис, поддерживаемый из последних сил, обдирающий трудящихся людей и пытающийся дать им еду и воду? М? Не заливай только о человеческих чувствах. Все хотят друг друга только наебать.

— Конечно, легче от реальности убежать и скрыться в колбе, которая за тебя даже говно смывает. Кто выходит из капсул? Атрофированные мышцы, обколотое глюкозой и витаминами тело, которое стремиться залезть обратно, лишь бы не участвовать в настоящем, не работать на благо свое и своего будущего, — возмутился Джейкоб, не любил он все эти доводы корпораций, словно рекламные лозунги: для всех и ничего для себя. — Мы могли бы построить хорошее общество, не прибегая к виртуальным заглушкам.

— Много ты понимаешь, Джейкоб. А люди с ограниченными возможностями, которым не получается купить дорогие имплантаты и бионические конечности? Они могут в киберпространстве ходить, любить, знакомиться, заниматься хобби, о котором здесь только мечтали, — Джинджер сверкала глазами в оживленном споре, активно жестикулировала. Маленькая смелая женщина, не глупая же, но хочет выставить монстра невинным и непричастным, дарящим только добро. — Нельзя быть настолько категоричным.

— Нельзя злоупотреблять чем бы то ни было. Да что уж, мы вдвоем уже всё каждый для себя решил. Мне удобнее быть здесь и сейчас, испытывать всё на своей шкуре, — пошел на попятную Майер, понимал, что Джинджер отчасти права и у каждого своя правда. — Ты была в своей игре? Ты проходила основные задания? Плевать на миры, люди выстраивают фантазии и у себя в голове. Я об основных квестах, в погоне за которыми гибнут люди.

— Только свой мир, — призналась честно Джинджер и завела мотор. Видимо, ещё не приехали, а девушка на эмоциях не хотела управлять авто. — Другие миры для меня оказались не сильно интересными.

— Вот видишь. Ты тоже некоторые вещи в этой игре не любишь, — хотелось по-детски подловить фанатично увлеченную Джинджер, но девушка не велась на подначки.

— Не всё так плохо. — Машина проскочила ещё пару перекрестков, и они въехали в другой район, многоэтажки здесь были шире и выше. — Каждому своё, вот в игре и есть возможность сделать, что хочешь и как хочешь.

— Кстати, хотел спросить…

— Давай позже, приехали, — оборвала его Джинджер и повернула в подземную стоянку одного из широких небоскребов.

На входе возле шлагбаума её поприветствовал охранник, только головой выныривая из своей «будки». Джинджер приветливо улыбнулась усатому мужчине, и тот, внимательно смерив Джейкоба взглядом, на ощупь открыл перекрытие, пропуская машину. Запоминал же, исправно работал и отрабатывал деньги. Каменное помещение парковки они прошли уже молча. Джейкоб вслушивался неосознанно в эхо от их шагов и думал над следующим вопросом. Его не покидала мысль, что в корпорации всё далеко не чисто и преступник среди них. Не может так быть всё просто. Фэбээровцы червя ему разрабатывали продолжительное время, и Майер уверен, что без помощи Джинджер здесь не обошлось. Если так тяжело состряпать элементарную программу, то что должны сделать конкуренты, не имея схожих технологий, чтобы внедрить в игру таких масштабов локации и главного во всём администратора. Верили же игроки, что идут к цели. Каким образом удавались манипуляции? Майер сомневался даже в Джинджер, но то, что она спасла Филипса, накидывало ей в бонус и оправдание очков.

В лифте играла прилипчивая мелодия, табло исправно показывало номера этажей, а по стенам тек голограммный водопад, делая пространство неуютным.

Джинджер жила на тридцатом этаже, уже с коридора Майеру было заведомо известно, что он увидит в квартире. Весь пол был устлан серыми мягкими дорожками, на панельных стенах висели серебристые бра, создававшие пародию на старинный шик и блеск, а двери в квартиры были темно-коричневые, с отделкой под лакированное, драгоценное в их мире дерево. Но когда Джинджер открыла своим браслетом квартиру, Джейкоб впал в замешательство. В комнате было всё кардинально наоборот. Пол был бетонным, необременённым лишними аксессуарами и ковриками. Посреди достаточно просторной комнаты стояла низкая двуспальная кровать, застеленная стандартным серым постельным бельем и покрывалом тон в тон. На потолке были встроенные светильники, пара сенсорных мониторов на стене напротив входа; шкаф купе с нарисованным героем из комиксов и всё. Даже кресла или дивана не было. В углу, словно насмехаясь над обстановкой, одиноко прислонился мелкий кактус в горшке на низкой тумбе.

— Думал, увидишь кучу безделушек? — прочитала всё по взгляду Джинджер, бросила свою сумку, прихваченную с работы прямо на пол возле входной двери. Разуваться она не стала, и Майер последовал её примеру, прошел по чистому — спасибо и на этом — бетонному полу, крутя головой направо и налево. Он увидел ещё две двери по разным сторонам комнаты, друг напротив друга, совершенно обычные белые и пластиковые.

— Думал, ты дамочка больше, чем показываешь. Теперь игровой прототип сильно смахивает на тебя, — вынес вердикт Майер, прошёл к первой двери и приоткрыл её. За дверью оказалась светлая и просторная ванная комната с совмещенным санузлом. Свет включился автоматически и так же автоматически погас, когда Джейкоб закрыл дверь обратно. Джинджер с усмешкой поглядывала за Майером, но давала рассмотреть обстановку, оживляла экраны, вводя пароль и сканируя свой отпечаток пальца.

— Ну да, — весело сказала девушка. — Все вы, мужчины, ждете от женщин красоты и изыска. Мы бываем очень даже нетипичны.

— Ага, не говори за ожидания всех мужчин. Хотел спросить в машине, можно теперь? — решился Майер, когда осмотрел вторую комнату, в которой была кухня, меньше чем основная комната, но тоже весьма просторная. С удобной зоной для готовки пищи и квадратным белым столом со стульями. Всё было вычищенным и почти необжитым. Чашка с налетом возле раковины портила атмосферу повсеместной стерильности.

— Спрашивай, — благодушно разрешила Джинджер, поворачиваясь к Джейкобу лицом и спиной к экранам. На первом мониторе закружился логотип корпорации «Электроник Вижуал», а на другом загружались окна с разным содержимым: видео, музыка, картинки и документы.

— Почему Ри такая же боевая, как и ты, но секс у неё совершенно странный. Неживой, — Майеру действительно было интересно. — Ты же сказала, что знаешь, чем я там с ней занимался, значит подсматривала?

— Ну, не сказать, чтобы я пялилась сильно, — наигранно потянула Джинджер и смущенно засмеялась. — Ладно! Смотрела. Раз уже так интересно, я признаюсь, только не смейся.

— Да с чего смеяться-то? — улыбнулся Майер, девушка своим видом начала забавлять. Проявила свою человечность, а не запрограммированность корпоративного робота-автомата, натасканного на служение своей разработке.

— Может быть, для кого-то есть с чего, — вкрадчиво начала она и села на кровать. Не как леди, а как невоспитанный пацан: прямо в обуви, поверх серого покрывала, садясь в позу по-турецки и почти складываясь пополам, свешивая руки между ног и упираясь локтями в колени. — Садись, Джейкоб. Извини, единственная койка и сиденье в доме. Гостей у меня не бывает.

— Так что там с игрой? — Джейкоб воспользовался предложением, спружинил на мягком матраце задницей, но наглеть не стал, занял место ближе к изножью, поставив обутые конечности на пол. С его ростом это оказалось слегка неудобно, колени задрались вверх из-за низкой кровати.

— Да ничего особенного. Я не трахаюсь в жизни. В реальной жизни, — зачем-то уточнила Джинджер. Майер промолчал, ожидая продолжения. Девушка внимательно рассмотрела реакцию Джейкоба и, не увидев насмешки, продолжила, опустив взгляд на сложенные ноги: — То, что делает Ри, когда задействован определенный триггер, было написано мной исключительно по видеоматериалам со взрослым контентом.

— Порно? — вклинился Майер.

— А? Да, порно, — растерялась девушка, перевела взгляд от своей обуви на лицо Джейкоба. — Ну, там девушки… сам понимаешь. Чисто механически, а об эмоциях я и не знала, какие прописывать.

— Ясно, всё оказалось банальнее и предсказуемо, — вынес свой вердикт Джейкоб, не надеялся же изначально на сверхъестественный и дикий рассказ.

— Ты не подумай, но у меня к тебе есть предложение, — Джинджер спохватилась, оперлась руками на матрац, придвигаясь к Майеру, натянула на лицо просящее выражение.

— Что за предложение? — В горле пересохло и запершило, девушка опять оказалась слишком близко, как в тесном кабинете. Давно он не чувствовал такой неловкости. Она что, предлагает перепихнуться? Джейкоб заметался взглядом по её лицу, пытаясь выяснить причину такой притирки, и выпалил, прежде чем успел прикусить себе язык: — Трахаться я с тобой, прости, не буду.

— Фу, гадость какая! — возмутилась вдруг Джинджер и вскочила с кровати, встала прямо над Майером, выражая открытый протест. — Я ж тебе говорю, я не люблю… вот это всё. Выделения, поцелуйчики, обжимания. Аж мурашки отвращения по коже. Не! Если тебе нужно, я могу тебе Ри загрузить в капсулу, в подвале у нас капсулы хорошие…

— Нет, не надо, — перебил её словесный поток Джейкоб, задирая голову вверх, чтобы проследить за реакцией девушки. — Это хорошо, что мы это выяснили. Ты просто так говорила, что я подумал, будто ты хочешь… Да и подлезла ко мне.

— Пф-ф-ф. Нет! Я только хотела тебя попросить, чтобы ты опытом поделился, — уверяла Майера в своих благих намерениях Джинджер. — Для дальнейших разработок.

— Словесно, что ли? — ситуация оказалась ещё более странной, чем предложение спонтанной ебли.

— Да нет же, фу. Я не выдержу! Порно еле досмотрела. — Она изобразила притворную муку на лице, но тут же стала серьёзной. — Через мысли, через вирт.

— Да и в капсулу не сильно хочется, — мотнул головой Майер.

— Не надо в капсулу, у меня есть считывающие мембраны. На голову прилеплю, и думай о своем лучшем сексе, оно запишет твои воспоминания и частичное ощущение. Ну как? По рукам? — Джинджер, не опасаясь уже за свою честь, села рядом с Джейкобом, просяще заглядывала в глаза и протягивала раскрытую ладонь для скрепления договора.

— Ай, черт с тобой, — Майер схватился за ладонь девушки и крепко её пожал. — Только все записи после того, как агенты найдут убийцу. Ты прости, но я не хочу, чтобы ты лезла ко мне в голову, считывая разные догадки и допущения.

— Справедливо! — Джинджер потрясла руку и отпустила. В дверь позвонили звонкой трелью. Девушка просияла. — Вот и еда!


	16. Жёлтые пески

Роберт много вопросов не задавал. Собственно, что от него требовалось, Энди рассказал в коротком разговоре по телефону. Бобби с невозмутимым видом шёл впереди, прокладывая путь через коридоры ветхой хижины, мимо проемов без дверей в комнаты, где выглядывали потертые и пошарпанные элементы мебели, и вниз, на встроенном лифте на минус чёрте-какой этаж. Тряслись в бронированной кабине агенты минимум минуту, не меньше. В своё время Филипс не старался лезть впереди всех с расспросами, потому в общих чертах знал, кто такой Бобби и откуда у него бункер, но почему тот так глубоко, зачем и кто его так построил, такие вопросы казались странными и неуместными. Доверял Энди как себе и прислушивался к его советам. Его брат стоял вторым в списке надежных людей.

Створки лифта отворились с едва слышным шуршанием, и агенты выгрузились в светлый коридор, оббитый серебристым металлом, вслед за Бобби. Вторая массивная дверь слева открылась только после того, как у Роберта отсканировало сетчатку глаза, отпечаток пальца и он ввел код на выехавшей сбоку сенсорной панели. Филипс посмотрел мельком на напарника, пока его брат производил манипуляции. Он, несомненно, нервничал, но в его глазах появилась дикая решимость и жажда окончания дела. Уоррен его понимал, под ударом сейчас все.

Комната оказалась идентичной коридору, с такими же гладкими стенами, кафельным полом и светло-серым потолком с металлическими балками по периметру и посередине. Яркие светильники торчали из потолка, вмонтированные в гладкую поверхность. За полупрозрачной белой перегородкой на стене напротив двери угадывались очертания различного оружия. Посреди комнаты удобно стоял стол, боковые металлические шкафы скрывали в себе ещё неизвестные предметы и устройства. Бобби развернулся к агентам, зайдя за широкий стол и стоя спиной к оружейной стене.

— Ну что, ребята, есть пожелания? — Он широко улыбнулся, не скрывая гордости за свои припасы.

— Боб, ты же сам спец в таких операциях. Нам нужно мало шума и эффективность. — Энди оперся ладонями в гладкую поверхность стола, подойдя поближе и становясь напротив брата. Уоррен нерешительно замер недалеко от входа, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений от напарника. Всё-таки тот лучше знал бункер и своего брата, мог договориться и сам. — Выдай нам по парочке пистолетов и ножи. Для связи тоже что-нибудь пригодится, если помещение окажется большим и нам придется разделиться.

— Понял. Уоррен, не поленись, справа от тебя шкаф с рациями и сумками. По необходимости возьми, сколько нужно, — махнул рукой Бобби в сторону металлических двустворчатых шкафов.

Филипс послушался, отворил плотные створки шкафа и уставился на внутреннюю начинку. Там были не только рации. На крючках под тремя полочками действительно висели сумки и рюкзаки, все из черной плотной ткани, наверняка влагонепроницаемые. По соседству на одном крючке, прислонившись к стенке шкафа, висели мотки прочной, но тонкой металлизированной веревки с карабинами на концах. В коробках с пометками о содержимом, загруженных на все три полки, лежали наручники, жучки, рации, одноразовые коммуникаторы, скрытые наушники, микрофоны и всё для слежки. Уоррен мимо воли присвистнул, хоть и знал о роде занятий Бобби в ранние годы, до его отставки, но всегда офигевал от его снаряжения во время пенсии.

— А если я захвачу ещё и наручники? — повернулся Филипс на миг к напарнику и Бобби, которые уже сдвинули матовую перегородку и выбирали подходящие пистолеты.

— Да не вопрос, — благодушно разрешил Роберт, отобрал пару стволов и выложил на стол. Следом на гладкой поверхности возникли два массивных ножа в ножнах. — Костюмы в левом шкафу ещё возьмите, парни. Там буря по прогнозу намечается, не зря воздух такой пыльный. Пригодиться полная экипировка с масками, чтобы не надышаться песком.

— Ага, спасибо, — Филипс спешно схватил один не сильно большой рюкзак, забросил в него по паре наручников, две рации, смарт-часы со спутниковой связью, две пары наушников, сканер отпечатков пальцев и захлопнул дверь. — Время, Энди.

— Я помню. Думаю, сам смотаюсь за флэшкой, а вы с Бобби загрузите машину. Нам ещё еда и вода нужны. — Энди и сам понимал, что они потеряли много времени на запутывании следов. Он хлопнул брата по плечу на его короткий кивок и пошёл на выход. — Встретимся уже на поверхности возле стены. Чтобы время не терять, я поеду прямиком туда. Подхватишь меня.

— Лады. — Уоррен кивнул и сгреб со стола в рюкзак два пистолета и два ножа, решил закрепить всё это добро на себе уже в машине, после прохождения наблюдательного поста в пустыню. — Осторожно там.

— Не переживай, — отмахнулся Рейден-младший и вышел за дверь. Ориентировался же в бункере не хуже чем его брат. Уоррен прихватил со шкафа ещё одну сумку и захлопнул створки.

Филипс, не стесняясь и по ранее данному напутствию, выудил из противоположного шкафа два плотных костюма с ботинками, точно таких, как был и на Бобби. Схватил с полки две плотно прилегающие к лицу маски и два шлема, запихнул одежду и обувь во вторую сумку. Роберт ждал его уже возле выхода, вернув панель с оружием на место.

— В дорогу дам солдатские пищевые пайки, — предупредил он Уоррена, и они вышли из комнаты. Рюкзак прилично оттягивал плечи, нагруженные добром до половины, не меньше, а сумка казалась легче, но с тем — объемнее. Филипс последовал за Бобби по тому же коридору.

— Не страшно. Главное, чтобы на пять суток минимум. Нам пилить два дня только в одну сторону, — поделился он своим графиком на ближайшее путешествие.

— Без проблем. Кофе сварить? Чтобы скоротать ожидание? — подмигнул Бобби и отпер соседнюю дверь, пропуская Уоррена вперед. Теперь комната напоминала обычное жилье, схожее с квартирой Филипса. Всё строго и аккуратно. Один диван, один стол с тремя мониторами, шкаф-купе во всю стену и арка в кухню. Разница была лишь в том, что и маленького окна наружу в бункере было не предусмотрено. Вместо этого во всю стену за выключенными сейчас мониторами тянулась голограмма с имитацией леса. Бобби проследил изучающий взгляд Филипса и пояснил: — Меня умиротворяет вид живой природы на Земле. Сейчас такое и не встретишь.

— Слышал, что не все континенты так пострадали, как Америка, — поделился знаниями Уоррен, видел когда-то некоторые сводки из разведки.

— Не все, — согласился Бобби. — Наше правительство предпочитает об этом умалчивать, чтобы предотвратить массовую эмиграцию. Но послушай, даже если ты захочешь поехать на процветающий континент, тебя просто туда не пустят. Население Австралии, части Европы и Канады, слишком лелеют оставшиеся ресурсы. Не просто так мы имеем пустыню и нехватку природных ресурсов. Каждая страна была по-особому жадной до ископаемых и лесов, мало заботилась о будущем. Нам оставили то, что не заграбастали жадные ручонки предыдущих поколений.

— Я привык крутиться в городе, — поделился Филипс. — Я, вроде как, нашёл свое призвание и место. Не думаю, что хотел бы переехать. Не так меня прельщают леса, как привычная жизнь в этом муравейнике.

— Часто ты выезжал из Америки? — спросил Бобби и направился в сторону кухни. Уоррен сбросил рюкзак на устеленный ковролином пол возле мягкого дивана, туда же полетела и сумка.

— Случалось. Был Берлин, Оттава и частично Мексика. Но уже, пожалуй, пару лет с тех пор прошло, — не стал скрывать Уоррен, знал, что если Бобби что-то будет нужно о нем узнать, то он без проблем это сделает.

— И там было так же, как здесь?

— Не совсем. В Берлине есть заповедники, в Оттаве — теплицы, а в Мексике — редкие подземные города со своим климатом, они только начинают осваивать такой метод жизни. Если ты о вопросе растений и животных. По поводу ресурсов как таковых, почти все перешли на электричество от солнечных батарей, топливо редко где встречается. Последний раз машину на бензине я видел в Дуранго, нас подвозил офицер местной полиции.

— Весь мир уже дышит через раз, кажется мне, что уже близок тот момент, когда нам придется задуматься о выживании, — задумчиво изрек Бобби, полез в навесной шкаф над мойкой и выудил оттуда древнюю турку и две чашки. Из соседнего шкафа он достал объемную банку с лаконичной подписью «Кофе». — В последнее время предпочитаю пить напиток из прошлого. Впрочем, поставляемый мне одним товарищем из Бразилии. У них новые разработки по сохранению аграрного дела и редких растений.

Филипс улыбнулся из-за названия, которым Бобби окрестил кофе. Но согласился, что сейчас напиток, выдаваемый в автоматах, был далеко не тем, который привыкли пить люди прорву времени назад, а сейчас единицы могли себе позволить что-то такое дорогое и по их меркам элитное. Он наблюдал за Бобби, не скрывая интереса. Видел, как он включил электрическую плиту, наполнил турку водой из крана возле раковины, разбавляя ранее насыпанный порошок из банки, и поставил металлическую ёмкость на конфорку. Та зашипела, вспенивая капли воды по ободку дна, но потом перестала, испарив всю лишнюю влагу, и напиток начал готовиться.

Бобби прошел в противоположную сторону, открыл массивный шкаф и выудил оттуда консервы в жестянках, банок пять сразу в одной стопке и пару брикетов сухпайка. Филипс перехватил еду, поставил на высокий стол, возле которого ютились три длинных табурета.

— Надеюсь, вы не жрать в пустыню едете, — усмехнулся Бобби и выудил ещё несколько прямоугольных пластин, передал всё Уоррену. — Сладости желаете? Остались здесь у меня конфеты странного происхождения.

— Это как? — улыбнулся в ответ Филипс, примащивая всё полученное в одну кучу на столе.

— Наша пищевая промышленность иногда меня удивляет. Шоколадом это не назовешь, но вкусно, — пожал плечами Бобби, не зная, как описать сладости. — Что-то синтетическое, наскоро сварганенное, скорее всего, бесполезные жиры и вкусовые эссенции. Но как разнообразие к основному рациону — пойдет.

— Ну, давай. Я такое редко ем. Не по карману. — Филипс взял из рук Бобби светло-синюю коробку с яркими рисунками мультяшных бобов.

— Так выглядят какао-бобы, — подсказал Бобби. — Без глазок и ручек пририсованных, но всё же. Реклама, мать её так.

Филипс кивнул, не знал, как прокомментировать увиденное, внимательно рассмотрел коробку, повертел её в пальцах, и положил рядом с консервами. За рюкзаком он решил сходить сейчас, плотно набил его полученными жестяными банками и пластинами сухой еды, в боковой карман удобно влезли бобы-мультяшки. Бобби передал две канистры с водой, которые пришлось пока поставить на пол возле сумки и рюкзака в гостиной.

Уоррен переоделся тут же, решил не затягивать и воспользоваться моментом, пока Бобби разливает по чашкам кофе. Напиток источал приятный аромат на всю комнату, и ноздри Филипса помимо воли трепетали. Костюм сел как влитой, маску Филипс закрепил на поясе, чтобы не потерялась, решил надеть её при надобности в пустыне. Свитер и джинсы он сложил на диване, затянул шнурки на крепких ботинках, шедших в комплекте с костюмом. Классические туфли на их фоне казались мелкими и не внушающими доверия. В пустыне они ни к чему.

Бобби расположился на высоком табурете и пил свой напиток, дуя на чашку губами и вздымая вокруг лица клубы пара. Он пригласил Уоррена к столу кивком, предложил сахарозаменитель и сухое молоко. Но Филипс отказался, решил распробовать насыщенный напиток без усилителей вкуса. Они сидели в тишине, пока пили кофе, и это молчание не хотелось ломать. На языке оседал горчащий и крепкий вкус, на ресницах скапливалась влага от пара, под задницей была гладкая твердая поверхность табурета, и Уоррен чувствовал себя настоящим и живым. Уверял себя, что дело в натуральном продукте и обстановке. Но возможно — так только казалось. В его душе было затишье перед бурей и адреналиновой трясучкой в погоне за призрачным убийцей.

В гараж они подымались на том же лифте, захватив с собой запакованные припасы и две канистры с водой. В этот раз времени понадобилось меньше, чем для спуска вниз к жилым комнатам, этот этаж завис между хижиной на поверхности и тишиной комнат в недрах земли. Створки открылись в бетонной комнате, без переходов и уже привычных коридоров. Филипс вышел следом за Бобби, едва улавливая мужчину в поле своего зрения. Его внимание забрал на себя автомобиль, стоящий на первой платформе, ближайшей к мужчинам. Остальные три вездехода, торчащих позади, Уоррен даже не заметил, прикипел взглядом к первой машине, не отвести глаз. Роберт махнул рукой в сторону чёрного красавца, отметая все сомнения. Уоррену повезло, первый шестиколесный автомобиль временно достается ему. Он бросил рюкзак и сумку прямо на каменный пол гаража возле бампера, ступая к желанной цели ближе.

Выданная Бобби машина оказалась легендарной. Ранее, в прошлом, самая узнаваемая марка на всемирном рынке. «Тойота Ленд Крузер», шестиколесный внедорожник с тремя осями, высоким клиренсом и мощным двигателем. Филипс неосознанно засмотрелся на авто с вымытыми до блеска боками, словно и не для пустыни был создан. Пальцы сами по себе ощупывали гладкий черный металл, глаза рассматривали функционал и вместимость, останавливались на внушительном протекторе покрышек и на матовых дисках колес. Пикап с четырьмя дверьми, просторным открытым багажником и запаской, крепившейся внутри. Мощные, припаянные спереди на бампер трубы, надежно защищали решетку радиатора от камней и прочих препятствий.

— Это «Скорпион». Лично доделанный мной кузов и переделанный на солнечную энергию мотор. Солнечные батареи мелкие, но емкие, одной малышки хватает на двадцать четыре часа беспрерывной работы. Они крепятся по углам с четырех сторон на крыше, — поделился Бобби, улыбаясь на благоговейный трепет Уоррена. — Всё заряжено и готово к поездке. Он может проходить любую местность на ура. Конечно, главная задача — пустыня, но ров, каменистый склон или выбоину он проедет без проблем.

— Круто, — смог из себя выдавить Уоррен, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь. Машины всегда были его слабостью, но от «Ауди» его вело совсем по-другому. В «Тойоте» чувствовалась мощь, сила и надежность. В «Ауди» была практичность и городская красота.

— Салон посмотришь? Сразу и закинешь сумки, — посоветовал Бобби, несмотря на вопрос, и Филипс, прихватив ношу, открыл пассажирскую дверь справа, не решаясь начать с водительского места, смаковал каждую деталь.

Сидения были оббиты заменителем кожи, перекроенными и обновленными. От старых чехлов здесь ничего не осталось, видел же Уоррен в каталогах изначальный вид некоторых моделей авто, как и эта раритетных, и более новых. Мечтал. Бобби поставил канистры на пол салона, открыв дверь слева, надежно фиксируя их между сидениями. Филипс забросил рюкзак с оружием и едой, сумку с одним комбинезоном и маской, предназначающимися Рейдену, внимательно вглядываясь на водительское место. С этого ракурса было прекрасно видно всё, от приборной панели до педалей внизу.

— Автоматика? — спросил он у Бобби, и тот кивнул. — Это хорошо, я на механической коробке передач ездил последний раз в юношестве. Мой дед держал у себя древнюю машину, со странным названием. Мне сейчас и не вспомнить. Потёртая и покорёженная.

— Много оставалось раньше машин, которые впоследствии забрали на утилизацию по закону. Воздух нам стал дорого обходиться, и топливо не добыть толком, — качнул головой Роберт, погружаясь в воспоминания. У них была не большая разница в возрасте, но пять лет в их мире иногда ощущались прилично.

— Знаю. Ну что? В путь? — стряхивая с себя пелену раздумий, решился Филипс. Время неумолимо ускользало, и забирать Энди нужно с минуты на минуту.

— Ты успеешь, не переживай, — хитро усмехнулся Бобби, у него на все случаи жизни был туз в рукаве. — Туннель под городом выведет тебя прямо к выезду возле стены. Энди приедет туда, он знает о нашем тайном лазе.

— Откуда столько всего, Бобби? — не переставал удивляться Уоррен, этот человек его восхищал и пугал одновременно.

— Что тут сказать. Иногда за то, что ты имеешь, приходится расплачиваться. В своё время я видел то, что отрицали другие, хотел удержаться на крепкой позиции, когда мир покачнется. Я параноик, называй так, лучшего диагноза я себе ещё не смог поставить, — пожал плечами Бобби, захлопнул дверь и приглашающе распахнул водительскую. — А теперь в путь, я расскажу, как выехать. Карта загружена в навигатор, что поможет тебе не заблудиться, но я расскажу на всякий случай, лишним не будет.

Филипс закрыл пассажирскую дверь и обошел машину спереди, намереваясь занять водительское кресло.

* * *

Каменные коридоры дороги на выход тянулись приличное время, размывали минуты в часы из-за замкнутого пространства, но Уоррен старался себя не накручивать, стремился по намеченному пути. Минут через пятнадцать в конце туннеля светом фар выловило огромные ворота на поверхность. Он притормозил, дожидаясь их автоматического открытия, и выскочил на пустынную дорогу с гладким асфальтом, по кромке покрытого мелким и тонким слоем песка. Не со всем справлялись защитные поля вокруг стены и не всю пыль отбивали. Небо вздувалось темными тучами у границы виднеющейся стены на горизонте, оставаясь чистым, с легкими перьями облаков над городом.

Энди ждал его в миле от ворот бункера, одетый в привычный свитер и джинсы. Он стремительно запрыгнул на пассажирское сидение «Тойоты», с громким хлопком закрыв дверь. В руках он держал две сумки с рабочими планшетами, принадлежавшими агентам.

— Пришлось в офис заехать, техник перепрошил и удалил программу слежки. Теперь мы не видны на карте, а администратор из игры, вот он, исправно мигает на одном положении, — Рейден достал свой планшет, загрузил изображение карты и показал Филипсу, который на миг отвлекся от дороги. Он поелозил по экрану пальцами, приближая локацию, отмеченную красной точкой. — Но это только пока, сдаётся мне, что мы едем в ловушку и нас там ждут.

— У меня похожие ощущения, — не стал скрывать своё беспокойство Уоррен. — Флэшка у тебя?

— В кармане, — кивнул напарник. — Переодеться нужно, как только пост проедем.

— На заднем сидении всё необходимое. Новости ещё есть? — аккуратно спросил Филипс, надеялся узнать хоть пару фраз о Джейкобе.

— Всё по-прежнему, — выдохнул Энди и устало потер ладонью лицо, приводя в беспорядок волоски на бровях. — С Джейкобом всё хорошо, проснулся, но в бой не рвётся. Если ты это хотел спросить.

— Да, спасибо, — не стал дальше развивать тему Филипс, впереди замаячило плотное кирпичное строение, прилепленное впритык к стене, возвышающейся над городом не менее чем на двадцать ярдов.

Здание охраны вполне могло сойти за двухэтажную хижину, а дома к этому месту редели и сходили на нет. В трёх милях от стены не разрешались жилые здания и постройки. Вместо них тянулись вдоль стены с некоторыми пропусками-дорогами солнечные батареи, вытягивались зеркальными пластинами вверх и в стороны, ловили солнечные лучи своими громадными сверкающими телами. Рядом стояли тусклые, серые обслуживающие здания энергостанций. Уоррен подъезжал к посту, сбавив скорость, рассматривал через бронированное, с легкой тонировкой лобовое стекло выходящего из постройки навстречу внедорожнику высокого человека, одетого в форму спецназа, с винтовкой наперевес. Сейчас больше для собственной безопасности, в пустыню сбегали из города не по своей воле и не от хорошей жизни. Чаще из пустыни пытались проникнуть подозрительные личности. Тогда винтовка стреляла не раз, проверки были тщательными и долгими.

Несмотря на вечернее время, дорога оставалась пустынной, никто сегодня не спешил совершить прогулки в опасные районы. За охранником прочно вмонтированные в стену ворота были глухими, металлическими, побитыми ржавчиной в нескольких местах. Словно веснушки на темно-серой поверхности.

Охранник не спеша подошёл к водительской двери и дождался, пока стекло опустится. Мельком взглянул на пассажиров в кабине и протянул руку с зажатым в ней сканером отпечатков для идентификации личности. Филипс понимал, что сейчас они рискуют. Несмотря на отстранение от дела и неожиданный отпуск, едут в пустыню. Доказать проблематично, что не по своим делам, но с высокой степенью подозрений от Хантера. Охранники регистрировали всех покинувших город через маленькие сканеры отпечатков в своей базе, которая доступна всем фэбээровцев, независимо от уровня доступа.

Уоррен прижал большой палец к темной поверхности сканера, сняв перчатку костюма. Раздался тонкий писк, на маленьком прямоугольном экранчике высветилось короткое досье Филипса, и охранник кивнул, заставляя Рейдена проделать ту же манипуляцию. После второго сигнала рука из салона исчезла.

— Агент Филипс. Агент Рейден, — серьезно сказал охранник и отдал честь. — Я младший сержант Денверс, цель вашей поездки в пустыню?

— Засекречено, — отозвался Рейден.

— Мне стоит связаться с вашим начальством? — засомневался сержант.

— Есть предписание, — ответил Энди на удивление Филипса. Он загрузил документ на мониторе невыключенного планшета и показал остолбеневшему в вытянутой позе охраннику. Глаза у того забегали, вчитываясь в неизвестные строчки, и Уоррен сам задумался, что такого в несуществующем предписании.

Через минуту охранник кивнул снова, начал напоминать Филипсу заведенный болванчик. Теперь он без слов отошёл от машины и махнул рукой своему напарнику. Ворота плавно поползли вверх, разрешая въезд на высушенную территорию.

С другой стороны стояло точно такое же здание с любопытствующими охранниками. Но вооружены эти ребята были получше, чем со стороны города. На втором этаже каменистого строения виднелись тонкие дула огнестрельного оружия, выделяющиеся полосами на неспокойном сером небе.

— Что за предписание, Энди? — не сдержал вопроса Филипс, пересекая границу.

— От техника подарок. Он так нас ненавидит, что с радостью создал фальшивый документ, лишь бы нас выгнали из города в пустыню, — ответил Энди насмешливо. — Этот документ позволит нам проскочить все посты в больших городах. Объезжать их очень долго, за пару суток не получится доехать к намеченной цели.

Филипс кивнул, было хорошо, что у них есть такой подарок. Он замолчал, вслушиваясь в еле слышное урчание мотора, когда Рейден перекинулся всем телом через спинку своего сидения и перебрался назад, просматривая уложенные сзади запасы и амуницию.

— Переоденусь, — пояснил напарник и начал раздеваться, неловко выбрасывая вверх и в стороны конечности, выпутываясь из свитера и джинсов.

За пределами ворот не виделось никаких зданий и построек, одинокий домик охраны и всё. Ни батарей, ни электростанций. Ничего. С первых миль была выжженная солнцем пустыня, раздутый ветрами и бурями песок, собранный в барханы. Дорога под колесами, впрочем, была ещё сносной, выделялась узкой полоской асфальта среди песка, на некоторых местах даже сохранилась блеклая разметка. Это направление пользовалось спросом, и иногда по нему пускали защищённые автобусы в другие города. Нападения Отвергнутых были редкими, но имели место быть. Люди боялись пустоши, но убегали сюда, спасаясь от городов.

Редкие дома стали попадаться ближе к Ньюарку, совсем вдалеке, и не рассмотришь толком. Навигатор на приборной панели «Тойоты» проложил путь в обход больших городов, и пропуск им придется показывать не так часто. Некоторые шоссе уже не функционировали, а ранее процветающие города загнулись и вымерли под грузом нехватки ресурсов. Люди перетекали в другие города, заполняли тесные ячейки небоскребов в надежде на выживание.

Ньюарк вынырнул из пустыни уже через час пути, дорога была свободной, и Филипс пользовался моментом, выжимал из машины допустимый максимум, чтобы не скатиться в кювет и в то же время сыграть на скорости передвижения. Рейден всем телом скрутился на заднем сидении, выдохся от поездок и решил подремать, пока есть возможность. Его планшет лежал на сидении рядом с Уорреном, загруженный на нужном документе предписания. Филипс надеялся проделать хорошую часть пути за вечер, пока он ещё может, и короткий сон на тесном диване с Джейкобом дарил остаточную энергию.

Пост в городе оказался таким же, как и в Нью-Йорке, возможно, сказывалось близкая расположенность городов друг к другу. Ворота поднялись после показанного электронного документа, солдат отдал честь и больше не задавал вопросов. Для Филипса он был полностью обезличен в своем чёрном матовом обмундировании со шлемом и маской, даже имени его не запомнил. Толку от этого было мало, на обратном пути будет другая смена.

Пенсильвания запомнилась бескрайней пустыней без намека на освещение и жилые постройки, вдоль дороги лежали лишь камни и песок. Через три часа заметно стемнело, и Филипс врубил мощные фары, разгоняя мрак. Проезжая мелкие города, он выхватывал лучами света, словно прожектором, заброшенные и покореженные дома, изредка шевеление человеческих фигур и ещё реже далекие огни. Скорее всего, у этих людей был настоящий огонь, пожирающий остатки разрушенных домов, редкую древесину и книги. Уоррен не задумывался всерьёз над положением дел здесь, старался думать, что город его обитель до конца дней. Не допускал возможности, что пойдет жить к Отвергнутым.

Но сейчас, когда в лицо ему светила тусклыми огоньками приборная панель и стрелка спидометра шевелилась в зависимости от скорости автомобиля, Филипс чувствовал себя в капсуле посреди виртуального ничего. Настоящая пустыня была прямо под колесами, вокруг чёрного вездехода, прорезающего ночь, и всё равно казалась ненастоящей. С тем более ужасающей.

Уоррен слышал сонное дыхание напарника, цеплялся за этот тихий звук как за якорь и мчал вперед, стараясь не думать о том, что может его ждать дальше. Верил в хороший исход и страшился голоса разума, который нашептывал ему о неизбежной встрече.

Следующий город находился в Огайо, и через шесть часов с выезда из Нью-Йорка Филипс проехал ещё один пост. Этот город отличался от предыдущих, его улицы были пустынны и немноголюдны, несмотря на ночь. В Нью-Йорке ночью жизнь бурлила и кипела, разноцветные голограммные рекламы заполняли мозг и тело, заставляли двигаться и идти куда угодно. Развлечения, казино и ночные смены на работе. В Янгстауне было тихо, редкие рекламы перекрывали окна более низких небоскребов, чем в Нью-Йорке и Ньюарке. По улицам ездило крайне мало автомобилей, а на тротуарах шаталось едва с десяток людей.

Энди проснулся возле выезда из города, перелез на пассажирское кресло спереди и потер глаза кулаками.

— Перекусим, и я тебя сменю, — хрипло сказал он. Уоррен уже чувствовал усталость, но его что-то гнало упорно вперед.

Филипс кивнул, спустя десять минут они подъехали к посту на выезд в город. Процедура проверки повторилась, наталкивая Уоррена на мысль, что они пока выигрывали время от возможной погони. Он боялся делать остановки так рано и радовался, что они уехали уже далеко. Но возможно, никакой погони и не будет, начальник может проигнорировать их перемещение. Проигнорирует ли Томас Джонсон, взявший на себя это расследование? Это был другой вопрос.

Они сделали остановку ещё через полчаса. Отъехав прилично от груды небоскребов города позади и идентичной стены, прорезающей четкие границы между двумя разными мирами.

Рейден вышел из машины в темень ночи, под яркое звездное небо и задрал голову вверх, рассматривая тонкий серп месяца высоко над головой. Филипс повторил действия друга, любовался красотой и пытался припомнить, когда в последний раз выдавалась такая возможность. Серые плотные тучи рассеялись или переместились на восток, унося возможную бурю дальше. Погода давала передышку и надежду на дорогу без приключений. Оставалось уповать на такой расклад на оставшуюся дорогу, что, естественно, было маловероятным подарком от судьбы.

Консервы оказались сносными, и они поели под открытым небом, зачерпывая еду из банок пластиковыми ложками, прислонившись спинами к чёрному боку внедорожника. Вдалеке были слышны отдаленные звуки жизни в пустыне. Грохотал старый мотор, раскатами разрывая благоговейную тишину, едва слышны были вскрики человеческих голосов. Но всё далеко, приносимое только отголосками и легким ветром, скользившим по барханам и горкам песка. Рейден молчал, слушал, как и Уоррен, звуки пустыни.

Запили поздний ужин простой водой, договорившись взять горячие напитки в ближайшем городе. Филипс поменялся с напарником, улегся на скрипящее заднее сидение, выдернув из-под бока защитную маску и переложив её на канистру с водой рядом. Он задремал сразу же, хотя думал, что не уснет совсем. Мотор бесшумно завелся, и машина пришла в движение, покачиваясь на острых камнях, разбросанных по обочине. Энди вывел внедорожник на оставшиеся островки асфальта, набирая скорость. Впереди был Давенпорт, объединившийся лет двадцать назад с Айова-Сити. Он носил двойное название, никто из жителей не хотел стирать историю насовсем.

Ещё десять часов в пути. Филипс во сне отсчитывал время до тревожной встречи, перебивая разумом спасительное марево умиротворяющего сна.


	17. Побочные знакомства

Джинджер жарко дышала в ухо, её приоткрытые губы тыкались прямо в ушную раковину, а острый подбородок утыкался в висок. Как она исхитрилась так перевернуться во сне, Джейкоб и предположить не мог, но тощие конечности, разметавшиеся по его телу, напрягали.

Вся беда заключалась в единственной кровати в квартире Джинджер, а после предложения спать на полу, девушка скорчила умилительное лицо и отмела идею на корню. Спасибо, что одетые были — неловкость стиралась под слоем легкой одежды на теле.

Джейкоб двинул руками и отодвинул от себя девчонку. Как оказалось, они занимали ровно середину кровати, перепутанные конечностями и завернутые в толстое одеяло. Джинджер легко скатилась на свою середину, утягивая постельное бельё за собой и оставляя Майера раскрытым. Он потёр глаза и уставился в табло браслета на руке, пытаясь рассмотреть время, щурясь от ярких цифр на экранчике. Шесть часов утра, ровно. Побудка в тюрьме давала о себе знать, даже сейчас не забыт график.

Спать больше не хотелось, да и без одеяла было немного прохладно. Майер смотрел в потолок несколько минут, прикидывая в голове, чем можно заняться и не быть слишком любопытной ищейкой в чужой квартире. К мониторам всё ещё тянуло, запрет хотелось нарушить, но ему не хотелось показывать никчёмную силу воли. Джейкоб решил отблагодарить Джинджер за гостеприимство и быть хоть в чём-то полезным. На счету ещё болтались неиспользованные триста баксов, намекая на покупку еды, большее пока точно казалось не по карману. По наблюдениям Джейкоба, девушка была хозяйка никудышная, заказывала всю еду из ближайших ресторанов и закусочных, не заморачиваясь готовкой дома. Майер встал с кровати, подтянул штаны и окунул ноги в расшнурованные ботинки. Ещё одна странность этой квартиры, ходили они здесь в уличной обуви, но Майер спустя некоторое время понял, почему здесь чисто. Робот уборщик исправно и бесшумно шуршал по полу и собирал всю грязь через чёткие промежутки времени.

Коммуникатор, любезно подаренный хозяйкой квартиры, был древней модели, но интернет грузился, связь была доступна, и Майер решил не нарушать запрет, пользоваться только сайтами, которые могли помочь ему с покупкой еды, и использовать комм только для связи. Он загрузил страницу первого попавшегося бистро, выбирая из меню более дешевые и, по его мнению, сносные по вкусу позиции, стоя посреди небольшой кухни. Когда заказ был сформирован и оплачен, комм завибрировал входящим сообщением. Джейкоб от неожиданности чуть не уронил кусок пластика, но совладал с собой. Закралась дурная мысль, что, возможно, он не так понял начальника полиции и нарушил какое-то негласное правило, но в тексте сообщения говорилось только о плановом посещении инспектора по УДО, сегодня ближе к полудню. Майер неосознанно выдохнул с облегчением, подумал, что жизнь налаживается и всё не так уж и плохо.

Джейкоб надеялся, что инспектор поможет подыскать ему подходящую работу, решил устроиться до появления Филипса из своего авантюрного путешествия. Не мог же он и дальше сидеть на чужой шее и не платить даже за еду. Не зная, чем себя занять, он решил принять душ, чтобы скоротать ожидание доставки.

Через полчаса проснулась Джинджер, высвободилась из кокона одеяла и прошлёпала босиком по бетонному полу в сторону кухни, нарушая собственное правило насчет обуви, поджимая пальцы на ногах и широко зевая. К тому времени Майер только получил завтрак от бодрого курьера, рассматривал пару стаканов кофе и оладьи, запакованные в пластиковые контейнеры. Джейкоб ещё не успел распаковать всё, выставил на стол объемные лотки и подставку со стаканами, поглядывая на заспанную девушку.

— Добр утр, — пробормотала Джинджер и схватилась за горячий стакан без стеснения, не чувствуя жара жидкости сквозь плотный материал емкости. Они уселись за обеденный стол друг напротив друга. Джейкоб подтолкнул коробку с порцией еды ближе к Джинджер, и та лишь кивнула в знак благодарности, отпивая мелкими глотками кофе.

— Мне сегодня нужно к инспектору, — решил не затягивать с важным вопросом Майер. — Как мне туда добраться, не подскажешь?

— Отвезу, — сонно пробормотала Джинджер, отставила стакан на столешницу и взялась за оладьи, накалывая каждый на пластиковую вилку и обгрызая тесто по кругу. — У меня сегодня выходной.

Джейкоб обрадовался. Рассматривал тощую фигуру Джинджер, уплетая свой завтрак. Смотреть было не на что, кроме хозяйки, ему было всё ещё интересно наблюдать за Джинджер, проводить параллели между знакомой боевой дамой и реальной девчонкой-техником. Почему-то сейчас сходство с игровой Ри у девушки было особенно ярко выражено. Чёрная футболка с белыми надписями пробуждала в памяти майку с принтом «Металлики». Тонкие пижамные брюки прятались под столешницей, а прическа была взъерошенной и беспорядочной, как и у игровой версии.

— Что? — спросила Джинджер, ловя взгляд Майера, но тот не ответил, качнул отрицательно головой и перевел свой взгляд на пластиковый лоток. Странно, нельзя же так зацикливаться на чём-то. Остановить себя было тяжело, игра оставила внушительный отпечаток в его восприятии.

Через час они собрались. Джинджер заторопилась на выход, хотя едва перевалило за восемь часов утра, аргументируя свой побег из квартиры обедом в закусочной и парочкой нерешенных личных дел. Она очертила долгий маршрут в разъяснениях, посоветовала добраться до полицейского участка заранее, ссылаясь на частые очереди в отделении.

Майер ерзал на переднем сидении внедорожника, решил не задавать неуместные вопросы, довериться и не лезть не в свое дело. Был навязан девушке, это он знал. Догадывался, что Джинджер попросили за ним присмотреть и временно обеспечить жильем.

Они мотались почти по всему городу, заезжали на подземные стоянки и Джейкоб с интересом отмечал для себя новые места, которые появились за время его заключения. Небоскребы подросли, обзавелись новыми высокими уровнями, новыми декорациями и магазинчиками. Он рисовал себе в уме, где бы он мог работать, какую сферу деятельности бы себе выбрал. Не хотелось идти на совсем трэшовую работу, самолюбие ещё было большим. Но представлялось себе новое место с трудом, перебранные в голове варианты требовали тесной работы с техникой и сетью.

На пересечении Юнион сквер и Семнадцатой авеню они проезжали парк. Джейкоб ещё помнил его функционирующим, с подобным зеленым лужайкам покрытием искусственной травы. Но вид из окна автомобиля открывал теперь совершенно непривлекательную картину. Вместо настоящих деревьев, — такой редкости в их мире, — теперь стояли металлические скульптуры, мелкие фонтаны-водопады, скамейки и терминалы, оснащенные зарядными устройствами для техники и для мелкого транспорта. На земле отсутствовало то радостное покрытие-обманка, и всё было вымощено серой тротуарной плиткой. По территории парка прохаживались одинокие фигуры, в тон всей местности — серые и скучные. Что стало с городом? Почему нет даже видимости уюта?

Майер чуть шею себе не свернул, провожая взглядом удаляющийся парк. Джинджер с невозмутимым видом вела машину в другой район, решив свои тайные вопросы в Нижнем Манхеттене. Чем дальше они ехали, тем больше Майер замечал, неприкрытое и обнаженное от мишуры голограммных реклам, серое и потертое. Навевающее тоску похлеще тюремных стен. Люди ходили и уже не замечали этого. Не замечал и Джейкоб, вырвавшийся впервые за долгие годы на свободу, но сейчас, снедаемый бездельем, он видел всё. Вспомнил и неблагополучный квартал, в котором Рейден заказывал еду. Тогда Майер, сильно отвлеченный на Уоррена, не видел полной картины безысходности.

— Не грусти, — заметила его кислый вид Джинджер, мчала по Мэдисон авеню в сторону Бронкса. Майер сомневался и в названиях районов и улиц. Если бы не мигающие электронные таблички, подсвеченные холодным голубым свечением, он бы запутался наверняка. Его не было только три года. Три.

— Норма…

Майер не успел договорить, поздно заметил ехавший на них автомобиль на полной скорости со стороны Гарлем Ривер Драйв. Прямо им в бок. Джейкоб предупреждающе вскрикнул, но было уже поздно. Раздался громкий удар, скрежет металла и звон осыпающегося стекла. Он видел застывшую в своем кресле Джинджер с кровавой полосой, тянущейся ото лба и вниз к подбородку, в кубарем крутящейся машине. Слышал визг шин, его крутило в одном ритме с девушкой, по правилам пристегнутого тесными ремнями безопасности. Они врезались в грудь на очередном перевороте авто и ослабевали на следующем витке. Он неумышленно считал, пытаясь собраться с мыслью и понять, что произошло и кто их сбил. Пытался держать руки у тела, чтобы не переломать конечности.

Долго гадать не пришлось. Через пять полных оборотов машина перестала вращаться, остановилась в позиции вверх дном и колесами к серому небу, заключив пассажира и водителя в ловушке. Джинджер рядом застонала, неловко дернула руками, свесившимися к темной обшивке потолка. Кровь со лба изменила траекторию, потекла на рыжие волосы, добавляя цвета яркому окрасу. Джейкоб дергал ремень на груди, пытался ощупать крепкую застежку в гнезде крепления. По ощущениям — ему повезло, болело только место, стянутое ремнями и ноги в коленях, ударившиеся о приборную доску пару раз. Но боль была терпимой, девушке повезло меньше, видимо, она ударилась о руль.

— Как ты? — спросил Джейкоб, висел вниз головой и различал шевеление людей за разбитым боковым окном. Лобовое стекло покрылось трещинами, но выстояло, теперь больше мешало рассматривать окружающую обстановку.

— Не очень, — пожаловалась Джинджер, попыталась вернуть руки вверх и отстегнуться самой, но они упорно не слушались, спадали плетьми в исходное положение. — Голова кружится…

— Выяснить бы, кто нас сбил, — выдохнул Джейкоб и ухнул на потолок, отстегнувшись от ремней. Получилось больно удариться плечами, голова неудобно изогнулась, ложась затылком на раму, а рукой Майер неумышленно задел Джинджер, чем вызвал тихий выдох. — Прости, сейчас и тебя отстегну.

Джинджер не ответила, прикрыла глаза, видимо теряя сознание. Шум на улице перекрывал звон в ушах, собирались зеваки и водители притормозивших авто. Майер пытался вылезти из машины и попробовать освободить девушку с другой стороны, он развернулся ногами к своему боковому окну, дернул ремень Джинджер и не успел отстегнуть её, как за лодыжки его резко дёрнули и выволокли из покореженного кузова. Он прочувствовал спиной колючие осколки стекла, дверную раму и хлестко получил болтающимся ремнем по лицу. Прежде чем отключиться, он увидел ярко-голубые глаза сквозь прорезь плотной чёрной балаклавы, отметил обступившие его фигуры и получил удар прямо в висок прикладом автомата. Их было пятеро.

Сознание приходило плавно, нехотя, через приоткрытые веки просматривалась темень. Джейкоб попытался широко открыть глаза, но всё равно ничего не видел, паника захлестнула мозг через секунду, пока Майер не сообразил, что на голове надета плотная ткань, которая мешает видеть. Руки были туго связаны сзади, а он сам лежал на твердой поверхности, на покалеченной от стекла спине. Болело всё тело, отдавало нытьем по всему позвоночнику, висок пульсировал в такт пульсу тупой болью, а во рту был мерзкий привкус крови.

— Ей! — хрипло прокричал он, пытаясь наскрести во рту слюны и разогнать образовавшуюся металлизированную пустыню. Слышно ничего не было, кроме его собственного сердцебиения и голоса.

Майер пошевелил руками ещё раз, двинул ногами, которые оказались свободными. Он изловчился и перевернулся на бок, неловко скребя подошвами ботинок по твёрдой поверхности. Этот звук он тоже слышал, сам себя успокаивал, что он не оглох. Джейкоб подогнул колено, уперся подошвой другой ноги в пол и качнулся, приподымая своё тело.

Он оказался на коленях, а потом и вовсе встал. Сомнений не оставалось, что его бросили просто на бетонный пол комнаты. Майер прислушался. По-прежнему была давящая тишина, разрываемая только его надсадным дыханием.

Джейкоб прошёлся по комнате, шагая мелкими шажками и боясь во что-то врезаться. Но комната оказалась пустой, или он так и не натолкнулся на предметы. Ужасно бесил мешок на голове, крал воздух и не давал ни малейшего шанса рассмотреть что-либо. Майер дошёл до ближайшей стены через долгие минуты. Он начал с остервенением тереться головой о стену, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от надоедливой тряпки, но мешок не поддавался, затянутый вокруг шеи, предположительно, широкой тесьмой. Давления на шею он чувствовал, накинутая ткань ощущалась свободной.

Через минуту раздался оглушительный щелчок открываемой двери и вслед за ним шаги. Майер и среагировать не успел, как его толкнули обратно на колени. Он ударился больно о твердую поверхность коленными чашечками, неловко теряя равновесие от внушительного толчка. Появилось стойкое ощущение чьего-то присутствия рядом, а следом мужской голос отдал приказ:

— Запихните в капсулу, изымите воспоминания и запустите программу, — пророкотал голос прямо над ним.

— Да, сэр, — чётко отрапортовал второй мужчина, и от него отошёл человек спереди. Сзади его вздернули за связанные руки, вынуждая подняться, и сдернули мешок с головы. Он успел рассмотреть хрупкую женскую фигуру с длинным конским хвостом, скрывающуюся в дверном проеме, отчаянно пытаясь не жмуриться от резанувшего его глаза света.

Вокруг него собралась команда из четырёх человек, все в масках и плотной чёрной одежде. Выглядели ребята как похитители из рассказа Уоррена. Майер не решался что-либо спросить, но было страшно до ужаса от распоряжения мужчины. В капсулу он не хотел.

— Двигай ногами, — гаркнули сзади, Майера толкнули вперед к ранее не нащупанной в темноте нише с ненавистной Джейкобу капсулой. Остальное пространство комнаты было обезличенным, обычное бетонное помещение с тонкими полосками светильников на потолке, нишей под капсулу и массивными розетками для неё. Пространство было маленьким и узким, впятером было уже достаточно тесно, но ещё было немного пространства для небольшого маневра.

— Стойте, стойте, — пробормотал Майер, в полной мере только сейчас понимая, что мужчины не шутят. К цели осталось ступить шагов пять от силы. — Давайте поговорим. Где девушка, ехавшая со мной?

— Не болтай, — не шёл на контакт мужик, старательно пихал в лопатки одной рукой, чередовал тычки, направляя в нужную сторону.

— Ну что вы как нелюди. Дайте воды хотя бы попить, — взмолился Майер и, не веря своим глазам, обнаружил у одного из похитителей пластиковую флягу в руках. Он гулко сглотнул, представляя жидкость во рту.

Мужик не разочаровал, приставил горлышко бутылки к губам и дождался, пока Майер утолит жажду. Вода была прохладной и вкусной, Джейкоб рассматривал собравшихся амбалов вокруг себя и пил, пил, пытался выиграть время. Но похитители имели на него свои планы. Когда половина бутылки оказалась опустевшей, её отобрали, и Майер неосознанно дёрнулся ртом вслед за исчезнувшей емкостью.

— Слушайте, мне ничего не рассказали. Меня бросили на эту девчонку, которая была со мной и всё. Нет смысла меня запихивать в капсулу и применять на мне неизвестные программы, — бормотал судорожно Джейкоб, бегал взглядом по чёрным маскам, пытаясь рассмотреть глаза в тонких прорезях. Его старательно игнорировали и прятали взгляд. Ему остались лишь воспоминания о ярко-голубых глазах и конском хвосте у девушки. Что-то ускользало, но картинка начала вырисовываться. — Постойте-ка!

— Да заткнись ты, болтун! — взревел мужик у него за спиной и толкнул в этот раз сильнее. Майер споткнулся, полетел бы лицом прямо в гладкий бок капсулы, но его руки дёрнули, больно выкручивая суставы, и он замер в паре сантиметров от ненавистной виртуальной тюрьмы. — Пит! Раздевай его! Задолбали, нытики. Прими свою участь с честью! Ты будешь первым из многих, которые возродятся после.

— Да о чём ты? Если уже всё равно, я хочу знать, что вы задумали со мной сделать, — заупрямился Джейкоб из последних сил, пытался уйти от настойчивых рук Пита, который снимал с него джинсы, а потом принялся разрезать футболку складным маленьким ножиком. Трусы не тронули, а обувь снимали два похитителя, стараясь уйти от болтающихся и брыкающихся конечностей. Майер старался попасть кому-то в нос или в висок, но его старания оказались тщетными, ноги перехваченными, и он был полностью подготовлен к погружению. С ответом не спешили, но его вдруг осенила другая вещь. Всё сошлось. — Это же была Ноа? Та женщина с хвостом. Ноа из «Электроник Вижуал» с вами заодно? Или… она администратор? Да?

Пит замялся, рассматривая мужика, держащего Майера сзади. Джейкоб сообразил, что попал не в бровь, а в глаз, рассматривал беспокойный взгляд сквозь прорезь маски. Он догадался, но теперь ему не рассказать эту информацию ни Филипсу, ни Рейдену. Ногам было неприятно холодно от бетонного пола, но Джейкоб почти не замечал дискомфорта, теперь тревожился об Уоррене.

— Лезь в капсулу, — решил мужчина сзади, и Майера пихнули в открытую колбу.

— Нет! — заупрямился Майер из последних сил, тормозил свое тело пятками об шероховатый пол. Его перехватили за ноги и плечи, насильно уложили в «гроб», уже перед самым закрытием развязав руки.

Крышка опустилась быстро, быстрее, чем тогда в тюрьме. Он оказался свободен от чужих рук, но заперт внутри капсулы. Майер со всей силы ударил по прозрачной крышке, но она лишь начала мутнеть по правилам, не трескалась от усиленных ударов Джейкоба. Он хотел изогнуться и уйти от прозрачной маски, которая стремительно выезжала из панели, но руки вмиг потяжелели и упали вдоль тела, неподвижные, словно чужие. Уже краем сознания Джейкоб отметил, что ему, скорее всего, впрыскивают в капсулу паралитическое снотворное. Маска без помех заслонила обзор, вывела перед глазами полоску загрузки, и гель постепенно начал обволакивать тело, мягко окутывая от стоп вверх по телу.

— Нет… — прошептал Майер, уже теряя сознание и погружаясь в виртуальную реальность.

Он привычно ухнул вниз, фантомно теряя равновесие. Под ногами оказался прилично вымытый белый кафельный пол, комната была копией из его первого разговора с Филипсом и Рейденом. Майер развернулся, отворачиваясь от входной двери, рассмотрел мельком зеркало во всю стену и уставился на стол, за которым сидел Филипс. Совсем такой же, как и в тот раз в допросной при тюрьме. В пиджаке, гладко причёсанный, сосредоточенный на своем планшете.

— Уоррен? — решился Джейкоб, подошёл ближе и уселся на стул напротив. Он протянул свою руку вперед, отмечая хрупкую конечность с тонкими пальцами. Он развернулся к зеркалу, откуда на него ошарашенно смотрела взъерошенная блондинка в белом сарафане. — Какого чёрта?

— Майер, — кивнул головой Филипс, откладывая планшет и хитро усмехаясь. — Я заждался. Что-то ты долго.

— Ты же не он, — высказал свою догадку Джейкоб, всё ещё было сильным воспоминание о сексе с администратором. Вряд ли сейчас ему подсунули настоящего Уоррена, который в реальности едет сейчас непонятно куда в погоне за убийцей. Если Ноа администратор, их путешествие не имеет смысла, она в Нью-Йорке. — Ты из «Электроник Вижуал», да, Ноа?

— Я всё думал, когда ты догадаешься. Получилось, ты и правда смышлёный, — Филипс улыбался, но теперь Майер видел отличия. Выражение лица было тщеславное и ехидное, совсем не настоящий Уоррен. Стало обидно и противно.

— Зачем всё это? Зачем убиваете? Ты же не одна в этом замешана, — решил Джейкоб выведать информацию, ему было интересно.

— Зачем да почему. У вас, людей, столько бестолковых вопросов, — задумчиво и глумливо изрекла Ноа. — Если я скажу, что игра — это новый уровень жизни? Решение вопроса перенаселения крупных городов, спасение человеческого разума. Как тебе такое?

— Уточни, что подразумевается под спасением разума?

— О, ты начинаешь говорить со мной как с программой, — лже-Филипс склонил голову набок, теперь кажущийся Майеру марионеткой в руках андроида. — Что ж, я отвечу на твои вопросы. Игра теперь густонаселенный мир с реальными людьми. Все погибшие в реальности — живы в игре. Они избавились от обузы, от своей оболочки и стали по-настоящему свободными. Игра — новый мир, а не умирающая реальная Земля. Ты видел статистику? Ты знаешь, как сейчас в пустыне? А в городе? Задайся этими вопросами. Вас много, ресурсов мало. Смысл кормить тело, если есть более практичное решение.

— Мелани уже мертва? — страшась ответа, предположил Джейкоб. Слишком сестра рвалась вперед, слишком много времени прошло с момента их последней встречи.

— Она живее живых. Она уже в игре, в своем мире с океаном и островом. У неё есть то, о чём она мечтала. Упорная и сильная девушка, — воодушевленно рассказывала Ноа.

— А что с Джинджер? Её тоже убьете?

— О, Джинджер. Милая Джинджер представляет, что она человек, но рьяно стоит на защите игры. Нет, Джейкоб, настоящая Джинджер — это Ри. Ещё в начале разработок все создатели были переселены в виртуальный мир, сотворённый ими самими. Реальная Джинджер, как и я, искусственная. Мы просто сотрём её память, вытрем воспоминания о Филипсе, Рейдене и тебе.

— Что за бред? Я видел кровь, видел, как она отключилась в машине после аварии, — с этим фактом Майер смириться не мог, чувствовал обман и подвох. Так не бывает. — Эта кукла из игры — Джинджер?

— Ты и не должен понимать всего. Технологии «Электроник Вижуал» давно впереди всех существующих на сегодняшний день корпораций. Мы делаем реалистичные модели роботов, сам робот может не знать, что он киборг, — ухмыльнулась Ноа губами Уоррена. — Ри в «Болотнике» играет свою роль согласно нашему договору. Ри может ходить по другим мирам, но ей это не нужно, она любит свою вселенную. Ты не веришь своим глазам, своим ощущениям и предположениям. Отбрось сомнения, сегодня виртуальный мир — это правильный вариант. Так можно что-то сохранить. Тело — это глупые потребности и эмоции, которые может воскресить игра. Зачем усложнять? Но признаюсь, план может пойти под откос, благодаря двум непослушным агентам. Опоздали мы немного совсем, на пару часов, может, всё ещё удастся исправить, и кровь тех жертв не будет на руках Филипса и Рейдена. На руках идиотского андроида Джинджер, которая возомнила, что может откатить игру к первоначальному этапу. Мы копируем базы, спешим, Джейкоб. Надейся, что мы всё успеем и ты с Мелани останетесь живы.

— Вы и меня хотите засунуть в игру навечно? — Майеру стало не по себе, жутко и страшно. Вспомнился Лесли, уходящий вслед за Ри в баре «Джой». Парень ошибался в некоторых вещах. Может, и сам был одним из творцов, который так отлично отыгрывал положенный сценарий. Он не хотел в игру навечно. — Нет.

— О да, Джейкоб. Да. Не благодари. — На миг лицо Филипса пошло едва заметной рябью, но Ноа не перестала болтать, не восприняла помехи как что-то неправильное. — Это честь — быть в кругу таких людей, все отобранные испытаниями, закаленные разумы. Соглашайся, я тебя буду убеждать. Здесь у нас много времени. За час в реальности можно многое сделать в «Седьмом перерождении». Не бойся. Соглашайся. Создай свой мир, сделай себе Филипса, который соответствует твоим представлениям. В реальном мире у тебя нет ничего, а в этом будет всё, что пожелаешь.

— Тебе нужно моё согласие? — недоумевал Майер. Когда его пихали в капсулу, ни о чём не спрашивали.

— Люди сомневаются, пока приходится действовать по прописанным ранее правилам. Всё добровольно, нам не нужен побитый паникой мозг, нужен чистый образец. Но скоро Томас Джонсон предстанет со своей предвыборной программой и покажет людям мир без условностей и потребностей, с бессмертием и безграничным воплощением фантазий.

— Но этому тоже может прийти конец. Ваша система не совершенна, её можно разрушить.

— В этот раз всё будет надежно, — заверяла Ноа. — Зачем пытаться покорить космос, запускать свои тела в неизвестное, если прекрасный мир рядом? Скоро нас будут просить, чтобы мы приняли, а не наоборот. Люди выстроятся в очередь, чтобы дать возможность своему разуму жить. Но тогда всё будет на наших условиях.

— Мой ответ — нет, — не сдавался Майер, не его это был выбор. Он не мог променять реальность на фальшивую обманку.

— Подумай. Ещё есть время. Мелани внутри игры. Филипс придет к тебе, если не хочешь создавать мод, собранный из лучших качеств любовника. Он придет за тобой. Скоро все придут, — не останавливалась Ноа, чаще начинала рябить и терять чёткость.

— Ты же сама сейчас пропадаешь, не можешь удержать образ. Зачем вообще ты явилась как Уоррен? — Джейкоб начал закипать злостью. Ситуация была странной.

— О, не переживай о помехах. База копируется, твои воспоминания записываются, — качнула головой Ноа, через секунду преображаясь в мелкую девушку с неизменным хвостом и яркими голубыми глазами. Она подалась вперед и шёпотом заискивающе проговорила в лицо Джейкобу: — Не нравится Филипс, можем поговорить как две девочки. Только ты и я. Соглашайся, Джейкоб.


	18. Чёткая связь

Филипс сменил напарника за рулем возле подъезда к Омахе. До сих пор им везло. Буря не накрывала, небо оставалось относительно чистым, за ними не было видимой погони, и в городах ещё работало фальшивое предписание. Их всё так же сканировали на каждом посте, и база данных пополнялась их точками передвижения на карте. Несмотря на отдых, неизменна поза за рулем — угнетала, передавалась в конце негласной смены на спину и на плечи, онемением растекалась по позвоночнику. Тревога путешествия не покидала, добавляя морального нагнетания. В те редкие минуты их совместного бодрствования они ни разу не перекинулись ни одной шуткой, чем ближе подбирались к цели, тем суровее и тяжелее становились взгляды.

Энди наскоро перекусил на пассажирском переднем сидении, запивая водой скудный перекус из спрессованного пищевого концентрата и делясь в двух словах событиями прошедших часов. Отсутствие новостей радовало, пока это не самое худшее в их положении. Уоррен включился в вождение, советуя напарнику поскорее лечь спать и отдохнуть, но Рейден не успел уснуть, только перелез на заднее сиденье «Скорпиона», когда на трассу вышла неидентифицируемая человеческая фигура. До неё оставалось не меньше двухсот ярдов, но внутри забилось нехорошим предчувствием. Уоррен сбросил скорость, пытаясь рассмотреть человека и объехать его, но фигура качнулась, поворачиваясь в сторону авто лицом. Скорее всего, это была женщина, невысокого роста, полностью обвешанная сумками и тряпьем изношенной одежды. Её голову покрывал туго завязанный шарф, который должен был прикрывать и лицо, но сейчас лишняя ткань собралась волнами на шее.

— Не вздумай останавливаться, — прошептал Энди, вцепившись в спинку водительского сидения побелевшими пальцами и выглядывая из-за спины Филипса на дорогу. — Посмотри налево. Там подозрительная насыпь с камнями.

Присмотревшись, Уоррен тоже её заметил. Камни были в песке натыканы крепко, хаотичными рядами, но теперь сомнений не оставалось. Это была засада. Отвергнутые, в погоне за едой и водой, совершали нападения, грабили тех, кто рискнул остановиться. Иногда их вылазки оказывались удачными, иногда — нет. Но они рисковали. Даже имея в запасе арсенал для обстрела, Филипс не очень хотел связываться с безбашенными людьми.

Женщина заорала, широко открывая рот, истошно и слышно даже через плотные стекла авто. Филипс подъехал слишком близко, но уходя от столкновения, увел внедорожник в сторону, загребая мощными колесами песок по обочине, выталкивая мелкие камни и жёлтые песчинки лавиной из-под протектора. Нагруженная тряпьем фигура мелькнула в левом боковом окне, встречаясь с мельком брошенным взглядом Уоррена. Филипс нехотя рассмотрел морщинистое грязное лицо с иссушенной кожей, водянистые голубые глаза и поредевшие зубы в приоткрытом, скалящемся рте. Вслед «Скорпиону» выбегающие из укрытия люди раздосадовано бросали камни и металлические палки, некоторые хватались за автоматы и целились. Рейден вжался в сидение, пряча за спинкой голову, смотрел на выныривающих из песков и камней людей через заднее стекло внедорожника, а Филипс старался не отвлекаться от дороги. Но было всё ещё страшно, выстрелят ли нападавшие или нет. Если попадут по колесам, придется тянуть на голых ободах до следующего города. Филипс не рискнет вечером останавливаться в пустыне, имея представление о том, что неподалеку разбили лагерь мародёры.

Один из Отвергнутых всё-таки выстрелил, но не попал в цель. Пуля прошлась вскользь по бронированному кузову, задевая обшивку лёгкой царапиной. Рейден судорожно выдохнул, отпустил спинку водительского кресла и через стекло заднего вида провожал взглядом удаляющихся людей, которые не гнались за добычей, вернулись в исходную позицию выжидания.

Дальнейшая дорога заставляла понервничать от пережитого, но с тем больше не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Пару раз на дороге им ещё попадались похожие каменные засады, но людей они не встречали. Города они удачно проскакивали по неизменному сценарию.

Омаха — Сидни — Шайен — Рок-Спрингс остались позади, города были не такими величественными, как Нью-Йорк и Ньюарк. Филипс привык к их графику, втянулся в чередование легко и непринужденно, вспоминал мимоходом их полевые вылазки и знал, что они всегда были гибкими и быстро подстраивались под переменчивые условия. Они ели на ходу, не рискуя больше останавливаться. Уоррен порывался свернуть на обочину и заглушить мотор, но по хмурому взгляду напарника не делал этого. Они останавливались пару раз по естественной нужде, но никогда не дольше чем на десять минут.

Солт-Лейк-Сити замаячил на горизонте ближе к их окончательной остановке, и Рейден согласился завернуть на ближайшую заправку умыться и нормально перекусить в кафе. Любопытные взгляды рассматривали их нестандартную машину, люди косились на чёрные костюмы, надетые на них, и с идеей завтрака в людном месте пришлось распрощаться. Уоррен был благодарен и за узкую мойку в сортире, где с остервенением выдраил пыльное лицо, и за белый унитаз, без веющего со всех сторон ветра.

Кофе они всё же купили на вынос. Официантка не выразила буйного интереса во взгляде, просканировала их браслеты, в очередной раз оставляя их электронный след на карте, и выставила два больших стакана с горячим напитком на стойку. Филипс не опасался за столь явное их мелькание, с поста при въезде в город информация о маршруте исправно грузилась в базу вслед за их перемещением.

Возле города Эли Рейден свернул в сторону разрушенного города Карлин, на запад. Здесь дорога была немного похуже центральной трассы, но песок так же окутывал тёмную полосу асфальта по бокам, а старые знаки указывали направление. Точка на карте с расположением администратора зависла ровно посреди пустыни между двумя городами, загруженная на планшете карта исправно её показывала. От Эли ехать пришлось не более часа, и агенты не чередовали короткую смену, действовали вместе.

Облезлая хижина вынырнула из песка совершенно неожиданно с левой стороны от трассы, изначально спрятавшаяся за поворотом и небольшим барханом. Филипс остановился на дороге, не заглушая мотор, внимательно просканировал взглядом местность через боковое стекло. Уоррен переглянулся с Рейденом, и тот достал из-под сиденья рюкзак с оружием, понимая напарника без слов. Они облачились в маски и шлемы, предварительно в уши вставили наушники и закрепили на воротниках мелкие микрофоны, которые совсем не выделялись на фоне застёжек и заклёпок костюма. Прицепили по пистолету и ножу на пояс, распихали в карманы костюма наручники, дополнительные обоймы и сканеры отпечатков пальцев. На все сборы у них ушло не больше двух минут, чёткость и слаженность перед важной операцией с лихвой компенсировалась израсходованными нервами в дороге. Филипс выдохнул, набрал полную грудь воздуха, пытаясь сделать подобные манипуляции незаметными для Рейдена, но странным образом подобная дыхательная гимнастика гасила внутренний тремор и даровала сосредоточенность. Внедорожник свернул на грунтовую дорогу к перекошенному дому посреди жёлтого, словно подкрашенного красителем песка.

Уоррену было ясно, что ненадёжное строение не является их целью, предполагал, что искомое скрывается глубоко под землёй. Они остановили «Скорпион» в ярде от дома, имея возможность насладиться видом вблизи. С такого расстояния стало заметнее, насколько потрепало строение ветрами и песком. Несмотря на прочный каменный короб хижины, сайдинг был прилично облуплен, дыры зияли слепыми зеницами, показывая щербатые кирпичи под ним. Окна были закрыты металлическими ставнями, а черепица на крыше частично осыпалась, валялась тёмно-коричневой крошкой вокруг дома и на предполагаемом когда-то газоне. Крыльцо не выделялось чем-то из общего вида, такое же облупленное, с дырой вместо третьей ступеньки, в общем ободранном цвете от серого до грязно-коричневого. Стандартный дом в пустыне, подобные дома всё чаще встречались агентам в дороге, побитые и перекошенные, все как один. В сравнении с ними дом Бобби выглядел дворцом.

Филипс и Рейден, не сговариваясь, выгрузились из машины, захлопнув синхронно двери с едва слышным щелчком. К ним навстречу пока никто не спешил выходить. Стоило побеспокоиться об этом и не высовываться так явно на открытое пространство, но выхода у них не было, вся площадка перед домом была как на ладони, а покорёженный ржавый металлический забор из крупной сетки лишь подчеркивал ободранность дома, спрятаться за ним было нереально. Солнце только недавно миновало зенит, не скрытое облаками. Над головой было лазурное весеннее небо с ярким светилом, перечеркивающим небесную гладь бледно-жёлтыми лучами.

Уоррен вытащил пистолет заранее, передернул предохранитель, расположил в вытянутых руках перед собой и ступил на первую поскрипывающую ступень крыльца. Энди пошёл следом, озирался по сторонам, в попытке отреагировать своевременно при возможной засаде. Входная дверь поддалась легко, слегка скрипнула ржавыми петлями и стукнулась ручкой о стену в прихожей. Коридор оказался длинным, начинался сразу от входа и тянулся примерно на двадцать ярдов вглубь дома. На каждой стороне виднелись двери и дверные проемы, зияющие в полумраке чернильными прямоугольниками и потертыми пластиковыми полотнами, некогда белого цвета. Уоррен потянулся за пояс и достал фонарь, чтобы улучшить себе видимость. Он перехватил пистолет, подкладывая тонкий фонарик под рукоятку оружия, и двинулся вперёд, показывая кивком головы Рейдену, что он будет обследовать правую сторону. Энди едва заметно кивнул в ответ, полностью повторяя позу напарника, удерживая пистолет с фонариком в обеих ладонях и держа указательный палец на курке. Они двинулись плечом к плечу дальше, осматривая каждый свою сторону. Первая дверь на стене Уоррена была не заперта, за ней была кухня, стандартная и совершенно неинтересная. Примитивный набор из кухонной зоны, обеденного стола и стульев, всё покрытое толстым слоем песчаной пыли. Луч фонаря высвечивал пылинки в воздухе, и если бы не маска, Уоррен бы чихал без остановки.

— Чисто, — раздалось в наушнике шипящим звуком от Рейдена, и Уоррен ответил свое «чисто». Следующая комната оказалась без двери, Филипс осмотрел её бегло, не задерживаясь взглядом на интерьере. Перед глазами задержался на миг камин и диван, мелькнул внушительный шкаф и журнальный столик без одной ножки, немного перекошенный, но упрямо стоящий на оставшихся трёх ногах. Песок присутствовал и здесь, полностью покрыл бугристым слоем некогда пушистый ковер возле дивана и всю окружающую мебель. Из-под ботинок Филипса вырывались пыльные облачка и распространялись дальше по поверхностям, своим видом вызывая неприятные ощущения в горле.

Филипс был напряжен, казалось, на плечи положили по парочке фунтовых гирь, и руки подрагивали за очередным поворотом, когда агент сосредоточенно осматривал комнату за комнатой. «Чисто, чисто, чисто», — билось звуком в наушнике, и он отвечал то же самое, выискивал зрением лестницу или лифт под землю, но пока из восьми осмотренных на пару с Энди комнат ни одна не была нужным помещением. Уоррен подошёл почти вплотную к стене, на которой заканчивался коридор, и заглянул в последнюю комнату на своей стороне. Он ожидал увидеть искомое, но обломался, взгляд выцепил широкие пустые стеллажи, потрёпанное кресло в углу и болтающуюся лампу на потолке. В наушнике зашипело очередном «чисто», и Уоррен опустил пистолет.

— Сигнал идёт? — спросил он с сомнением у Рейдена, который поравнялся с ним и стал лицом к лицу. С их позиции прекрасно прослеживался выход, в залитом солнечным светом прямоугольнике выглядывала морда пыльного «Скорпиона» и часть прогнутого гамаком забора.

— Шёл, пока мы были в машине, сейчас не скажу — планшет оставил, — ответил Рейден, растерянно смотря по сторонам. Он не нашёл входа в комнату, из которой администратор производил свои манипуляции, и теперь начинал ощутимо нервничать.

— Думай, Энди. — Филипс тут же воспользовался своим же советом, пытался понять, что они упускают. — Что не сходится?

— Да тут всё не сходится. В доме нет никого, и не было давно, вся деятельность ведётся отсюда, доказательство на карте есть, но я и предположить не могу, где спуск вниз или в другое изолированное помещение. Ты же видел локацию, как и я. Нам подсунули фальшивый жучок? — Рейден дёрнул плечами, досадливо сбрасывая с себя запоздалую гипотезу. Внутри неприятно потянуло тревогой.

— Обойдем снаружи? — предложил Филипс, не теряя последней надежды, пытаясь не зацикливаться на размышлениях напарника.

Рейден кивнул, и они направились на выход из дома. Половицы нещадно скрипели, и Уоррен неосознанно морщился от слишком громкого звука при каждом шаге, сжимал в ладони, упакованной в перчатку, пистолет и светил зажатым в другой руке фонариком перед собой. Но от него теперь толку было немного, светлый проем выхода приближался, поэтому фонарь был погашен. Филипс хотел выйти на крыльцо, уже занёс ногу для последнего шага, когда его взгляд остановился на первой комнате, которую проверял Рейден.

Напарник не увидел ничего удивительного, потому что он ни разу не погружался в игру. Но комната подозрительно смахивала на комнату, в которой он увидел Джейкоба-девушку и администратора. Зеркало оказалось точно напротив стола, большое, почти во всю стену, пробуждая воспоминания о странном погружении и невольном свидетельстве насильственного секса. Филипс зашёл в комнату интуитивно, провел пальцами по поверхности стола, на котором пыли было меньше чем везде. Он повернулся к своему отражению, встречаясь на стеклянной пыльной поверхности с человеком, затянутым в полностью чёрное. Уоррен настороженно обошел комнату, пытаясь рассмотреть аномалию, игнорируя своё отражение и ища что-то подозрительное. Казалось, что здесь эта комната не просто так, если администратор мог частично перекраивать виртуальный мир под себя.

— Нашел что-то? — спросил его Энди, застыв в дверном проёме, настороженно посматривая на бродящего от предмета к предмету напарника.

— В игре есть такое место, — задумчиво изрек Филипс и притронулся к зеркальной поверхности, чуть не ухнув от неожиданности в образовавшийся проём, возникший вместо огромной стекляшки. Уоррен поднял глаза вверх и с запозданием увидел маленькие датчики голограммы и видеокамер, переносящих изображение из комнаты на ширму входа. — Есть, Энди. Мы нашли его.

Рейден подошёл ближе, покрепче перехватывая пистолет и включая погашенный фонарь. Проём оказался широким тамбуром, в конце которого маячила солидная металлическая дверь. Они синхронно двинулись вперёд, высвечивая лучами света каменную прямоугольную коробку. Уоррен мысленно напрягся и подобрался, когда заметил вырванный с проводами электронный замок возле двери, которая открылась нажатием на внушительную металлическую ручку. Раздался еле слышный скрип, и Уоррен нырнул в открывшуюся комнату первым, заметался, быстро охватывая взглядом помещение в свете фонаря. Комната оказалась раздевалкой, с тянущимися стройными рядами узкими шкафами, перемежёванными длинными скамейками и пустыми проходами. Он двинулся вперёд, внимательно оглядываясь и всматриваясь в темень помещения. Уоррен слышал аккуратные и тихие шаги Рейдена позади себя, стучащий пульс в ушах и своё участившееся дыхание.

Следующая дверь оказалась в углу комнаты, скрытая за неизменными шкафами и редкими скамейками. Здесь не было ни замка, ни внушительного толстого металла, обычный белый пластик дверного полотна. Уоррен посмотрел на напарника мельком, удостоверившись, что тот всё ещё рядом и следует за ним. За дверью тянулся длинный серый коридор, не освещенный никакими источниками света, но Филипс высмотрел створки лифта, находящиеся от них в паре ярдов. Лифт распахнулся автоматически и приглашающе, стоило им возобновить шевеление и пройти вперёд, освещая серые щербатые стены коридора, словно заманивая в ловушку. Уоррен попытался не думать об этом, прикидывал мысленно варианты, если они попадут в западню. Он вошёл в кабину, решительно ступая на спружинивший пол. Рейден встал рядом, и они ухнули вниз без нажатий какой-либо кнопки, после закрытия дверей. Видимо, в подземном бункере был всего один этаж.

Лифт остановился на нужном ярусе быстрее, чем у Бобби, с тихим шорохом открыл металлические панели, высаживая агентов прямо в полукруглую комнату. Уоррен по обыкновению шагнул первый, рассматривая помещение перед собой. Фонарь он прикрепил на пояс, в нем отпала необходимость, теперь всё было освещено приглушенным белым светом из редких светодиодных ламп по периметру.

В потаённой комнате выстроились плотные ряды виртуальных капсул, практически все закрытые, кроме пары распахнутых с полностью прозрачной крышкой. В каждом подвале многоэтажных домов такие комнаты являлись не редкостью, у Филипса внешний вид помещения не вызвал особых эмоций. Уоррен двинулся по проходу между капсулами, видел, как в некоторых мигали датчики погруженного в виртуальную реальность тела. Уоррен догадывался, что это возможные похитители, которые в игре заманивают игроков под видом администратора. Доказательств, естественно, он не имел, да и вытащить кого-либо из капсулы он не мог. Строил по обычаю свои догадки и предположения.

— Пятая справа, — зашипел наушник, и Уоррен повернулся к капсуле, на которую указывал Рейден. Из неё торчали кончики пальцев, видные с ракурса Филипса и его отдаленного расстояния.

Уоррен поднял пистолет повыше, крепко сжимая ствол в ладонях, и целеустремленно двинулся вперед. Из капсулы на него посмотрели распахнутые, с расплывшимся зрачком, темные глаза. Мужчина был мертв около суток по предварительному поверхностному осмотру Филипса. Рейден подошел и стал рядом, посматривая на находку и на вход поочередно, всё ещё опасался, что к ним пожалуют хозяева. Да и в капсулах могут проснуться люди, которые непонятно сколько там находятся.

Уоррен вытащил из кармана костюма сканер отпечатков пальцев и приложил к окоченевшей руке, торчащей из капсулы, плоский прямоугольник. Датчик тихо пискнул, и на мелкий экран выбросило краткую информацию о сотруднике «Электроник Вижуал» Седрике Лавлоу. Тот самый работник, который исчез по подозрениям Джинджер сразу после обнаружения лага в виртуальной среде «Седьмого перерождения». Филипс многозначительно переглянулся с напарником, показывая результат сканирования, и двинул к соседней распахнутой капсуле. Он сразу же обрадовался, что плотная маска на лице пропускает ограниченное количество запахов, потому что перед ними оказался прилично подгнивший труп, пролежавший здесь не меньше пары недель.

Возможно, люди в капсулах здесь давно, раз не видят под носом побуревший труп с образовавшимися гнилостными пузырями и разрывами кожи. Считывать отпечаток было не с чего, тело оказалось слишком повреждено процессом аутолиза, но Уоррен посомневался, что это ему нужно. Ещё не поменявшие цвет волосы, — или они никогда его не поменяют благодаря красителю, — подозрительно смахивали на короткую рыжую копну волос Джинджер Лейн. Маловероятно, но Филипс не мог отделаться от своего предположения. Смотрел на изуродованное лицо и голову, покрытую шапкой волос, примеряя образ техника, сам от себя не ожидал подобного визуала. Он хотел верить, что ошибся, внутри начал противно ворочаться страх за Джейкоба и мысли о том, кто та Джинджер, с которой Майер остался. Не могло быть такого, чтобы девушка добралась до места раньше фэбээровцев. Рейден не прокомментировал трупы, выглядел озадаченным, но не более того.

Они поспешно отошли от капсул и двинули в конец комнаты, к следующей двери. Они нашли свою цель неожиданно. За дверью скрывалась серверная, и Рейден вышел вперед, рассматривая перед собой пять мониторов, расположенные на столе и стене. Он осмотрел компьютерный стол и нашел порт для флэшки в одном из моноблоков.

— Надеюсь, это сработает. — Энди показал Уоррену флэшку, которую им дала Джинджер, следом извлекая из кармана ещё одну карту памяти. — А это для того, что мы сможем извлечь отсюда, наша страховка.

Уоррен кивнул и теперь наблюдал за манипуляциями Рейдена. Сначала он вставил свою флэшку в неприметный разъем одного из моноблоков. Изображения замигали, выбрасывая на монитор папки и файлы, программа сработала автоматически, агентам не нужно было делать ничего, кроме наблюдения.

— Наш техник тоже не так прост, как из себя корчит. Засранец мог справиться с твоим жучком, зуб даю. — На защитном стекле шлема Рейдена мелькали отражения с мониторов, и он не отрывался от мигающих экранов, говорил всё им и одновременно Филипсу в микрофон. — Когда дело дошло до шпионажа и нелегальной поездки, этот лентяй начал шевелиться, состряпал программы и предписание, дал видеокамеру для записи улик с места перебивания администратора.

— У нас теперь всё есть для того чтобы прижучить мэра? — поинтересовался Филипс уставшим голосом.

— Сомневаюсь, что именно мэра, — качнул головой Рейден. — За ним стоит много людей. И под ним так же. Он запросто найдет виновного, но мы можем попытаться очистить игру и пустить весь нарытый материал в прессу для искоренения подобного формата умерщвления людей.

Экран мигнул и погас, Энди поменял флэшки, пряча свою карту памяти в карман костюма.

— А теперь, я думаю, нам пора отсюда сматываться. — Рейден указал на монитор, крепящийся к стене, где показалась строка загрузки на сто процентов.

«Несанкционированный доступ, перезагрузка системы через десять, девять…», — вторя Рейдену, проговорил чёткий автоматический голос.

Рейден выдернул бесполезную теперь флэшку, принадлежавшую Джинджер, и они устремились на выход к лифту. Уоррену хотелось извлечь людей из капсул, но он понимал, что не может этого сделать. Надеялся, что система автоматически выбросит их из игры раньше, чем они умрут по-настоящему. Энди двинулся к лифту, который уже открыл створки настежь, а Уоррен в этот раз шёл позади, еле переставляя ноги от усталости. Филипс мельком взглянул на капсулы, прежде чем лифт закрыл створки и поехал вверх.

— Будем ждать этих игроков на поверхности, посмотрим, сколько сможем увезти, — сказал Энди уже в лифте. — Предлагаю остановиться у выхода, им некуда будет бежать, сдадутся. Окна закрыты надежно, а чёрного входа я не заметил.

Филипс односложно согласился. Они вернулись тем же путём наверх и встали у двери первой комнаты, намереваясь провернуть свой отлов, желающих выбраться на поверхность. Минуты шли, но отсчет программы давно уже закончился, и перезагрузка должна была начаться, но люди появляться из массивной металлической двери не спешили. Уоррен занервничал, переступил с ноги на ногу, а потом раздался оглушительный треск, хлопок и его, вместе с Рейденом вынесло на желтый песок пустыни, прямо из распахнутой двери ветхой хижины.

Уоррен толком не успел среагировать, больно ударился спиной о придорожный камень, его сверху приложило отлетевшим кирпичом от разрушившегося в миг дома, и мир померк, застилая глаза чёрной пеленой. Последнее, что удалось ему рассмотреть, Энди, скорчившийся рядом, и полыхающая, словно от напалма, постройка, являющая собой теперь сложившуюся кучу мусора.


	19. Игры разума

В игре время тянулось очень медленно. В допросной не было ни окон, ни часов, по которым бы ориентировался Майер, а ещё он чертовски устал. По ощущениям и голодному урчанию желудка, он провел в киберпространстве не менее суток. В реальности прошёл от силы час.

Ноа не бросала своих попыток склонить Джейкоба на свою сторону, увещевала сладким голосом, как будет прекрасно в новом, созданным самим Майером, мире. Он проваливался в сон, сидя на стуле — и его грубо будили, он просил пить — ему не давали ни еды, ни воды. Реалистичность была выкручена на максимум, все приятные бонусы обещаны только после его согласия оставить свой разум в игре.

— Зачем я вам? — сухим ртом блондинки вытолкнул Майер, губы слипались от жажды, а сонливость накатывала волнами, смазывая слова и фразы, рассказанные елейным голосом Ноа.

— Воспринимай это как щедрость, — улыбалась девушка и кружила вокруг стола, словно акула в океане вокруг своей жертвы. — Сейчас мне важно, чтобы ты в реальности ни с кем не связался, мне нужно вытащить информацию о том этапе, где мы лажанулись. Я хочу знать об агентах всё, хочу знать о начальстве ФБР то, что ты мог услышать. Почему бы потом не дать возможность твоему разуму жить?

— Я могу найти брешь, я захочу развалить всё изнутри, — запротестовал Майер, его голова откидывалась назад, и он с трудом удерживал её в прямом положении. Спать отчего-то хотелось зверски, лицо Ноа расплывалось перед глазами.

— Нет. Когда ты будешь внутри, станет в твоих интересах сохранить виртуальный мир, создавать и защищать, — Ноа улыбалась, всё больше смахивала на сумасшедшую. Она рябила чаще, но, как и прежде, не замечала подобных изменений. — Ты покажешь другим, что в игре безопасно. Я позабочусь об этом.

— Какие же вы больные. Мне не важен ваш мир. Я не хочу в него.

— Ты ещё сдашься…

Девушка не договорила, замолчала на полуслове, полностью игнорируя Джейкоба. Ноа встала напротив стола и задрала голову вверх, рассматривала с интересом потолок и прислушивалась, словно хищница. Джейкоб проследил её взгляд и не обнаружил ничего странного, но когда его глаза вернулись обратно на Ноа, та начала постепенно осыпаться прахом. Так же как и Филипс при своем погружении в игру.

«Аварийное отключение всех систем. Выброс через три…»

— Ага! — заорал победно Джейкоб женским визгливым голосом, сомневался вообще, что это победа, но приготовился к освобождению. Где и силы только взялись так веселиться.

Ноа села на стул перед ним невозмутимая, с остекленевшим, замершим на одной точке взглядом, и на отсчете один ухнула вниз кучкой пыли. В следующий момент Джейкоб выполз из капсулы, мелко дрожа всем телом и покрываясь испариной. В комнате изначально показалось пусто, мигало красно-желтое освещение, добавляя сюрреализма обстановке, Майер свесился с капсулы, а его взгляд зацепился за крепкие армейские ботинки.

Поза оказалась не самой лучшей, потому что дальнейшее представало перед Джейкобом, словно в замедленной съемке. Он поднял медленно глаза, рассматривая одежду Джинджер, пока не встретился с ней взглядом. Так и замер, сидя задницей на мягкой бархатной обивке капсулы, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Я выведу тебя наружу и отвезу к начальнику ФБР, — сказала Джинджер уставшим голосом. Она была полностью в порядке, на её лбу не было видимых ранений от аварии. Техник держала в руках объемный сверток. — Одежда вот.

— Почему ты не сказала, что ты андроид? — спросил Джейкоб, прежде чем взял из протянутых рук простой свитер и джинсы. Этот вопрос отголосками въелся в память больше всего.

— Ты мог бы догадаться по тому, как я защищала игру и рассказывала об её возможностях, — пожала плечами Джинджер. — Мистер Саливан предложил нам эксперимент, от которого я не смогла отказаться. Убийство нельзя было делать очевидным, и всех семерых создателей решили перевоплотить подобно первой из всех нас — Ноа. Я бы умерла уже давно от неизлечимой болезни, но так у меня появился шанс сделать что-то для будущего и отдать часть себя игре.

— Вы сами сделали игру такой. Ты же знаешь? У вас есть всё. Переселение разума, отличный фундамент для того, чтобы такие фанатики, как Ноа, решили переселить в киберпространство весь мир. — Джейкоб решил не тянуть время и всё же собираться. Он вылез из капсулы и быстро надел предложенные вещи, нашёл свои ботинки под дальней стеной и обулся.

— У нас не было цели копировать разум, это незаконно. Меня не существует легально, только у Ноа есть право на существование, — поясняла Джинджер, не скрывалась от Джейкоба. Могла говорить ложь, но теперь стало неважно. Агенты добрались до цели, судя по растаявшей в пыль Ноа. Девушка открыла дверь, и они вышли из тесной комнаты. — К тому же Ноа взломали и перекроили под себя некоторые личности. Говорить, сам понимаешь, лишнего не хочу.

— Где мы? — Майер с интересом осматривал чистый белый коридор с исправными тонкими лампами на потолке. Двери были аккуратными, с элегантными ручками и электронными замками-панелями. Он проигнорировал фразу о взломе Ноа. Ему было плевать на этот факт, та всё равно причинила много вреда.

— «Электроник Вижуал». Не трудно догадаться.

— Почему здесь? — удивился Джейкоб. — Было бы логичнее спрятаться в другом месте.

— Ноа использовала наш мощный сервер и генератор для копирования баз. Ей пришлось рискнуть.

— Что с ней? С Ноа, — задал тревожащий его вопрос Джейкоб, и Джинджер качнула головой раздосадованно, открывая в конце вычищенного коридора дверь перед Джейкобом.

— Она будет утилизированная как брак с разрешения мистера Саливана. В ней обнаружен такой же жучок, как и в агенте Филипсе. Их создатели находятся всё ещё нераскрытыми, но мне кажется, все пути ведут к одному человеку — Томасу Джонсону.

— И всё? Что с игрой? Что стало со всеми, кто умер и переселился? Почему ты такая спокойная? — не выдержал Джейкоб, информацию техник выдавала исправно, но его не покидала мысль, что у него осталось слишком много вопросов. В голове всё не укладывалось, он до сих пор воспринимал Джинджер человеком.— Что с агентами?

Они подошли к лифту, и Джинджер нажала на кнопку вызова кабины. Табло, прикрепленное над проемом, мигало красными цифрами, отсчитывая этажи, и Джейкоб неумышленно считал секунды до ответа на его вопросы.

— Я болтаю с тобой, Джейкоб, больше из симпатии к тебе и оттого, что ты в ближайшее время даже в капсулу не залезешь, чтобы подрочить. Слушай. — Джинджер выглядела озадаченно, и в глазах Майера это вызывало противоречие, он всё ещё пытался рассмотреть робота под натуралистичной оболочкой. — Я не хочу проблем, мистер Саливан тоже не хочет. Мы будем начинать судебные разбирательства с мэром и с людьми, замешанными в кибератаке. К счастью, у меня были сомнения насчет Ноа и дел, которые происходили в игре. Все погруженные и скопированные разумы останутся жить. Мне жаль, Джейкоб, но с сестрой ты вряд ли увидишься в ближайшее время. По той же причине запрета по условно-досрочному.

Створки лифта раскрылись, и они по очереди вошли в кабину с неизменным водопадом на стенах и навязчивой музыкой. Майер отметил краем глаза, что его держали под землей. Что за фетиш такой, везде подвалы тыкать? Кабина плавно поползла вверх, отсчитывая уровни на идентичном табло.

— Об агентах лучше тебе расскажет мистер Хантер, — продолжила Джинджер, и Джейкоб был ей благодарен за откровенность. Чувствовал себя странно, будто в зазеркалье. — Я надеюсь, в общих чертах тебе стало всё ясно. Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты болтал обо мне направо и налево. Пусть это останется тайной. Обещай, или я сотру твою память…

— Рот на замке, — поспешно ответил Майер, и Джинджер весело улыбнулась, теперь больше походила на обычную девчонку. Джейкоб думал, что ему всё мерещится.

— Моё предложение в силе, записать твои эмоции и ощущения при половом акте, — подмигнула Джинджер, словно над ними не было никакой угрозы минувших и будущих дней. — Я оплачу твои старания из исследовательского фонда компании.

— Да, ладно. Раз я пообещал, — вымучено выдохнул Джейкоб, в мозгах перебирая возможные варианты, которые могли случиться с агентами. Всё ещё было тревожно. Передать ощущения о сексе — это дело не такое уж и страшное.

— Они живы, Джейкоб. Всё хорошо, — сказала Джинджер, ободряюще потрепав Майера по плечу.

Джейкоб вышел вслед за девушкой в фойе компании. Рекламы неизменно пестрели на высоких стенах, завлекая покупателей окунуться в мир грез и фантазий с игрой «Седьмое перерождение». Охранник проводил их парочку настороженным взглядом, но ничего не сказал и не остановил. На улице, судя по мигающим часам на здании напротив и солнечному дню, время едва перевалило за полдень. Майер мог ещё успеть к инспектору по УДО, но подумал, что вряд ли теперь ему туда стоит торопиться.

— Как ты освободилась от похитителей? — спросил Джейкоб возле маленькой машины, больше смахивавшую на серебристую «Ауди» агентов, более компактную и ярко-красную. Ожидания Майера при первой встрече с девушкой подтвердились только сейчас, но Джинджер не выглядела особо довольной временным транспортом.

— Мистер Саливан вызвал охрану. У меня в голове. — Она выразительно постучала себя по лбу пальцем и села в салон на водительское сиденье. Майер нырнул в авто следом. — Сам понимаешь. Я не отключала ни видеозапись, ни маячок. Умышленно. Я догадывалась, что за нами придут.

Джинджер больше не рассказала ничего, и Джейкоб уставился через окно на мелькающий за бортом авто город. Они подстроились в поток машин, Майер выхватывал мельтешащие разноцветные кузова, пролетающие высотки и углубления парков, но не мог сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Ноа явно стояла перед глазами, и её голос всё ещё звенел в ушах. Выбравшись в реальность, Джейкоб помимо воли начал признавать, что в идее Томаса Джонсона было рациональное зерно. Метод совершенно негуманный, но с тем обнадеживающий некоторых людей на видимость жизни. Джинджер пошла на это сознательно. Мелани заманили сказками об океане и чудо острове. Майер прослеживал унылую несправедливость, от которой хотелось выть. Мел, его мелкая Мел. Он пытался успокоить себя фактом, что она ещё жива. Пусть только виртуально.

Несмотря на ожидания Джейкоба в лице знакомого проводника, Джинджер довезла его только до главного входа в здание ФБР, скупо попрощалась и укатила дальше на своей маленькой машинке, прорезая дорогу вместе с оживленным обеденным трафиком. Майера встретил молодой федерал в фойе, приглашающим жестом попросил следовать за ним, и Джейкоб с любопытством шествовал по оживленным коридорам, стоял в одной кабине лифта с разношёрстным набором фэбээровцев, техников и прочего персонала. Его мозги были всё ещё заняты беседой с Ноа, словно та в нём укоренилась и не хотела исчезать из мозга, и беспокойством о Филипсе, который всё ещё за стеной города. Несмотря на уверения Джинджер, он сейчас слабо кому верил, и её рассказы воспринимал как небольшое утешение, не более. Он перестанет рефлексировать только тогда, когда обнимет Уоррена и почувствует его сердцебиение.

Обломаться пришлось во второй раз, когда его отвели в отдельную комнату, никак не являющуюся кабинетом начальника ФБР. Это помещение играло роль обычной переговорной, без дополнительных зеркал-окон и записывающих видеокамер под потолком. Всю комнату занимал внушительный овальный стол с бесчисленным количеством стульев. Недалеко от выхода, прямо напротив дверного проема, сидел грузный мужчина.

— Мистер Майер. В силу отягощающих обстоятельств, меня попросили с вами встретиться здесь, — недовольно пробормотал мужчина, дрожа пухлыми щеками. Джейкоб помимо воли улыбнулся и занял место напротив незнакомца. Это было самое потешное, что он увидел за последние дни.

— Познакомимся? — спросил Майер нагловато, задолбали переговоры и переговорщики. Выпустили на свободу, но Джейкоб едва ощутил её, был под присмотром нянек.

— Обязательно. Мы будем встречаться ещё не единожды. Меня зовут Грегори Холен, я ваш инспектор по условно-досрочному освобождению. — Мужчина выложил планшет на стол из кейса на соседнем стуле, не реагируя на хамоватый тон собеседника. Такие строптивые граждане у инспекторов по УДО попадались регулярно.— Приступим?

Майер выдохнул и кивнул. Радовало, что не пришлось переться через весь город, чтобы повидаться ещё и с инспектором. Полученное освобождение требовало выполнения ряда правил, и Джейкоб решил, что ради чего-то ему стоит стать более сговорчивым. Ради Уоррена, к примеру, неизведанного, но уже такого своего.

После беседы с инспектором настроения не прибавилось. Следовал поток вопросов от мистера Холена, Майер отвечал и забрасывал свои темы. Ему было запрещено при работе пользоваться некоторыми технологиями, что значительно сужало поиск профессий в их мире. Несмотря на огромную надежду, с поиском вакансий пока тоже пришлось повременить, но инспектор заверил его, что как только что-то мелькнет на горизонте, он даст знать.

Джейкоба из комнаты совещаний забрал тот же федерал, повел бесчисленными коридорами, загрузился в лифт, внимательно осматривая доверенное ему лицо, и остановился на пятнадцатом этаже, проводя по изменившемуся незначительно коридору с длинным ворсистым серым ковром. Они встали перед темной, стилизованной под дерево дверью, не пройдя и мили.

— Офицер Хантер распорядился вас поселить в этой комнате. Извините, но вы не сможете её покинуть пару дней, — отчитался фэбээровец и приложил свой отпечаток пальца к считывающему сканеру. Совсем молодой, тонкий и хрупкий, наверное, только академию окончил. — Если вам что-нибудь потребуется, вызовите меня по комму, вмонтированного возле входной двери.

— Сказать, что я рад — ничего не сказать, — пробормотал Майер, готовясь к очередному долгому заключению в комфортабельной комнате. — Мне нужно пообщаться с начальником. Когда меня отведут к нему?

— Мистер Майер, шеф в курсе вашего пребывания здесь, все распоряжения отданы им лично. Он пригласит вас, как только закончит с важными делами, — упрямо говорил фэбээровец, втягивая Майера за руку в светлую комнату. — Обед вам принесут через полчаса. Здесь есть все удобства, вам разрешено смотреть телевизор. Всего доброго.

Джейкоб не успел обернуться, как дверь захлопнулась, оставляя его в гордом одиночестве. Вмонтированный в стену комм мигнул синей лампочкой три раза, намекая на своё соседство. Майер вздохнул и осмотрелся. Комната оказалась неплохой, смахивала на полулюкс в дорогом отеле. Огромная кровать занимала большую часть пространства, располагалась как раз напротив огромной, в полстены, плазмы. В углу, ближе к зашторенному светлыми занавесками окну, прислонилась пластиковая белая дверь с матовым стеклом посредине. Обстановка была светлой и комфортной, но внутри у Майера бушевал поток ярости на его положение. Какого хрена вообще происходит?

Пара отведенных ему дней в запертом пространстве оказалась пыткой. Джейкоб порывался спросить у приносивших ему еду офицеров, как обстоят дела, но постоянно наталкивался на неприступный холодный взгляд и отчужденность. Его кормили хорошо, дали неограниченный запас питьевой воды и возможность пить чаи кофе из мелкого автомата, принесенного в день заселения. Он мылся по пять раз на день, стирая с себя липкий слой геля из виртуальной капсулы, и всё никак не мог от него избавиться, постоянно на коже чудился фантомный медицинский запах. Фильмы на мониторе проносились перед глазами ничего незначащими кадрами, и Майер готов уже был на стену лезть от недостатка общения и от недостатка информации.

На третий день за ним пришли. Джейкоб недавно проснулся, принял душ и теперь пил свой утренний кофе. Дверь открылась, и на пороге возник офицер, который его сюда запихнул больше двух суток назад.

— Пришло время, мистер Майер, — сказал тот настолько клишировано, что Джейкоб невольно засмеялся, сам не понимал, от чего больше, то ли от фразы, то ли от облегчения.

Коридоры потянулись вереницей, лифт всё так же исправно отсчитывал цифры на табло, подвозя сотрудников, которые собирались на свой очередной рабочий день. Ожидание выматывало, но ещё больше напрягали последние минуты перед встречей. Сердце бухало о ребра, пульс зашкаливал, а во рту пересохло. Джейкоб придумывал в голове, с кем ему предстоит встретиться, отчаянно хотел увидеться с Уорреном и удостовериться в правоте Джинджер.

Молодой агент испарился возле входа в кабинет своего начальника, оставляя Джейкоба непредсказуемо одного, и Майеру пришлось открывать двери самому, со старта въезжать в отчаянный горячий разговор шефа ФБР и, несомненно, Уоррена, стоящего к нему спиной и одетого точно так же, как при первой их встрече — в деловой чёрный костюм.

— …у нас есть видео, сканы, местоположение. Предлагаете замять? — отчаянно спорил Филипс, нависая над начальником, опершись ладонями на широкую столешницу.

— Майер, сядь, — заметил его Хантер, перевел на миг взгляд от Филипса на Джейкоба. Агент не повернулся к нему, его плечи лишь сильнее напряглись. — И ты тоже, Уоррен. Объясню тебе на пальцах, милый друг, иначе завтра нас здесь не будет. ФБР сейчас в очень тяжелом положении, люди нас презирают и боятся, но преступники никуда не деваются, мы неспешно раскрываем дела и наказываем виновных. Но! Больше силы и власти сейчас у многомиллионных корпораций, пусть они со своими вопросами и разбираются.

— Но… — Уоррен тяжело сел на стул и посмотрел на Джейкоба мельком, сосредотачивая своё основное внимание на начальнике. Майер рассмотрел синяк на скуле и на лбу, увидел побелевшие костяшки на пальцах, сжимающих подлокотник стула. Уоррен оказался уставшим и заострившимся, вымотанным вкрай нелегким путешествием.

— У нас всё чисто, дело закрыто. Убийств нет. Точка, — грозно сказал Хантер, теряя терпение. — Теперь непосредственно перейдем к последствиям вашей экскурсии.

— Всё было продумано, — пробурчал Уоррен себе по нос, опустив взгляд на свои вычищенные туфли. Несмотря на передрягу, выглядел агент ещё неплохо. Майеру хотелось рассмотреть всё тело агента, удостовериться самому, что ничего не сломано и не покалечено. Глупые и неуместные мысли исправно лезли в мозг.

— Рейден сейчас бы сказал то же самое, но он сейчас в больнице отлеживается с сотрясением мозга и переломом правого бедра, — устыдил по-отечески начальник. — Хорошо или плохо, травма была получена в отпуске, и у меня хоть со страховщиками не будет тягомотины.

— Ну-ну, — не мог угомониться Филипс, упорно не смотрел ни на шефа, ни на Майера. Туфли казались ему очень интересными.

— Я молчу о вертолете, молчу о придурочных перепуганных Отвергнутых, которые помогли, спасибо им большое, оттащить вас от полыхающего сарая, — продолжал Хантер. — Добытые материалы я заберу себе и закодирую, чтобы не было больше соблазна прогуливаться по пустыне. «Электроник Вижуал» подает в суд на некоторых поймавшихся похитителей, пусть у них всё наладится. Единственное, за что я могу вас поблагодарить, так это за внедрение программы в чужой сервер и возврат игры к изначальным настройкам. Можем быть спокойными, что с этой стороны подстава минимальная и трупов из капсул мы больше вытаскивать не будем.

— А жучок? А мэр? — вскинулся повторно Филипс, но его осадили движением руки, и тот обмяк безропотно в стуле. На его лице заходили желваки, но он упорно сдерживал себя.

— Его проблемы. Проблемы корпорации, — пожал плечами Хантер. — Бога ради, Уоррен, оставь. Майера выпустили, пусть победа будет одна, но иногда игру нужно заканчивать так, будто все облажались. Это самый верный исход, самый разумный. Следи за парнем, чтобы не лез в киберпространство, и будет вам счастье.

— Это ещё что за сватовство? — хмыкнул Филипс, впервые за всё время, переглядываясь с Майером, тот отвел неловко взгляд. Не хотел подводить Уоррена перед начальником.

— Совет и только. Пришлось камеры подтирать от ваших голых жоп, — серьёзно изрек Хантер, но не предъявил никаких обвинений, достал планшет из-под стола и загрузил экран. — Всё. Пшли.

Майер поднялся со стула вслед за Филипсом и вышел из кабинета. Могло всё обернуться и хуже. Он ожидал худшего. Уоррен шел немного впереди, не оглядываясь на Джейкоба и того откровенно бесило такое поведение. Хотелось допросить неразговорчивого федерала, что же случилось в пустыне и с Рейденом, но Майер молчал, отводил взгляд и чувствовал себя очень странно. Хотелось трогать Уоррена, прощупать его пульс, поцеловать и завалить на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, чтобы удостовериться, что он жив, рядом, не привиделся. Но Филипс знатно тревожился закрытым делом без победного результата.

Они молчали в лифте, стояли на почётном расстоянии друг от друга, хоть у Джейкоба покалывало кончики пальцев и ухало сердце в районе горла от переизбытка эмоций. Кабина лифта была предательски пустой, и Майер думал: «Вот, сейчас я обхвачу его ладонь и притяну к себе, сожму крепко в объятиях». Но он ничего не сделал, створки лифта открылись на подземной стоянке, и они пошли просторными бетонными коридорами по направлению к «Ауди».

— Как Энди? — спросил Джейкоб, рассматривая железные переборки на потолке гаража через лобовое стекло машины. Он пристегнулся, памятуя предыдущий опыт. На удивление оказался живуч и вынослив, синяки на коленках еле проступили, а спина подживала благодаря мазям из аптечки ФБР, но повторять не хотелось в любом случае.

— Скоро выпишется, — односложно ответил Филипс, всё ещё был угрюм и сосредоточен, но Майер боялся почему-то теперь смотреть прямо, кидал взгляды из-подо лба и мимоходом. Странно было навязываться, что ли.

— Больше нет опасности, что к нему пожалуют гости? — выспрашивал Джейкоб из вежливости, чем от большого любопытства.

— Нет. Сейчас им не до нас и не до тебя, — тряхнул головой Уоррен.

— Ты как? — переключился Майер на личное, маскируя дрожание голоса кашлем. Радовался же встречи всё равно, несмотря на неловкость.

— Отделался ссадинами и синяками. Я стоял ближе к выходу, когда взорвалась хижина администратора. Улики все сгорели, люди в капсулах тоже. Я не знаю, как теперь с этим быть, меня мучает совесть, но если я пойду против системы, тогда нас, скорее всего, уберут очень быстро. Я связался с директором Саливаном, он рассказал обо всём, заверил меня не встревать, — выпалил Филипс на одном дыхании, всматривался в лобовое стекло и ему же жаловался.

— Ты намерен продолжить? — Джейкоб не хотел уже всего этого, связанного с игрой. Кому нужно, пусть продолжают, правильно сказал Хантер, они ничего не смогут сделать, у них уже почти нет власти.

— Нет. Пока нет, — качнул головой Филипс, внимательно следя за дорогой. Он задумался на миг, но потом всё же добавил: — Мне жаль Мелани. Прости, что опоздали.

— Ничего. Сам знаешь, не наша вина. Я пытался, и ты пытался, — ответил Джейкоб, но тут его голос всё-таки дрогнул.

— Конечно, — выдохнул измученно Филипс и больше не сказал ни слова, полностью погрузился в размышления и перевел всё внимание на дорогу. Как обещал, вез Джейкоба к себе домой.


	20. Эпилог

Джейкоб осмотрел тесное помещение квартиры Филипса, с порога окидывая пристальным взглядом сразу все немногочисленные предметы мебели и скудную обстановку. Уоррен видел, как тому становится мало пространства, как тот сжимается весь в комок, но выражение лица всё ещё не получалось рассмотреть. Майер стоял к нему спиной.

— Ну как? — спросил Уоррен, решил в гляделки и угадайки не играть, чувствовал себя неловко и немного стеснялся своего скромного жилища. — Сойдет?

— Конечно! — Джейкоб нацепил на лицо самую широкую фальшивую улыбку, выжимая из себя максимум радости в такой неоднозначной ситуации. Филипс прочитал его полностью, эмоции, как открытая книга на смазливом лице. Слышал легкую фальшь в голосе, но решил не акцентировать внимание.— Я на большее и рассчитывать не мог.

— Ну, ладно, — улыбнулся в ответ Филипс, чувствовал физически легкое напряжение в подрагивающих руках Джейкоба, в его мечущемся по квартире взгляде. Они справятся, привыкнут или постараются снять жилье побольше, когда Майер выйдет на работу. Это же не самое главное сейчас.

— Знаешь, когда станет по-настоящему чудесно? — хитро выспросил Майер, разом изменившись в лице и переводя похотливый взгляд на Уоррена. Он облизал нижнюю губу и рывком снял с себя свитер.

— Когда? — голос дал петуха, повышаясь на октаву выше. Вот же подлец, морозился всё это время, даже не смотрел в его сторону. Внутри всё потеплело, стирая неловкие границы и время на дурацкие разговоры.

— Хочу посмотреть, для чего сгодится тот диван. — Джейкоб выпрыгнул из джинсов, отбросил носками ног их вместе с ботинками и трусами в угол комнаты, приближаясь теперь к Уоррену вплотную. Филипс запоздало пытался вспомнить, где у него могут лежать смазка и презервативы, но Джейкоб не дал додумать, принялся стаскивать одежду. Ну и пофиг, отстраненные мысли сейчас уплывали из головы стремительно, не давая шанса сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме нестерпимого желания. Уоррен всё это время торопился к Джейкобу, думал о нем и хотел. Только сейчас в полной мере осознал, как же он его хотел. Он мысленно поблагодарил утренний душ в офисе, который оказался сейчас только кстати.

— Я… неожиданно всё это, — промямлил Уоррен, теряясь в своих эмоциях, ярких и таких ему несвойственных, что впору выть от странных перемен. Он расстался с рубашкой и брюками в один миг при помощи Джейкоба, стоял посреди гостиной, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Майер оказался на коленях, пытливо всматривался в горящее от жара лицо, рассматривал синеющие синяки и ссадины на теле от полета из хижины на камни, решал в мозгу собственную дилемму. Он был обескуражен не меньше Филипса.

— Я чуть не сдох, как хотел тебя разложить на столе у твоего начальника. Я хочу тебя выебать прямо сейчас, не говори, что ты передумал, — вывалил Майер откровенное признание, едва дрогнув голосом. От пошлостей запекло кончики ушей и перехватило дыхание. Джейкоб сдернул трусы с Уоррена, и член упруго спружинил, налитый и покрасневший, готовый к действию, стрелой указывая на рот Джейкоба. Филипс хотел запротестовать, предложить хоть кофе выпить, но сам же понимал, что это глупо. Джейкоб нанизался на ствол ртом, обвел языком головку по кругу внутри, прижался плашмя к налитой вене и двинулся дальше, вбирая член глубже, пропуская в глотку.

— Не передумал, — запоздал с ответом Филипс и ухватился за уши Джейкоба, притягивая голову ближе к паху. Он чувствовал тесное сокращение стенок горла на члене, оседающее жаркое дыхание на лобке, сам отодвинулся и качнулся опять внутрь, пока ему было позволено. Джейкоб послушно принимал глубокие толчки, расслаблял горло и шире открывал рот, прикрывая губами зубы. Уоррен смотрел на развратное действие у себя между ног, с замиранием пульса прослеживал исчезающий поблескивающий от слюны ствол в жарком рте и был почти на грани. Майер смотрел снизу вверх, потемневшими глазами в обрамлении колких от слёз ресниц, но не отшатывался, шевелил языком, добавляя глубокому минету пикантности.

Майер уперся одной рукой в бедро Уоррену, а ладонью второй оттянул яйца, пригладил большим пальцем основание члена и выпустил его изо рта. Уоррен сбился с дыхания, пребывая в дурманящем и плавящем наслаждении, уловивший медитативный темп вглубь-наружу.

— Дашь мне? — спросил Джейкоб, поднимаясь на ноги и толкая ошалевшего Уоррена к подлокотнику дивана. Всё происходило стремительно и быстро, но Филипс был не против.

Майер развернул Уоррена спиной к себе и толкнул вперед, заставляя лечь бедрами на подлокотник, задрав задницу повыше. Филипс уперся стопами в пол, коленями — в твердую стенку мебели, а его член теперь терся об обшивку дивана, свешенный вниз головкой, в непривычной позиции. Майер не дожидался ответа, прочитал всё по действиям, присел сзади, пригладил раскрытыми ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедер, лизнул вытянутый член от головки и к поджавшимся яйцам, задевая напряженные вены на стволе; двинулся выше, горячо выдыхая в расселину. Филипс уперся вытянутыми руками в сидение дивана, вертя головой и пытаясь рассмотреть, что Джейкоб будет с ним делать, но получил звонкий шлепок по ягодице, понукающий лежать смирно.

— Не вертись, — подтвердил словами Джейкоб и ввинтился языком в дырку, раскрывая ягодицы пальцами для лучшего доступа. Уоррен одобрительно замычал, млея от стыдного удовольствия, и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, неумолимо краснея, пригибаясь всем телом ниже на диван и оттопыривая зад навстречу влажным касаниям. Член дернулся, изогнутый под неправильным углом, и Филипс воспользовался положением, сдвинул немного бедра и потерся о ткань обшивки набухшей головкой.

— Я ничего не делаю, — лукавя, изрек Уоррен, подкидывая задницу навстречу языку. Было очуметь, как приятно. Майер только хмыкнул, но не прервал своего занятия, дразнил по кругу края ануса, нырял кончиком внутрь и проходился языком плашмя от яиц до копчика, обильно смачивая слюной и подготавливая. Уоррен был не против подставиться, внутри тянуло предвкушением и пустотой, принять в себя член Джейкоба стало извращенной целью. Он сжимался на скользком вертлявом языке, тек смазкой на ткань подлокотника и пытался удержать себя от того, чтобы не потереться членом сильнее, рискуя кончить уже на старте.

Филипсу было мало поверхностного проникновения, он был заведен не на шутку отвлекающим трением на стволе и щекотно-мягкой лаской по дырке. Он завёл одну руку назад, трогая Джейкоба за затылок, притягивая его к своей заднице, вплотную вжимая лицом на особо глубоком толчке языка внутрь, но теперь Майер воспротивился такому нахальству, вывернулся из захвата и исчез от Уоррена всем телом сразу. Филипс досадливо ухватил ладонью воздух и вздрогнул от нового шлепка по заднице. Майер выпрямился и теперь возвышался над Филипсом с призывно торчащим задом. Воздухом холодило вылизанную задницу, мышцы непроизвольно сократились от подлого легкого удара по мягкой плоти.

— Эй! — возмутился Уоррен, было не больно, но почему-то обидно. Он повернулся неудобно головой назад, и Майер ответил ему хитрым взглядом.

— Эй, — повторил за ним Джейкоб и вновь руки вернулись, раскрывая ягодицы и рассматривая непристойно проделанную работу. — Отличный вид.

— Заткнись, — нетерпеливо дёрнулся Уоррен, пытаясь закрыться и одновременно намекнуть на продолжение. Филипс готов был просить, чтобы его выебали немедленно, но ещё не растерял последние крохи самообладания.

Джейкоб не прокомментировал замечание, сплюнул на пульсирующий анус, и проник сразу двумя большими пальцами внутрь, размазывая слюну по отверстию, натягивая нежную кожу на фалангах до предела и не отводя ладоней от ягодиц. Уоррен охнул, отвернулся от старательного Майера, который с интересом рассматривал его, зажмуриваясь и стараясь расслабиться максимально. Дискомфорт можно перетерпеть.

— Больно? — Джейкоб пропихнул пальцы глубже, разводя их внутри и расширяя тугие стенки.

— Нет, — выдохом в сгиб локтя. Уоррен подался назад, насаживаясь, но Джейкоб шикнул на него, перехватывая управление процессом.

— Сейчас вернусь, — заверил его Джейкоб и отошёл от дивана, исчез в стороне кухонной зоны. Послышался звон посуды, хлопанье дверок шкафов. Уоррен заерзал, неприятно покрываясь мурашками. С кухни раздалось приглушенное негодование, перекрываемое шумом и хлопками: — Ты тоже жрёшь в ресторанах? Охуели, дома одна соль и сахарозаменитель.

— Ну прости, — отозвался Филипс, не чувствуя сильной вины за собой. С его темпом работы, только кухарить и оставалось.

Джейкоб всё же вернулся через пару минут, пропихнул скользкие пальцы в анус без предварительного предупреждения и прокрутил сразу два по кругу. Уоррен неосознанно дёрнулся, сжимаясь туго на таранящих его дырку фалангах.

— Нашёл какое-то масло, — сообщил Майер, упорно растягивая кольцо мышц.

— Угу-м, — отреагировал Филипс на торопливые манипуляции. Джейкоб масла не пожалел, теперь в промежности было влажно и хлюпало при каждом толчке пальцев внутрь. Майер спешил, ввинчивался сразу тремя пальцами, но второй рукой приглаживал член и поджатую мошонку, размазывал стекающее масло по стволу, делая движения гладкими и более отвлекающими.

— Не могу сдерживаться, прости, — бормотал Майер, наклонился над Уорреном, обжигал поцелуями лопатки и шею, зализывал синяки, прикусывал мочку уха и тёрся вздыбленным членом о ягодицу, скользкую от масла.

Уоррену хотелось до дрожи. Он бы сделал всё быстрее и резче, но у Джейкоба ещё хватало выдержки на подготовку. Филипс охнул, когда Майер заменил пальцы членом, растягивая под себя и вламываясь почти сразу на всю длину, заполняя собой полностью и до отказа. Уоррен не останавливал, придержал одной рукой бедро Джейкоба, тормозя на мгновение и расслабляя мышцы ануса, сам качнулся навстречу неторопливому толчку, когда почувствовал свою готовность. Майер прерывисто дышал, сдерживал из последних сил свои желания, позволял Уоррену контролировать процесс хотя бы частично.

— Горячий какой, — непонятно прокомментировал Майер и двинулся назад, потом обратно, с каждой фрикцией погружаясь всё глубже и сильнее. Член тёрся о ткань стенки подлокотника на каждом пронизывающем проникновении, Майер полностью окутал собой, лег сверху на спину, двигая только бедрами и вгоняя ствол толчками в податливую плоть. Джейкоб прижимался губами к шее, ласкал поцелуями-укусами спину, обходя раненные места, гладил руками вытянутые руки Уоррена и не затыкался. Вещал о своих ощущениях, порнушно высказывал, что хочет сделать с Уорреном и как. У Филипса краснели кончики ушей, он чувствовал, как лицо пылает от смущения, сжимался на таранящем стволе от острого удовольствия внутри и неосознанно дрожал напряжёнными ногами. Мышцы жгло от неудобной позы, внутри тепло разливалось толчками, разговоры добавляли необъяснимого возбуждения. Когда заткнётся-то?

— Перевернись ко мне, — попросил Майер, вышел из растраханного отверстия с пошлым звуком и отодвинулся, позволяя Уоррену маневр. — Хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Филипс неловко выпрямился, развернулся лицом к Джейкобу, только сейчас представилась возможность нормально его рассмотреть в процессе, но Майер не дал времени на взгляды, качнулся вперёд, утягивая в жаркий и требовательный поцелуй, спеленал руками по плечам и подтолкнул обратно к подлокотнику бёдрами. Ствол Майера чувствительно прошелся по яйцам, поддел головкой основание собственного члена, вызывая разряды электричества по всему телу. Уоррен щипал губами подставленные губы, обхватывал поджарое тело руками и ногами, собирая кончиками пальцев испарину с разгоряченной кожи.

Джейкоб рывком подсадил Уоррена под ягодицы, проходясь указательными по раскрытой дырке и ныряя кончиками внутрь, всего на одну фалангу. Филипс жарко выдохнул в поцелуй, подчиняясь и уступая. Майер закинул его ноги вверх, вынуждая улечься на спину, и плавно вошёл вновь, возвращая член во влажную тесноту, угадывая и проезжаясь сразу по точке. Филипс откинулся назад, лежал вверх задницей и принимал ускоряющиеся движения внутрь, теперь неограниченно разглядывая Джейкоба, отмечал взглядом острые и темные маленькие соски на слегка подкачанной груди, сокращающиеся мышцы пресса и темный, затуманенный взгляд. Такой же бесстыжий и откровенный, как и ранее, пожирающий и развратный. Джейкоб дышал приоткрытыми губами, иногда цепляя языком верхнюю губу, и больше не отпускал комментариев. Тонул в своем удовольствии, утягивая следом Филипса.

Майер скользнул ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер Уоррена, вжимая пальцы в кожу, оттянул напряжённую мошонку и сжал ладонь на дрогнувшем стволе. Филипс ухватился руками за подлокотник по обеим сторонам от своих бёдер, удерживая свое тело на месте, пытаясь не уехать по дивану дальше. Он крепко зажмурился на одном из удачных синхронный толчков, не сдерживая стона-хрипа. Оставалось ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, Филипс сжался, пытаясь удержать в себе член, и Джейкоб пару раз толкнулся врассинхрон, сбиваясь с ритма, кончая и всё так же не отрывая взгляд от ошалевшего Уоррена.

— Ещё, ещё, — пытался насадиться Уоррен на твердый трепещущий внутри ствол, но Джейкоб плавно вышел из задницы, поймал член Уоррена в кольцо своих губ и начал сосать, облизывая головку языком по кругу. Филипс рефлекторно дёрнул ногой, от сменившегося и более интенсивного удовольствия, настойчивые пальцы ввинтились по вытекающей из растраханного отверстия сперме, сразу три, приглаживая изнутри и проходясь безошибочно по простате. Филипс кончил тягуче и непривычно остро, заполнил рот Майера семенем, чувствовал, как излишки спермы стекают по стволу на яйца из приоткрытого рта. Кожа покрылась мурашками, поза стала резко некомфортной, и Филипс двинулся спиной по сиденью дивана, вытягиваясь на нём, сползая с пальцев и покидая горячий рот членом. Тело дрожало отголосками оргазма, и двигаться пока не хотелось.

Джейкоб сел на пол, боком к дивану, потёрся щекой о свисающую вниз с сидения руку Филипса и тихо сказал, рассматривая затуманенным взглядом стену перед собой:

— Ты не бери в голову, я раньше жил очень хорошо, а в тюрьме стало резко очень плохо. Я постоянно ставлю себе вопрос, а что если бы я согласился на предложение Ноа? Или в один миг нарушу запрет и вернусь в тюрьму? Задаюсь странными и нелепыми вопросами, боясь оказаться ненужным.

— Все мы иногда встаем перед выбором, — Уоррен понимал, к чему ведет Джейкоб, чувствовал схожее. Он зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы, потёр затылок Майера и посмотрел на него, прикрывшего глаза от ласки, подставляющего голову под неторопливые поглаживания. Он обнимал подогнутые к груди колени руками и льнул к Филипсу. — Мне тяжело тебе что-то обещать, ты же знаешь?

— Знаю.

— Но я буду стараться.

— Обнадеживает.

— Не сиди на полу голышом, иди ко мне, — Уоррен подвинулся, оставляя место на диване для Джейкоба, и они улеглись нос к носу, тесно и уютно одновременно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу предложить тебе только трах в плату за жилье и еду? — спросил с усмешкой Джейкоб, закинул ногу на бедро и руку на талию Уоррену, поглаживал пальцами мышцы на спине и плечах. — Мне пока не судьба найти нормальную работу.

— Будешь ещё готовить и убирать, — шутливо заверил его Филипс и чмокнул игриво в губы. Джейкоб страдальчески выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в лоб, деля дыхание на двоих.

Филипс сейчас мало представлял, что делать дальше. Корпорация получила обратно свою игру, Ноа пропала, но она, скорее всего, не решится больше лезть именно в это киберпространство. Томас Джонсон изменит свою предвыборную программу и выдвинется на пост мэра, чтобы разработать новую игру или ловушку. Филипс был намерен тормозить убийства людей, сколько ему будут позволять.

Вот только бы не потеряться, найти причину и смысл в конце пути, увидеть конечную цель стараний.

* * *

Лесли был раздосадован очередным скачком в игре, его выбросило на самом интересном месте, когда он почти достроил новенький детский мир с множеством плюшевых игрушек. Теперь приходилось вспоминать, где именно он в прошлый раз расположил квадратный многоуровневый торговый центр в своём перегруженном мире. Он прошёл забегаловку, миновал дом тети Рози, перескочил по толстой трубе на канцелярский магазин и застыл. В его мире предсказуемо опять кто-то застрял. Нужно придумать как-нибудь табуретку, которая выбрасывала бы гостей из его мира. Но Лесли любил поболтать с новоприбывшими, иногда посвятить их в дела игры и устройства киберпространства. Почему-то умничать и разговаривать ему нравилось больше всего.

В кафе «Элизия» он нашёл девушку, сидящую под стойкой раздачи блюд. Она выглядела уставшей и потрёпанной, практически так же, как и все его гости, которым довелось перешагнуть виртуальную дверь его мира. Она повернула голову на звук колокольчика и уставилась на перевернувшегося в воздухе Лесли во все глаза.

— Ты прости, — дружелюбно сказал Лесли, задавая изначально тон всей беседе. — Я здесь всегда почти, но произошли неполадки и капсулы стали недоступны на пару-тройку часов. Мне жаль, что ты застряла здесь.

— А, ничего, — мотнула головой девушка, рассматривая Лесли во все глаза. — Прекрасный мир, есть чем заняться.

Лесли понравилась такая похвала, и он широко улыбнулся.

— Ну, тогда помочь тебе выйти? — весело спросил он.

— Да, но позже. Я бы пока передохнула здесь, — таинственно проговорила девушка и встала на потолке кафе, разгладила подпрыгнувшую юбку-карандаш, поправила строгий пиджак и закинула за спину длинные волосы, собранные в конский хвост. — Выдались тяжелые несколько суток.

— Я не против компании, — кивнул головой Лесли и направился на выход, приглашающе взмахнул рукой. — Пойдем, покажу свою новую постройку, если она не исчезла при перезагрузке.

— О, это так мило! Пойдем! — заулыбалась девушка и шагнула вслед за парнем. — Как тебя зовут?

— Лесли. А тебя?

— Приятно познакомиться, Лесли. А меня зовут Ноа.


End file.
